I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: They began going out, and their relationship didn't change at first. But soon they found their own comfort in a relationship built on a mountain of lies. Hachi/Ebin
1. Chapter 1

Humans are irrational. In the first place, humans have always been closer to animals then they would like to admit...no, even elementary school student know that humans ARE animals.

Animals are driven by instinct to survive, to prey on the weak so the strong can triumph. Humans aren't that different. There's always that person who stands at the top of the food chain and leads everyone around them.

...or so he thinks.

What makes humans different than most animals is sentience and logical thinking. Humans are able to gauge, to calculate whether following their instinct is the right thing at serving their interests. As a result, even the most alpha of males has their moment of weakness.

And he's not even an alpha male by any stretch of definition. A lone beast, perhaps, but not the leader of a group.

Across the roof of the building he stood on, Ebina Hina faced him with an ambivalent smile drawn across her unusually gentle face.

His eyes fixated on her. Her red-framed glasses sat on top of her childlike nose firmly. Behind those lenses her eyes accepted his ridiculing gaze and returned it with an equal amount of amusement.

"Maybe it could work if I was with Hikitani-kun."

"Don't even joke about it." He told her, half-seriously. "I might fall for you if you keep saying sweet nothings like that."

This time, he flipped the table. The girl's eyes widened in shock.

It's all just small talk, the old him would accept that confession... or rather, misread that statement in a heartbeat. But the current him was able to see past trivialities like that, it's all just pleasantries, it's all a lie.

And as the one who helped to maintain the unchanging facade of her group, he's the biggest liar of all.

"I don't hate how you're such an open book with people who don't matter." she returned to her serene mood. What a persistent girl.

"What a coincidence, I don't hate that side of myself too." he retorted.

"I'm the same too!" She nonchalantly put her curled fist on her slender waist, as if to reinforce her next words. "I like how I'm capable of saying things I don't mean to."

And that moment, both of them found a sense of solace and softly shared a chuckle. That they shared a small moment of honesty on the mountain of lies, at the very least, it would ease the pain in their hearts a little. She raised her chin upward, fixated on the empty sky of Kyoto. "I like the way things are. I haven't had anything like this in ages, so I don't want to let it go.

Naturally, people might be irrational, but at the same time they're conscious and afraid of change. "I like where I stand now, and the people around me. And that's why... I hate myself."

As people refuse to change, they also stop themselves from growing to be a better. Doubts and fear of failure plagued peoples' minds, and clouded their hearts. As people put their feelings aside they began to live a lie, blurring the lines of fantasy and nightmare.

"But what I said before, it's all true... Hikitani...no, Hikigaya-kun." A small step forward is what it takes to break the flimsy status quo, and Ebina Hina is a smart girl that should have realized it more than anyone else. But still, instead of turning her back on him as he hoped, she walked closer toward him. "Would you consider it once again? Going out with me that is."

He was getting irritated, at her indecisive action, but more than that at himself. He thought the old Hachiman has been dead, buried alongside his painful memories of the his old junior high life. But in a corner of his mind, the old Hachiman resurfaced. The old him that would be euphoric if someone even gave him the slightest hint of friendliness.

Worse yet, Ebina Hina was not a nice girl. She's a selfish pretender, a coward, and a liar. That's the kind of person he hated the most. And yet, that small, shameful part of him kept tugging his mind, telling him to move forward.

If he could kill a part of his mind, he would kill that little bastard.

"What I said before is not a lie either." The distance between them grew closer, his perpetually tired eyes sharpened. "Stop saying such empty words with a poker face, or else..."

"Then I will say it once more..." she opened her mouth again.

"...stop."

He couldn't stand it anymore.

If he had to life in the worst way possible, then so be it.

"I'll go out... with you that is." He agreed.

"Please take care of me, Hikita-no... Hikigaya-kun." she bowed a little, smiling somberly.

"And don't suddenly call my proper name, people might be suspicious."

Ebina Hina decided to betray her own words, and Hikigaya Hachiman decided to go with that whimsical move.

* * *

 **俺が いる - 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 1: His and her betrayal will never be forgiven #1  
**

* * *

He stretched his body as he walked out of the bathroom. More than anything else, it was not quite physical fatigue. After all, he always had a perfect sleep cycle - that is, four hours of sleep at night and three during class. Flawless wasn't it?

Of course, Komachi always berated him for being such a loser. He prefered to be called unique, thank you. Especially by his little sister, who he always hold in high esteem.

He fixed his collar as soon as he found a nearby mirror. Contrary to people's impressions of him, Hachiman always paid close attention to his appearance, especially his clothing. Well, except his hair. It had grown several centimeters since the last time he had had it cut, and he couldn't be arsed to go to a barber shop. Unfortunately, Hikigaya genes didn't have natural silky smooth hair as part of it's special package, which was why even the relatively short hair of Hachiman was hard to take care off.

After he brushed it a few times, he clicked his tongue and gave up. If Komachi couldn't do it, how could he? As usual, some strand of bed hairs stuck out from the center of his head.

He sighed loudly as he sat down in his chair, across from him, his #1 girl in the world looked at him with concern.

The slurping sound of obligatory miso being devoured was the first noise to break the ice, "Ne, something happen?" she asked bluntly, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

He had always been proud of his poker face but at the same time his sister was just as sharp an observer as he was. Even though she was hardly a loner, she had the special skills of a loner. If one had to guess, she was born lucky.

And she knew something was wrong.

He awkwardly gulped his food, "...not in the least. If anything, my life has been as painfully boring as watching paint dry." He threw a sarcastic grin for good measure. "They say no news is good news but I think any news would've been better than a completely uneventful time."

She blinked. She didn't buy it in the least.

 _Damn it._

"What's the matter Onii-chan?" She asked again.

"In short, absolutely nothing happened."

There's no way he would tell her how he got his first girlfriend by betraying the request put on him.

"Well, did you know?"

"What are you, GEICO*?" he cut her off.

She furrowed her eyebrows, confusion replaced by anger. "You've always been prone to say the dumbest things, but they get even dumber when you're feeling down."

Cold sweat ran across his check, and he struggled to keep his composure intact.

"Something happened with Yui-san and Yukino-san, right?"

 _Damn it to hell._

"Our last job." He told her, "We completed the request perfectly, it's just that the result wasn't as good as we expected. We had a slight disagreement, so everyone's a bit gloomy."

"Mhh, I see. And who made the request?"

"Client confidentiality," he answered neutrally.

The worst kind of lie is the one that has a grain of twisted truth in it, because people can say it without the slightest bit of grief or awkwardness. Komachi knew there was more to his story than he let on, but at the same time, at least he actually gave an answer instead of being a silent eyesore.

And so, the Hikigaya siblings came to an agreement to put the discussion on hold.

"Well, cheer up, Onii-chan. I'm sure Yukino-san will find a way."

Yukinoshita Yukino is not a force of nature**, or is she?

"But Onii-chan." she said as she put her empty bowl on her tray, "Please treasure them, Yui-san and Yukino-san."

Treasure them? How could he treasure them that way? Surely, someone out there can do a better job. Hikigaya Hachiman always hurt them both with his rotten beliefs and methods.

And with that, Komachi left the table humming.

Why were women always so cryptic?

And then, his cellphone ring.

[Good morning, Hikitani. Are you ready for today's share of adventure? Please be a good friend with Hayama-kun again today, or maybe something even better. Fufufufu.]

 _My girlfriend can't possibly be this chuuni.***_

A world that chose not to change, a world that chose to preserve the status quo. That was the world Ebina Hina had chosen to reside in. As if nothing had happened, she chatted happily with her clique.

Ebina's group was indeed a bunch of beautiful people, -certain midget aside- everyone in that group was attractive to an extent. If he had to gauge Yukinoshita Yukino as a 10/10 untarnished Japanese beauty, then Ebina herself would easily score 8/10, and of course, Yuigahama Yui and Miura Yumiko weren't really that far behind Yukinoshita in terms of charm.

And of course, there's Hayama Hayato. The alpha male of the group.

Like usual Hachiman took his time observing. Yes, definitely not stalking or ogling. It's not like anyone paid attention to him in class, and if they found out, it's not like his reputation can get any worse than it already was.

"Good morning, Hachiman." a soft, girly voice called out to him.

Ah, but of course, there was actually one person who paid him mind. In front of him, he traced the presence of a slender figure all the way up, and he found the charmingly cute face of Totsuka Saika. A boy blessed with the beauty of a youthful schoolgirl.

Normally, he would gasp and hyperventilate. But for some reason, Hachiman weakly smiled. "Good morning, Totsuka."

"Eh, you're greeting me normally this time." A mix of surprise and confusion filled Saika's next response. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit tired."

Again, it wasn't quite a lie.

"Hee, you should pay more attention to your health."

"Hmmh."

* * *

* The corporation use catchphrase of "Did you know?" in their advertisement.  
** "Life finds a way." Jeff Goldblum, Jurassic Park.  
*** Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai (My sister can't possibly be this cute).


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm honestly surprised that people actually like it. Oh well chapter 2 it is, the rotten roman!**

* * *

 **俺が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 2: His and her betrayal will never be forgiven #2**

* * *

He felt a little bit guilty to intrude, not because of his method in solving the last case, but because the friendly and chatty atmosphere ground to a halt the moment he entered the Service club room.

The talkative pink-headed cogitator called Yuigahama Yui came to a dead stop as her eyes locked on to him. He could just feel the tension arise from every inch of the room. He would have liked to have avoided them, but he had obligations to fulfill. He couldn't just ditch the club without reason, because Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei would have had his head on a stake for that.

"You came after all." even though Yukinoshita's voice sounded neutral- no, it's because her voice sounded so flat and chill, that he could feel her hostility. After all, it's not like they were strangers anymore. Not friends... perhaps, but definitely close acquaintance at least. For her to treat him like that, she was definitely angry.

Meanwhile, Yuigahama was different. Instead of showing anger, she showed concern. Her moist eyes found his and never let them escape.

"Sorry for being late." He said.

Perhaps they noticed something was off, but they didn't say anything. And he simply sat in his chair, on the other end of the 3 meter long table.

"Umm, hey, Hikki. Did you notice it?" Yui awkwardly sparked the conversation to rip apart the inevitable silence that engulfed the club, "It seems that everyone has gone back to normal."

 **Not us** , perhaps, though Yuigahama doesn't need to say it. Still, from a certain point of view, the mission was a total success. It's just that his method had hurt the other members of the club. He told them to trust him, and he betrayed that to accomplish something greater.

Well, that might be conceited for him. Even though it was a success he was just delaying the inevitable. He pulled out an unfinished Light Novel from his bag and nearly began reading.

Though, in spite of his reading material, his eyes remained in contact with them as he began to speak. "There's nothing wrong with that as far as I can see."

He could just **feel** the spike of emotion from Yukinoshita for a split second then. Of course, it was like rubbing salt on her wound; it was pretty low even for him.

But he didn't want to be wishy-washy anymore. He had narrowly avoided pointless bickering with Komachi. After all, he's the one who betrayed them. "But it won't last long."

"You knew that and yet..." Yukinoshita held her cup so tight that he felt like it could break anytime. He wouldn't say anything unnecessary. He didn't have the right to. "Even though you say that... you saved them anyway." She sighed, and took an extra sip of tea to calm her nerves.

"It couldn't be helped." he said.

Even though he said that, his words felt empty. His implied apology was all but meaningless, he knew what he had done and he would accept the consequences.

"Still, they all look so happy about it." Yui somberly muttered, "It's like I don't understand them anymore." Yuigahama Yui had always been torn between the two contrasting groups, the friendly but superficial bonds of Hayama's clique, and the unforgivably fragile relationship of the Service club. It would be a lie to say she didn't enjoy both of them equally, but it would also be a lie to say she didn't feel any sense of guilt and suffering from it.

"Knowing them is one thing, understanding them is another problem entirely." Yukino commented, "We've never been able to understand what they're thinking."

"It's best if we don't get too hung up on it." Hachiman told them, "If they act like nothing happened, then nothing happened. It's best to carry on like normal right?"

Yuigahama's eyes widened for a moment and she slumped again weakly. "Umh... we should act like we do normally, too."

"Normal... eh." Yukinosita removed her glasses as she spoke louder, "If that's what you consider normal, you're saying you won't change...?"

He... didn't want to answer, or rather, he didn't have the answer for that question.

Yukinoshita clenched her fist tight, resisting the urge to lash out. Her breath was ragged, chocked with bottled up emotion.

"YUKINON-"

The sound of the door opening interrupted the escalating tension, which disappeared as the tall figure of their teacher appeared from the doorway. Yui dropped on her chair with a shocked expression on her face. "I've got a job for you guys!" The woman cheerfully said.

"Ah, what do you need from us, Sensei?" Yui frantically asked so as to hide the lingering awkwardness in the room.

"Hmm, nice and quick on the uptake." Hiratsuka gave the girl a thumbs-up. Such a gesture did not fit her age. Not that Hachiman would tell that aloud. "Come in, you two!"

A pair of footsteps was heard as two more people walked inside the club-room.

The first one Hachiman instantly recognized, though something about her was... off. The second, a girl in braids, was none other than his senior, the student council president. "We'd like your help for something."

"Shiromeguri-senpai?" Yukino was the first to express her surprise.

And the first girl... he didn't remember clearly, actually. Hmm, ah yes, the manager of the Soccer club.

"Iroha-chan!" Yuigahama greeted her happily.

The blond girl cheerfully greeted back, "Long time no see, Yui-senpai~!"

Hachiman could feel his stomach churn. He might be a liiittle bit uncomfortable with Meguri and her lack of respect for personal space, but this girl spelt a lot of trouble just by being in proximity with him.

He couldn't help but twitch when Isshiki Iroha finally realized his presence.

This was gonna suck.

"Student council president candidate?" Yui exasperatedly muttered.

Hachiman furrowed his eyebrows again, this might sound a little fishy. But... looking at Isshiki, she just wasn't the type that lead people around.

And Isshiki Iroha totally realized his judgemental stare and shivered. "Umh, I bet you're thinking I don't look the part."

Oh here we go!

"Not really." He said with indifference.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot so I can tell!"she pumped both her hands furiously, "People call me slow and thickheaded all the time!"

Hachiman grunted a little as he began to get a better insight on the situation. Girls like Iroha may appear to be very straightforward, weak, and vulnerable, but that was just an act. In reality, she had innocent boys' hearts playing right in to her hands, leading and luring them around with false innocence.

"So, what's the problem?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Isshiki-san here is running for president but... uhm, you see..." Shiromeguri looked unusually concerned, and considering how abnormally positive and cheerful she usually was, it made Hachiman really worried.

"We'd rather she doesn't win."

Damn.

"Ooh?!" Looks like Yui and Yukinoshita were just as surprised as Hachiman was, but they regained their composure quickly enough.

Yuigahama mumbled something, before finally speaking. "Eto... does that mean you don't want to be the president?"

"If that's the case, then why run for it?" Yukinoshita asked, straightforwardly and efficiently.

"Umm, well, tehe... I don't know what to say but..."

"You got volunteered?" Hachiman cut the underclassman off.

"Ah, yeah... people entered me without asking you see... I guess I kind of stand out in a bad way~?" Isshiki put a finger on her lips as she continued to ramble, "Well, I'm in the soccer club and friendly with Hayama and the gang. I think I built up an image without me realizing it, uhuh~"

Isshiki was already a small girl to begin with, but looking at her in this state, she seemed to have shrunken down to a size even smaller than Komachi. This is the kind of person that would be hated by other girls easily, so he could see where she was coming from.

"If I have to say, it is indeed quite an elaborate prank. I'm pretty sure you need at least 30 people to be nominated as a candidate." Yukinoshita crossed her arms, her eyes filled with disgust. And, though Hachiman knew what was on Isshiki's mind, he decided to ask anyway. "If you're so concerned with it, then why don't you just lose the election?"

"Isshiki-san is the only candidate right now, so..." Meguri hopelessly muttered.

Yukinoshita spoke before he could even process that information, "In that case, she needs a vote of no confidence."

"But losing a one-candidate election would make me look super lame." Isshiki complained.

In the first place, a vote of no confidence exists if a solo candidate is deemed unworthy of the post. Losing such an election would be a major blow to one's reputation, and Isshiki would be a laughingstock for the rest of her high school life.

And as someone who had always tried to get the spotlight everywhere she went, she couldn't accept that.

In that the case, another black sheep was needed.

"Have you decided who's giving your campaign speech yet?" he asked aloud.

Yes, it could work. Just like usual...

"No, why?"

"That makes it simpler then." He told her, "We'd just make you lose the election with a vote of no confidence without losing your face. In other words, people just need to think that she's not the reason"

"... Is that even possible?" Yui curiously asked, though she was already concerned she had yet to grasp where the conversation was going.

"If she lost because of an awful campaign speech no one would hold it against her." He confidently told them.

...no one said a word.

The very idea was so absurd that it took time for everyone to process let alone respond to.

Yui might be a slow learner, but even she can learn from experience. And she... could guess what he had in mind. Her lips agape, she stared at him with shock. Her lips trembled slightly as she forced the appearance of a smile, "And who will make that speech?"

The tension that Shizuka Hiratsuka had accidentally broken had swiftly returned.

 _"I like the way things are. I haven't had anything like this in ages, so I don't want to let it go._

Hachiman cursed inwardly, and couldn't help but feel lost.

 _"I like where I stand now, and the people around me. And that's why... I hate myself."_

Once again, he would took a shortcut for a solution.

And once again, he would hurt them and make them disappointed in him.

"That doesn't matter, that kind of method wouldn't be acceptable." A cold, icy voice arose from the direction of their silky black haired club member. Despite the lack of emotion within her voice, her hands firmly clenched on the edge of the table. "It's not a sure thing to work and a speech bad enough to cause a vote of no confidence would also effect her reputation regardless. Even assuming she lost that motion, don't you think there would be a re-election?"

"If you have another solution I'd like to hear it." Hachiman gritted his teeth and asked frankly.

Yukino turned to the current President, "I think we have no choice but to back another candidate and have them win."

"But if those people exist, wouldn't they have announced their candidacy already?" He countered.

"We can ask people who seem like they would do it regardless." Yui said to him weakly, still holding back her emotions behind her false smile.

Though she has been deliberately silent to give greater freedom for her pupils, Hiratsuka Shizuka clapped her hands to pull them all from their slump. "It looks like we're not going to reach a conclusion now. So let's save it for another day."

That would be the best, yes.

The clanking sounds of the chairs and the sliding of the door open and closed again marked the disappearance of Isshiki and Shiromeguri from the club room.

"In that case I'll leave early." Hachiman stood up.

Yui reflexively grabbed his sleeve to stop him. " **HIKKI!** "

He looked at the girl whose pain and suffering made her all the more beautiful, and frightening.

He didn't want to look at those innocent eyes of hers.

But he had to.

He glanced at Yukino, who was a hair away from bursting out herself.

He closed his eyes and sighed, gently pulling her wrist away to release his sleeve. "...I'll find a way." He said, almost in a whisper. But in the silence of the room his voice reverberated through the air.

No more half-assed answers.

No more easy decisions.

He would find a way.

Yukinoshita Yukino stood up and slowly walked toward him, "Hikigaya-kun..."

"I can't promise anything." he said aloud, "If no one has a better solution for it I'll stick to my original plan and none of you can stop me."

"It's a battle then." Yukino sharpened her eyes. "Between the three of us to see whose method will work the best."

Yui shook her head to ease her swollen eyes and wash away the turmoil inside her, "I'll give it my all too. So... Hikki, please don't give up."

 **...**

Even thought he said that, he's simply pleasing his own ego. He just can't bear to see those miserable faces anymore.

No, he didn't even actually think about other solution. Too much work too bothersome. Well, at least, that's what his twisted logic decide. Part of his mind has strong sense of doubt about it...

Aimlessly, he roamed around the street and parked his bike as soon as he reached the shopping district. By the time he reached his destination, the sky had turned but pitch black. A mail came as he about to enter the venerable donut shop in the shopping district.

[Hikitani, going home already?]

[Not really, going to eat some donuts at Master's and enjoy my time with sweet coffee.]

[Ehh, but you should eat proper dinner. It'll be bad if you suffer diabetes lol.]

[My sister said the same thing.]

[If you're still outside, let's have a date.]

[What.]

[Wait for me at Saizeriya, so go and make reservation. I'll be there in ten minutes top.]

[Wait, what do you mean?]

No reply.

 _Saize she said? Whatever._

If one could think about it, that's just the kind of life a dating man can lead to. They'll be forced to take care of the woman they fancy. And in Hikigaya Hachiman's case, he doesn't even fancy her. Well, he should have rejected her but... regret always came too late. He also wanted to see how far her curiosity can bring. He wonder why snow didn't come early in the fall because he couldn't just imagine a girl asking him out, even on a whim,

In any case, could he think of this as first date? Not that he particularly cared. Ebina knew what kind of man he is, and hopefully smart enough not to expect anything grand.

Girlfriends are such a bother. No wonder Otaku decide to escape reality, someone should invent Nerve Gear* already! That summer lesson-thing** from Namco already look pretty interesting. Not that Hachiman wanted to try it or anything... swear to God.

"Hikitani-kun."

He jolted forward and immediately look behind, Ebina stood there, still dressed in Soubu High black uniform. Smile of mischief adorned her beautiful face. "Guess you didn't expect me to come so soon."

"I'm barely halfway there too." He grumbled, "Shall we go?"

"Sure."

As they walk side by side, Hachiman purposefully kept his distance a little. In the event that someone from Soubu high spot them, then he could claim innocence.

"Don't you even curious why I ask to meet at Saize?"

"Why? Because it's cheap and has vast array of menu right?" He innocuously said.

Ebina burst into uncontrollable laughter and leaned on nearby lamp post, unable to walk. "What's with that utilitarian answer, Hikitani-kun? I'm going to die."

"I'm always been a practical man." He sneered at her.

"It's because high-school girls would avoid it like plague." Ebina wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, "Saize always been packed with people, and has virtually zero privacy. Logically, it would be a bad spot for a date."

 _Clever girl_ ***, Hachiman mentally uttered. This girl really is a force to be reckoned with, she already two step ahead of him in terms of risk management. In this case, it would be impossible for him to escape from the grasp of her razor-sharp claws.

Seriously if it turns out to be a big prank, he wouldn't even feel insulted. Annoyed yes, but unlike his past romantic track record, he has zero expectation from this relationship. If it turns out to be a bad joke, then he's already a victim right now.

Yeah, he really has nothing to lose.

"That's lesson one for you." Ebina winked and huffed excitedly, "I'll teach you more tricks how to deal with girls."

"...I'm going home now." he said, but she caught his sleeve in the blink of an eye. "Lesson two, leaving your girlfriend behind in your first date will earn you black mark from her friends."

"Says the rotten girl who asked the class clown to go backstreet." He retorted.

"Ah, HIKIGAYA?!"

His ear twitched a bit and blood drained from his face, his neck creaked as he forcibly turn his head to the source of the noise. That voice, the voice that become catalyst for his downfall...

 _Orimoto Kaori._

* * *

* Virtual reality console from Sword Art Online.

** Summer Lesson, a tech demo by NAMCO. Showcasing the ability of Morpheus VR console featuring a virtual girlfriend.

*** Infamous quote from Jurassic park regarding Velociraptor's intelligence.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm honestly surprised that people actually like it. Oh well chapter 3 it is, the rotten roman!**

* * *

 **俺が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 3: His and her betrayal will never be forgiven #3**

* * *

It could be said that a lot of people prefer to bury the worst parts of their memories.

Hikigaya Hachiman is not by any means a soulless monster, but even he agrees with that sentiment.

Orimoto Kaori, an enigma from times long gone past, stood three meters from him and Ebina. Other than being taller and more shapelier than before not much about her had changed, which had made Hachiman recognize her from first glance.

Adorning her body was a dark blue suit on top of a light blue vest and white shirt. It was none other than the uniform of Kaihin Sougou high school, which was located relatively close to his house.

The reason Hikigaya had avoided going to that school, with its lower standards and close proximity, was because he wanted to abandon his past forever. But it looked like his only way to do that would be moving away overseas.

People often said the world was small, well, he preferred to say that Chiba was small. His undying love for Chiba notwithstanding. The fact that he managed to avoid meeting most of his junior high acquaintances was a miracle in and of itself.

Ebina slapped his back and he straightened his posture with a low yelp.

"Whoa? It's been ages! Did I just score an ultra-rare card or something?"

"...long time no see." He thought the current him would be able to face her, the girl he hated the most. But despite that, he forced himself to smile. _Absolutely disgusting_. "Orimoto..."

"Ahh, so you went to Soubu High after all." the brunette chirped carelessly as she raised her hand, "Smart guy eh? Well that's news to me! Well, you were practically a mute so I'm sure it would surprise everyone if they knew!"

 _Oh shut up, whore._

Then she changed her attention to the meganekko beside him, who watched the scene in front of her with silent amusement.

"Ah, your girlfriend?"

Before Hachiman could open his mouth Ebina enthusiastically replied, "Nice to meet you."

 _She said that with a straight face!_

"What a twist, I was thinking she's quite out of your league!" Orimoto winced a bit in pure, unadulterated shock.

 _RUDE!_

"You'd be surprised by how famous Hikki is." Ebina firmly said with a smile, but the aura of hostility emanating from the two girls could be felt by Hachiman; it made him shiver. But putting that aside... _Hikki?_ Yuigahama probably wouldn't mind much, but she should definitely trademark that nickname while she had the chance. Maybe to avoid a tongue slip? Anyway, what was with this aura of possessiveness? Rather than an aura of a jealous girlfriend it was more like a queen marking her slave?

Also, what wass with that blatant lie? Rather than famous, more like infamous. A very big difference.

"Sorry to make you wait!" Another girl's voice broke the strange mood. This girl was dressed in the same uniform as Orimoto. Hachiman didn't care enough to notice anything more about her other than her short hair and slightly slanted eyes. "Your friend?"

"Ah, this is Hikigaya Hachiman, we were classmates in junior high. This is his girlfriend."

"Ebina Hina."

"Orimoto Kaori."

Ah well, she was his girlfriend alright. He wanted to refute, scream, anything. But his throat simply locked in place and he did nothing but gravely grunt in acknowledgment.

He was still no match for Orimoto it seemed.

"This is my friend, Nakamachi Chika." Orimoto introduced the girl beside her, who bowed politely. "Putting that aside, my bad for interrupting your date." Orimoto carelessly said.

 _Date! **Date! DATE!**_ Hachiman slumped as if a hundred ton stone pillar dropped on his back. This is going to end in disaster. What was next, they meet Yukinoshita Haruno? Oh God! Anything but Haruno. He'd rather dig a hole and bury himself.

"We don't mind. Really. Were you going somewhere in particular?" Ebina smiled.

 _No._

 _NO! EBINA NO!_

"Well, not really, perhaps Master's Donuts or Silver Tiara Cake Shop?" Orimoto thoughtfully mumbled, "Truth be told, we just wanted to eat something sweet."

"Well Hikki isn't the type to talk about himself a lot so I don't think I could pass up a chance to know more about him."

This hypocritical minx... she told him not to eat at Master's Donuts but now actually wanted to join them there? What the hell?

Girls are scary creatures!

"That would be bothersome for them." He coughed.

"Well, Chika, what do you think?"

"I don't really mind." Orimoto's friend said.

Hachiman sensed that there would be a hidden bargain under that innocent statement.

Some people say that what a person eats can be used to judge their personality. While that is not necessarily false, there are seven billions humans on earth and trying to find an average way to gauge the idea would be difficult at best.

Hachiman liked sweet things. He really did. But at the same time he hated cakes. _Sweet, delicious cakes_. Too girly for his manly taste.

But beggars can't be choosers. He had decided to get a slice of almond caramel cake and a cup of sweet coffee to make up for his trouble with this situation. Ebina's silent protest be damned; he was hungry and anxious.

"Hikigaya had always been a pretty quiet guy, so I'm not really surprised."

Orimoto always broke the ice with the force of a sledgehammer. Perhaps such lack of subtlety was what made him to fall for her in the first place. Because he wasn't sociable, and only a person like Orimoto would pay attention to loser such as himself.

Though, he had made his greatest blunder misinterpreting her kindness for affection. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

 _Nice girls are the worst._

"That he is." Ebina confirmed, though at the same time fishing for more information.

He decided to ignore the rest of the conversation. Girls like their empty talk after all. And empty talk and pleasantries are things he hated the most. It was such a waste of energy that it was almost insulting.

"Since you're in Soubu High do you know someone named Hayama?"

"You could say that." He mumbled.

OF COURSE there was a catch. It looks like Hayama's reputation exceeded even the bounds of Soubu High. He was probably well known in the entire town. Hachiman almost lost his composure, but his annoyance turned into confidence.

"How lucky! Chika, you could get him to introduce you!" Orimoto squeaked.

"Eh, no way I'll pass!"

 _Bitch, what's with that unconvincing act?_

Hachiman mentally slammed his head on the desk, repeatedly. Outwardly, he simply squirmed in response to Orimoto's usual outrageous statements. "It's not like we're friends or anything, I don't think that's possible."

He glared at Ebina. If she were evil enough to call Hayama now he'd demand to break up with her in a heartbeat.

Fortunately, that wasn't on her mind. Instead, her glasses glimmered ominously.

"That's right... Hikki and Hayato-kun are not friends." She gritted her teeth, "They're so much more than that. They're mortal enemies bonded with insatiable hatred and battle-lust that will burn the cosmos for eternity! HAYAHACHI FOREVER-"

Because Hachiman knew what would happen next, he skilfully pulled out his handkerchief and intercepted the stream of red, viscous liquid that burst out from the nostrils of his girlfriend.

"I don't think I'm so far out of YOUR league." He deadpanned as he gently wiped the blood off her mesmerized face.

Glancing back at the two Kaihin Soubu student he saw that they had frozen in shock after Ebina's overwhelming display of passion. "We're not enemies per se, but we come into a lot of disagreement. So I don't think I can help you with that."

"Ah, I see. Too bad." Orimoto scratched her head awkwardly, "Then again, two of you must be like apples and oranges. I can't see how the two of you would ever get along."

Some people said opposites attract, perhaps, that's why Hachiman had always been unwillingly involved with Hayama's business and vice versa. Perhaps there was a red string of fate that tied them together. Or maybe they were both far more similar than they first thought. He didn't like that train of thought however, and squashed it immediately.

Regardless, that took care of the matter. Perhaps he'd prod Ebina about it later.

"By the way, Ebina-san, which one of you confessed first?"

"Hikki did."

*STAB*

"And I rejected him"

*STAB* *STAB*

"REALLY?!" Orimoto shouted almost gleefully, "That reminds me, he also asked me out back then. We didn't talk a lot so I was quite shocked at first..."

"Eeh? Really?" the other girl yelled in disbelief.

 _It' over. It's over, I'm going to kill this fucking cu-_

"But then, I reconsidered it and asked him out myself." Ebina replied, grasping the bloody handkerchief and folding it neatly. Her voice fell flat and monotonous. "At first, he rejected me, but the second time I asked he accepted."

Ebina was walking on thin ice. Everything she said, it was all true. There in front of the oblivious girls Ebina let go of her facade, all of her pretenses, and the flimsy truths that she held in secret. She poured them all out. Ebina, it seemed, wanted to crush Orimoto's impression of him, that much was obvious. No matter the cost. Besides, wouldn't that description fit Hayama more? No, it's... she put her smartphone on top of the table, on the screen was a picture of him, Yukino and Yui.

"Hikki's always been surrounded by beautiful girls, so I'm a bit worried. That's why we kept this relationship a secret."

Yukinoshita wasn't called the most beautiful girl in Soubu High for nothing. And Yuigahama wasn't that far behind her. Unlike Yukinoshita, her friendliness and youthfulness caused her to be surrounded by boys who desired her. From a certain point of view, what Ebina was saying wasn't a lie.

"Ah... s-so that's how it is. I guess my impression of you was wrong after all."

"That's why, I feel so lucky right now." Ebina said as a finishing blow.

 _No, Orimoto. You fell to the trappings of prejudice. To see the always cheerful Orimoto become more subdued like this; Ebina really is a frightening girl. As much as I hate you, I'm truly sorry for what happened now._

 _Just what kind of monster am I dating right now?_

 _ _...__

"Quite an interesting girl." Ebina chuckled as both of them left the cafe, "I can see why you fell for her though."

"It's all in the past, I didn't even remember her until now." He quivered, the less talk involving Orimoto the better. "It's not like we'll meet her again any time soon, you didn't have to do something so drastic."

She knew very well that he was overreacting, and let it slide. "Lesson Three: Girls always feel happy if they can talk proudly about their boyfriend." She said without paying him attention.

"In other words, a trophy." He coldly concluded.

That's the kind of relationship they shared now, nothing more and nothing less. The status was merely just that, a status. There was nothing gained, nothing lost. It was all superficial and meaningless, and nothing but the wasting of time. But why did he accept her proposal? Was it guilt? Was the part of him that hates superficiality gone because he had betrayed his own ideals? Was it desperation?

He... didn't really understand himself anymore.

"Guys are the same right?" Even though she smiled, he could feel a sense of bitterness in her voice, "Even though they don't know anything, they asked us out anyway."

That's right.

Just like during the school festival, a bunch of assholes suddenly confessed to Yuigahama right before his eyes. Of course, Yuigahama was hardly a dumb girl in at least in social department, and politely refused. But still, suddenly confessing out of nowhere looks so dumb.

...but now, it only made his 'confession' to Ebina all the more stupid. Sure, he didn't really mean it. Everyone that saw the scene knew his intention, and even Tobe was thankful to him in the end - the worst part is that Tobe now thinks Hachiman is his best bro. Still, his confession came out of nowhere, he didn't even talk with Ebina unless necessary even when they were stuck in the same class for a year and a half.

His mission was a success, and he didn't regret it at the very least.

What made him regret it was Yukinoshita's anger and Yuigahama's tears...

He told her, "Yeah. If I do that to some other girl, she'll probably feel disgusted and insult me in return."

"Well... I am the same, after all... we're dating now because I shamelessly asked you out the day after I rejected you." Ebina winked.

 _What a carefree girl._

"Hikitani-kun... you're having fun today?"

Having fun?... Not really, what was fun for him? Lazing around while watching Precure*?

Well, fun might be stretching it, but what happened today gave him insight, the painful sensation he felt during club activities wasn't there anymore. "It's interesting to say at the least." He told her earnestly. If he had to compare it to something, perhaps it was like riding a roller coaster?

"Today felt quite hectic." she stretched her arms open, "But for some reason, I feel relieved."

 _She felt the same then._

"Anyway, thanks for what you did back in the cafe." She chuckled, "I'll make sure to wash it and return it back to you tomorrow."

"Don't bother, just throw it away." He bluntly said.

It wasn't even out of consideration, but washing that much blood from pure white cotton would be a pain in the ass... okay maybe he was being considerate, but more than that, he feel a bit icky to get it back. Not that he would say something so tactless.

"Does that mean I can keep it for myself?"

"Whatever."

"Ufufufu, you're so gullible, Hikitani-kun." Ebina stopped walking and fixed the position of her glasses, "Lesson Four: Girls love it when they can have something their boyfriend uses regularly."

 _Eww, really?_

Come to think of it, maybe boys weren't that different. It's pretty much customary for them to steal something from the girl they like as a prank, such as a pencil or eraser.

"Anyway, I guess we should call it a night then." She said, "My home isn't that far, and Hikitani rides a bike right?"

He was surprised she even knew about that. Then again, it might be his relative myopic social judgment at works. He made that same mistake with Yukinoshita, he put her on a pedestal, which caused her to be burdened with his unrealistic expectations.

Never again would he repeat that blunder.

"If it's really close let me walk you home then."He said with a no nonsense tone.

Frankly, it was not like he wanted to show off. If anything he was disgusted with himself for being so clingy. But that wasn't his reason. It was already half past seven and that made him quite concerned. After all, he was obligated to be responsible for her well being.

"Mmh, I'm happy to hear that from Hikitani of all people." She shook her head, "But just for today, it's alright."

 _Just for today, eh?_

Despite that rejection, his emotion and expression remained flat. Just like with Tobe, Ebina was the kind of person who decided the distance between her and others on her own terms. And persistent people like Tobe were the kind that she hated the most. Hachiman could understand that feeling well, and so he let it go.

"I see, be careful on your way."

Hachiman stood there watching as Ebina's slender figure blended in with the night crowds.

* * *

* Hachiman is a huge "Pretty Cure" fan, surprisingly enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**And here, we, go!**

 **This is the fourth installment of On the mountain of lies. And I really, really thank you all for the support and anticipation.**

 **Special thanks however, should go to Judicar Deimos. If you're still reading this, I salute you for nailing literally 100% of every message I want to convey. I'm not a good writer, not even a decent one, and for someone to get such a deep insight from this mockery of English language made me shed a manly tears.  
**

* * *

 **俺が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 4: His and her betrayal will never be forgiven #4**

* * *

 _When we step inside the school grounds, our relationship clock will reset back to zero_. That was what Ebina Hina thought as she watched Hachiman sit down in his seat, both his ears were plugged with perfectly soundproof headphones, and his gaze firmly set into yet another novel she was barely able to recognize.

 _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_? Oh, and the original English version to boot.

She hadn't been close to him until recently, but sharing a class for over one and a half yeara made her understand his pattern of behavior.

There was the unassuming Hachiman. The one who always slouched on his desk, eyes moving left and right and his ears left open. In short, he was always observing. That might sound creepy - no, that IS creepy. He would occasionally wince or squint in response to people's actions and words. Still, that was the kind of person who had the strength to see what was underneath peoples' facades, the one who could read between the lines with ease.

And there was this one too, the distant Hachiman. The one who would purposefully block his ears from the environmental noise and focused on one thing only; completely detached from the reality surrounding him. Even his posture and expression changed a lot. The current him would actually lean back to his backrest with his back straightened, and his eyes, despite being locked on something in his hands, whether it was a book or some electronic device, would always look distant.

If not for his tarnished reputation, one could even say he looked kinda cool - in a rebellious way.

And so, Ebina secretly took a picture.

"Yahallo!" the spirited voice of Yuigahama Yui added more tune into the morning chatter of the class. "You guys finish the homework yet?"

"Knowing you, you'll be the only one who didn't manage to finish it." Yumiko, the queen bee of the class, friendly commented from behind Ebina. "Even Tobe would at least try."

"Ehh what do you mean with that?" the unruly but otherwise handsome boy yelled from behind them.

Yui crossed her arms, raising her sizable chest and making it even more prominent. "That's right! Yumi, apologize to me! My grades are at least twice that of Tobecchi's!"

"EEEEH?! Yuigahama-chan you're so cruel!" Tobe whined in anguish. "Well I haven't done it, like, bruh! Hayato-kun, please-"

"No." the blond, spiky haired boy said.

Ebina smiled as she saw that the atmosphere had returned to normal. It was barely a week since Kyoto, and to be frank, moments like these are what's the most important to her.

But still...

Part of her was really selfish, and she wanted something more. Something that Tobe Kakeru wouldn't be able to provide.

Something that maybe only Hikigaya Hachiman can.

"HIKITANI, PLEASE LET ME BORROW YOUR HOMEWORK!" Tobe rushed toward the unassuming loner and grabbed his shoulder, which caused the latter to recoil in shock and dropped his book in the process, "Eh, what the hell?" Hachiman grunted.

"Let me borrow your homework, y'now, humanities!" Tobe clapped his hands and bowed, "I know your grades are really good in this subject so-"

Hachiman put back his earphone and replied coldly, "No!"

"C'mon Hikitani! We're bros, right? RIGHT? It's bros before hos! Therefore you must give up all the hos!" By then, Tobe was way forceful and pinned Hachiman to the wall, and the latter was far too powerless to resist physically. Not that he stopped trying, as he pushed Tobe's face away from his own. "Buzz off, retard! And what's with that request, huh?" Hachiman exclaimed uncharacteristically.

"Ha-hachiman, Kakeru, d-don't fight!" even though Totsuka Saika wanted to stop them, his weaker physique simply couldn't match the need required. In fact, the short, effeminate boy got squashed in the mock brawl of the class delinquent and the loner. "Au, please stop~!"

Yamato, Ooka and Hayato simply chuckled at their antics, while both Yumiko and Yui stared at the uncomfortably touchy boys with ambivalent curiosity. Before they knew it, Tobe had grown attached to the class clown.

Perhaps that was exactly what his strength was.

And Ebina Hina let loose yet another explosion of blood.

...

In the spot where he usually spent his time eating alone a brown haired girl stood by at the opposite end of the corridor. The area around the bike parking racks was always deserted. It was not quite a pretty sight to enjoy, but that's what made it the ideal place for him to enjoy his solitude.

She only responded to his glare with a faint smile and dull stare.

"... please don't kill me." he muttered.

"You know, I find it amazing that someone like you can actually resist Tobe in class." Ebina rested her chin on her hands as she sat beside her boyfriend, "Everyone either gets his respect, or fears him."

"He might appear to be violent and scary but really he's just a loud dumb-ass, too stubborn for his own good." Hachiman said as he loosened the button of his shirt, "Well he still got to copy my report, I guess I'm just no match for a wild ape like him."

It's not so much that he feared for his safety, but its because of Totsuka Saika. When it came to his safety, Hachiman would do anything. _ANYTHING._

That included giving up his hard work.

"My bad to interrupt, but what are you doing here?" he frankly asked.

It COULDN'T possibly be because she just wanted to spend time with him...right? Hope was a road to disappointment, so he would always expect the worst case scenario. Still, for Ebina to split from her group was almost unthinkable. So there must be a reason.

"There's a new menu at the cafeteria, Yumiko knows I really dislike overcrowded places so she told me to wait."

"You know, the first time I saw you for real... I don't know how to say it..." Ebina's gaze set across the bike racks, all the way to the tennis court. It was already November and the air was beginning to cool considerably. There wasn't many people that were willing to stay outside for long. "You always looks like you'll give up if it's convenient for you."

"There's no use fighting a losing battle; it's called a tactical retreat." He snorted and rummaged through the plastic bag in his lap, pulling out a 200 ml milk carton and medium-sized Yakisoba bread. "Rather than dying for a cause returning another day would be the best, no?"

She chuckled, "And there you are throwing around excuses to cover your stubbornness."

"Congratulations, you deserve a noble prize." He snorted.

"But you know... maybe your refusal to go with the flow is another form of courage?" she smiled somberly. "Unlike us, where even the smallest ripple can change where we're going..."

"Maybe." He shrugged, Ebina never really acted high and mighty. Frank, perhaps, but not exceedingly hostile or blunt.

She leaned towards him a bit. It made him uncomfortably slide away. "Anyway, do you always have that kind of lunch?"

"As long as there's enough calories for me to stay alive during the afternoon class that should be enough."

Well, he didn't want to burden Komachi with the task of preparing bentos on a daily basis. As a child of two corporate slaves, he didn't have the luxury of eating homemade food except for mandatory dinners. Plus, if he used only a bit from his 500 yen lunch budget by buying a 200 yen bread and a 100 yen drink of his choice then he could save 200 yen for himself everyday.

"That's why you always fall asleep during lectures, eh? It's not good you know." She said in complete monotone.

It could't be helped, he thought silently as he took a bite.

"Not good at all." Ebina grabbed his hand, which caused him to squeak a bit. She took this chance to rip the slightly bitten bread from his grasp. Realizing that he was under the threat of class time hunger, he shouted, "OI!"

But Ebina had no intention of returning his lunch. Instead, a small lunch box covered with blue dotted wrapping cloth dropped on his lap much to his confusion.

"Let's barter, shall we!" She winked.

"I don't know what you're planning or expecting, but it'll be stupid for me to reject that proposal." He sneered and opened the bundle, "Just don't regret it."

He took a look inside. It was literally the plainest bento he had ever seen in his entire life. The miraculous occasions Komachi would creatively pack him leftover dinners would still be three times more creative than this lunch.

This box was literally comprised of hinomaru-style rice, stir-fried squid, and seaweed strips.

Not that he would complain. He immediately split the disposable chopsticks.

"I hope you don't mind, Yumi always said I have peculiar tastes." she said as she carelessly bit into the bread, right where Hachiman had been eating it. This earned a mixed expression from him, but he decided not to comment. "So greasy, how can you always stand this?"

"I don't eat the exact same Yakisoba-pan* everyday you know?"

"Really? You always eat it, almost everyday even."

 _Touche._ It seemed that rather than Yakisoba-pan being tasty, he got accustomed to it's taste. But once again, Ebina showed him that he wasn't the only one with sharp observational skills.

He picked up some of the rice carefully and tasted it.

The smell of acid ravaged his nose blending seamlessly with the aroma of the seaside wind and salt in the rice. The taste melted all over his tongue and made him shiver. The rice was thoroughly steamed with perfect consistency and the rich taste of plum vinegar; it sparked a hunger in him that he had never felt before.

He picked up the squid pieces and seaweed strips rolling them up with more of the rice to eat.

It hadn't even been five minutes and he was already halfway finished.

Ebina shrugged and continued to savor the junk food. Slowly but surely both of them finished at the same time.

Ebina clicked her tongue. She could just feel the fat from the fried noodle mess with her lips. So she pulled out a tissue and wiped it a little bit.

"So, how was it."

He gulped a bit, absolutely refusing to drink his milk coffee.

He wanted to savor the taste until the last second.

And he looked at her with a defeated face.

"So, as I've guessed it's that bad, huh..." She sighed, perhaps she messed up with the types of salt she 0used and plum juice can be really bad.

"No. It's unique but... not bad. I can see why Miura would dislike it, but I think it's a matter of taste." He told her earnestly and offered his milk coffee, "And the sweetness of this thing would just ruin it, so you can have it if you want."

What Ebina cooked was really the most orthodox kind of Japanese meal, which he guessed a modern girl influenced heavily with western lifestyle would dislike. The sourness of the plum and vinegar combined with the concentration of sodium in the rice, squid, and seaweed enhanced the sensation of craving. Furthermore, the squid was salted before it was cooked which meant the traces of nitride gave it a distinct flavoring. There was no artificial flavoring involved.

This was the kind of meal his deceased grandma would make. The legendary Makunouchi bento**.

"It tastes like... nostalgia."

"What's that? Nostalgia?" Ebina chuckled and felt her heart thump a little as she received it. "Looks like it's about time for Yumiko and others to return."

Unbeknownst to them, a set of eyes viciously glared, observing them from the protective shadows of the corridor's end.

...

Contrary to his usual stance, this time around Hikigaya Hachiman faced his fellow club members directly. It's been so long since they're in direct opposition, and he can't afford to be uncooperative about this whole competition. Though, he can't help but feel anxious, and he still deliberately avoid eye contact whenever possible. So he clasped his

Too bad he doesn't have ominously reflective glasses in his disposal.***

"In the best case scenario is for someone else to run for the president, and Iroha-chan lose to them fair and square." Yui began the meeting with explanation of her and Yukino's strategy, the pink haired bimbo cheerfully explains as she handed the printed papers containing the details.

"Mmm I agree." Isshiki mumbles with her forced squirelly voice, which irritated him somewhat. "Oh, but I would really love it if I lose to someone really amazing!"

That would give an illusion of pride, he guessed.

"We thought up our candidate's election pledge and speech." Yukino said, specifically referring to the first page in the small bundle of papers.

"The fact that you're coming with the election pledge would mean the candidate would be a total puppet. Are you okay with that?" He opened his mouth, "Assuming they get elected, what happens to the student council's operation once they do?"

With a slightest bit of hesitation, Yuigahama forced a smile and refuted him. "That's why we'll look for someone who can handle all that."

"Won't that makes things even harder?" he asked bluntly, his lips quiver behind his fingers. "If you consider future complication, this plan would be pointless."

"What's the point of your methods then." Yukinoshita's voice trembled, weighed down with repressed, confused anger inside.

"In this scenario, she could avoid the worst possible outcome. And once she lose a vote of no confidence, she can withdraw from the re-elect-"

"In this scenario." Yukinoshita clasped her hands, her gazes stab through his eyes like surgical knife. "You always tried to run away from the real issue."

His gaze widened and his mouth hanging open.

"Hikki... rumor is a terrible thing... you... I know you understand that more than me or Iroha-chan. If you think Iroha-chan can get away from that Scott free, you're sorely mistaken." Yuigahama's voice become hoarse as she held her tears inside, "...you're really smart, Hikki, but sometimes you can be really shortsighted."

He thought he always know, he thought he always understand. But in the end, he always see everything in black and white, he's unwilling to acknowledge the presence of emotion that made humans act in the unpredictable manner.

Though he confident in his skill and influence, he overestimate his own value as a person to the public eyes. Just like with Sagami's case, his presence would disappear with few weeks timeframe. But for Isshiki, who tried her damnedest to be in the spotlight... she would forever associated with a campaign speech so awful that everyone would vote against her from being in any important position. That black mark would be for her to carry for the rest of her high school life.

It would be better if she withdrawn on her own volition.

Isshiki Iroha can only blink, her face was tense, and filled with confusion. Completely oblivious of consequences of her own actions, the underclassman doesn't seems to understand the cascade of disaster that she caused by being so flirty and sly.

"I'll go to student council room and see if I can get more information." Yui stood up and rubbed her swollen eyes with her sleeves, "I'll find a way, that's for sure. That's why, please don't give up."

"Ah, Yui-senpai wait for mee~!" Iroha quickly grab her bag and follow suit.

And with that, the door was shut. All that's left is the silence of the clubroom.

Neither Hikigaya Hachiman nor Yukinoshita Yukino is able to break the barrier they set up by themselves.

* * *

* A sandwich with fried noodle as filling. The epitome of cheap, high calorie junk food aside from western stuff.

** The word _makuno-uchi bentō_ ("between-act bento"), dates back to the Edo Period (1603 to 1867), when they were served during the intermissions (幕間) of Noh and Kabuki theater performances.

*** Gendo Ikari, Evangelion.


	5. Chapter 5

**And this is the fifth installment of [Uso No Yamade].**

 **Time to read 'em reviews! Let's see the most interesting ones... hmm...  
**

 ** _"You does not have pink hair. Her hair is orange or light brown. Where the fuck are you getting pink?" - Bitte Orca_**

 **I don't have light brown hair or pink hair, that's for sure. :V**

 **If you're referring to Yui, she dyed it pink/peach, it's in the Light Novel. In the anime, you can actually see the difference of hues between her hair and her mother's, though I'm not sure whether their natural hair color is light brown or orange. **

* * *

**俺が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 5: And so, the the ripples they caused will tear the world asunder #1  
**

* * *

 _"Hikki... rumor is a terrible thing... you... I know you understand that more than me or Iroha-chan. If you think Iroha-chan can get away from that Scott free, you're sorely mistaken." Yuigahama's voice become hoarse as she held her tears inside, "...you're really smart, Hikki, but sometimes you can be really shortsighted."_

Who could have thought that Yuigahama would be the voice of reason?

 _No, she... she always been one, but..._

They never listened, or rather, she never voice her opinion properly.

Yuigahama had always been far too considerate for her own good.

But this time around, Yuigahama Yui had changed...

There's no hesitation in her voice. There's only determination... or rather, desperation. Yuigahama wanted to protect something...

Yuigahama Yui wanted to protect Yukinoshita Yukino and Hikigaya Hachiman. No matter the cost.

In that case, Yukinoshita Yukino too, will do everything she can to protect these two. She don't know why, but remembering what happened in Kyoto always made he heart ache. She too, dislike his method, and will do everything she can to stop him.

 _No matter the cost._

As Yukino lost in her train of thought, she bumped unto other students on the intersection near the service club room. "My apologies, I should have pay attention."

"Ah, it's alright. That was my fault." A familiar voice reached to her, full of uncertainty. "Are you alright, Yukinoshita-san?"

Yukino looked up to see the face of person she bumped unto.

"I'm fine, Hayama-kun."

She's been agitated this whole time, so it's no wonder that she slipped into her old habits because her high-strung emotions. There was a time where Yukinoshita Yukino and Hayama Hayato fondly called each other with their first names. That time had been buried six feet deep in the ground since long ago.

What's left of these occasions were vivid memories they rather don't think about.

"Say, I was about to take a visit to the club... I've actually came to ask something." He averted his gaze aside, "Does Service club currently working with Student Council? Yui asked me, Yumiko and few others about our opinion regarding Student Council positions. And she seems pretty restless about it, bad enough to make Yumiko worried."

 _Ah, so Yuigahama-san is working harder than I expected._

Yukino closed her eyes and smiled subtly. "I see, why don't you sit down for a moment and I'll tell you."

There's no underlying motive in her words, it's all pure pleasantries and business. Yuigahama's action likely about to shake the balance in the club again, though, it's certain that they would at least understand that Yuigahama has to split her time equally between her clique and her club so worst case scenario might be very unlikely.

So might as well tell the leader of the clique. Not to protect them, but to protect Yuigahama Yui.

She picked a disposable plastic glasses and pour the perfectly brewed green tea down and put it on the table. "Thank you."

"You are well aware that there's no election that supposed to happen in May this year?" Yukino asked.

"Indeed." He nodded, "I believe the student council members remain the same since last year, isn't the president still Siromeguri-senpai?"

"Correct, that's because there's no interest from the student body, she had no choice but to continue sitting in her current position until now. However, it's pretty certain that her duty as President interfered with her college preparation. This is why we're seeking a candidate to replace her until the next election." The black haired beauty explained, gracefully lift her own teacup as she took a sip. "Yuigahama probably consider you as one of suitable candidates, which is why she asked you about it."

"I see, so that is." Hayato nodded thoughtfully, "Me as president eh? If not for soccer club, I certainly won't mind being one."

Hayato's words, it's all sounds true. usually, he would throw empty talk to ease the mood. But he actually sounds both excited and frightened with the idea.

The scent of tea filed the fully enclosed room, the relaxing sensation alongside eerie silence. Though there's small tension lingering between Yukino and Hayato, it was all but broken friendship they left behind for years. Sadness turn into regret, and regret turn into nothingness. In short, there's no reason for them to consider each other anymore than longtime acquaintances, but that doesn't mean they have to act strange around each other, let alone hostile.

Still, it's been so long since two of them can actually talk in private, the subtle awkwardness was certainly there.

However, the tranquility didn't last very long. The subdued and peaceful atmosphere broke apart as the door to the club room slid open with great force.

Stood there, Miura Yumiko fumed. "There you are Hayato, why didn't you tell me you're going to the service club?"

"Miura-san, didn't anyone teach you to knock before entering?" Yukino coldly asked.

Already burning with jealously, Yumiko practically stomped into the room with repressed rage. "Mmh, excuse me for entering without permission then~!"

"Now, now, Yumiko... you know why I am here right?" Hayato stood up and blocked her aggressive advances, "Besides, didn't Tobe tell you?"

"That beside the point, you should've text me directly!" Yumiko pouted, "So, what is this all about?"

Hayato proceed to tell Yumiko about everything as Yukino prepared yet another cup of tea, and Yumiko's tense expression softened a little bit. Of course she did, as much as a tyrannical wench she could be, she still care about people in her group like a mother hen would to her chicks.

"I see, if it's for Yui it's okay then."

Yukino sighed.

"Buut..." Yumiko sneered, she leaned forward so as to directly face Yukino. Their eyes were inches apart. "If you think about it, boring and friendless person like Yukinoshita-san would be better for such a position right?"

"I'm truly sorry that you're not quite qualified to carry such significant responsibility, Miura-san. After all, it would be very out of character for you." Yukino calmly retorted as she took another sip of tea, completely shattered her opponent's pride.

Yumiko twitched.

Score: Yukino 2 - Yumiko 0.

"Please stop it, you two." Hayato wryly smiled, "That said, what Yumiko said is true. If there's anyone suitable for that position amongst the student, that would be Yukinoshita-san."

Yukino furrowed her eyes a little. "Pardon?"

"Well, Yukinoshita-san had excellent grades and pretty famous around the students, and teachers have high expectation of you due to your accomplishment and reputation." Hayato carelessly blurted, and though this endless trains of praise made Yumiko jealous, she opened her mouth to support Hayato's argument as she stood up.

"What he said, everyone has a place where they belong. We'd rather have a smartass like you rather than some incompetent, half-hearted moron."

 _A place where they belong._

Yukino silently watched as both class 2-F students left the room.

 _..._

"Excuse me~!" a bubbly voice called out from outside, followed by three knocks on the door. "This is me, Megu-Megurin!"

"Please enter, Shiromeguri-senpai."

The airheaded student council president bounce lightly inside. "No one is in student council room so I'm a bit bored."

"You didn't go to cram school?"

"Not today, there's no schedule so to speak." Meguri shrugged, "But really, have you seen Isshiki-san?"

"No I haven't." Yukino shook her head, "Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama-san was nowhere to be seen either."

"...Yukinoshita-san, did you guys have a fight?"

"...I wouldn't call that a fight..." For the third time in the last quarter hour, Yukino made another serving of warm tea. "I guess it's better to call it a major disagreement."

"I see, so I'm going to guess Isshiki-san is with Yuigahama-san somewhere." Meguri sat on the chair, "I'm sorry to drag Service Club into our problem."

"You don't have to worry about it, just concentrate with your studies."

Even though Yukino said that, the very essence of Iroha's request betrayed the very motto of the club: "Don't give a man a fish, but teach that man how to catch fish".

Just like the problem with Ebina Hina's hidden request, this is not a job that can be solved simply by giving the client some pointers.

If she had to be honest Yukino would rather reject it. However, if she did, then that means she abandoned Isshiki, and Shiromeguri would surely be dragged even further into the mess. And God knows what kind of stupid stunt Hikigaya Hachiman will pull to deal with it.

Plus, Yukino also can't forgive those people who would misuse official election pledge to bully a defenseless girl.

"...I wonder, this is just hypothetically speaking but... " Yukino removed her glasses and closed her laptop, "Shiromeguri-senpai, am I really look like I would suited to be candidate for student council?"

Shiromeguri looked at her kouhai as if she just said something crazy.

"Are you joking?"

 _Figures, Hayama and Miura probably just toy with me._ Yukino sighed.

"Hypothetically speaking, if you become student council president I would be delighted. Surely I could retire in peace, knowing that a student of your caliber became my successor." Shiromeguri cheerfully preached, "In fact, I would vote for you in a heartbeat."

 _Eh?_ Yukino blinked.

"Why the sudden interest though?"

That's right, if she wanted to save everyone, this might be the best way to do it.

Objectively speaking, what Hayato and Yumiko said is true. Everyone would think the same... Yukinoshita Yukino, Student Council president. It indeed has nice ring to it. Yukino certainly wouldn't mind.

Besides, she can do what her sister never able to do.

She can surpass Yukinoshita Haruno.

And so, Yukinoshita Yukino found her objective.

"I guess you could say the idea come on a whim." Yukino told her earnestly, "But... I wouldn't mind doing it."

She will make sure to talk with Hiratsuka-sensei later.

...

"Yukinoshita told me this morning..." Hiratsuka Shizuka lean back to the chair and puffed a cigarette, "She said she's going to run for the StuCo President."

Whereas Yuigahama left with shocked expression, Hikigaya Hachiman simply raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he muttered, a hint of disappointment i his voice.

"What will you do, Yuigahama? Hikigaya?"

"What I'm going to do... eh...?" Yuigahama looked down, still disturbed by the implication.

In contrast, Hachiman raised his voice. "Nothing. If we're going purely by qualifications, I don't think there's anyone suited for the position than her."

That's right.

It's logical for her to give it a try. What made him confused, what exactly is her motive? It just come out of nowhere.

Then again, his insistence for kamikaze method might back her to the corner. Yukinoshita never been a perfect girl, it was him who saw her that way, and that expectation became a burden for her. Yukinoshita also hates losing. In this case, everything that entails might be his fault...

"That is indeed the case. If the teachers' body ever got a wind of this, I bet they'll be overcomes with joy." The teacher smiled.

"You... haven't told anyone else?" Yuigahama's voice was trembling.

"She told me she wanted to talk with you about it first." Hiratsuka leaned forward, "But I doubt she'll change her stance anytime soon, she looks unusually determined. That's why, I wanted to ask you two..."

"What are you going to do?"

Hiratsuka voice echoed in the deepest part of Hachiman's head.

"Well, if that's indeed the case, then let's talk with her." Yuigahama recovered from her sorrow almost instantaneously, much to Hiratsuka and Hachiman's confusion. "Looks like my hard work didn't go to waste."

"Wait, Yuigahama..." Hachiman almost grabbed her sleeve instinctively, but she stood up and he missed the target. Instead, he yanked her skirt...

Which resulted with him having to leave the teacher's lounge with a red mark on his cheek.

"Hentai!"

"N-no, I mean, what's with the sudden change of mood." He rubbed his cheek, "Of course I'm worried."

Yuigahama turned bent red and quickly averted her gaze away from him. "Sorry, and thanks... for worrying about me."

Well, everyone, including himself, has been acting very strange lately. The old him would just make it so that Yukinonshita won't go proceed with her plan, but the current him won't let him to do just that. Yuigahama had to remind him that his flawless plan has never been flawless. It's not workable for such a grand scale.

His value to public as a whole is next to zero, in other words, using self destruct is not an equivalent exchange*.

Furthermore, the only other sacrificial lamb he can use is...

Isshiki herself.

Just like with Tobe, he could spin it so as he technically fulfilled her wish. Even if she left the club with disappointment.

 _Yes._

 _It might be able to work._

And so, Hikigaya Hachiman hurriedly confront his greatest enemy.

"So I've heard from Hiratsuka-sensei." He spare no time and bluntly talked, "You're going to run for the President position?"

"I was about to discuss it with the two of you." She calmly answered.

"You can't hardly call that a discussion." He growled, "Besides, why now?"

"I see an opportunity and want to seize it, isn't that enough of a reason?" Her voice wavered, and yet, her eyes remains sharp. "Thinking objectively, this is a solution that would fulfill isshiki-san's request as well as the well being of Student Council."

He know there's something else within it, but what it is? What it is that made Yukino act so strangely? He can't understand it. And it made him furious. The logic in him can't really refute that it's indeed the best solution, but...

"Maybe so, but we can always solve this without election battle."

He was desperate.

Their relationship, he don't want to let it go. Whatever it is, he don't want to let it go.

"Are you talking about the proposal you made before? Even Yuigahama knows it won't work."

"Then I'll just find a method that will certainly work."

Even if he had to sacrifice Isshiki.

"Let's say you find a method that fulfill the request without soiling your own image, there's no reason why I should stop myself."

 _The gap between us only grows even larger..._

"Then what about the club?"

It's extremely uncharacteristic for him to be so emotional, it's also completely out of character for him to even give a shit about the club. In the first place, he made his way into the club involuntarily, and has been several times expressed his intention to stop.

And yet, he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"We'll be fine, the club doesn't have much to do... besides, I'm already familiar with Student Council's works and what entails. Everything will be alright."

"You say that... but what if you collapse again because you overworked yourself to death? Neither Student Council or the club can function without you." He glared at her, "Don't say something like that irresponsibly."

Yukinoshita's eyes widened.

They always know... Hikigaya Hachiman always been a kind person, one who would sacrifice himself so everyone can be alright. Even if he will deny it to his deathbed, he always been a caring person at heart.

But for him to be so desperately clinging to her... to the point of anger...

 _Hiratsuka-sensei think I can reach you. That I can understand you._

 _But why? The gap between us only grows even larger..._

"Yukinon, Hikki. Can you listen to me for a bit?" Yuigahama finally opened her mouth after she watched the situation unveils in complete silence, and though her eyes become red and swollen, she somehow managed to keep her soothing voice and smile. "I know just the right answer."

At last, Yuigahama Yui made her move.

* * *

* Fullmetal Alchemist


	6. Chapter 6

**BitteOrca - here's my answer, Volume 8 chapter 7**

 _"Amongst those people was a tightly knit group that didn't leave the classroom. A group with blond, brown, and black hair naturally attracted the attention around them. Rustling her pink dyed brown hair while looking perplexed, Yuigahama groaned" - Hikigaya Hachiman_

 **Let's be fair, Hachiman had swag hair and Yukino have twintails by default. You can't use V1 as reliable source for their appearance.  
**

 **Judicar Deimos - Many thanks, and while you might say you didn't deserve that praise, your reviews of other fics told me otherwise. You're truly an expert. Anyway, as usual, your guesses and analysis is quite spot on!**

 **Bosdicha & weewah - Indeed, though I don't plan to overextend the suffering trainwreck like canon did. Now, whether everyone survived the plane crash (THANKS EBINA!) is up in the air.**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 6: And so, the the ripples they caused will tear the world asunder #2**

* * *

"Yukinon, Hikki. Can you listen to me for a bit?" Yuigahama finally opened her mouth after she watched the situation unveils in complete silence, and though her eyes became red and swollen, she somehow managed to keep her soothing voice and smile. "I know just the right answer."

8man return back to his slouched posture as he furrowed his eyebrows, "...and that would be?"

"I've talked with the rest of student council members... well I did say that, but they're actually quite short of staff." Yuigahama closed her eyes, "Whoever become the president will have it tough. The position of Public Relations Manager and General Affairs Manager is completely vacant, and the vice president had to retire early because his lack of confidence of carrying his task as both a students and student council member."

"Vice pres-do you mean President?"

"Mmmh." Yui shook her head, "Nakai Hisao of Class 2-E admitted that he had to transfer out of school due to having severe health problem, and so, he decided to hand a resignation letter. Tell me Yukinon, do you honestly confident that you'd be able to carry the entire student council on your own as well as keeping the service club afloat without overtaking yourself?"

Yukinoshita lowered her head, though her words contradict it, her expression were full of doubt. "We don't know if I don't try..."

"Yukinon, you're far smarter than I am." Yuigahama bluntly said, "You and I, and Hikki too knows the real answers."

"But... if you insist to go, then wouldn't it be best for us to go as well?" Yui smiled, and yet, behind that beautiful and encouraging smile lies bitterness and sadness. "After all, service club is nothing without you."

"I can't accept that." Yukino balked, "Just because my selfish decision, you-"

Even so, Yuigahama Yui decided to keep moving forward, while Yukinoshita Yukino was at loss, "-have to do it..." she protested hesitantly, fully realized the hypocrisy in her objection.

"This is not something I have to do." Yui told her and held her hands gently, tears flowing from the corner of her eyes "This is something I want to do. This club... I love this club..."

"Yuigahama...san..."

Yui wiped her tears with her sleeve and forced herself to smile, "I'm in love this club... but Yukinon... there's something more important than that."

 _Yuigahama don't understand._ Hachiman grit his teeth, _Yuigahama simply **can't** understand._

 _But why... I can't say anything. Yuigahama looked at me with the same look as she gave Yukinoshita. Why I can't turn my eyes away?_

"We still have a lot of time until the deadline pass, so Hikki, it's your turn to decide." The peach-haired girl grabbed her backpack and walked away, "I'm glad I asked them beforehand. Though I don't expect Yukinon to bring up the possibility now..."

And the smell of citrus left the room as she disappeared behind the door.

"I don't understand... why?" Yukinoshita's voice trembled as she tried to lift her cup but it slipped and spilled the leftover content all over the table. Hachiman stood up and quickly yanked the cloth near the basin to wipe the offending liquid.

"Beats me." He clicked his tongue.

Why everything become so complicated?

She grabbed the corner of his blazer before he could bring her teacup to the sinker, "What will you do, Hikigaya-kun?"

"I need time to think." He told her, "Don't let it into your mind too much, I don't approve your decision, but if you're this adamant... I won't stop you."

Yes, yes, he can... he should... he can do it, he doesn't care about Isshiki anyway? Why should the whole club dissolve to oblige with her stupid, shallow request?

...Why he of all people should care about the club anyway? Even so...

He don't know but...

He won't stop Yukinoshita. Even if it pains him.

"I won't stop you, Yukinoshita." He pushed away her hands gently, "That's why Yuigahama also decided not to stop you. What I'll do next is entirely for me to decide, the same should apply to you."

 _All of us want to do something that we believe is the best course of action._

As if an inhuman strength surged through her body, Yukinoshita moved away from her chair so hard it lost balance and dropped on the floor with clattering noise. "Don't tell me you will do such despicable thing again!"

"I have enough of that shit, don't worry." He waved his hand shortly before he drag his bag with him, "Be careful on your way home, look both ways when you cross the road."

And once again, the Service Club room was filled by lonely silence.

...

As soon as he returned home, Hachiman quickly drown himself with his game console. He was quite irked to learn that Komachi is having a sleepover at her friend's house. That means another frozen dinner, since he can't be arsed to make something on his own.

Time goes quickly, and it's about dinner time when he got another message from Ebina.

[You're still in the club?]

[Going home early, bored.]

[Implying you can ever get bored with the Service Club.]

[To be honest, it's better being bored.]

[Let's have a date]

[No one is home, I can't leave]

[What about dinner?]

[Frozen meal]

[No one is cooking?]

[Not today]

Oh well it's not like he can make anything more complex than fried rice, curry or stir fry. Even so, it doesn't change the fact that yes, he can cook.

[I'll cook dinner for you]

[Okay]

Hachiman stared at his phone in disbelief, he just fell to a trap he can't escape. Such is the dangerous temptation of free delicious homemade meal, something that quite a luxury for a young individual named Hikigaya Hachiman, because his parents are corporate slaves, he had to rely on his trusty little sister for that.

[I'll pack some bento, is your house in the south or north of Inage?]

He paused for a moment before he replied, [South Makuhari near the Soubu line, why?]

[Excellent. Let's meet at Wakaba fountain, it's pretty close to my home. Bring warm tea or something.]

3-choume 2-2 wakaba huh, definitely worth the ride for free dinner. Besides, talking with Ebina might give him some insight on Yuigahama's extreme change of behavior. For her to be so proactive is almost... unthinkable, illogical. Then again, he himself had changed so much since the incident with Orimoto Kaori. His false confession to Ebina might have greater impact than he expected...

And he felt sick at the thought.

[I'll be there in 30 min.]

And Hachiman felt the cold air of the nighttime autumn washed his exposed skin as he ride toward his destination. It doesn't take too long for him to reach it even at leisure speed.

It's still ten minutes until rendezvous time, and he saw a silhouette of a girl approached him.

"You actually walk here?" He grunted in disbelief.

"I don't see why not." She winked.

He quietly sat on the bench and she followed suit.

"Here, enjoy your meal." Ebina said as she handed him a medium sized bento box made of high quality lacquerware, unlike what she gave him few days ago.

As he open it, the smell of pickled vegetables intrigued him. "You really like sour and salty food don't you?"

"It's delicious, just like your asspained tears." She crossed her arms proudly and huffed perversely, at least there's no blood involved this time around. "Asspained, get it?"

"What a rotten woman, that's disgusting." He said as he handed her an aluminum thermos, "I figure you'll be mad if I bring you canned tea. Also, do you live in Utase Apartment complex?"

Ebina blinked in confusion before she elbowed him teasingly, "You are the worst kind of genius."

She opened her own bento and for a moment, savored the scent of the warm food in front of her as she closed her eyes. "Having a dinner on your own feel so tasteless."

His expression softened, "I see."

Most parents in Chiba are working type, so they spend very little time with their children. It would make sense for Ebina's parents to be like that, so as to attain higher economy level than average. This is why Nursery is a popular establishment in Chiba, as a bedroom community*, many parents didn't even have much chance directly watching as their children grew with their own eyes, as proven by Kawasomething's family. Hikigayas aren't much different than that, either.

At least, Hachiman had a sister he's very close with, Kawawho had more sibling than her family can reasonably handle. Ebina probably have none.

Ebina is lonely, that's why she sought his attention.

Why him though? He still unable to understand that. Is it because of confession? But Ebina isn't dumb. A meaningless confession like that has zero value to her. This shallow relationship, he don't want to get attached to it. But at the same time, he know there's something underneath this facade. And he wanted to find out.

Ebina shivered as the fountain burst, as it was designed to do so every minute. As both of them had completed their dinner course, Ebina began to spoke. "Yui is acting really weird lately, I wonder if she know about... us..."

"I don't think that's the case." He dismissed her thought, "I'm very certain it's related to our club."

"Why? Something happen since Kyoto?"

"Due to certain client's request, we're trying to find a way to remove a candidate from stuco president position without making that person ashamed. The three of us had a disagreement about whose method is the best."

Ebina smiled, "I can see her being angry about your proposal then."

"She did, and she convinced me to stop doing that." Hachiman looked at her, "What happened next however is entirely beyond our control. Yukinoshita want to move ahead and become a candidate herself, while Yuigahama think Service Club should just merge with Student council in that case. Neither of which are objectively bad idea but... something is missing."

He clenched his hand, hard enough to break his disposable chopstick.

Ebina's smile disappeared. She understood well her boyfriend's unwillingness to let the club go. Hachiman might not know it, but he certainly values the club beyond anything else. Perhaps, he can even sacrifice the client if it means he can save the club.

"You know, it always pains me to see her hesitation whenever she talk with Yumiko about the Service Club." She told him and rest her head on his left shoulder, which made him tense and pale as if he's carved from stone.

"Ebina-"

"I'm not finished, Hikitani-kun." She interrupted him, "A question like... which one is more important to her, would definitely break her heart. That's why, I have a request. Please take care of Yui, because she has suffered enough as she is now."

Hachiman's eyes widened in realization. Finally he can understand it, Yuigahama's feelings... and why she proposed such an absurd thing. He felt like he gained a newfound spirit...

He will definitely talk with Yukinoshita about it.

Awkwardly, he pat her head. "...thank you, Ebina."

"Ah well." She took a bit distance, her face flushed pink like the skin of a peach. "I suppose it's about time to go home."

It's not even thirty minutes, but.. it's probably why Hachiman didn't get bothered by it. Perhaps the shortness of their date made it all the more meaningful for him.

"Let me walk you home."

"Hmm, now that you know my address I guess it's fine?" Ebina tilted her head and mischievously grinned, "Please be gentle with me tonight."

And so, the two teenagers walk side by side. He had to tow his bike, since he wouldn't be comfortable bringing Ebina on board. That would be too... intimate. Komachi is the only one he trusted to sit on the backseat until now.

Plus it's against the law, and doing that in this busy road would be incredibly stupid.

"You're going home after this?" Ebina muttered.

"No." He shook his head, "I think I'm going to take a visit to Yukinoshita for a moment, her apartment is in Utase too."

Living in 3LDK** apartment on her own, truly Yukinoshita family wealth is to be feared. Hypothetically speaking, if he were to be given 150 thousands yen a month, he would just rent the cheaper option of 1DK apartment for less than 45 thousand yen! And even if he want to splurge, 1LDK apartment is more than enough to support his loner lifestyle.

Ebina delivered a playful jab to his waist, "Is that something you should tell your girlfriend? Bad Hikitani-kun! Lesson five, girls don't like their boyfriend hanging out with another girl on their own."

He glared at her with disbelief, as in, _you're fucking with me?_ kind of disbelief.

"I'm joking, you want to talk with her about Yui right?"

"Umh." He nodded as they continued walking, "Thanks to you, I think I understand Yuigahama's motive a little bit. Yuigahama always have problem expressing herself, unlike me or Yukinoshita, so both of us were confused by her sudden change of attitude."

"Ara-ara? Now you make me confused."

"You're too young to use that tic so please stop." He told her coldly.

"Hmm really? Nishishishi."

"You're not an imouto either so please stop, that would be an insult to imouto everywhere." Again, he told her coldly.

"Jeez Hikitani-kun, is it okay for you to show your power level like that in the open? Also, what a disgusting siscon you are. I'm worried about the well being of your little sister now. Though, maybe if you go for a little brother I'd be okay with it!"

"Don't care, I have rotten woman for a girlfriend anyway."

Of course he wouldn't tell her that his favorite anime is Pretty Cure, that would be painful for him. She slipped her arm under his and leaned closer to him. He would push her back if not for the fact that both his hands were preoccupied with the goddamn bike.

Seriously was Ebina always been this clingy to boys? No. That wouldn't be possible. If anything, Miura flat out told him that Ebina don't want to deal with boys and their raging hormone.

Maybe, maybe it's just him. Perhaps it's because he's completely and utterly non-threatening? People always tell him he's creepy, but he never once invaded someone's privacy, only observing them. Well he might find the answer, if he can think logically. All he could feel right now is that his brain melted from the heat of the moment. _Ebina-san please go away._

"It's warm." She whispered softly.

He absolutely loathed this false relationship, because he might lost to the temptation any second if he didn't keep his guard up.

"It kinda is."

As they arrived in the front of apartment building, they separated.

"Thanks for the dinner." He said, "...and looks like I don't even need to walk, what a twist."

As it turns out, Ebina and Yukinoshita shared the same apartment building.

* * *

1\. Also known as commuting town, where people go to work outside the region. In case of Chiba, many of the city residents work in Tokyo. Comparatively speaking, it's actually cheaper than living in Tokyo itself even taking transportation cost into account.

2\. Naming system for Japanese apartment. 1/2/3 = 3 bedroom, L = living room, D = dinner room, and K = kitchen. Toilet/shower is usually included by default unless specified in the contract.

3\. Ara-ara = Usually a catchphrase for friendly and loving housewife/MILF, big sister figure may also work.

4\. Nishishishi = Signature mischievous laugh of Miya, the little sister of _Amagami_ 's main protagonist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Weewah - I'm not that evil!**

 **Hmm I guess everyone got bored with this story. Still, I'll still write until I complete this story or I lost the drive. Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 7: And so, the the ripples they caused will tear the world asunder #3**

* * *

Hachiman watched as the silhouette of his girlfriend disappeared behind the transparent door of the apartment, before walked his way toward his next destination. Despite sharing the same building, Ebina and Yukinoshita used entirely different entrance, which logically means they lived on the opposite end of the buildings. The likelihood of them coincidentally meeting is defined by how often they loiter around the apartment grounds.

In a large apartment complex with hundreds of semi-permanent residents like this, sharing the same building is not much of a big deal. Anyone not in the next door could be considered strangers all the same.

Truthfully, he's not eager visiting a girl -one that lived on her own at that- around this time of the night.

But he had to do this now, because his spirit withered for every second passing. By the time sun rise, there will be nothing left.

He had to talk with Yukinoshita now, so he pushed the intercom.

"[Yes?]"

"It's me..."

"[...Hikigaya?]" The faint voice from the intercom sounds completely perplexed, "[Do you have specific business to attend with me? Is Yuigahama with you?]"

"I'm alone, let's talk outside. It's safer that way."

"[Wait...]"

"I'm waiting."

There's no way he will enter her apartment on his own, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

And so, he stepped outside the entrance hall and wait outside.

There's still leftover tea from the dinner, and he wasn't eager to buy MAX coffee around this time so he settled with inferior drink to fight the coldness of the night as he wait.

"...what the heck were you thinking?" Yukinoshita said behind him with exasperated voice.

"About Yuigahama's plan." He turned around so he could see her directly in the face, "I decide to support her..."

Yukinoshita's expression changed in the very instant.

"...what..."

"I said I'll support her decision." He told her, "I'll apply on the student council position as well."

"But why? Hikigaya..." Yukinoshita approached, her face completely shocked, and her voice were filled with repressed anger. "...I thought you would understand..."

He understand, he understand very well. Unlike Yuigahama, both him and Yukinoshita saw Service Club as more than convenient entity. Even if they don't want to admit it, because such pointless attachment would be illogical. Yukino wanted Service club to be her last bastion of peace, because it was the only place where everyone can be themselves to the fullest.

Yuigahama didn't share the same sentiment.

"Because I want to know... that's why I accept it." He told her, "Yukinoshita, have you tried to understand Yuigahama's wish?"

"That has nothing to do with-" Evasively, she turned her face away form him.

"It has everything to do with this mess." He told her, "...because you're about to abandon her."

"...but that's wrong." Yukinoshita covered her ears, "That's wrong..."

"Does she knows?" he inquired.

In the first place, Yuigahama always been left out. From the beginning until the end, Yuigahama always been the third wheel, because Yuigahama don't understand the relationship they shared.

"She doesn't... because neither of us knows what she wanted the most either." He told her.

The thing she wanted the most, Hachiman still unable to find it.

But maybe... maybe if he can fulfill her wish, he might understand.

"I can't understand what Yuigahama wanted." Hachiman continued, "That's why I'll accept it."

"...I thought you would know better." Yukinoshita grasped her scarf tight, her voice were toxic and full of disappointment. In the first place, accepting a wish without fully understanding the implication can be fatal.

"...suppose I decide not to support her decision, and Hiratsuka-sensei didn't allow me to quit, what are you going to do?" He asked her bluntly, "Would you stop her from being student council member?"

He was fully prepared for that, it would be alright even if he's alone again. In the first place, he always been a loner. Even if Yuigahama and Yukinoshita left him, things wouldn't change. He and Yukinoshita always been strangers that shared a lot of common interest, he and Yuigahama... weren't friends either. Of course, if Yukinoshita become president and Yuigahama become student council member, Hiratsuka will probably kick his loner ass into the council as well. She always been a meddlesome hag like that, and that would be very painful.

But Yuigahama think Yukinoshita as her friend, does Yukinoshita think the same?

"Yuigahama will not stop as long as you move forward, you know her more than I do. And Sensei will probably drag me into the council anyway." He cracked a sad smile, which comes out as creepy instead of emotional. "Yukinoshita, ultimately, the choice is yours."

As she looked at him, the tension surrounding the place began to disappear, replaced by melancholy.

"What is it you wanted... Hikigaya-kun?"

"I want to stop you, but I won't." He said to Yukinoshita again, "This is the best course of action, I know that very well."

"Why do you want to stop me?"

"Don't ask like you don't understand." he chuckled.

"I see." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she let go a defeated smile. "Hikigaya-kun... are you alright with position of General Affairs Manager?"

"Sounds like a pain in the ass, but whatever." He declared loudly.

"I see." She lifted her cellphone and dialed certain someone's number.

"[Moshi-moshi?]"

Above all else, Yukinoshita's mysterious, lonely smile had returned. "It's me, Yuigahama-san.]"

"[Et-to, Yukinon? What it is?]" The voice came across as uncertain, but still as loud as Yukinoshita can remember.

"Let's go for the election together, shall we?"

And so, the service club decided to fulfill Isshiki's request.

...

Ebina Hina quietly entered the empty apartment without bothering to turn on the lights. Instead, the background light from the curtain-less window illuminated the interior of the three bedroom apartment.

Without paying much attention to the surrounding, Ebina walked through the sterile living room toward her own personal bedchamber, and dropped herself on her western-style bed.

"Hiki...tani..."

She rummaged through her bag and pull out her smartphones out.

She browsed the gallery and stopped as she found Hachiman's picture.

It all happened so fast that she can't really distinguish reality from dream anymore.

Just a bit over a week ago, she decided to give it a shot, blindly asking out the class loner because she felt the timing is just right. She's not even attracted to him, at least, not as much as his female companions did. She just feel that Hikigaya Hachiman had something no one else can give her, or rather, he could give her something she can't bear to ask from someone else.

It has to be Hikigaya Hachiman.

Prior to the Kyoto incident, their relationship always been 'classmates, nothing more'. However, Ebina had been observing him for quite a time before that. During the summer camp was when she actually began to see him in different light.

Beneath his loner attitude, he's a social savant that can read between the lines with frightening accuracy.

... and stupidly suicidal if it means he could save someone.

It happened again in the school festival.

And then... Ebina took advantage of his kindness, because she doesn't want things to change in her group, she asked Hikigaya for help. Even though she knew, it would end with him sacrificing himself once again. Because she had no one else to ask.

Yukinoshita and Yui remains oblivious of her turmoil until the end. It was Hikigaya who can see through her farce with ease, the one who can pull Ebina away from her helplessness. Ebina was about to give up, all hope is lost, she's ready to rip apart the relationship she carefully maintain, and then...

Hikigaya interrupted Tobe's confession, made a fool of himself in front of everyone.

It was like a mockery of shoujo manga scenes unveiled in front of Ebina. The certified loser of the class and the delinquent competing for her affection. It was downright painful to watch.

And yet, Ebina Hina can only feel relief and happiness, for Hikigaya Hachiman had spared her from the pain of cascading status quo.

And rather than apologized like what Hayato did, she thanked him.

It might appear that she asked out Hikigaya out of pity, but no. Guilty as she may feel, it's not out of pity at all. Hikigaya Hachiman deserves no pity, and he knows it very well.

 _Right now, he's probably inside Yukinoshita's home..._

Ebina closed her eyes, trying to ease the painful images from her hyperactive head.

She was jealous, just like she was jealous of Orimoto Kaori that she's not the first girl he asked out.

But... she had no right to stop Hikigaya.

Because no matter what, Yukinoshita and Yui saw him first, and that's why... he held them dearest, more than he held Ebina, his girlfriend.

For him, Ebina probably appear as shameless, hypocritical girl who took a pleasure from deceiving her friends. Their relationship, he probably consider it even more of a farce than what she shared with Tobe and friends. Even so, he looked so happy when she gave him her bento. And she too, she's happy she can share her food with him again today. Instead of sitting alone in a cold, lifeless room of her apartment, she can feel the true warmth of having a dinner with someone.

Even if the relationship was shallow and nothing more than carefully construction illusion, the feelings were real. It might not be love, but it was there...

Beyond that, it's pretty clear that the rift in the service club was caused by Kyoto Incident, which is why, no matter if it's Hikigaya's own decision, Ebina was partly responsible for it. At the very least, she wanted to help salvage the creaking vessel and prevent it from sinking.

Ebina pulled the handkerchief from the box on the lamp table and rub it on her cheek. It's cold, and smell of apples.

It doesn't smell like blood, and it doesn't smell like Hikigaya.

 _I want Hikigaya..._

As Ebina fall asleep, she dreamed the warmth and scent of a man that she embraced.

...

Yuigahama Yui was excited.

The cold wind of November in Japan haven't discouraged her from happily starting her day with wide smile drawn on her face.

"YAHALLO!" She slid open the door to the classroom full of energy and shouted.

"Yo." Miura Yumiko was the first to answer, the blond queen bee of the class were surprised with Yui's sudden change of mood, but decided not to comment. Meanwhile, Ebina perked up and reacted to it with mixed emotion that she tried to repress as usual. "Hallo-Hallo" the bespectacled self-appointed rotten woman waved her hand.

Yuigahama looked at the clock, "Wha, I came surprisingly early."

"You always been tardy, idiot." Yumiko teased her.

"Totally not." Yui said as she crossed her wrist in front of her ample chest.

"Get out of the way." A certain grumpy voice said from behind the cheerful gal.

"Hi-sorry Hikki." Yui jumped out of the way.

"Save that energy for later, you damn well need it." He grinned, Yuigahama's skin turned similar to her hair and huffed. "I-I know that, Hikki you dummy."

"I'm smarter than you though, idiot." He retorted.

"Disgusting." Yui stuck her tongue.

"Dumbass." He countered again.

"YOU CALLED ME STUPID TWICE!"

Yumiko looked as the scene unfolded, whatever it is, seems like the Service Club had sorted it out. Either way, she noticed something... unnatural. She already knew that Yui definitely get excess energy because she managed to complete her objective, but the other member of the service club, the dreaded Hikio Hachiman, looks somewhat off himself.

As if someone doused him with sugar, he's kind of impossibly positive today.

"Hikio, did you got taller?"

The boy glared at her with confusion radiated from his slanted eyes.

"Forget I'm asking." Yumiko rubbed her head and shooed him, he's just as disgusting as usual eh? "Why did I even bother." He responded by a shrug and "Meh."

Meanwhile, Ebina secretly smiled, Hachiman was never especially tall, but his usual posture made him look shorter than he's actually. Straightening himself, he could tower over most of the girls in the class with ease, maybe only 2-3 cm shorter than the school idol, Hayato.

Hmm, same height pairing... not really bad. And she began to uncontrollably deliver her usual creepy laugh.

"What's funny, Hina-chan?" Yui inquired.

"No, I'm just thinking. If Hikitani-kun and Hayato-kun were to kiss, they'll be about eye level."

Both girls turned really pale with the sick imagery flooding their mind. "Gross."

"What is this about me and Hikitani kissing?" Hayama Hayato asked innocuously as he entered the class, already far too accustomed with Ebina's antic to care. The three stooges that is Tobe, Yamato, and Ooka followed suit.

"No one will know who's the top and the bottom." Ebina shouted.

"Bullshit." Ooka commented, "Everyone knew Hikitani will be on the receiving end!"

"No, no, you're wrong." Tobe punched the midget boy on the shoulder, "The story would be interesting if Hayato is secretly the submissive one! Right Ebina-chan?" the delinquent passionately said.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Ebina nodded, completely and utterly fired up. And as the result, blew another capillary in her nose.

"Over the line." Hayato mocked a frown against his two friends, while Yamato tried to push Ooka and Tobe to their seat quietly as they constantly teased their pack leader about his sexual orientation.

"Now that's alpha." Hachiman snorted as he looked how Hayama was completely distressed.

For some reason though, Hayama put a small note on Hachiman's table. It was so subtle that even the table owner barely noticed as he passed. Hachiman quietly hide it in his blazer's pocket. He tried to peek at Hayama's expression, but all he got was unreadable poker face. Surprisingly enough. Quickly enough, he got distracted by Yui poking and prodding on his spine twice, caused him to straighten up by reflex.

"Hee... hee... yahallo, Hikki."

The warmth of her smile and presence made Hachiman felt like he's hugging a lantern. It was far too lovely, intimate, and seriously uncomfortable gesture, so he shifted a bit to avoid possibility of physical contact.

 _What's with normalfags* and their fondness for close contact?_

"Sup." He answered without even glanced at her.

Yui's voice was almost melancholic, but her face showed no sign of sadness. "About yesterday... than you... Hikki."

 _Ah, so Yukinoshita already told her._

"Don't mind it." He stressed, "I don't think Yukinoshita is stupid enough to stop us, not when the student council is literally in shambles. It's just happen to be the most efficient way to solve the problem."

"Even so, you convinced her." Yuigahama looked aside, somewhat ashamed. "I have this feeling that you would rather stop us..."

"You hunch is not wrong." He smirked, still not looking at her direction.

"Still, that's why... thank you... Hikki." Yui hunched over and gently whisper to him, "Let's go to the club room together, okay?"

He answered it with a quiet grunt of acknowledgment.

"Well, you should have lunch with us sometimes. I'm sure Yukinon won't mind."

"She'll probably say my presence made her lost her appetite, or something." Hachiman refuted her bluntly. Besides, these two girls probably eat homemade lunch everyday. He and his 200 yen bread simply can't compete, and he'll be drooling at their blissful enjoyment savoring the sacred commodity called homemade lunch.

"Hahaha, figures." Yui backs away in defeat, "Anyway, let's work together for the upcoming election."

"Sure, whatever."

Speaking of which, where is Totsuka today?

* * *

* You might heard the term リア充 (Riajuu) in original Japanese sentences. Basically people who are content with their positive social life. Usually thrown by envious otaku and self-appointed loners.


	8. Chapter 8

This has to be the worst chapter of this fic (thank you, immunosuppressant) but either way, some more updates.

Anyway, Judicar Deimos, thanks for the usual insightful review. The first part of the previous chapter made vague because neither participant actually knows what they're talking about. This will be instrumental to major conflict which will come to bite them back soon.

Bosdicha, 8man's OOCness was deliberate. That's why Yumiko noticed his change, and that's why Yui can now talk with him in the class more openly. Plus, Tobe thinks 8man is his best bro now... the truth is going to hurt.

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 8: And so, the the ripples they caused will tear the world asunder #4**

* * *

Hachiman lazily climbed the stairs one by one.. okay he's exaggerating, that's just two sets of stairs. The legendary rooftop meeting, suppose this wasn't the first time he went there, but this is the first time he did because someone asked him to.

As he walked outside, strong gust of the autumn washed his face. _That was needlessly dramatic_ , he thought.

Waiting on the other end of the roof is the presence of man he hates the most.

"Hayama Hayato." He gruffed, "So, what it is? Lunch time don't last forever."

He would expect him to put angry face as usual, their private meeting these days weren't exactly friendly. Well, Hayato still owe him in the case of Tobe/Ebina shenanigans, but he doesn't like to weight it against anyone.

Has he turned to face Hachiman, Hayato sported a cryptic smile whilst holding a bag of what looks like steamed bun.

"Why don't we have a lunch together then?" Hayato friendily asked.

Hachiman jeered at him, "Is Miura that convenient as a beard?"

"You know that's not true, enough with the sexual preferences joke." Hayato sat on the concrete roof. When it was summer, doing it would roast their collective asses, but fortunately, Autumn in Chiba always been very mild, and today wasn't exceptionally sunny either.

So Hachiman sat two meters away to his right and unpack his own lunch, the usual dose of 200 yen bread and 100 yen drink.

"You know, few days ago I saw you and Ebina in the same situation." Hayato said as he took a first bite, "I though it was just her way of saying thanks but I was wrong. The lunch was only the start."

 _Shit_ , did he spotted them on a date? No that wouldn't be remotely even possible. Maybe Hayato lived somewhere at Utase too and watch as Ebina forcibly invaded his personal space, taking advantage that he had to drag his bike with him?

"She always looked at you whenever she got a chance, and whenever you talk with Yuigahama, she looks very uncomfortable." Hayato calmly explained, "You see, Ebina always smile in front of us no matter what happened. But she always have that look to her whenever she felt negative about things."

Hachiman tried to recall his memories again. And he always been proud of his excellent ability to recall them in demand. He remembers her face when they talked about it. Those eyes, devoid of radiance...

Just like his own, those were eyes that devoid of passion and happiness.

So Ebina really WAS jealous of him being close with other girl?

"Did Miura knows?"

"If she knows, she definitely ignore it." Hayato chuckled, "She probably don't want to make things awkward."

"And because you don't want to ask Ebina either, you came to me."

Hayato sighed in defeat, "Yes."

"I see." Hachiman huffed, "To be honest I don't know her reasoning myself."

Hayato raised his eyebrow, "...you're serious?"

Unknown to Hayato, Hachiman already texted Ebina about Hayato's strange behavior and his suspicion, and Hachiman decided that Ebina has to be the one to pull the trigger. Ebina knows Hachiman has more than enough brain power to elude Hayato, so it's all a matter of her willingness to bring it out.

[Please tell him, I trust Hayato-kun] was the reply.

"...But I might know where it all started. It all began in Kyoto..." Hachiman put his phone to his pocket stealthily.

"That goes without saying." Hayato nodded eagerly, "What else?"

A minute passed before Hayato got a satisfactory reply.

"We're going out."

He just can see the moment where Hayato's friendly facade shattered apart, replaced by incomprehensible state of shock.

"...since when?"

"Officially, since our return from Kyoto." Hachiman gleefully said, "She asked me out before our last touring."

"I see..." Hayato swallowed half a bun to suppress his overwhelming emotion, "She asked you on a whim."

"Maybe, I thought she was joking... but she insisted she wasn't."

"...why didn't you reject her?" Hayato balked, "I thought you're better than that."

"Coming from you, that's pretty rich. Hayama." Hachiman snorted.

"I know that very well more than anyone else." Hayato said to him shamelessly. Hayato was always the one who tried to preserve the relationship between his clique, no matter how shallow or unstable it was. Hayato is the king of superficiality, and there's no doubt about it. _The most despicable of all, is me._ "But that's why I can tell you that you made a big mistake."

"Because I want to know." Hachiman jammed the straw into the cartoon of milk coffee, "What Ebina was thinking, what Yuigahama was thinking, what Yukinoshita was thinking... I thought I understand, but I'm not... why me? It's almost unthinkable for her to reject Tobe and then came to me. Don't you think it's strange? That's why I accept it."

Hayato's anger and confusion turned into amusement.

"And when you find out, what then?" Hayato asked frankly.

"Depends."

 _Depends, he said. Not I don't know, but depends._

Hikigaya Hachiman is a monster of logic in the truest sense. Just because he held darkness in his heart doesn't make him the same as Hayato, a monster of hidden desire. And yet, they might be able to understand each other because of that.

Perhaps it's a bond only they can share.

Hayato too, don't understand why Ebina suddenly did that. Sure, the fact that she don't want to date or reject TOBE is understandable, because she treasured him, just like she treasured Hayato, as her friend. And that doesn't preclude Ebina from actually dating anyone outside the circle, as long as she kept it low.

But why Hikigaya?

"I see, now that I heard it, it made me curious too." Hayato shoved the leftover food to Hachiman as he stood, "Consider it my thanks, I lost my appetite anyway."

Hachiman had to think for a moment, whether he discard his pride or not. But what use of pride when there's free food? "Gladly."

"Listen, Hikigaya." Hayato told him, "Don't you ever hurt her feelings."

"You know that would be impossible."

Humans hurt each other, consciously or not, just by coexisting. That's an undeniable fact, and that's why Hachiman can't promise such absurd thing. Let alone to Hayama Hayato, of all people.

"I'm just saying." Hayato sighed, "Don't break her heart just because it's convenient for you."

Convenience is relative, after all, his convenient method on solving Ebina's case bite him back in the ass with great force.

And why Hayama treat it as if Hachiman was really serious? It's not that Hachiman was joking with Ebina either, it's because Hachiman has no expectation of this relationship himself and has a concrete goal to accept it.

"Ebina always been pretty quiet and considerate, but at the same time, she hate it when people overstep their bounds. If she approached you on her own will, she definitely know what's she's doing." Hayato said sheepishly, "Selfish I know, but that's just what people like. If she hurt you someday, I hope you can forgive her."

"It doesn't concern you, just take care of your group. And..." Hachiman grab the meatbun from the bag and shove it to his mouth, "You're going to tell Miura?"

"Knowing her, she will sweep it under the rug... but in the event that she decided to ask, I'll tell her. Do you mind?"

"You should ask Ebina, not me. She told me she trusted you and to tell you the truth, I don't have to tell you anything."

Hayato took a moment to process that.

Ebina Hina trusted him.

"Figures you would say that." Hayato wryly smiled and shrugged as he left.

Hachiman knows there's no way Hayato would talk to Miura about this, because it would most definitely shake the balance of their relationship once again, even if Hachiman is an outsider. Miura probably would be silent and act ignorant about it, and she knows Ebina more than he or Hayato did so she won't pry on it. Miura cares about Ebina, after all.

That's just the kind of relationship they all share. A relationship built on a mountain of lies.

Speaking of which...

Familiar scent of burning tobacco emanated from the top of the rooftop entrance building.

"What kind of retard dare to smoke around this time on the day?" He wondered and climbed the maintenance ladder to take a peek. Only to find the presence of laid back, delinquent girl of the class. Who was her again? Kawatani?

When she realized someone was there, she quickly hides the burning tobacco stick with reddened face.

"Don't worry I'm not a judgmental person." He said nonchalantly, obviously lying his ass off as usual. "Did you heard what we said?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, I dozed off a bit." She said, "I stopped listening when you mention you're going out with Ebina."

"I see. You're pretty close with Ebina aren't you?"

He totally forgot about it, such a shame.

"We're not THAT close, I don't see why she should tell me about that."

Why the defensive reaction? Ebina didn't even tell Hayama or Miura either. Hachiman never expect Ebina to tell random people in the class that she doesn't trust. That would be exceedingly stupid. "I see." He nodded, "Well, this might sounds funny coming from me but please keep it a secret." He said as he descend down the ladder, "Think of it as palyment for me to keep YOUR secret."

"You... you jerk." Saki growled, "If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"And if you tell anyone about this, someone will kill me anyway." He nonchalantly smiled.

"I guess you're the type that do things on a whim." said Kawawho as she averted her pained gaze from him, "You could even confess without meaning it."

He furrowed his eyebrows. Did she knows about Kyoto incident too? Oh well, this girl isn't particularly talkative in the class, and definitely not the type to gossiping around. All things considered he decided not to press the matter.

Hachiman compacted the now empty paper bag and plastic wrapping, and put them on the trash bin as soon as he descended downstairs.

...

"When I heard it from Yukinoshita I thought you guys really lost it." Hiratsuka tapped her burning cigarette on the ashtray, "But looks like all of you gave it surprisingly deep thought."

"Would this be acceptable solution, Hiratsuka-sensei?" Yukino eagerly asked.

"Well, from Teacher's point of view, it's not like there's anything wrong with that." Hiratsuka rubbed her forehead, "Service club will still operate as usual, isn't that right?"

"Hai!" Yui excitedly nodded.

"Well, I guess Kawamura-sensei would be delighted to retire from his position as Student Council Advisor." Hiratsuka took a deep sip from the burning cigarette she held and mischievously grinned. "I guess a double duty wouldn't be so bad."

Hachiman cursed inwardly, now she's going to meddle with student council business to? She probably planned this from the beginning.

"That leaves Isshiki's own decision." Hachiman said, "Ultimately, it's up to her whether she's satisfied with this arrangement."

"Huh? It's pretty clear that Iroha-chan would be delighted." Yui inquired, "After all, she want to lose to someone amazing."

That's what Isshiki Iroha said, but neither Yukino nor Hachiman bought it. After all, Isshiki's very motive for this request were rather vain. But at the same time, Isshiki herself is not a shallow person, just very deceptive. There's more to her request than simple matter of election.

"It's not quite as simple as that, Yuigahama-san." Yukino muttered.

"Well, since the three of you looks so determined, I suppose you can go and proceed with this plan." Hiratsuka told them, "You can leave now."

"Please excuse us."

Shizuka watched as three of her pupils left the room. She squashed the tobacco on the tray and sighed.

It went better than she expected, but at the same time, she felt something is off. The three of them tries too hard to maintain the atmosphere, burying the deep-seated desire in their heart to preserve the bond, the three of them made a sacrifice. Relationship built solely on pretense and hidden desire is not something genuine.

Though she was honestly happy the internal conflict within the service club didn't pan out like she predicted, it would ultimately ensure their destruction in the future when bigger problem arise. Hiratsuka Shizuka sincerely hoped that her hunch will fail her for the second time.

"I'm going to call Meguri-senpai and Iroha-chan." Yui waved her cell as she stopped abruptly just outside the teacher's lounge, "You can go ahead on your own."

"I suppose that's fine." Yukino raised her eyebrows, but didn't ask further.

 _Eh? Didn't she asked me to go to the clubroom together?_ Hachiman thought. _Oh well._

"Speaking of which, you're awfully suspicious at Isshiki-san. What gives?"

"She might look and act like a fool but she can't deceive me..." Hachiman mumbled, "Tell me, Yukinoshita, you think she will be satisfied with a defeat?"

Yukino became silent and thoughtful for a moment, "Logically speaking... she should." She told him, "Unfortunately, humans are illogical creatures."

"Neither of us are able to understand Yuigahama's wish, can we understand what Isshiki wanted?"

"You're awfully concerned with her, are you attracted to younger girls? I'm worried about her chastity now, shall I report you to disciplinary committee?" Yukino teasingly asked.

"Concerned? As if." He snorted, he doesn't care about Isshiki at all. It's just that the elusive vixen intrigued him a bit, but he can't be arsed to delve deeper. It's entirely not his business. "I don't care about her at all, if that's what you asked."

"That's just rude, but then again, this is Hikigaya we're talking about. Barbaric and uncouth, that's how you always been."

"But Yukinoshita-san, I'm always been upstanding citizen of Chiba. I'm not a tyrannical ice queen like certain someone here."

"Hikigaya-kun, if you want to say anything please say out loud." Yukino's smile turned upside down.

Hachiman averted his eyes from hers, but his rotten grin only grew larger. "Oh no I feel oppressed already!"

And so, their friendly bantering continues all the way to the club room. Deep down, both of them feel something is off, but they're both too preoccupied with their overwhelming spirit and upcoming challenge of election. The silence of the club however, never felt so welcoming, as they immediately shut up and occupied themselves with their books.

Ten minutes later, Yui came with Meguri and Isshiki in tow. Meguri looks especially cheerful and delighted, while Isshiki looks somewhat ambivalent.

* * *

 **Omake: Well Being Message**

[Totsuka, are you alright?]

[I'm okay, Hachiman. Just a little bit cold.]

[Seriously? Have you checked the temperature? What about medicine? Don't forget to drink a lot and eat well. Should I come to visit? I'll bring you some fruits, is your stomach just fine?]

[Hachiman you sounds like my mother, that's scary.]

[I'm sorry.]


	9. Chapter 9

**FuurinjiSaiga - If it was canon, then it's probably in the earlier novels, which I haven't read lol.  
**

 **Guest - It was in the novel version of the Sports Festival arc. The novel was unique in regards that the episode was actually made first, and Watari adapted it into novel because he liked it so much.**

 **This chapter was a little bit short, but hopefully it's still within the usual readers' acceptable standard. We'll see a lot more of Iroha's point of view next chapter! R &R.**

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 9: And so, the the ripples they caused will tear the world asunder #5**

* * *

Both Yukino and Hachiman closed their book with such unnerving synchronicity that Isshiki gulped in terror as soon as she saw their collective, judgmental stare.

"Umm, Senpai?"

"I'll make some tea." Yukino stood, letting Hachiman to take over the discussion.

"So, I figure Yuigahama told you our plan, if you could call it even that." Hachiman clasped his hand again... and really wish he have a nice set of glasses, it would be really awesome. "Yukinoshita is to move ahead and compile the pledge for her candidacy, as signed by all the student from class 2-J."

Both Hachiman and Yukino have plans to extend it further, but playing too aggressive isn't required considering the circumstances. For now, the slightly less than forty sign would be more than enough.

"Yuigahama work herself to gather various feedback from the staffs and club presidents, and the result was pretty positive. No matter how it looks, Yukinoshita's victory would be assured." Hachiman explained as a matter of fact, his tone of voice remains flat as board, almost robotic even. "Barring unforeseen circumstances, it could be said that we fulfilled your request."

Isshiki took a few second to digest it and sighed, "I see, this is the best."

"Now I can retire peacefully then." Meguri cheerfully said, completely innocuous to the strange behavior of the first year student.

"There's still the presidential campaign, however, if we arrange so the campaign from both sides were rather low-key, there wouldn't be any drastic changes in the result." Yukinoshita add as she placed multiple paper cups full of tea in front of the three people, and personal ceramic cups for her own and Yui's. "This mean we don't have to spend much time and effort, as long as we keep up an illusion of competition."

 _Illusion of competition_ , what a cruel words to say. Isshiki grimaced a little, while Meguri and Yui totally and completely ignorant on the underlying message that Isshiki Iroha is nothing compared to the best student of Soubu High. She has no chance, a guaranteed loser in a hopeless fight.

"...in the end, it's entirely up to your choice." Hachiman said, unusually soft as Yuigahama noticed. "Do you want to take part or not?"

In the event that Isshiki did go ahead and fought Yukinoshita in the election, there's still a good chance that her name would be blemished anyway. No matter what Isshiki decide to do, her reputation is at stake. In the end, asking for the service club's help didn't solve her problem at all.

And while Isshiki wasn't a model student with high intelligence like Yukinoshita does, she's certainly smart and cunning on her own.

"W-what are you talking about, Hikki? Of course she will go with it, né?" Yuigahama's voice was a bit hoarse, as if she was completely lost with the current underlying problem. Meguri lost her smile, and instead, look very regretful.

"I see..." Meguri nodded, "Just completing the election won't solve anything."

"If not making it worse." Hachiman added quietly.

"...I don't understand..." Yui slumped on the desk, completely lost.

"I'm sorry we have to put you in this difficult position." Yukinoshita calmly told the freshmen.

Isshiki pouted a little, "Mou... I guess... it can't be helped."

 _It's useless to ask you guys._ That was what Yukinoshita and Hachiman got from reading between the lines, and they can't help but feel annoyed. Not by Isshiki, but rather, their inability to solve the spirit of her request. And Hachiman can't even can go leeroy jenkins to solve this either, not at the scale in which the event he's involved with.

In a times like this, he always wanted to recite the sacred litany of wind as he choose the most efficient method he can think to please everyone. Perhaps even ending it with the word "Hissatsu"*. But then again, Yuigahama probably will drag him out of hell with her own hands to show him her tender tears. And that's terrible. If he were to choose between being beaten by Tobe or seeing Yuigahama cry again, he would chose the former.

"Since it's going this way, I guess there's no choice but for me to go and accept the challenge." Isshiki bitterly smiled, which translates as _whatever, I give up_.

"We still have three days until the deadline. Can you at least give it a proper thought? Maybe talking with someone else?" Yukinoshita asked.

"I would love too but talking about this... how was it.. I guess this is not something that can be discussed easily." Isshiki scratched the back of her head.

 _She doesn't have any friend?_ Hachiman thought.

"What about the soccer club? Hayama probably can give a tips or two." He carelessly said, which earned strange look from both Yukino and Yui. "Never mind, I should have know better."

Isshiki for a moment lost her playing cute façade and look surprisingly mature as she weakly said. "If there's one person I don't want to know about it the most, Hayama-senpai would be that person."

 _Ho, so another one of his fangirls heh._

"I see, it would be impossible for you to tell him, or the rest of the soccer club members for that matter." Yukinoshita's face softened a little.

Despite her inherently selfish request, even Isshiki can show semblance of consideration. But still, she's trapped in a no win scenario where no matter if she move forward or retreat, she will definitely lose reputation.

No, Client's true wish is not important. The only scenario Hachiman can think now is...

 _No, it can't be..._

If Yukinoshita is to make her own decision, then it's entirely for her to decide. But he will never sacrifice them just so he can prove that his method is the most efficient.

As he returned home with conflicted feelings, he wondered if he should call Ebina.

...No, if he called her now, then it would be completely useless. He don't want to be helplessly dependent on her.

Not in the slightest.

...

"What's with the long face lol?" Komachi asked as Hachiman ate his dinner with completely flat expression. Raised by toast and greasy bread, dinner always been a luxury for her big brother. For him to taste her delicious miso with such dejected expression, she can't forgive him at all! "Is the dinner that bad?"

"Not really." He said, "It's just that the recent case of request we got... it was kind of crazy difficult."

"Huhuhuhu, well then I suppose I can lend my ears to you, Gomichan*."

Hachiman gulped a bit, "...you're really angry don't you?"

That goes without saying.

"Fine then."

Hachiman told Komachi every single details of the current request they're dealing with. From the beginning to the end, even the painful truth of temporary dissolution of the club. Because if there's anyone he can be dependent on, it would be his kind and caring little sister. Komachi.

But alas, the girl two years his junior simply frowned.

"...the Service club is going to die huh."

"Technically it isn't, we're still doing our service outside the student council job." He corrected her, but who is he to lie to his own beloved sibling? He put the half-empty miso bowl back on the tray. "...but it wouldn't be just the same..."

"...Komachi really like service club as it is but..." she pouted, "I don't want Yukinoshita-san to hate you for stopping her."

"Yuigahama tried her hardest too." He took a sip from his mug of coffee, "Just because I don't want to deal with strangers doesn't mean I can ignore what they want."

 _I don't want to see it anymore...those faces they show me back in Kyoto..._

"You said that Isshiki-san want her reputation intact... is she that important to you, Onii-chan?" Komachi asked full of curiosity... and is that some hint of jealously in her eyes? Hachiman rubbed his rotten eyes to make sure he's not hallucinating.

Nope, Komachi is jealous. Now, just because Isshiki is one year younger, deceptively cunning, and super cheeky, doesn't mean she can just replace Komachi's position as the world's better sister in his heart.

"Not in the slightest." He said without hesitating.

"You're too nice for your own good." Despite her words, Komachi nodded and smiled in approval. Even when he's acting like a tactless jerk to hide his insecurities, he always been her one and only kindhearted big brother that would help those in need. "Even you say that you don't want to help her, you helped her anyway."

Still, he's unusually considerate for people's feelings. Maybe something did happen in Kyoto?

Well, it's no longer important. She liked this kind of Oniichan as well!

"Well, if that's the case we just make sure that she didn't lose her face."

Hachiman looked at her with incredibly deadpan glare. If that was easy then there's no need for him to be stressed like this!

In response to his ridiculing stare, Komachi popped some veins and growled. "What I mean is, you can use the election to boost her reputation, that much is not hard to imagine, baka-nii!"

 _Okay that's a new one._

"I see, boosting Isshiki's reputation during the election huh?" He crossed his arm and stood, "What a bother."

"See, you don't want to deal with the election itself because you're super lazy. I know Oniichan more than anyone else!" she snapped her fingers, "Ah, that's a lot of Komachi-points!"

He sneered as he brought all the used dishes to the sink, "I guess I need to work hard for Hachiman points too."

...

 _Yuigahama Yui let another air of tiredness as she slumped on her table._ It's lunch time, and Yukino told her that she's quite busy and decide to eat in her own class, leaving Yui completely miffed.

 _What exactly is Iroha-chan wanted?_

 _Hikki and Yukinon keep harping about her true request and all that jazz, geez._

 _In the end, I always been left out alone._

 _That's why... I keep talking and talking, with a vain hope that maybe, maybe I can understand them someday._

It's safe to say that Yui have yet to give up, but her effort didn't pay as much as she hoped. With hands that feel much heavier than it should be, she opened the wrapping cloth of her bento.

 _If only Hikki can join us... no no, what am I thinking?! Of course Hikki can't join us. He dislike Yumiko, and Yumiko isn't comfortable with him either. It would be really bad._

Constantly disturbed by Yui's strange antic, Yumiko furrowed her eyes and finally spoke, "Okay this is getting out of hand, spill it."

"Yumiko, I'm okay-"

"Obviously not." The queen bee crossed her arm, annoyed. "And I thought you recovered yesterday, but obviously it's getting worse. I don't know how much I can help, but at the very least, I can listen and maybe giving a suggestion or two."

She would take no for an answer.

"You still haven't found a suitable candidate?"

"We did." Yui confirmed, "We did, but the core problem is way beyond my understanding. I feel so out of place."

"We're talking about Yukinoshita and Hikio, OF COURSE you wouldn't understand. Knowing them, they always make a mountain out of molehill." Yumiko snorted, "Just do your best."

"Thanks, Yumiko. I'll do it!"

As soon as Yui left her lunch and ran outside, Yumiko lost her strong front and tightly clenched her hand. Frankly, she would be happier if it stays that way. No more Yukinoshita, no more Hikio. Just her, Yui, Hayato and others...

But is that what Yui wanted? No, Yumiko know it's not what Yui wanted. Yui always been hurt, because she wanted to be with her and Yukinoshita, Yui also wanted to be with Hayato and Hikio. Her greed, yet selfless feeling for everyone is what hurt her. But it's not Yumiko's right to stop her.

"What a stupid girl, don't you think so, Hina?"

But as soon a Yumiko torn to face the bespectacled rotten girl, she wasn't there anymore.

 _Why is everyone leaving me alone?_ Yumiko grit her teeth.

"Yumiko, you're on your own today?" Hayato asked nonchalantly.

"Yui got the wind of something and ran outside, and Ebina disappear God knows where. Seriously, I feel so lonely here." Yumiko pouted,the blond, spiky man just wryly smiled. "Well Tobe and others left for Konbini*, I guess I'm being ditched as well."

Yumiko can't help but laughed a little louder than she wish... Hayato, of all people, being ditched by morons and losers? It's just hard to believe. A lot of guys and girls would kill to have a chance sharing lunchtime with him. Well then Yumiko probably could consider herself lucky.

 _So Yumiko still haven't found it huh?_ Hayato thought, Ebina definitely sneak out to be with Hachiman again.

"Is this what being a loner is like? I wonder how Hikio can stood it for a whole year, I feel so lonely here." She mused half-jokingly, which ended up sounding much crueler than she intended to. Hayato's tense face softened a bit when she mentioned that nickname again.

Hayato began to see why Ebina interested with the class outcast- Well, he's no longer an outcast now. Tobe took a great liking on him and Yui no longer being secretive about their friendship, perhaps it was Ebina's influence that made Hachiman that way.

Maybe, just maybe, it's not so bad as it sounds. If Ebina is happy, and Hachiman content with it, Hayato has no reason to interfere. It's his job to act as observer and nothing more.

"A loner would never show that they are lonely." He cryptically said, much to Yumiko's confusion.

* * *

* Gomiichan = a pun of the usual Oniichan which mean "little thrash", with similar connotation as "little brat".

* Hissatsu = literally "Finishing attack" or "Sure kill", what Kamikaze pilot should say at their last breath before crashing into their target.

* Konbini = Convenience store, aka 24/7 minimarket.


	10. Chapter 10

Bosdicha - that was just him being drama queen again, Tobe has zero record punching someone in school ground.

Anyway, I feel that the student council arc is dragging a little bit too long despite it's importance. If you think the same or don't think so, feel free to tell.

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 10: And so, they ride the waves of change #1**

* * *

Isshiki Iroha hummed as she brought her lunch out of the bag, her cheerful mask set tight to cover her major uneasiness. There might be a way, but even if she failed, it can't be helped.

Yukinoshita Yukino... no matter how you look at her, she's perfect. Her grades were unmatched, and she possess both the talent and drive to do anything she want to do, to the point that almost every teacher know her and praised here.

There's simply no way Iroha can win against her.

It can't be helped.

As she joined a group of classmates, she quickly and easily blend in with them, getting in with the flow and occasionally tug the empty conversation to the way she wanted.

It was really easy and yet...

Why was she so afraid?

Because she would be ridiculed behind her back? It was nothing new, really.

She just don't want the position, and give the people who volunteered her without consent get their satisfaction.

It was simple.

And yet, why it become so complicated? Looking at Yukinoshita-senpai and that creepy-eyed Senpai, she swear that giving up will actually much less a hassle than moving forward with the election battle. But still...

She don't want to end it that way.

Service club already accept their request, it's their responsibility to help her out of this mess. It was selfish, yes, but if possible, Iroha wanted everything to be okay.

Her cellphone rang, and she got a message from Yuigahama.

[Yo sup, r u hvg lnch rit nao? ]

[Os, snpai. Y?]

[Cn we m3t aft-school]

[Sure!]

Iroha closed her old fliptop cell and sighed.

Though she respected Yuigahama's dedication and selflessness, she wish Yui-senpai is a little more sharp. Well, meeting Yukinoshita and the shady-looking Senpai probably colored her lens a little too much, because they're so perceptive it's almost unhealthy.

"Did you know, Iroha-chan?"

"Eh? Umm, sorry, I got a message just now."

...

Youthfulness is stupid, and youthfulness is dangerous... one might say, youthfulness is contagious disease, and that's why Hikigaya Hachiman always avoid anything pertaining youthful activities unless it served him in achieving his true goal.

Dating also is a hallmark of youthfulness, and to understand a strange fujoshi that is Ebina Hina, he decided to date her. He thought he did the right thing, it was a necessary evil to accept her 'confession'.

Needless to say, this is one of these times he regret that decision.

Hikigaya Hachiman doesn't strictly hate intimacy, no, he always been intimate with his little sister. Not in the sexual way either, but rather, close proximity that signifies close emotional bond regardless of relationship nature. He just dislike being this close with a person he doesn't know very well, even if that person is his girlfriend.

"What happened?" Her voice whispered on his ears, alluringly baiting for an answer.

"Nothing?" He said in low voice, "We solved the case, that's about it."

"Wrong answer." Her hand slipped under his blazer, roaming all over his slender, modest chest. "Hiki-honey..."

"No, you tell me what's wrong because I don't understand what is your problem." he grew increasingly annoyed, "Quit harassing me."

She grinned.

"Tell me why Yui looks sad."

He blinked a little, then sighed. "I see... I should have known."

"Did you just feigned ignorance in front of ME?" she pulled herself away from him, though her lips curled down, her voice filled with disappointment. He coughed and loosened his tie a bit as it's growing increasingly hot and uncomfortable. "It's not that I feigned ignorance but... there's something in my mind."

"I see..." Ebina nodded, "It's about you and Yukinoshita-san isn't it?"

He noticed how her eyes changed when she mentioned that name, whatever it is, he decided to set things straight. "Not just that, rather, our client is a bit difficult."

"How difficult?"

"More than you will ever be."

"Is that a challenge?" She teasingly winked.

"I hope not." He curtly replied, beads of sweat constantly roll down his temples. "Yuigahama thought she found a solution but we're returning to square one, that's about it."

To work hard is to lose, and that's why, among them all Yuigahama worked the hardest, and suffered the most. That much, he could be very certain. Just making the service club part of the student council don't solve the fact that either way Isshiki's request can't be fulfilled as of yet.

But Komachi found the answer, and that's why he wanted to go to the library. He will need references and concrete numbers to execute his plan, school archive would be a good place for that.

He wanted to bring the result to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita anyway... because it's Komachi's request as well.

Ebina closed her eyes, nodding sagely. "And you and Yukinoshita-san were the only one understand it?"

"...I'm not sure what you're talking about." He huffed.

 _What' the hell is this woman speaking?_ Hachiman don't understand, and he really wanted to know.

"Is there a point of Yui being there?"

Though her voice were lovely, her words smite the air sharply like a razor. Ebina's eyes were dim, filled with hollowness and disappointment. Those eyes, she often show him when she suppressed her own emotion. Devoid of feelings, those brown irises looks like a window to cold, empty void in her heart.

And he really hated that look.

"Ebina..."

She pushed him to the wall and waved her hand as she left, "See you later in the class."

Hachiman continued his way to the library, the less time wasted, the better. He might even skip the lunch today. Oh well just missing a greasy bread and cheap milk can't possibly that bad. Right?

 _Is there a point of Yui being there?_

He cursed inwardly, as his ever-reliable hearing began to betray him. Instead of recording everything around him, it constantly repeat Ebina's words, until he can't even hear anything else. He shoved his earphone in and jack up the volumes...

Ebina's voice still there, but at least the music distracted him enough that he can do his errand.

 _Is there a point of Yuigahama being here? It's not for me to answer, bitch. Yuigahama was there by her own will, whatever she wanted..._

 _What is Yuigahama wanted?_

 _..._

"Yumi, sorry I slipped away without telling." Ebina said as she slid open the door.

"Where are you going anyway?" Yumiko pouted, "At least tell me next time."

"It's that time of the month."

Hayato choked on his food and quickly chug the water Yumiko offered in pity. _So it wasn't really a secret meeting huh._ Hayato wryly smiled. _I really don't want to be involved, this is not for guys to hear about_. It might be embarrassing to admit that Hayato is quite sensitive about it, but every boy has their own closet full of skeleton.

"Well if that's the case you should eat well, you don't forget your bento don't you?" Yumiko asked softly, in which Ebina waved a cylindrical plastic object. "Yep, brought one."

The Queen bee squinted really hard, and what came out of her mouth was just a single expression of disbelief; "Haaaa?!"

"No offense Ebina but that thing-" Hayato awkwardly pointed.

"Why? Rice stay the same no matter how you shape it." Ebina rotated the cap the weird device and compacted rice came out of it. "Of course, boys would look so better with this thing, don't you think so? Oh, now I sound really lewd... sorry~" Ebina huskily said as she slowly savoring the not-at-all erotic roll of rice, much to some of the boy's embarrassment -including the unsuspecting Tobe who just returned to the class with the other lackeys.

"GROSS." Yumiko covered her mouth and look away, while Hayato simply put both palm on his face and mutter something about amazake.*

In the library, Hikigaya Hachiman sneezed. And alien plastic tube flew from his shirt pocket, much to his confusion. "Huh?"

As he inspected the toy-like bento container, he bumped upon the stout, rounded figure of Zaimokuza Yoshiteru.

"OH! My loyal retainer, it must be fate for us to be reunited here, Hikigaya Hachiman!" the boisterous delusional boy exclaimed, "What brings you here at times like this?"

"That is my question." Hachiman slipped the device to his blazer's pocket, "What are you doing?"

"Hahaha, that's a good question. Library is my haunt of choice during lunch, it's quiet and comfortable."

You're supposed not to eat here, you idiot. Hachiman thought, but from his mouth, came only a heavy sigh.

Noticing the strange behavior of his self-entitled best friend, Zaimokuza exclaimed. "What's matter, Hachiman? You my speak to me anytime."

"Nothing concern you."

Instead of being appalled by Hachiman's cold, rude response, Zaimokuza slap his shoulder and made him jolt.

"How many times have you had to listen to my prattle? I don't mind listening to yours." Confidently, the delusional sophomore said. It was careless, and yet, his words were not empty in the slightest.

Hachiman's eyes widened in disbelief for a moment. But in the end, he gave up and left a defeated smile.

 **...  
**

Isshiki Iroha expressed a lot of doubt with this particular girl.

Yuigahama Yui was by no means stupid, no, but it would be correct to say that Yuigahama has poor sense of perception, and has major difficulty deciphering hidden message.

Can she even help Iroha?

Even so, she kept coming again and again, she always been there to help.

Iroha think Yui effort was kind of inefficient, wasteful even... and yet she can't help but astonished with the girl's stubbornness and drive.

Iroha feel slightly annoyed, and yet, at the same time she also felt happy that someone actually lend her a hand without nefarious motive whatsoever.

It was naïve, but kind of nice to think about.

Here, on the school roof, they began another private meeting.

"This might be a stupid question but... just to make sure I'm not mistaken..." Yui began, "Iroha-chan, are you still not satisfied with this arrangement?"

 _It was pretty clear, duh?_

"I'm not sure how to put it lightly... but it kind of miss the point entirely." Iroha sheepishly said, trying not to sound too blunt. "Well, perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as me giving up but still..."

"...It might be difficult having to face Yukinon like this huh." Yui's face softened-no, rather, Yuigahama lost her innocent, clueless look and for one reason or another, she looks much more mature than she usually did, which made Iroha speechless.

"You know, I think I feel the same if I'm in your place."

 _That's wrong on so many levels._ Iroha's logic began to work once again. _It's not a matter of me winning._

"Or rather, not so much about me want to win, but me afraid of what would happen if I lose."

 _Eh? Did... she finally get it?_

"Well... yeah." Iroha weakly muttered.

"You know, I'm actually having a hard time keeping up with two of them. These two are far too smart for their own good..." Yui sighed and lean on the railing, "But I won't give up just yet."

Iroha followed suit and lean forward on the railings as well. "I know you won't, Senpai." _But that might make it worse._

"Iroha-chan, tell me something important." Yui looked Iroha sternly and asked, "Are you willing to gamble everything in this battle?"

"Ummm... I don't follow."

"The reason Yukinon want to keep the campaign to a low-key is not by any means she's arrogant or anything. Rather, presidential campaign is a major hassle, and she probably don't want to burden anyone more than it was necessary. We have a very short deadline after all."

"Did she said it?" Iroha inquired.

"No, but she's just that kind of person. She probably will try to handle everything on her own." Yui laughed, "But you know, there's a flaw in that approach of hers. Namely, if neither of you gained support during the campaign period, then the election battle would be rather pointless."

"Well, she definitely would win." Iroha pouted.

"That's not her intention, even if she appears cold, Yukinon is really nice person. She probably think it's what best for everyone."

"But this time around, I won't lose to her. That's why I ask..." Yui firmly held Iroha's shoulder, "Are you willing to gamble everything in this battle?"

Iroha is really, really afraid now.

"Why going to such a great length, senpai?" She bitterly mutters, "Is there really no easy answer to my request?"

"Iroha-chan... are you familiar with the phrase 'lost the battle, win the war'?"

...

Yukinoshita Yukino rubbed her eyes slightly, she didn't get enough sleep yesterday because for whatever reason, she decide it's really a good time to stay late. And she regret that decision, truly.

She should have listened to Yuigahama when she called her last night.

Still, even Hikigaya of all people is working hard. No one actually knows what everyone else's plan is, but either way, that's the point of club meeting that takes place today.

 _In the end, I can't do anything to help._

Truthfully, Yukinoshita is more than bitter to find that in the end, her 'solution' didn't help anyone but to satisfy her own ego.

And that's why she's not going to stay idle, if there's anything she can do, she will do it.

At the very least, she will make sure the election is a success. Hirazuka-sensei already gave her full support, and the other teacher now actually interested with the election as well.

Her skill with bureaucracy should come useful in this regard, at least.

And she still have yet to give up, Yuigahama and Hikigaya still tried their best to help Isshiki. She too, will find a way somehow.

Logically speaking, it's very easy to say that Yukino had secured her position. Even so, there must be a way to make sure that Isshiki didn't get the short end of the stick.

Maybe if Isshiki's defeat actually meaningful...

"Good morning."

Yukino snapped back to reality when she found Hayato faced her, along with Yumiko. Though Yumiko look soured by Yukino presence, the blond girl nonetheless said "Morning...", if a little coldly.

"Good morning." Yukino politely bowed, even though they're not exceptionally close, it's rather courteous to reply in kind. There's also the fact that it's still early hours of the school, there shouldn't be any problem with brewing pointless rumor from a simple chat.

"Say, was it true that you decide to take a shot at the election?" Hayato asked friendlily, "That's really great."

 _Eh?_

"We heard from Yui, and the campaign video was rather hilarious if you ask me."

"Pardon?" Yukinoshita completely and honestly baffled with what they're talking about.

"Yumiko..." Hayato whispered, she's not supposed to say anything about it. Not yet anyway. "She shared a private video with us to ask for our early judgment, she said she'll show you today in the club meeting."

 _Ah..._

"You better be grateful, Yui works really hard to make this event a success." Yumiko chided and crossed her arms.

Yukino passed over her and said, "Even if Miura-san didn't say that, I owe Yuigahama-san too much already."

Unknowingly to each other, both of them smiled in satisfaction.

As time passed quickly, the sky began to change its hue. The shade of orange painted the service club room with warm and comforting atmosphere. The first to came to the room was Yukino, who brought a stack of documents about the election. The second to come is Yui, then Hachiman, then finally Hiratsuka-sensei and Iroha herself.

"My, my... looks like you guys already solved it." Hiratsuka felt amazed with the streak of confidence all her student have, despite knowing very well that they all work alone with their own methods, there seems to be a subtle connection that ties them together into a cohesive team.

 _Very interesting._

"We came into conclusion that election battle is the only way to do it." Hachiman said frankly, "Only that way we can avoid the worst case scenario."

"Unfortunately, with how school policy works there's another problem."Yui added, and pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket. "According to the second article of our Academy's student council policy, whoever lost the election will be assigned as vice president, is that right?"

"That's correct." Yukino confirmed, "Isshiki-san, are you sure you want to go through with this plan?"

"Mmmh." Iroha nodded cheekily, "In the inevitable event that I lost the election, I can always stay as ghost member of the student council. If anything, I'm more afraid of winning. It would be a really big problem for everyone involved, especially myself. Ehe~"

"Normally I wouldn't allow that, but perhaps this is quite a reasonable exception to the rule." Yukino hummed, pink hue drawn on her pale-skinned cheek, "However, Isshiki-san, we decided not to go half-heartedly with the campaign. I hope you're not feel bothered by it, please try your best."

"Of course, my whole stock is at stake here!" Iroha looked at Yui, who simply twitched in response.

"Well, since I'm now officially the PR president of the student council, I'll be the one to handle the campaign progress... frankly speaking, I'll need help with ideas."

"Since you said you made your video, here's my turn." Hachiman push forward his smart phone.

On the screen, a campaign account were shown.

"This is digital age, social media would be a great tool for advertisement."

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm sure Yuigahama-san already thought about it." Yukinoshita jokingly commented, "Knowing you, you might be into something more dangerous than that..."

"You know me very well." He smirked and clasped his arm, entering his Gendo-mode. "Social media is a good tool for advertising yes, but it can also be used to influence the mass. Just making the campaign alone is enough, we had to make it grand enough that the next election that comes next year won't face the same problem in lack of interest."

In short, stir shit and you will get attention. Thanks to Zaimokuza, he now has enough manpower and resource to do anything he wanted.

"If there's growing interest amongst the student, then it's possible that we'll find a volunteering candidate next year." Yukino nodded sagely, "It's naive and optimistic, perhaps... but I don't see anything wrong with it..."

It's rather arrogant for them to believe illusion of grandeur, that they can change the atmosphere of the school with just a single election. Even so, it would be completely stupid to waste this chance and don't do anything. Because the next election will also be their responsibility to carry.

Call it an investment, if one must.

"Hikki... I won't ask how you will do it but at least promise me one thing." Yuigahama softly smiled, "Don't get hurt."

Hachiman scoffed and pulled his bag, "No promises."

Even thought he said that, both Yukino and Yui sighed in relief and shared a glance, before they smile.

" _Looks like I will be completely devastated here._ " Iroha thought, still, if she really had to lose, it will be super graceful and profitable.

Meanwhile, Hiratsuka Shizuka can only feel amusement.

The three of them, clinging strongly to a fragile relationship, desperately protect it no matter what it takes, even if it cost them their body and mind. They wanted to preserve this relationship, because without the three of them, the service club wouldn't be the same.

But none of them were honest about their feeling, and Shizuka know that a relationship built on pretense and hidden desire will not last forever. They all look tired trying to keep up with each other foolishly, without understanding each other in the slightlest.

As she lit a cigarette and open the window, she wonder how much longer before her beloved students implode. The logical teacher in her know it's going to be soon enough, but her heart told her that it can't be helped. It's not her place to interfere with the dynamic of the club, her job is to nurture them, and guide them whenever they need help.

There will be times where she need to speak, this is not the time.

Starting tomorrow, the new service club will unveil their plan.

* * *

* Amazake: red sake, traditional rice-based drink usually served during next year. Even children can drink it.

(The strange bento Ebina gave to Hachiman is called Smarthan.)


	11. Chapter 11

**A rather short update. There's not much I can comment besides the fact that I wrote this chapter while having a high fever. Goddamn plot bunnies.  
**

* * *

 **俺が いる - 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 11: And so, they ride the waves of change #2**

* * *

Soubu Private High, aside from being considered élite private school with higher average standard than others, has another peculiarities: it's proximity to the sea. Specifically, the Inage artificial beach, the largest artificial beach in Japan as of yet. Autumn wind might not as strong as it was in the summer, but the wind still carries the smell of salt.

On the concrete protrusion that extend almost a hundred meter into the sea, a slender feminine figure stand alone, her short hair flutter in response to the breeze.

Her right had clings tightly into the strap of her satchel, and she hummed an ambiguous tune that got silenced by the song of the wind.

"You came at last." She smile brightly as she turns to face the person that walks behind her.

"Aa, it's a wonder I can leave the club early." He says matter-of-factly without slightest bit of apology.

He continue to walk until they're standing side by side, speechless. Ten seconds later that she begin speaking again, "So, I assume the problem solved?"

"More or less, there IS a solution." He answer her question, "Surprisingly, Yuigahama's effort and mine didn't clash."

"Hmm, interesting to know about that." She walks away, which forces him to catch her wrist gently.

"You asked what is the point of Yuigahama in the club, right?" He tells her aloud, "Yuigahama is able to understand what I and Yukinoshita can't."

As her eyes turns dim, her voice begin to waver with bitter tone. "Ah, so Yukinoshita still more important than Yui for you?"

No, neither of them is 'important' for him, they're left to their own devices. What Yuigahama share with Yukinoshita is not his business...

"Don't twist my word like that."

"Hikigaya-kun, it's not good to lie to your girlfriend like that, especially when it's about other girls."

He clench his teeth. Whenever Ebina ditched using nicknames, that means she's dead serious. And he absolutely don't want to deal with that because she's persistent as cockroach when she's like that.

"Yukinoshita is able to understand you more than me, and you understand her more than you understand me or Yui. It's a fact that we can't change." Her sweet, sweet voice always mention the cruelest thing when they're together.

And the worst fact? He agree with her, what she said is the truth.

"That's bullshit." He bitterly tell her as he turns his pained gaze away, "If that's true then we won't even have this conversation."

Ebina saw through him like a clear water in a transparent glass, everything in his mind, she can clearly see it. The way he behaves, the way Yuigahama acts, Ebina understand it more than anyone else.

Ebina Hina, his first and current girlfriend, understood him ALL too well, it's almost scary. And unlike Hiratsuka-sensei, Ebina does not hesitate to bring that on his face.

As a loner, he's always proud of his observational skill, that can see what lies underneath people's appearance. Recently, however, he began to doubt himself. Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, and Ebina, all the girls around him is behaving strangely.

As if he didn't know them anymore.

"I just wanted you to know." She gently put her free hand upon his, "I just want to savor this happiness until the end."

And Yuigahama's sadness is detrimental for that. And at the same time, Ebina is incapable of stepping over the line. That's why, Ebina need him as a tool to cheer Yuigahama up.

But apparently, it wasn't needed.

He wasn't needed at all.

He did absolutely nothing.

 _Why me?_

"Happiness? What is happiness?" He spit out, "For me, happiness is staying at home waiting for my wife to come back from work while I take care of the household. To work is to lose, and being a Salaryman is a fate worse than death."

"What's with that? Don't tell me that's your career goal?" Ebina didn't even laugh at him like Yuigahama would, or berate him like Yukinoshita would. The bespectacled brunette looks at him with earnest curiosity and excitement.

"You have no idea." He mutters.

"No way you actually tell Hiratsuka-sensei about this?!" She balks as she release his hands and backs down. "SERIOUSLY?"

"Why do you think she's so fond of calling me to the office."

"Sexy time?"

"With all that smoke she exhale?"

"Point."

Although if he was born ten years earlier... then maybe, JUST maybe, he wouldn't mind the stench of tobacco or alcohol at all.

"Although I won't mind if you choose that path." Ebina giggles, "So long as you don't cheat around maybe, I'll work hard for the two of us!"

He was about to reply with a jab at her statement, but looking at how... eerie she looks as she said that, he's been wondering... what kind of home is Ebina household is? Damned if he don't want to believe it, but Ebina wasn't at all joking.

And that part of her scares him.

"Sometimes a dream should stay a dream." He says, "Because reality isn't at all that nice."

There's this little saying about 'be careful what you wish for', Hachiman understand enough of the reality's cruelty and deep down he knows that his future goal might bite him something fierce. She grabs both his sleeves and look upon his rotten eyes with sparkly excitement, "Are you giving up on your sedentary NEET life then?"

"...that was a trick question, wasn't it?" He just realize that she might actually bait him, but Ebina's expression said nothing.

"Call me by my name..."

"Ebina-"

"Please?"

He... can't say anything.

They have dated a little over a week, no, almost two. Logically speaking, it wouldn't be too strange for them to call each other by their first name. Even so...

Even so, he can't... this shallow relationship built on lies and betrayal, can it really considered dating? He can't even understand his own girlfriend, and he hates that. And his feeling...

No, his feeling is not important. He had a mission and he's too deep to back down now.

"Hina."

It was as if a jolt of electricity travel through the girl's spine, and her heart race like she's about to die. Her lips twitch uncontrollably, and as her hands creep upon her cheek, she can feel how her skin burning, almost literally.

"Thank you, Hachiman."

She looks up expecting emotionless, deadpan expression, but all she can see is flabbergasted guy who wonders if he did something wrong.

"W-what's wrong with you? Geez." He spit out.

Ah.

So even Hikigaya Hachiman can show his weakness and caught off guard like that.

"I like you, Hachiman."

Like, not love*. There's major distinction in that abrupt confession. The phrase like used for anything, from ice cream to random friend. But the context of that situation implies that Ebina did indeed hold him close. It might not strictly romantic, but the feeling was there.

And he really, really hate it. Casual dating is nothing but an aspect of youth, and youth is nothing but trouble and suffering that will lead to his eventual destruction.

It's not at all genuine.

"I'm really having fun." She awkwardly say to him, "I'm happy that you're my boyfriend. I'm happy being with you. But if you don't like me, it's better to call it off. One sided fascination, a relationship does not make."

He hates it, and yet he can't really say no.

It's not that he hates Ebina as a person, but he really hates the circumstances that put them together.

"I don't hate you at all."

He really is the biggest liar of all.

"And if you keep telling me that sweet nothings and I might fall for you." He chuckles.

"And if you keep telling me that corny line I might fall for you too." She shove her fist to his chest gently, "Be more reliant on me, because I will rely on you a lot more."

 _A relationship of codependency? No, just no._ He can't allow that. _It's just-_

"I need help." He squashed his emotion down, his rational gear spinning full force. Ebina definitely know the best solution to his need, and this is after all for the sake of everyone. At the very least, his workload will be reduced a lot. "If it's you and Zaimokuza, then it probably will works."

"Hmm, Zaimochuuniza eh? I sense a riot in the near future. Is this related to Service Club job?"

"Yeah, more or less."

She coils her arms around his waist and snuggle on his back, much to his discomfort. "Fine, but you cost me a real date, not this half-assed meeting after school." Ebina concludes.

"Sounds fine by me... but please get off my back, this is embarrassing."

It's an acceptable sacrifice, Hachiman told himself. Ebina and Zaimokuza working together is better than the sum of their parts. Yes, it's just a date. Though his rationale keep telling him that, some parts of him feels... hollow, as if something is missing.

Little that Hachiman know that youth is a poison even more unpredictable than his self-assured intelligence can deal with.

...

"I see, Yuigahama-san made campaign videos..." Yukino teasingly smiles as she look at the video in the cellphone, "Since it's you, I'm sure it's going to be popular."

"Aaaah don't play that now it's embarrassing." the pink haired covers her flushed face with her hands, "It was really boring and awkward too, I'm not really into computer and all that jazz!"

"It's actually good, I think you could just use some timing on it. I can help if you don't mind."

"Really? But Yukinon is busy in preparation for the election right?"

"Mmmh, not really." the so-called Ice queen of the school shakes her head, "I've neglected my duty as member of service club far too long. You and Hikigaya-kun work the hardest. Me? I ignored the request of Isshiki-san in favor of pursuing my objective."

Yui's shame disappear, all that there is nothing but concern. Usually, both of them never bring Hachiman into conversation, mostly out of consideration. For Yukino to bring about this now...

She must be rather sad.

"Hikki huh..." Yui looks up, the somber orange sky reflecting her own feelings. "I wonder what he's doing now... I... I want to trust him but..."

"Trust is not easy to regain, Yuigahama-san..." Yukino mutters, "That's right, it's really difficult to trust someone who ever lied to you."

Yukino know it more than anything else, what happened between her and Hayama Hayato in the past, what happened between her and Hikigaya Hachiman a year ago. Reminiscing it again, it was quite silly. _I never lie_ , Yukinoshita arrogantly said in the past. What she said was true to the letter, but never in spirit. She's the most guilty of all.

And now, her sudden, moronic outburst of ambition also denied her what she truly wanted.

"But even so, Hikigaya-kun didn't lie to us about what he wanted. After all, he's the one convinced me to go with Yuigahama-san's plan."

 _He wanted to stop us._

 _But he knows that this would be best for everyone. Even if both of us doesn't want it.  
_

"That's why, I decide to trust him." Yukino says aloud.

Yui stop walking when she hear that.

Yukino also stop and turn to face her.

"Thank you, Yukinon... I'm sure Hikki knows."

Of course he knows. He had acted strangely.

Then again, everyone is not being themselves since Kyoto. Struggling to keep up this false impression, struggling to cling into invisible, undefined relationship...

If Yukino can turn back in time, she will certainly give a second thought about going for the election. Alas, it's too late. Her... companions, they had sacrificed so much to stroke her ego. She can't let everything they do went to waste.

All she can do is...

"Thank you, Yuigahama-san."

She owe them so many gratitude and apology.

 _Was the presidential positions of the student council really worth it?_

Afterwards, the atmosphere turn almost completely normal. Perhaps it's the reason, it's not exactly complacency, but a slightest bit of comfort when you understand someone more is better than nothing. The topic conversation again move away from the certain boy, both out of consideration, and because they have a lot more things to talk about between themselves.

Such as the campaign video, at the very least, Yukino can contribute some help to her 'rival' indirectly.

* * *

* In this context, Hachiman thought refers to difference of 'Suki' (like) and 'Daisuki' (really like). Do note that the word 'Ai' (love) carries far greater connotation, which is why it's rarely used in high school romantic confession. Rather the word 'Aishiteru' (I love you) is reserved for long time partners and soulmates... or sufficiently corny J-pop and crazy fans.


	12. Chapter 12

Isshiki Iroha sigh as she folds the fresh towels out of laundry. The tip of her fingers press the pure cotton piece of cloth together into neat pile, dreading its eventual fate of being used and wasted by sweaty, stinky boys in the sports club.

Such is the fate of a club manager, to work hard for the club member's pleasure and comfort.

 _That came out wrong._

 _Still maybe if it's Hayama-senpai then..._

 _Iya, iya, clear your mind out of the gutter._

Well the thought of pleasing Hayama Hayato with her service as woman-sorry, soccer club manager, made her a little more relieved. After all, it's her major motivation for applying herself into this current place.

It's not that she doesn't like everything else however. The guys were nice and polite and isn't too fond of causing any problem that may tarnish the club or her reputation, in return to her voluntary service, they always follow her whims in a heartbeat.

Of course, being in the proximity of so many boys, the girls weren't at all pleased. Even though they put a friendly front, all of them hates Iroha, and will not hesitate to do anything behind her back to destroy her.

Well, maybe destroy is a word too strong to explain her situation. She never once experienced direct bullying, well, at least the kind that's relevant to her status as popular girl and more about her social strata. Even so, the current problem she face is result of such action. No less than thirty girls and few boys volunteered her into stuco position, a position almost no one wants.

Hearing from Meguri, Iroha decide to ask for Service club for help. Meguri testified their reliability, which managed to overcome Iroha's hesitation.

As it turns out, Service clubs aren't composed of omniscient Gods! Not even them can easily solve Iroha's problem. That systematic prank works so well that no matter what Iroha do, she will suffer for it.

Oh well, it's probably worth everything. She know what it means to be greedy, and being greedy will cause her to lose everything she hold dear.

"Iroha-chan, you're done yet?"

She rubs her sweating temple with her jacket's sleeve and smiles.

 _Maybe it will work out._

"Hai, haiii~!" She replies.

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 12: And so, they ride the waves of change #3**

* * *

Saki Kawasaki feels restless.

It's been a little over two weeks since Kyoto, and absolutely nothing happened.

Well... perhaps, she convince herself to believe that.

First of all, she was found guilty by THAT GUY of all people. Well, it's not like she didn't deserve it. It's her fault for being so impatient, she was exceptionally tense back then, and that's where her nicotine addiction kick the hardest. _  
_

At least she confident she will never be a chain smoker but still...

 _Why he has to be the one who found about her vices..._

She can feel her hand shaking at the thought.

 _And he... he's going out with Ebina..._

It's... not like it's matter to her at all. Who he's going out with is not entirely her business.

"Whatever." She spit aside uncaring, and yet, the more she try to dismiss the thought, the tighter her chest feel. The more she think about it, the harder her breath feel. She clench one of the button, struggling to slip it out of its hole, and accidentally crush it. Plastic pieces and dust fall under her fingers, "SHIT."

She look at the poor button with major contempt.

At least now she had an excuse not to button-up, when Hirastuka felt like complaining about dress code (While ignoring Yuigahama to boot).

"Why am I like this? This isn't like me..."

She knew she always act strangely when she think about him. But it feel so much worse than usual...

Is this because she saw him and Ebina yesterday? With how tightly the brunette held his arms, despite his obvious discomfort. And even so, she also saw him... smiling. Not his creepy all-knowing grin, but the smile of someone who feel embarrassed of being so close to his beautiful girlfriend. He look so.. innocent. that side of Hikigaya is the kind that Saki never once saw before.

It came to her that she had lost her chance...

It was ridiculous.

Saki was always interested with him ever since he solved her family problem. Despite his pathetic daily upbringing as loser outcast of the class, Hikigaya Hachiman is surprisingly insightful and smart person. He always tried to help everyone in his own wicked way, even if he had to sacrifice himself. Saki always think maybe he's not a bad guy at all.

They shared a lot of things. Absenting parents, difficult younger siblings, and even small petty things like constantly arguing with their homeroom teacher. Even with their clashing personality and belief, they share mutual respect and understanding to each other. Saki finally found a boy in a class whose presence she doesn't mind at all. Maybe they can be friends... as if!

But what changed everything was his accidental confession during the school festival that happens two months ago.

" _Love ya, Kawasaki._ "

Such loaded words, he can throw it so casually. She know he didn't mean it, and maybe even purposefully do it to incite anger and disgust. However, his words finally Saki realized that her attraction to him wasn't at all platonic.

It was love.

Those feelings only grow stronger since then, and even in Kyoto, she can't help but constantly look for him. Her mind berate her for being so stupid, but maybe, somewhere within her, there was part of her that wanted Hikigaya to see her in different light.

Maybe she can make that difference in Kyoto, it was such a good chance too. But before she knew it, she failed to do anything.

And then she found out Ebina took the step forward already.

"W-w-what are you doing?!"

"Just a little! Just a little!"

Unveils right before her eyes is the figure of a boy and a girl, with proximity so close that makes Saki balks in response. The girl's pale and thin fingers tenderly caress his cheek, brushing gently like the touch of a winter snow. The girl's hazel colored eye locks upon his, radiating a sense of playfulness.

Saki can only clench her hands again, biting her lips to avoid shedding even a single drop of tears.

The girls' slender yet shapely hips straddle upon his, as if she lack any sense of shame. The boy sitting on the corridor is in a pinch, perhaps literally, because if he want to push the girl away, he will have to risk hurting her. His dim, shrunken eyes staring at the girl with combined mix of horror and excitement.

"Ebina what are you doing?!" He loudly whispers as he holds one of her wrist, yet she keep creeping closer and closer.

By then Saki realize something.

She never had that chance she deeply wish for.

And slowly but surely, she begin to walk away, one step, two steps. Her legs, which she always been proud of when it comes to its strength and reliability, shaking uncontrollably. Her fingers tightly grip into her skirt, is she were to leave them, she's afraid she will lose control. Three steps, her pace increasing. And before she knew it, she trips on a ditch and land face first to the dusty ground of the school front yard.

"Woah girl are you okay?"

"That's... is that delinquent girl from Class 2-F?"

"Kawasaki-san?!"

The salty and bitter taste on the corner of her lips makes her far more miserable. For someone who used to be active in martial arts training, such injury should be trivial. And yet, why it feel so hurtful?

She push her body from the ground, noticing that surrounding her, the members of the tennis club looking at her with mixture of fear and worry.

"Leave me alone..." she threateningly say between sobs, and surely enough, the crowd surrounding her disappear rather quickly.

Rumor is such a terrible thing. Saki's refusal to follow dress code, followed by her poor attitude, breeds a lot of nasty gossips about her nature. It's no surprise that a number of students fear her.

As Saki tries to stand up, her ankle fails her and makes her flinch. Thankfully, someone grabs her before she can completely fall to her disgrace.

As Saki looks up to see the wannabe white knight who helped her, a shade of glittering silver threads, moist from sweat and reflecting the sun. A set of rounded and brilliant azure eyes look at her with complete innocence. Soft lips what wouldn't be out-of-place on a junior idol's* face stretched friendlily as if this person is incapable of sensing Saki's murderous turmoil.

"Don't force yourself, Kawasaki-san." The boy who can easily mistaken for a girl soothingly tell her, "Let's go to the infirmary."

"Cut that crap, I'm fine on my own." the delinquent girl spit venomously, but as soon as she push her feet, she gasp in excruciating pain.

"You don't look fine at all."

"GO AWAY!" A surge of strength flow through her arms as she push the boy, the poor soul can't get a grip on his own balance and land with loud "OUCH!" exclamation.

"Christ what an ungrateful bitch! Captain you're okay?" a couple of girls yells as they surround the shaken boy.

"Don't worry about me..." He says with low voice, clearly frightened to the bone, and yet he stand up and yank Saki up with surprising force.

Saki feels like a solid block of wood slip through her armpits as the boy known as Totsuka Saika help her walks. His deceptively ungainly arm toned to every fibers, obscured by his fondness for long-sleeved shirt.

"Looks like I can't train today." He sheepisly smiles as he pull the long sleeve covering his right arm, bleeding slightly from the fall.

Looking at that Saki can't help but feel major sense of guilt. If there's anything she hates other than being a burden, is to see the consequences of her rash action hurting someone innocent.

"I'm... sorry..." she uncharacteristically whimpers between sobs, all sense of pride embarrassment disappears to thin air. "If it wasn't for me you-"

"I should be the one apologize." Saika shamefully admit, "It's just that... I can't bear to see my classmate hurting themselves. I guess it's rather arrogant of me but... yeah, sorry."

Saki did notice the moisture that begin to form at the edge of his eyes. Saika Totsuka not only does look like a girl, but at times act just like a girl do. In short, he's a sensitive, feminine person. At times he always try to look manly and fail, and this, probably, one of such times.

And he's in the verge of crying.

"You know if you want to cry I won't laugh..." Saki lowers her face, hiding her own tears from him, "Go ahead and cry."

Saika can't help but cringe at her blunt statement, but still...

His hand hurt so much, despite suffering nothing but minor scrapes, he's unlucky enough to be cursed with highly sensitive skin since he was born. He couldn't even go out under the heat without sunblock. " _What am I a vampire? if only I sparkle under the sun too it would be so much better!**_ "

Even minor injury... no, minor injury hurt him the most.

He certainly trying hard to ignore it, though. And being able to do that much, he's proud of himself.

"For a manlet you're surprisingly strong, though." She finally give up and just let her emotion flow out, and blush, "I'm really, really heavy you know."

Saki is not the kind of girl who is conscious of her weight like average schoolgirls do. But between her karate practice and her various minor labor job, she develop a physique that certainly makes her body denser than she actually looks. Combined with the fact that she's taller than average girls of her age, this makes her understood if someone would call her heavy.

It's less about shame, and more like, how the hell Totsuka Saika, a short and slender boy easily ten centimeters shorter than her, can lift her off that easily? It made her somewhat curious.

Despite the flat insult Saki throw at his direction, Saika didn't feel angry at all. That he's one of the shortest boy in the class is a fact he can't deny, and he just laugh merrily in response to that.

He always train hard everyday since he joined the tennis club. 100 push up, 100 sit up, and 10 km run everyday. It's not until he actually lift Saki on his own that he noticed his own physical improvement. Saika hoped he will not go bald in three years. ***

"I didn't even notice." He frankly says.

...

Recently, Yukinoshita Yukino feels something odd.

As she, Yuigahama and Hikigaya spend less and less time together in preparation for the upcoming election, she expect herself to be thrown again into peaceful solitude. She had to admit, there's something in it that disturb her, after spending so long together with someone, it's hard not to get attached. The fact that the social pattern and dynamic changed so abruptly also took a toll on her mental scheduling.

But it seems that fate told her otherwise.

"The money's on me, so don't hesitate. Just make sure not to take detour to a hotel behind my back. Ja-nee~!"

Yukino is not one to use common slang, but if she has to describe things with that, the proper term would be 'blast from the past'

Here she is, sitting across the table of a good (though not even close to top class) restaurant. In front of her, the figure of a confused Hayama Hayato looking at her full of question.

Inside their mind, there's exactly one sentence running in repeat, " _What am I doing here?_ "

To put it simply, it all started by machinations of none other than the dreaded person called Yukinoshita Haruno. The first year college student really, really have too much free time and of course, always use that time to mess around with people around her. And of course, her favorite playthings are none other than her little sister, Yukino, and her childhood friend, Hayato.

However, fate seems remain unkind to Haruno. At first, it seems like it's all went smooth and she left them with a smile.

But Yukino and Hayato can tell, Haruno did not expect something urgent to happen right in the middle of dinner she arranged. A moment of real surprise can be seen when Haruno receive a call, and the other two didn't miss that moment of weakness from an otherwise invincible person. Her leaving the restaurant this soon is not in any shape or form part of her plan.

And thus, the two estranged childhood friends now struck together in a strangely romantic dinner they absolutely, positively do not want.

Part of them want to go away and separate as quickly as possible. But they're special. Both of them were born and raised by wealthy family with a long list of tradition and strict etiquette. To leave the dinner table would be both impolite and wasteful, and neither Yukino nor Hayato can have that.

"Nee-san always been thoughtless and selfish like that, so in behalf of her, I apologize." Yukino slightly bow to express her shame, naturally, it was Haruno's fault that they're struck in this situation.

"I don't really mind." Hayato weakly replies.

Besides, it's his own damn fault for unable to say 'no' to whatever Haruno ask from him. She ask him to jump, he has nothing else but to ask how high. Such is the life of Hayama Hayato.

It's never always bad, of course. Sometimes, the seemingly careless and free Haruno can be fun in her own ways. It's just that Hayato feel like a little puppy chained to the hand of a mischievous owner. And he doesn't have the strength nor courage to bite back.

 _At least she didn't drag our parents into this shenanigans._ That much they can somewhat appreciate.

"Speaking of which, how was the progress of the current Service club's ongoing request?" He ask frankly, "I'm sorry for being to insistent, but Yui's change of mood completely throw everyone off."

"We managed to find the solution, it's still ongoing process." Yukino calmly answers, "Everything depends on how the election go."

"The election right... it was supposed to be held next week right? Most of the student still don't know who are the candidates involved." Hayato laughs.

More like, they don't care at all. In the first place, Student Council election is a popularity contest. And most popular people in Soubu know it's not worth the effort, because the baggage they carry as actual leader of an organization. Hayato too, understand it well. Though he don't mind to go for the position, his plate already full, and thus, it's less that he's unwilling and more that he can't do it.

And then his phone vibrate a bit, telling him a new tweet is coming.

And as he read it, he can't help but gasp.

"Yukino-chan... you..."

Yukino blinks a bit, "What it is, Hayato-kun?"

"I see." Hayama sigh, "If it's you, it should be alright. I'll vote for you that's for sure."

Yukino also see her phone blip, and read the message. There's an embedded link that lead to various campaign photos, courtesy of her and Yui's hard work. In the message, Yui also write some twitter links.

Yukinoshita Yukino isn't the kind of person who use social media beyond professional (her club's) purpose, still, she already have an account in case she need it.

She read various twitters and it's responses. Multiple accounts have been created, for her campaign and Isshiki's own. The content was made in such a way that she cannot believe it was Hachiman's doing, not a slightest bit.

But deep inside, Yukino know only person like Hachiman can do such elusive trickery. It was very obvious from the content that it's intended to rile up the uncaring mass of the students to make them interested. Yukino wonder if he really do things on his own, she wonder if someone else work with him.

Even still, she and Yui had decided to trust him.

"Are you sure I'm the right person to root for?" Yukino teasingly ask.

Hayato straighten his neck and charmingly smiles, "Who else I should root for?"

Yukino scoff a little, "Why didn't you check the second candidate instead."

Hayato scrolled down a bit and much to his surprise, his kouhai and most precious football club manager was there, listed as candidate for the student council. At first, he's rather confused. But then, realization hit him.

"I see... so Iroha is the new client huh." He mutters in mellow tone, as if he lost all semblance of spirit he show before.

 _Wait what's that for?_

Yukino was originally hesitant to reveal client name, but Hayato is not stupid enough not to connect the threads anyway. The strained relationship of the club that remains for more than two weeks was because this case.

And Yukino swear she's going to solve it.

Isshiki Iroha is unwilling to change, she wanted to eat the cake and have another, she wanted to quit the student council and not lose popularity. Deep down, Yukino can not forgive such action. Above all else, service club exist to change the students to be a better individual. To fulfill Isshiki's request, at least the what hidden under her words and expression, is well above Yukino's ability and principle to fulfill.

That's where Hachiman and Yui comes into equation.

With the two of them, it's very possible for Iroha's request to be fulfilled. By raising the students' interest about the election itself, Iroha's fame will be increased. Yuigahama use her own fame, vast knowledge and social connection in the school to spread the words, and Hikigaya manipulate everything behind internet accounts with his own twisted insight and sharp mind. With the two of them taking care of Iroha, Yukino can use her own reputation among the teachers and management skill to make sure the election move forward without problem.

Everything should, in theory, went perfectly smooth unless one of them made a mistake.

Whether it's a good thing or bad thing, is not entirely Service club's concern.

"... I don't know, this is way too sudden."

"Above all else, Isshiki-san don't want to be the president. After all, she valued the soccer club and the time she spent in it."

"I see..." Hayato's energy seems to return in an instant, "It must be that person's doing huh..."

Yukino is not entirely sure who Hayato is referring to, could it be that Hayama Hayato know that certain rotten person is working behind the scenes. Or he's referring to Yui, but either way, it's unfair to bring Hikigaya into this conversation.

"You don't have to worry about Yuigahama-san. In this very minute, she's working hard with her own way, so I hope Miura-san to understand her hardship and don't make any fuss about it."

Hayato wryly grins, it's not a secret that the ice queen Yukino and queen bee Yumiko absolutely despise each other because they're such a polar opposites. But there's one thing they can grudgingly share, is that they both care about the cheery individual known as Yuigahama Yui.

Perhaps it's the atmosphere, perhaps it's because it's just two of them without Haruno or their parents watching. But beyond anything else, they both wonder why it feel so natural to talk with each other now. And they both ponders about it.

Perhaps, it's an old habits making a sudden comeback. After all, they ARE childhood friends. Even after the series of unfortunate events that broke them apart, even when both changed to become whole different people as time passed...

The dinner that day taste more delicious than usual, and end with friendly goodbye as they separate on their own ways.

Starting tomorrow, their relationship will turn back to that of a strangers.

Or at least, they try to convince themselves.

* * *

* Anastasia, an Idol in the franchise Idolmaster **.  
**

** Twilight, in which vampires sparkle under the sun instead of screaming/burned to ash. **  
**

*** One-Punch Man, the titular hero undergo this training pattern for three years and somehow gained supehuman abilities. And lose his hair. **  
**

 **That covers the second to last chapter of this long overdue arc, next chapter will cover the election and it's conclusion. Many thanks for everyone who keep reading this piece of crap, hopefully you didn't grow bored or disgusted by it.  
**

 **(I'm not sorry.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hikigaya Komachi is curious.

Recently, her brother had started to act rather strangely. It's... not entirely in a bad way, but she was curious nonetheless. Ever since the Kyoto trip, Hachiman would undergo strange mood swings. Other people would easily miss it, but not a fellow Hikigaya. Before, he looked miserable - or at least more so than usual - sometimes he looked angry, and other times he just plain looked rather tense and emotionless.

These days, he seemed to be more stable. Damned to say it, but he looked somewhat... livelier. He now almost always straightened his back instead of hunching like usual. His eyes, though still visibly rotten, were brighter and clearer. His uniform, on the other hand, tended to be somewhat sweatier and messier than ever.

She had her suspicions, but it was pretty much baseless and anecdotal.

Either way, something good probably happened at school. She tried to prod him, but all he would say was a confirmation of yes, the school days were a lot less stressful, that he was blessed by a God of luck, or something. It was almost incomprehensible.

Looking at him in the morning was like looking upon a monk fresh out of meditation. The zen aura he radiated was almost creepy and unnatural. He still acted and talked like the usual Hachiman, throwing out pointless sophistry and verbally poking her to fish for reactions to the banter, it was just that there was something off with his strangely content attitude.

And so, Komachi decided to play dirty.

She stole his blazer, acting like a scorned woman suspicious of her lover.

Again, she had her suspicions.

Her brother might have fallen in love again.

The last time it happened, it was when he was in junior high. Hachiman looked much, much happier than usual. So much that Komachi could see it from a mile away. Unfortunately, it ended in disaster. Her brother changed forever from the awkward and shy boy into a cold-hearted and vicious young man. Komachi never managed to get all the details, but she knew it must have been hurtful for him.

Even though she always teased him about his poor attitude, Komachi still loved him all the same. And nonetheless, she was concerned the same thing was going to happen once again.

Ever since Komachi had been introduced to Yui and Yukino she believed one of those two would be the best girlfriend material for her brother. Sometimes, Komachi would use her cunning mind to create a romantic atmosphere and situation between him and one of the girls. Objectively speaking, Komachi was leaning on Yui, but Yukino wasn't that far behind. Both of them had positive elements that balanced out his negativeness. The only reason Komachi was leaning towards Yui was because, even from across the horizon, you could really tell the peach-haired bimbo had totally fallen head-over-heels for Hachiman.

Alas. Her brother always put up his guard around girls, even when there was one clearly attracted to him. His power of denial was off the charts.

But who's to say his defenses were perfect?

"I'll find it out, no matter the cost." She grinned as she pulled the blazer from the basket, her signature fangs glinting as evil thoughts conquered her common sense and kicked it to the curb.

 _Onii-chan always wears super-mild cologne, so any other smell will be very obvious. Ughh now I sound like a pervert._

As the little sister took an innocent sniff, she entered complete shock.

It was a smell she was not familiar with.

"The scent of a girl. Not a very subtle one..."

She put back the blazer and released a deep sigh.

Hachiman had always been quite afraid of close contact, almost allergic to it. Even Komachi sometimes had a hard time being close with him. He always put up his guard with everyone, even her. So every smell that rubbed on him must be from a source of exceptional proximity.

Smell of aqueous marine - his cologne -, coffee - because MAX -, tobacco - thanks Shizuka-sensei!- , and then...

Sour and salt? These odor were strong enough that Komachi furrowed her eyebrows. She had no memory of ever using vinegar or salted meat for his lunch. Could it be that he bought a bento from somewhere else? This kind of bento* was not the kind a modern Japanese girl would make for her boyfriend. It was far too orthodox and peculiar. It was something that a mother or grandma would make!

This smell... Komachi knew it. The scent of cinnamon blended nicely together within every inch of the fabric. This was not a scent possessed by Yukino or Yui.

Komachi's face turned red as her mind got bombarded by images from her wild imagination. For this scent to rub so much on his clothes, this girl was probably rather... err, clingy. Which would surely torment Hachiman to kingdom come. The image of a young, beautiful girl being so lovey-dovey with her brother of all people... Komachi clapped her hands together and prayed for his sanity to stay intact.

 _I see. Onii-chan is definitely seeing a girl right now._

Komachi wondered if Yukino and Yui knew about it. But for now, she decided to wait and see how things would unfold. At least her curiosity had been sated for the moment. Komachi thought it should be okay to leave her brother to his own devices. At the very least, he seemed content about it.

 _Either way, Christmas will be super interesting!_

"Myao." As if echoing her excitement, the normally lazy family cat Kamakura purred in enthusiasm.

"Right on, Kamakura. Let's find something to eat!"

...

The reveal of the two candidates for student council president was not without fanfare. Combined with Hachiman's viral campaign and Yui's word of mouth, the news spread like wildfire. Iroha was a well known, outgoing girl, but her reputation was still far and away no match for the overachieving Yukinoshita Yukino.

Hachiman rest his back to the wall, arms crossed. Zaimokuza smugly grinned, rubbing his stubble as he watched the commotion near the school bulletin board. Behind them, Hina leaned closer and whispered, "Looks like we completed the first phase of the plan. What's next, comrade?"

"We wait, and if necessary, damage control." Hachiman said matter-of-factly, "In the end, what Yuigahama and the rest of us did was to instill chaos among the students. Whether it's a good thing or bad thing depends on how much we can steer it in a desirable direction."

"I see. You are truly a mastermind, comrade." Zaimokuza laughed proudly, "As expected of my brother in arms."

"Fufufu, brother in arms, more like, brother in bed don'cha think?" As usual, Hina would never let anything go without subtext, especially homoerotic subtext. While Zaimokuza couldn't be arsed to care about such trivialities Hachiman could only glare in annoyance.

"Yahhalo! Hikki, Hina-chan! Zaimo-kuza?" Yui greeted them from behind, and for a moment looked confused, "It's rare to see you three together, what's up?"

The three of them raised their collective smartphones in response. Yui's confusion turned into a euphoric smile as she realized what their action meant. She slapped Hachiman on his back out of overwhelming joy and surprise. "You did it, Hikki!"

"I told you right." Hachiman smirked a little, "I'd find a way."

"Thank you, Hina-chan, Zaimo-kun!" Yui bows three times in excitement, "For helping Hikki behind the scenes with everything."

For the moment, Hina's usual creepy fujo grin disappeared. Instead, a surprisingly somber and mature smile was drawn on her face. "Don't worry about it, Yui. Just do your part so everything can go back to normal and we can spend more time together. Yumiko missed you, you know?"

Yui's eyes widened for a moment, but she returned to her usual self quickly. "Mmmh! let's go, Hikki. We still have time to talk with Yukinon about our progress."

"Wait a minute-"

Hachiman glanced at his girlfriend, as if he want to ask for Hina's permission to leave. The bespectacled brunette gently pushed his back to follow the hyperactive bundle of peach and citrus. More than anything else, she recognized that Hachiman did not belong to anyone. Hachiman nodded and quickly chased after the adrenaline-infused club-mate of his. Ebina Hina could only sigh, her chest felt so tight and was bothering her.

"That's a good expression you have, Ebina-sama." Zaimokuza whispered as he made a framing gesture towards her with unashamed confidence. Hina couldn't help but stare at him incredulously, "Are you hitting on me or something?"

Zaimokuza huffed in response to that, and softened his smile a little bit as he watched the figure of Hachiman disappear into the crowd. "No, what I see is the lovely face of a maiden in love. That lucky bastard better appreciate it."

"I wonder about that." Hina muttered as she raised her hand and headed for her classroom.

...

"So that's basically the gist of it." Yukino ended the conversation with a firm tone, "You should go back to your class, it's almost time for the lesson to start."

By almost time she meant there was still a 15 minute window.

"Yui-senpai! Yukinoshita-senpai! Umm-SENPAI!" a high-pitched voice called out seconds before they can disperse, "Why did it become like this? I'm really finished!"

"We already told you right? This is really the only way we could do it." Yui calmly shook the panicked underclassman, "Get a grip, Iroha-chan."

"But-!"

"Let me take care of this, you go back to the classroom first." Hachiman interrupted, and handed Yui his bag. "If anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm going to the bathroom."

Iroha backed away from the rotten-eyed boy slowly and dramatically, "Eeh? What are you trying to do, ravish me? I'm sorry that's totally impossible, you're like, super gross! If it was someone like Hayama-senpai then-"

"Bitch please, as if I'm going to touch an immature brat like you." Hachiman cut her off abruptly before adding a moment late, "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for jokes."

THAT definitely shocked Iroha.

"HIKKI!"

"Even so, that was uncalled for, Hikigaya-kun." Yukino chastised him, "And Isshiki-san, kicking a dead horse is disrespectful and cruel."

Somehow, Yukinoshita Yukino was capable of throwing a joke with an utterly serious face. "Not you too...whatever." Hachiman headed for the stairs and Iroha rushed to follow him.

Yui clenched the straps of Hachiman's bag. Hachiman had never been this awfully rude in her presence before, though it was definitely Iroha's fault for being so self-conscious, disrespectful, and appearing to be really hostile to him despite not being a member of the club. Still, that repressed anger really scared her. She's worried about him as much as she worried about Iroha. "Will they be okay?"

"Yuigahama-san, even Hikigaya-kun has his moments of taking things very seriously." Yukino smiles, "I can trust him this time around."

"I hope so." Yui nodded before shortly leaving for her classroom.

On the top of the school, Hachiman was greeted by a gust of wind. Shortly after, Iroha followed from the door as well. Still afraid from his surprising outburst of anger, she tread rather carefully while moving to face him. "What do you want to talk about Senpai?"

"Isshiki, you don't want to lose face in this election right?"

"Well I didn't but...this only seems to make it even worse." Iroha averted her eyes to the side, "What are you planning anyway? Why does it have to be like this?"

"Generally, you can split the whole school population into four categories. Yukinoshita voters, your voters, Yukinoshita's dissenters, and your own dissenters. Why did I put it like this? Because that's exactly how the student body can be divided up." He began to speak, "Logically speaking, people who hate you will not vote for you, right?"

"Of course! But what else is there?"

"The key point is - people who don't like you will vote for Yukinoshita, and vice versa. You will rarely see things like this in Japan due to effective uni-partisanship, however, if we take America as an example, the dynamic is a lot more visible. Better X than Y." Hachiman raise his index finger, "But what happens if your dissenter knows that you're unwilling to go for this election?"

Iroha gasped and covered her mouth. "No..."

"Yes, if they know you don't want the position, they will almost assuredly vote for you out of spite. Just like when they pressed you into candidacy in the first place." He maliciously grinned, "What you NEED to do is to show otherwise. That you want this position. That you're willing to tread great lengths to fight the invincible Yukinoshita for it. If you show your enthusiasm to them, then they'll be pissed because their plan backfired horribly."

Iroha tilted her head, made her right-hand into a fist, and smacked into the other palm, "Well I get the gist of it, but it's really a pain. I wonder if I can do it."

"Really? You give yourself too little credit."

His blunt statement pierced through her mask like a hot knife through butter. It wasn't at all malicious; his disgusting eyes, dead set on her own with complete and utter indifference. He didn't say this out of hatred, he said it as a piece of bare fact. He had easily seen through her facade since day 1. He knew she can easily deceive the student body with her act.

One more pebble on top of a mountain of lies; what's so special about it?

Most men would either fawn over her when she acted cheerful or look at her with pity when she acted sad. This person was having none of that, he saw her as a person. He saw Iroha for what she was, and did his part based on that point of view. Even if Iroha pretended that she suffered from it, he definitely realized that Iroha knew her problem had been pretty much solved. And deep down, she was happy with this resolution.

There was no need for more pretense. Iroha decided to accept it with a smile, "I'm relieved to hear you to say that."

"Oh and one more thing." He told her, "Yukinoshita has a certain bet with the teacher assembly. If she wins the election she requested that the special article which demands the losing candidate must become the vice president be removed in this case. So you don't have to force yourself, if you do lose that is."

She walked closer and flirtatiously looked directly at him, "What? You think I can win against Yukinoshita-senpai?"

"It might take a few miracles to pull off, but it's not entirely impossible." He said, again, with complete boredom. He simply ignored her advances while looking at his phone. "It's about time for class to start, you'd better go back quickly."

Iroha clicked her tongue when she realized her charm wasn't working on this person at all.

"Ah you're right! Please say my thanks to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita-senpai too."

Hachiman scoffed as he put his phone back in his pocket. Was she seriously trying to be alluring to him, seduce him, with that stare? Nah, Ebina was infinitely more aggressive than that. He suddenly became rather horrified with himself, realizing that since he began dating Ebina he had become accustomed to the presence of the opposite sex. He prayed earnestly that his virtue remained intact until the end of the year at least.

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 13: And so, they ride the waves of change #4**

* * *

"Nakai-kun, you shouldn't force yourself like that." Yukino chastised the vice president, "You have us, don't exert yourself. Work together with us."

Of course, Yukino spoke from experience. She was just too proud to admit it.

The sickly sophomore just wryly smiled in response to the black-haired beauty, "This is my last week as Vice President of student council and as a student of Soubu High. At the very least, I want to give as much as I can."

"S-senpai should rely on us more." The awkward, bespectacled secretary of the student council said.

The soon-to-be-retired President Shiromeguri let out her handkerchief and wiped the cold sweat off Nakai's face, "See, Nakai-kun, you're sweating badly. You should take a rest."

In the end, he gave in. There was only so many things a man with heart disabilities can do. Still, they never actually banned him from helping, merely show him concern about his well-being. And with that the student council staff resumed their work with the help of one of the candidates.

The week passed rather quickly despite - or perhaps because - everyone was driven to their limits. Yukino worked with the rest of the student council staff; preparing for the election, gathering assets and managing the budget. Iroha and Yui joined forces to promote the election openly, even going as far as hijacking the class television and requesting the broadcasting club's help (where their combined charm works very well).

"Irohasu? I didn't know about this!" Tobe yelled when he saw Iroha and Yui on the screen.

Ooka couldn't believe his buddy's ignorance and seemed rather upset, "Seriously, are you living under a rock or something? Everyone already knows from Twitter! Hell it was already on the bulletin board!"

"Eeeh! It's been so long since I last read mine." Tobe said in defense, "And why should I read the bulletin board?"

["Even if my opponent is the smart and talented Yukinoshita-senpai I won't give up! I'm sitting here because my friends nominated me. And so, I'll carry their wishes with my own hands.]" Iroha clenched her fist toward the camera, "[Irohasu for Student Council president, remember to vote, Chia-yo!]"

Hachiman snorted, Iroha was trying too hard to spite her nominators. He imagined that they're must be steaming with fury by now.

" _Isshiki? Literally who?_ " Saki thought to herself. Since she somewhat owed Yukinoshita the girl would at the very least have her vote her despite Saki's disinterest for the election itself.

In the depths of the school Twitter network, Hachima, Zaimokuza and Hina constantly worked their way around to see the flow of interest. Until the last day, there were no problems to speak of. It seemed that while a Yukinoshita victory was most definitely assured, Iroha's own position as the underdog had given her a rise into unexpected fame.

"Our job is done." Hachiman said, "Now it's all a matter of luck."

"Well, I suppose I should leave!" Zaimokuza stood up from his chair, "Summon me whenever you need my help, my loyal retainer! Mwahahaha!"

The loud, overweight nerd with major delusions of grandeur left the library leaving the only two other occupants in an eerie silence. This was the last day before the election. Hachiman's hands were shaking with anticipation as he put his phone on the table. He might seem to be calm, but in reality, the tension was driving him off the edge.

"Hachiman, who are you going to vote?"

He looked at his girlfriend with distress. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe I should just abstain."

"That would be ironic." Hina put her hands on the table, "And you worked so hard for it too."

"Really, all I did was mess around." He let out a deep sigh, "That said, thank you, Hina... for helping that is."

"The very least I could do." Hina rested her head on his shoulder.

Truthfully, the three of them were lacking sleep this week and seriously need the rest. Even though his heart raced like crazy and his mind was going astray, Hachiman didn't have the strength or willpower to push away his overtly touchy girlfriend. That would be cruel. Instead, he put his hand gently on her head and patted her. At the very least, this amount of affection should be okay... or so he thought.

And minutes later, they dozed off and fell asleep.

"Fufufu, this is a really good inspiration for some new material." Zaimokuza muttered as he saw everything from the outside window, writing everything into his notes. "God speed, my soulmate."

...

The day of election finally came, after the hectic weeks preceding it, the day itself felt like a giant anticlimactic episode. Or so Hachiman thought. Everyone else seemed to be fired up and excited.

Elsewhere, Isshiki Iroha sat side by side with Yukino. In contrast to the pale white ice queen the natural blonde couldn't help but constantly fidget as the election progressed. By the specific rules of Soubu, neither candidate was given a right to vote. Still, one could see the sheer difference in attitude between the candidates. Yukinoshita Yukino calmly sat, reading her unfinished classic literature and paying little to no attention to the herd of students using their right to vote. Meanwhile, Isshiki Iroha couldn't stay calm even a little bit, constantly tinkering with her phone as she received and sent message to her supporters (and detractors too!).

"Yukinoshita-senpai really is amazing." Iroha weakly sighed, "How you can be so calm at a time like this?"

"I might appear to be calm, but really I'm just distracting myself from panicking." Yukino smiled, "There's no point in overthinking the result."

"You say that but it is really obvious who will win." Iroha pouts.

"Nothing's impossible, Isshiki-san."

 _Not impossible_ , the same thing said to her almost a week earlier by the rotten-eyed senpai in the Service club.

"Ano... unn, what's his name again?"

Iroha was not sure if she had ever known. Hiki-something? Yui did call him Hikki though.

"Who?"

"You know, that black-haired, beady-eyed Senpai in the club."

"Oh, him? Is it really that important now?" Yukino teasingly asked, covering her mouth to hide her amused smile, "Why are you interested in him?"

Completely repulsed by the implication, Iroha stood up and waveed her hands furiously. "Et-to... It's just that I'd be weird if someone I don't know was helping me to this extent."

Great, now Iroha sounded like the typical tsundere in those C-list harem animes. This was going to be really bad for her reputation. She shouldn't have asked...

"Hikigaya Hachiman."

"I see, well, that's that." Iroha sat back on her chair, now much more focused than ever on the election. "Now we wait."

Hours passed and the election came to an end. The vote tally was done semi-openly with representatives of each class present to witness. Counting the votes, about 92% of the student body had properly voted. And the result as expected had Yukino leading. However, what made the difference was the overall percentage. Despite the expectation of the masses, the relatively unknown Iroha managed to secure 39.5% of the vote.

"I can't believe it." She mumbled, standing stock still, mouth agape from disbelief.

"Nothing is impossible, Iroha-chan." Yui rubbed the tense underclassman to ease her, "Congratulations."

Shiromeguri approached and extended her hand, "The election was a success, it's partly thanks to your willingness to take part as well."

"Hmmmh." Iroha nodded, grasping her hand for a shake, and doing the same with Yukino soon after that.

"You sure you don't want to be Vice President?" Yukino asked, "Otherwise, I was thinking I should let it stay vacant for the time being."

"Thank you for everything. Yukinoshita-senpai, Yui-senpai!" Iroha willfully bowed, "But more than anything else, I want to stay where I belong."

That is, with Hayama Hayato and the others.

Iroha run outside with all her strength, uncaring of her disheveled appearance. All she wanted was to meet with everyone and tell them everything, nothing else was more important than that. Outside of the meeting room, left down the corridor, she managed to find Hayato, Tobe Kakeru and... Hikigaya Hachiman.

There were few other boys Iroha was sorta familiar with, and others who she didn't recognize. There was also the queen bee and her Fujoshi best friend as well. Iroha quickly approached them and yelled. "Everyone!"

"Woah, Irohasu, great job on the election!" Tobe raised his thumb while winking, "Who would have thought you'd be a strong contender against Yukinoshita-san? I certainly didn't! Right, Hayato?!"

"I'm not really sure about that, right?" Hayato grinned, rolling his eyes in the direction of Hachiman. The boy in question just glared in response. "Why are you asking me? Buzz off."

"Hayato-senpai..." Iroha couldn't help but blush. Even Hayato had placed his faith in her. "Thank you!"

"Maah, I thought we could get rid of this brat but..." Yumiko cross her arm, trying to hide her emotions as she spoke. "Either way, I guess the soccer club still needs you."

"You say that Yumiko-senpai but you really like me right?" Iroha cheekily stuck her tongue out, "Tsundere!"

"Who's a tsundere?! You cheeky brat!" Yumiko's face turned red as she fumed, unfortunately, she bumped into Tobe, who crashed right into Hachiman and both of them fall on top of Hayato. As the three boys writhed in pain, Hina shouted in excitement and blasted out a handful of blood, which cause Yumiko to panic, trying to stop the flow. Alas, Hina's adrenaline was in full drive and the two girls fell themselves, landing smack dab on the pile of boys as well.

And even THAT did not stop Hina from trying to focus her camera to capture the moment, "LEMME TAKE A PIC! LEMME!"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT, YOU GODDAMN FUJOSHIT!" Yumiko exploded in anger and embarrassment.

Hachiman, sandwiched between the blond school idol and the delinquent could barely move himself. "Get the fuck off me Tobe!"

"I'd love too but ahhh Ebina-chan where are you touching...?" Tobe felt like he was experiencing both hell and heaven at the same time.

"You're heavy!" Hayato shouted as he struggled under the weight of four people, but he accidentally pulled Iroha's foot in his efforts to escape. She ended up falling down too, adding even more weight to the pile and crushing his lungs and stomach, causing him to cough out. "GUHA!"

The blond freshman cried when she felt someone touching her thighs with surprising gentleness, "Auuu! Senpai where are you touching!"

"That's my hand don't worry! ... Actually, worry a lot! Get the hell off or I'll beat you to a pulp!" Yumiko responded.

"Ara-ara, it's okay to celebrate but a school orgy seems a little too much you know? At least wait until the after-party, I'll happily join in too." Shiromeguri, who had just arrived at the scene nonchalantly joked while taking multiple snaps from her phone in amusement. Meanwhile, Yui just sheepishly stood to the side and laughed while Yukino just rubbed her temples.

"THAT'S NOT THE APPROPRIATE REACTION HERE!" the collective scream of the human pile echoed across the school as the election day came to a close.

* * *

 **I love how everyone react to previous chapter. I really do.**

 **I'm not really insistent about pairing Saki/Saika. The scene in the previous chapter was done purely for friendship moment. It was inspired by a cute fanart of Saika helping a scared Saki during the Kyoto ghost house event.  
**

 **As for Hayato/Yukino, I always been interested exploring their relationship. This too, doesn't necessarily lead to romance. Rather, I'm trying to expand their past relationship and how it would develop in the future.  
**

 **I have a hard time writing a lot of side characters. As you may notice, Komachi and Hiratsuka didn't even appear that much in the fic despite their importance in canon. And Haruno is even worse in that regard. I'm trying to fix that bit by bit, taking the advantage that I use completely neutral 3rd person POV. My long term goal is to change this from Hachiman-centric story into ensemble cast with multiple plot threads.**

 **Pretty ambitious for a shit writer, right? I think so. But nothing wrong with being optimistic.**

 **As of this chapter, the only decisive romantic pairing is Hachi/Ebin. Everyone else is not set on stone.  
**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and support.**

 **P.S. This is not the last chapter. Merely end of the Autumn arc. The next one is winter arc which will deviate a whole lot more than canon, with new set of conflicts following. Also, there will be a companion fic which focus on Totsuka. Because we need more Yahari crossover!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hachiman."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to see my new apartment?"

If it was any other boy, they either would become excited and filled with unwholesome thoughts or innocently embarrassed, or completely oblivious and neutral, entirely depending on their state of puberty and conscience. Hachiman on the other hand calmly looked at his girlfriend and raised his eyebrow.

"What's with the sudden invitation?"

"Because I moved from Utase, dummy." Ebina was unusually cheerful, indeed. "I moved from Utase two days ago."

Utase. He remembered back to things that happened during the hectic month of November. Hina used to share the same apartment building as Yukinoshita, albeit at opposing entrances. Still, he was now curious. "Well, where it is?"

"North of Masago Central Park, about five minutes northeast of Kemigawa-Hama station."

"Ah, that one."

The red buildings, he remembered, are 2LDK apartment. It was definitely less prestigious than her old apartment, which were reserved for the rich and elites. It was also much closer to the center of Chiba's economic activity and transportation hubs, which contributeed to it's high renting price. Even so, a 2LDK apartment was hardly small either.

"Much cheaper and closer to school, good choice." He nodded sagely, as if he approved of it wholesale.

"Yeah, it cost about half the old one to rent, plus, it's not like anyone else will live there. Anything bigger is a waste of space."

Hmm, wait, Hina lives alone too? Though he always had a lingering hunch, he didn't expect for her to talk so openly about it. Then again... this is Hina he was talking about. She was rarely that subtle or to the point when it came to giving hints, more like beating someone in the back of the head if she could get away with it.

And as always, whenever he put his guard down the proud fujoshi would sneak in and be cuddly. "You want to stay with me?"

"Even if I want to, my parents would kill me for abandoning Komachi. So not anytime soon, thanks for the offer though." His response completely and totally a joke.

Right, he was joking... he was very certain about it and not just shoving his foot into his mouth. Also, Ebina always coiled her arms around him and not letting go, his heart would definitely not last if she escalated further than that in public. Rather than Ebina, it's better to call her Hebina*.

Hina crept closer, blowing on his ear sensually, "Well my door will always be open for you, genius~"

 _Ignore it, Hachiman. Ignore it. This earthly temptation is far and away beneath your infinite scope of wisdom and the collective neurons in your brain. That's right, don't think about it. Don't think about it._

If it was the old him, he would probably call Hina some derogatory term such as bitch or slut, just like he did to Yui. But now, that was just way too mean and terrible even by his standards. Hina just happened to be more open and honest to HIM, he didn't know if she was like this to Hayato or Yumiko. What wasn't his business either.

Hell if Yumiko was to be believed Hina totally hated shallow men who were only interested in her for her looks.

And so, Hachiman launched his counterattack. He kicked the bike's stand to let it stay upright and gently pushed Hina under the shadow of a building. His hand slamming on the concrete wall and he creepily grinned, "Hina-san, are you trying to seduce me? Even this loser and spineless class clown has limits you know?"

 _C-C-C-Combo breaker!_

That sudden change of attitude totally broke Hina's tempo and made her shiver. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks and her lips twitched in response to his sudden advance, her face couldn't possibly be less redder than the shade of her new apartment.

No wonder she constantly kept her guard up around guys, like what she did to Tobe during the Kyoto field trip.

Frantically, she closed her eyes and braced for a kiss... or something more. But she didn't stop Hachiman's advance at all. And guilt kicked him in the gut, bad enough that he decided he should stop teasing her.

Instead, he gently rubbed her cheek and smiled as he retrieved his bike. "You don't have to try so hard, Hina. I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry about that." She sighed, "Youthful excitement breeds foolishness indeed."

"Because it's December?"

Hachiman held no special feelings for this month except for the fact that there were more holidays than usual. He would always appreciate every break from the school in his own way. For others, he understood that December was a special time where people were in the mood for improving their relationships with each other. He just couldn't feel the same mood himself, maybe because he was largely disinterested.

"Maybe, can't wait for Winter Comiket."

Winter Comiket? That's from the 29th to 31st of December. Still about a month ahead. Curiously enough she didn't mention Christmas at all.

Not that he'd ask her about it...

"Comiket, huh."

"Wanna go with me?" Ebina excitedly asked, "Just you and me, no one else. That counts as proper a date, right?"

 _Ebina really has shit taste for date spots._ Not that he was complaining. He disliked crowds, but being recognized by someone he didn't want to be recognized by was even worse. The possibility of them meeting some classmate during Comiket? Hah. 600.000 circles and millions of visitors. What are the chances? Besides, he was a proud bookworm with a thirst for both classic literature and shitty light novels. He could always try for something new for once.

He was legitimately interested, but never had a chance to go because of his own laziness. Now that Hina had asked him to go the only hurdle left was asking his family for permission.

"I'll think about it." He nodded, "Can't promise anything, but I want to go."

"Great!" Ebina nodded furiously, "Ah by the way, we're here."

Somehow, Ebina managed to lure him exactly onto the road leading to her new apartment. This was different from the road he usually used, because usually he went to school with Komachi and used the same route to return home.

Or maybe he subconsciously took that route and was just in denial.

Three red marble buildings stood proud and tall, each at about six stories. These buildings looked rather old, probably built sometime in the 70s or 80s, but otherwise sturdy enough to survive most common disasters. Also, they looked ugly.

"Major downgrade I'd say." He commented dryly.

"The insides are much better, really. Plus it's only 67.500 yen per month with maintenance and cleaning service. Gotta see it before you can comment further."

Still trying to drag him in?!

"Maybe next time."

"Awww..." Hina pouted in response to her boyfriend's stubbornness. "Fine, rock, paper, scissor then. Don't worry, I won't force you to come inside or anything, get it?"

He decided to ignore the other meaning of that statement and complied with her request.

"Sigh... Rock, paper, scissor."

Hachiman: paper, Hina: Scissor. Hina smiled and pointed aside, "Look away."

He lazily looked aside at the direction she pointed, but as he wondered why she would to that, he could feel the warm and moist sensation of her tender lips on his left cheek. This of course shocked him so much that he literally froze on the spot.

Hina, with a flushed face, slowly backed away toward her apartment and waved her hand, "See you tomorrow, Hachiman."

 _What was that._

His first kiss on the cheek from a girl that wasn't a young Komachi?

As he returned to his senses, he saw Hina wave at him and then disappear behind the apartment entrance door. He rubbed his cheek, even though it was just a light touch, the awkward sensation and guilty arousal refused to go away.

Tonight he would not get the dreamless sleep he always preferred. Because his mind would be be occupied with her.

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 14: As the snow falls, the sky sing a soundless tune in solitude #1**

* * *

November had passed, so does the election. It's only been few days since the new members of the Soubu High Student Council joined, but they already started their work.

Meetings are tedious, formal meetings are even more tedious. There are too many people, and yet most of them silently listened as the tyrannical ice-queen of Soubu High spoke with her firm, cold voice. The meek Secretary wrote everything with the speed of light (seriously why doesn't she use a computer? Too distracting?) while Yuigahama acted as MC, and doubled as camera-woman.

Why was a freaking monthly budget meeting being recorded anyway? Oh wait that was quite self explanatory. Money is important. School money even more so.

It was all and good, but either way as the General Affairs Manager he was the one responsible for securing all of the Student Council assets (except financial ones). The more things they used in their activities, the more work Hachiman had to deal with.

Well at least he didn't have to deal with the organization intricacies. He basically spent half the meeting almost sleeping stealthily.

"I suppose that's enough for today." Yukino sat back in her chair, "I shall thank everyone for your participation in this meeting. Hopefully the result is to your satisfaction."

"Thank you, Yuki-en-Kaichou." Yui cheerfully replied, completely disregarding her slip of tongue. "Our next budget meeting shall be held on the fourth of January. I shall inform you all if there's anything important in advance. If you have something to ask, feel free to do so, whether directly or through our e-mail address."

And with that the mass of people slowly disappeared one by one, until there were only five members of the Soubu High student council and two extras left.

"Waaah, that was an intense meeting." Iroha cracked her fingers as she delivered her statement with an unusually deadpan tone, "The current council really is intense, yay."

"I blame Yukinon, more or less." Yui carelessly shrugged, "By the way, why are you two here? Usually it's just Iroha-chan alone."

"Well it's not like I have anything else to do and Iroha asked so..." Hayato answered in his friendly manner, but an unpleasant aura emanating from the corner of the room was making him sick. He turned his attention to the chuckling Hachiman, "Eh, what's wrong Hikitani?"

Hachiman didn't respond to that call and simply stopped chuckling. "Anyway, you all can go ahead, I'll take care of the equipment, just make sure to carry all the relevant documents back with you."

"What's the matter, Hikigaya-kun? I understand you have a heavy responsibility to carry but I'd regret if you lost that sharp but rotten mind of yours."

"That's right, Hikki we'll help."

"I'm not doing this because I want to you know." He frowned, as he took note of the equipment used and made sure there was nothing missing. The larger instruments he had to put into a big cardboard box. "It won't take that long anyway, we still have club to deal with. I'll be there as soon as I finish."

It's not like he'd be doing anything in club either, just reading random LN alone while Yuigahama chattered in the background with Yukino occasionally replying, and the even rarer occurrence of him interjecting something if a comment sufficiently offended his mind. A taste for something can also be acquired with sufficient exposure. You repeat something often enough and you come to either love it or hate it. When he first came to his club he had always tried hard not to get attached. What seemed to be logical back then, in hindsight, turned out to be nothing but foolery.

What he always hated was that everything contradicted his principle that he would't allow any sort of shallow relationship to form. For something to form between him and everyone else, he wanted to understand everything. But all he did was observe from outside of the boundaries...

Worse than a liar, Hachiman ultimately admitted that maybe he was a coward.

"Well then Yukinon, you go ahead." Yui said with a deep voice in response to that, all the while using a bookmark to mimic the presence of a large mustache, "The frail and sensitive Hikki-sama is not allowed to carry heavy loads like that alone else he will complain about his back pain afterward."

"Whatever."

"I shall go ahead then." Yukino rejoined with a smile as she took her leave in turn followed by four other students, leaving only Yui and Hachiman inside the now vacated meeting room.

...

"I am surprised the soccer club budget is relatively small considering it's size and requirements." The treasurer commented as the five of them walked along the main corridor, "Isshiki-san really is good at financing."

Iroha slyly rubbed her hands together and smirked, "Well~ it would be nice if we did get a budget raise though, Shiromeguri-senpai rejected the previous proposal after all. Hopefully things will change after the change of government, nee, senpai?"

"Actually, I want to ask about the discrepancy between the spending of the fifth item and the rest, because I checked the online costs of club items and-" Yukinoshita replied in a strictly non-serious tone, which was rather unusual. Regardless, t was a good way to shut down the poor natural blond manager.

"N-n-nah it's okay, our club should be able to manage." Iroha really, really hated the fact that Yukinoshita could see through her trick of budget conservation, and she really really wanted her to stop, like, right now. So Iroha looked up to her beloved sophomore and pleaded for help behind her forced smile "Right, Hayamo-senpai? Right!"

 _Hayamo who?_

"It's not like our club is prestigious or anything. We've never managed to reach that far in any of our tournaments." Hayato patted the panicked kohai on her back before he took some distance and kept up a walking pace with the President, "It's all fun and games for me and everyone else. I hope that doesn't offend the council, Yukinoshita-san."

"Soubu High Soccer club has held an untarnished reputation for more than a decade, I certainly don't see any problem with that kind of mindset." Yukino firmly nodded, "In the end, a lot of clubs exist for the enjoyment of the students. Not all of them were made with specific a goal or for being competitive against clubs from other schools. You don't have to worry about it, Hayama-san."

The train of conversation didn't stop there, and while the Secretary and Treasurer couldn't be more oblivious and preoccupied with their own talk, Iroha certainly did notice something was... off. Even though the two upperclassman in front of her were talking about formal business, addressing each other with even more formal names, there was an underlying thread that connected the two of them. Iroha wasn't sure whether it was their voices or their mannerisms, but it was there.

Had Yukinoshita Yukino and Hayama Hayato always been this close?

...

Hachiman finished his job in making sure that everything was present and properly piled inside the box. Then he double-checked his notes once again. "Looks like there are no mistakes, we're finished here." He nodded and sat on the chair for a moment to catch some breath.

"Good job, Hikki." Hachiman perked up as he saw Yuigahama stand and approach him, "You worked really hard. Your hair's grown really long too. Let me fix it for you."

"No thanks." He rejected flatly.

His anti-nice girl sensors flared in response to her next actions, but he decided to stiffen up and wait for things to unfold. Yuigahama gently held his head and combed down his unruly hair with her hands, this intimate act, ESPECIALLY with someone who definitely wasn't a family member or his lover, made him quite uncomfortable.

It felt like he was having an affair behind Ebina's back... well it wasn't like Yuigahama loved him or anything. That was just plain impossible! Even so, there would be no difference to the eyes of an outside observer.

It made him feel guilty.

He tried to shake her hands away, but her tiny hands quickly grasped his head again and got him back into the same position as before. Small chuckles followed as she once again treated him like a pet dog. Well if he put it like that, he could be slightly at ease. Slightly.

"You know, Yukinon never once doubted you." She muttered. As she held him closer he could feel her heart race. "And yet, I can't help but be afraid of bad things happening again."

 _Yuigahama..._

"Are you done yet?" He powerlessly shoved her hands away from him.

She sat down on the chair right beside him and he could tell that she was not entirely willing to talk to him about it. But it was something she had to do now, or else, the small flame of courage burning behind her eyes would die out before she could say anything.

"Yukinon has always believed that people can change, but I..." She painfully stated, "...don't think your methods can change easily."

"You are correct. Though..." He sighed.

He had gotten Ebina and Zaimokuza into this mess too. There was absolutely nothing noble about what he had done, whether by intention, or by execution. But people can't be hurt by something they don't know. What lies inside Pandora's Box should stay locked away forever.

"When I decided to go against Yukinon's wish and have us remain in the Service club too, I wonder if that was really the right thing to do..." She tearfully hummed, "And the guilt won't go away."

"Even so... do you thing everything went to waste?" He asked her frankly, feeling frustrated that Yuigahama had managed to hide so much baggage behind her relentless work and unbroken smile. "No matter how much you congratulated us, Yukinoshita and I... both of us know who had worked the hardest. Do you think everything you did up until now was a mistake?"

"I don't know... that's why I'm so afraid." Yui toughened up and closed her eyes, "Even so, I'm glad the service club will stay."

It's not that Yuigahama regreted her actions, rather, her inability to place her faith in him and Yukino ate at her from the inside. For the first time in forever, Hachiman realized that maybe, maybe she was not a 'nice girl' like he had always thought. And he couldn't really blame her for that.

Rather, he was also glad that he could finally step inside that boundary, little by little...

Maybe, just maybe, the three of them were slowly changing.

 _Maybe I should get a haircut_. He pondered as he walked beside Yui.

...

"You're meeting with the student council president from another school?" Hina asked as she combed Hachiman's hair with surprising professionalism, and cut some of the rougher corners from it.

"Yeah, apparently we have close ties with Kaihin-Sougou for some reason." Hachiman complained, seriously of all schools why did it have to be that one? Most of his junior high acquaintances went there. Especially his old crush, Orimoto Kaori. That already gave him a major sour taste in his mouth, since he already hated formal meetings to begin with. "Our student councils often meet, at least once a month. Last month was our turn to give a visit, and this month they'll come to our school instead."

Hachiman, despite being a major fan and attempted emulator of stylish men, never paid much attention to his hair. Usually, it was just Komachi who cut his hair into shape, and he couldn't be arsed when it looked mediocre because it was done by someone he trusted. And, more importantly, it was free!

When he had asked Ebina's opinion about cutting his hair, she had literally kidnapped him, sequestrating themselves into her apartment and not accepting his refusals. True to her earlier words, the apartment was much more luxurious on the inside with pale white concrete walls and tiles that went well with the varnished wooden furniture. There was some sort of living room which contained a 24 inch flat-screen TV and a video set on a small aluminum cabinet.

(He decided to ignore the big pile of R-18 yaoi manga that sat nearby.)

Ebina insisted that she should be the one who cut his hair. Either her, or a pro hairdresser. She couldn't accept Komachi's sub-par skill, which annoyed him a little bit. When he called her out on it Hina accused him of being a major siscon. That certainly helped to shut him up.

Well, part of him still felt guilty about what happened in the meeting room with Yuigahama, and it was Yuigahama who had told him his hair had grown too long. So Hachiman could only grudgingly agree.

 _"Any particular style you wanted?"_

 _"Not really, what do you think?"_

 _"Your hair looks best early in the spring**, I think that style would suit you well." Hina cheerfully told him._

 _Hmm, that had been the first time he had gotten his hair cut in a barbershop since high school had begun; and he hadn't cut it since. He tried to imagine himself with a slightly messy side bang, and wholeheartedly approved. "Let's go with that then."_

And that's how he got here.

"Your past might be bitter, but it's useless to dwell on it." Hina whispered as she carefully shaved the leftover hair near his neck, "You need to face ahead with confidence, more than anything else."

"Whatever, if I'm lucky most people will have forget about me already."

"Just like Orimoto Kaori-san, right?"

Hachiman shivered a bit. For some reason, Hina's voice sounded unnaturally bitter when she said that name. Could it be that she was still jealous or angry about Orimoto? He wanted to ask but he couldn't. It would be exceedingly insensitive of him, and that was terrible.

Little by little, he could see what laid beneath her unspeakably cheerful and composed appearance. But deep down, he wondered if it was too late to stop...

* * *

* **Ebi = Shrimp, Hebi = Snake**

** **The haircut joke came from Volume 1 novel where damn near everyone has different hairstyle (including braided Yukino and brown haired Yui).**

 **Thanks to GoukaRyuu of Spacebattles forum for early check/grammar editing. If you dear readers notice some improvement in writing department, he's the one deserve that praise.**

 **Not much in this chapter aside from fluffy HachiHina stuff and prelude to Winter arc. If you're interested, the spinoff story already published, go check it out in my profile or Idolmaster crossover section.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**After reading various reviews, what I find is that people is okay with Hachiman having alternate lover... but not about the girls? I'm calling double standard lol.**

 **The infinite crisis of Oregairu Christmas will be saved for later. For now, we're in the dire need of youthfulness.  
**

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Onii-chan."

As was routine by this point, the only individual that welcomed him was none other than his one and only one little sister, Komachi. Members of the Hikigaya family had a certain fondness of using a tracksuit indoors and couldn't be bothered to make themselves look more stylish, as such, it was a common occurrence to find his dear sister in such simple attire by the time he arrived home. It was almost eight by that point. When Komachi asked why he so late, he simply replied with, "Getting a haircut, don't worry about dinner."

When he came home at last, she was sitting in the living room watching some crappy TV Drama. He didn't bother paying enough attention to see which one.

"You're kinda late... humm... You were going out with a girl, weren't you?" She sniffed around him, and then wiggled her fist like a cat's paw, "Onii-chan's so naughty, playing behind Yukino-san and Yui-san like that."

 _Crap, how did she find out?_ Hachiman had absolutely made sure he to never show signs of having a girlfriend. Not even a single photo of Ebina existed in his repertoire, and all messages and recorded calls from Ebina were always erased after he read them. How did Komachi find out? Had she read his mind somehow? Was she stalking him? _Stop being paranoid Hachiman! As evil and underhanded as she can be, she's still your sister._

"The hell are you talking about?" He feigned ignorance.

She snorted a little, "Seriously Onii-chan, I can't believe you're that dense. Your pretenses can't trick me even a little bit."

No, really what does she mean with Yui and Yukino? He could not in any way comprehend the concept of himself dating one of them. ESPECIALLY Yukinoshita Yukino, the merciless ice queen of Soubu high, who always took her sweet time verbally abusing him for every second they stayed in the same spot. He couldn't deny that he did have a girlfriend though.

"No seriously, both of them have always been disgusted by my presence. Besides, how did you find out?"

She pulled him into the warm embrace of the living room sofa and stretched his cheek playfully, "That's a secret~! Ah that should merit many Komachi points, nee~?"

"This cheeky brat." Hachiman retaliated by pulling her collar up like a cat, "Yeah I'm seeing a girl, what's the problem."

"Tell me who it is."

"No." He flat out said as he threw her back onto the sofa, "And before you ask anything else, pay me with a cup of warm, rich, black coffee with three cubes of sugar."

"Stingy-man, stingy-man!" Komachi yelled as she ran to the kitchen while Hachiman took the quiet silence to get a super-short nap. Today had been really hectic and the meetings were the worst part of it. On top of that there was also club activities and dealing with Hina's romantic nonsense. He really, really needed some early sleep. And to fight that sleepiness he had need of a nice cup of sweet, sweet coffee, which Komachi managed to make in record time. The scent of sugary caffeine interrupted his inevitable retreat into slumber and she quickly put the tray on the table.

"Payment done, tell me what kind of person is the girl who managed to capture my beloved Onii-chan's heart."

To clarify, she hadn't captured his heart yet. Occasionally tugged on it perhaps, but not captured. Hachiman was truly fascinated by that girlfriend of his. However, he was still uncertain of her true reason for choosing him as a boyfriend, and before he could understand that, he couldn't possibly leave the door to his heart open.

"She's a strange creature with a major case of mood swings, usually very mature and composed, but she can be very passionate about weird things."

"Such as?"

"Boys Love." Hachiman said while doing an air quote gesture.

Komachi recoiled in disgust. As one of the so-called normals, Komachi had a really bad impression about the typical portrayal of Fujoshi. Crude and unrefined, if not outright barbaric. Fujoshi had a tendency to not know the right time and place to show their obsessions with anything vaguely homoerotic, even things that only existed in their own imagination or easily offended people.

"Eugh, I know you're desperate but please have some standards Onii-chan..."

"You'll get used to her antics really quick." He snorted and took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "She's very smart and perceptive when it comes to understanding people. She's also really good at cooking, sewing, and apparently hairdressing too. I'd say she mastered what it takes to be a great housewife."

Komachi's jaw dropped and his 15 year old precocious sister slammed the table, "JUMPING TO MARRIAGE ALREADY?!"

"Unfortunately, that would be detrimental in achieving my dream as a house husband." He smirked, half-joking.

"And here you are going back to that piece of trash for a lifelong goal." Komachi sighed, "Poor Kano-san*, I wonder what she thought when you confessed to her."

He blinked and then pointed himself nonchalantly, "She asked me out, just so you know."

"Now you're just being delusional." Komachi squeezed her eyes half shut in disbelief, but Hachiman couldn't be arsed to defend himself for that one.

It was not technically a lie, she rejected Hachiman first so she did not accept his confession. Instead, he accepted her confession soon after when she somehow changed her mind the day after the rejection. If he had never stopped Tobe's confession would Hina have changed her mind just as quickly? For some reason that thought made him feel a little sick so he dismissed it as soon as possible.

"I want you to keep this a secret." He put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes, "Can you promise me, Komachi?"

Komachi smacked her chest proudly, "You can trust me!"

"Actually I can't. I still haven't forgiven you for the Chiba Village incident, plus you always ditch me, leaving me in the cruel hands of Yuigahama or Yukinoshita. I can't trust my most precious little sister at all, the world is doomed." Hachiman said with an utterly mocking tone, much to Komachi's embarrassment and chagrin. "WHA?! That was months ago, you gomii-chan! Plus I did it for your own good!"

"Whatever, so here's my payment to seal the deal." He grabbed his bag and pulled out a lacquered wooden bento box, "She insisted I should bring home the leftovers from dinner."

Komachi couldn't help but gasp in shock. The implication that they had dinner, a homemade one at that, brought more and more unfortunate implications. By that logic, Hachiman ALSO spent a lot of time in the girl's house. Just how far had their relationship progressed...? What kind of black magic had this girl used to pull this extremely shy and cynical boy into her firm grasp? Komachi needed to find out...

She slowly opened the bento box. The familiar scent of sweet and soured meat filled the living room, it wasn't strong but very distinct.

"Huh, there's no plum and vinegar." She noticed and muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Hachiman tilted his head in confusion. "Anyway, please wash the box after you're done with it." Hachiman grabbed his bag and headed upstairs to his room. Even with that serving of coffee he couldn't help but yawn. "I'm going to sleep early today..."

Komachi took a bite from the cheap but well-prepared dinner serving.

And before she could say anything tears began to flow from the corners of her eyes.

Some people say that every dish is heavily affected by the the state of the heart and mind of the chef, and Komachi is one of such person. Even if the food was not delicious there would be something distinct in that food compared to something made with no feelings in it. When she took a bite she couldn't help but feel a sense of emotional rush spreading from the tip of her tongue all the way through her entire body.

It might not have been strictly love, but whoever made this bento had definitely made it with only Hachiman in mind.

"Onii-chan, you're really, really a lucky guy." Komachi said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and happily continued to eat the extraneously big portion afterwards. Occasionally, she muttered something inane like, "I guess I can leave him in your care, Kano-san."

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 15: As the snow falls, the sky sing a soundless tune in solitude #2**

* * *

Even though it was already winter the situation in class 2-F hadn't changed even a little bit. Rather, it seemed that the usual source of noise in the class had increased recently. But, especially today, due to the two members of Hayato's clique achieved a milestone in youthfulness. "And that's how we managed to get a date." Ooka proudly stood and crossed his arms, if his nose grew one foot longer** no one would be surprised that was for sure. Still, it was entirely understandable why he looked so excited.

"Ooka don't be like that." Yamato tried to pacify his diminutive friend with an extremely red face, "We're just lucky. You don't have to brag!"

"Listen to Yamato-kun, ne?" Tobe nodded, "Right, Ebina-chan, Yumiko-chan?"

"Just because someone gives you pity doesn't mean you scored anything, Ooka." Yumiko mercilessly commented.

That certainly took a major chunk out of Ooka and Yamato's pride. Both boys ended up sulking in the corner of the class. Hayato simply looked on with a neutral smile plastered all over his face, completely and utterly uncaring about the romantic season his two friends currently enjoyed. He dealt with far too many girls and their confessions that he couldn't be arsed to be supremely polite sometimes. And if he wanted to be honest with himself, he didn't want to be involved in this mess.

Still, Hayato decided to throw himself into the fray because it seemed fun at first glance. "So when will you be meeting your girlfriends for that double date?"

"Tonight."

Tobe's ears perked up and he stood up, slack-jawed. "YOU TWO PROMISED ME YOU'D BE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AT MY PLACE!"

"I'm sorry bro, we couldn't possibly miss this chance." Ooka returned with his cocky grin and smacked Tobe, "No hard feelings, okay?"

"Yamato, tell him something!" Tobe whined. But, the tallest boy in the class simply averted his eyes away from him, "Sorry Tobe, just for tonight."

"Traitors all of you!" Tobe feigned tears, "And I thought we'd climb the stairs to adulthood together."

Hina spurted blood again and fainted, leaving Yui to clean up the mess she made.

"Maa, maa, it's just a sleepover right? You don't have to be so sad, Tobecchi!" The peach haired girl kindly said to him as she rubbed Hina's face clean with Hina's own handkerchief... which used to be Hachiman's, not that Yui knew anything about it.

Tobe dramatically flailed his hands, as if it was the end of the world. "My family is going to visit our relatives today, I'll be really lonely. And if it's just Hayato-kun and me, that would be gay!"

"Oi." Hayato protested, and Yumiko held her mouth again from vomiting, "Ugh!"

"SUUUUPER GAAAAAY!" Ebina suddenly shrieked, causing everyone nearby to cover their ears, before she promptly fainted again.

Meanwhile, Hachiman raised his eyebrows and continued with his usual habit of reading novels before class began. He didn't even bother greeting his classmates. Instead, Saika was the first one to greet him. "Yahallo, Hachiman."

"Yo." Hachiman raised one hand casually, though he could feel his heart thump a little bit. Seems like the effect of Totsuka's charm on Hachiman also lessened by Hina's constant need to be touchy-feely on him.

"You look really cool today. That hair especially suit you best." Saika innocuously said with a reddened face.

 _Okay screw that._

"You think so?" Hachiman blushed and scratched his cheek shamefully. (Or should it be shamelessly?)

As Hachiman and Saika continued their random conversation, Hayato berated Tobe for joking about his sexual preferences again, and Yumiko thoughtfully observed everyone and how they were acting. She looked at the now-conscious Hina and saw the brunette's gaze locked right on the direction of the two boys currently enamored with each other... Either way, Yumiko had to rub her eyes in disbelief, but instead of fawning over the vaguely homo-romantic scene that was unveiling before her, Hina seemed... angry? No, no, that wasn't the right word, maybe...

 _Jealous?_

No, that couldn't be. That was just impossible.

"Well it's just my random suggestion but," Yui coughed a bit to get everyone's attention, "Tobecchi, why don't you bring Hikki and Sai-chan along?"

Tobe, Ooka, and Yamato creaked their neck towards the two boys currently occupied within their own romantic world. Tobe observed carefully the two people Yui had just mentioned. They didn't seem to care about the commotion in his clique. It was true that he had taken a liking to Hikitani Hachiman ever since the field trip, and that wasn't just because Tobe owed him either. As for Totsuka... why not? Everyone loved Totsuka Saika.

Since Tobe decided he had no problem with that, he asked the main guest for his opinion instead. "What do you think, Hayato-kun?" Tobe asked.

"I approve." Hayato charmingly smiled, but for some reason both Yui and Yumiko could only shivered in terror without knowing the source of the unpleasant atmosphere.

"Did some idiot open the window?" Yumiko muttered confusedly, "What's with that chill I felt a few seconds ago?"

Yui nodded and rattled her teeth, not really able to say anything.

"Well since Hayato-kun says so, I'll invite them!" Tobe cheerfully ran toward his targets, "Hikitani-kun~! Sai-chan~!"

Tobe's booming voice and appearance stopped Hachiman and Saika's conversation in it's track.

"What it is Kakeru-san?" Saika asked.

"You see, I'm..."

"No." Hachiman preemptively said.

"I haven't said anything..." Tobe whined, again.

"You want to ask me to go to a sleepover at your place, my answer is over my dead body." Hachiman said aloud. Even though his eyes were locked on Saika from start to finish his 360 degree hearing still faithfully served him well. Tobe took a step back, was this what friendship rejection felt like? Tobe looked back at his gang, who were all watching the whole scene with collective pity.

Except for one person. Hina smiled mischievously and pointed at the direction of the distracted Totsuka Saika. "Ah that one." Tobe clapped his hands in realization, and coiled his arm around the much shorter boy. "Sai-chan, how about having a sleepover at my place?"

"Eh? Me? Hmm." Saika looked up awkwardly and then became silent.

"How rude, first you interrupt our precious talk and now you're hogging him?" Hachiman growled.

"I'm talking with Sai-chan, Hikistingy-kun. Shoo-shoo."

 _That was painful, Tobe. Too painful. Though, it serves me right for that one._ Hachiman mentally screamed.

"Well I don't really mind but..." Saika winced, "Hachiman, you'll come right?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Hachiman sighed, "I'm not leaving you with two hungry wolves alone; it's too dangerous."

"Then it's a deal." Tobe coiled his other arm around Hachiman, "This'll be really, really fun."

 _I fell right into that trap. Wait a minute, could it be Tobe is smarter that he appears. No wait, it couldn't possibly be him. Let me see... he bowed at Yuigahama, so it might be Yuigahama. Well she's more perceptive than Tobe, at least. Wait a minute, what is-_

"Your plan worked, Ebina-chan!" Tobe said half-whispering whilst pointed his thumb toward Ebina. Ebina simply nodded in approval at Tobe's actions and laughed merrily. Hachiman had seen this scene countless times. Every single day in his two years of high school life. Hachiman had seen this scene again and again. Tobe had always been that friendly with everyone, and Hina was not an exception. Even so...

Hina extended her left arm and bumped her fist against Tobe's...

*SNAP*

Hachiman gasped, for a moment he seemed to lose all semblance of his senses. He blinked a little before shortly turning his gaze toward Saika, who appeared to be even paler than he was seconds ago. Hachiman's mouth left agape in confusion of what was happening, but then Saika nudged his finger down.

In Hachiman's hand, there were shards of a shattered ballpoint, some of which cut through his calloused skin, making it bleed.

"Should we disinfect it?" Saika asked with worry.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Hachiman stood up and threw the now useless pen pieces into the trash. Those little cuts that stung his injured hand could not compare to the crushing turmoil he had in his chest right now. Was he angry because Hina had purposefully steered Tobe towards Saika? No, Hachiman was not so shallow that he would be utterly pissed at a minor joke, even if Saika became collateral. Even so... he couldn't even understand what had just happened.

What was this feeling, he wondered?

...

Time passed quickly, and the sky changed it's hue as the sun began to descend toward it's horizon. The students scattered apart, most of them immediately went to home, others instead decide to hang out on the streets or game center.

"Everyone's already got my address right?" Tobe cheerfully asked. The three guys in front of him could only sigh in defeat. "Well I'm waiting for your arrival!"

The four boys scattered apart because each and every single one of them lived in a different area.

"Umm, Yumiko..." Yui quietly hummed, "You're not coming?"

"I'm okay, you're going with the President right?" Yumiko was surprisingly calm when she said that. Usually, she was extremely possessive of Yui, especially where her sworn enemy Yukinoshita was involved. And, yet, here she was casually telling Yui to go ahead.

"That wasn't really the plan though." Yui wryly smiled, "I'm going to Yukinon's place later after a change of clothes, so I'm going home first."

"Uh really?" Yumiko averted her eyes in shame, "My mistake then. I have something to do first."

"Thank you for being so kind." Yui gently hugged the queen bee, "I'm going to call you later, kay?"

"Yeah."

Yumiko hoped that Yui hadn't misunderstood her motive for telling her to go. Rather, Yumiko's sharp, jade eyes locked onto the slender figure of the bespectacled Fujoshi. Hina couldn't be more oblivious, though.

"So, what's the deal with Hikio?"

Hina feigned ignorance and smiled, "Huh?"

"Don't huh me, girl." Yumiko pinch Hina's cheeks, "You're obviously flirting in class."

"..." Hina was speechless, actually, today was the only time they HADN'T been flirting. Usually, when they did Yui would misunderstand and think Hachima was staring at her, instead of the clique in general, or Hina herself. They were so good at doing it that they could basically communicate with just eye movement! Okay that was a lie, but the idea was kind of romantic, right?

"No, I really don't understand." Hina told Yumiko earnestly, "Actually, I felt he was avoiding me today. We would usually talk during lunch and after school, today he doesn't seem to be especially eager."

Yumiko poked Hina's chest twice, "Was it because you use Sai-chan as bait? Actually, he was super mad back then, though he didn't say anything."

Yumiko can't really get a good grasp at what Saika and Hikio Hachiman was talking, because these two usually speak with each other with low voice. Still, the streaks of concern on Saika's face and hints of annoyance on Hikio's bored, pathetic face was rather telling. Especially when Hikio's dead fish eyes are set on Ebina.

"Maybe so, I'll apologize to him later." Hina looked at her cellphone, "He's probably still on his bike."

"Or maybe something even more personal." Yumiko scoffed, "Well then, it's decided. Today I'll sleep at your place. And I'll accept no refusal!"

"But Yumiko that would be-"

"One more word and I'll punch you." Yumiko threatened.

* * *

* **Kano-san = Kanojo-san (Ms. Girlfriend).  
**

 **** Pinocchio-style growing nose often used as metaphor for cockiness in Japanese media.**

 **I'm always been a proud wincestfag, but for some reason, I can't grace Hikigaya siblings with my itty-bitty bad touch. They're far too sacred for my taste. Perhaps because they remind me of my own relationship with my sister, and that's terrible. OH WELL.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Word of advice: do not write while on drugs, even one that's used to treat your illness.  
**

 **I'm not sorry.**

* * *

Ne, Komachi?" Hachiman muttered as he checked the contents of the mini rice cooker. Since their parents weren't getting home any time soon it made no sense for them to cook too much rice anyway.

Komachi, currently cutting the pork fillet she had acquired at mini-market for a discounted price, responded. "Hmm?"

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Not really, why?"

"You see, I have this problem." Hachiman closed the lid of the cooker and began to rummage through the fridge for leftover vegetables, saving the fresher ones for tomorrow. He found a couple of potatoes, which he washed before beginning the process of peeling them.

Hachiman told Komachi of the shenanigans that had happened at school, though he carefully omitted anything that involved him snapping out as well as his girlfriend. Komachi listened intently to Hachiman's complaining. "You're telling me they managed to bait you with a boy you fancied?" Komachi couldn't help but express her disappointment with him, "Isn't that basically cheating on your girlfriend?"

"No, that's different." Hachiman shook his head with a horrified face.

"It's not different at all when you keep projecting your ideal girl on Sai-chan." Komachi said in low tone.

Hachiman wanted to argue, but he ran out of words before he could even say anything. What Komachi said was true. Until now, Hachiman had always done exactly that. Saika had the face and the mannerisms of a girl even if he was actually a boy. Hachiman was so used to treating him as a 'safe option' where he was able to endlessly fawn about girlishness without consequences. That was because until he meet Yuigahama and Yukinoshita and got to know them better Hachiman pretty much hated girls in general, especially nice girls.

To think that he had done that to a classmate as important as Saika, someone who also the first classmate he would consider a real friend, horrified him.

Hachiman might owe an apology to Hina as well. Hachiman's usual perverse attitude toward Totsuka Saika wasn't exactly a secret, but then again, a lot of people were doing what he had done as well, so it wasn't really out of the norm. Even so, that would be unfair to Ebina Hina, the one he was supposed to care about the most.

Even though he had made a promise to himself as someone who was unwilling to change, he also promised Yuigahama that he would not hurt himself again and be more considerate to other people's feelings.

Naturally, a man could not back down on his own word.

Hachiman's neck couldn't stand the weight of his thoughts and he smacked his head onto the table. "I really am the worst."

"Now you're just being melodramatic." Komachi patted his head affectionately, "Just apologize to Sai-chan, and maybe Kano-san too."

Hachiman raised his head again and smiled in defeat, "I guess I can do that much."

His phone rang just as he finished boiling the miso soup. It was from Hina. It was rather rare for her to call him directly like this, so it must be about something important. Usually, they just exchanged mail every night. When Komachi teasingly smiled at him, he pointed his thumb to tell her to stay silent and that everything was under control. He then decided to go upstairs before he answered the call...

"[Good evening, Hachiman.]"

"Yo."

"[What are you doing right now?]"

"Cooking some dinner with Komachi. What about you?"

"[I'm cooking dinner for Yumiko.]"

"For Miura, huh? She's in your apartment?"

"[She found out about us.]" He heard Hina laugh a bit, "[And I'm sure Hayato-kun wasn't involved in this either. She suspected us after what happened in class today.]"

What happened in class... he wondered, did his girlfriend do something weird? Still, that wasn't important right now. What he wanted to do was talk with Hina and apologize.

"It's alright, I trust Miura wouldn't recklessly spread anything. Anyway, Hina, I'm-"

"[I'm sorry, Hachiman.]"

His eyes widened. Why was Hina apologizing? Well, he could actually guess why she would do it. But as much as he disliked his current ordeal, what he done was more despicable.

"[What I did this morning, I shouldn't have done it.]"

Hachiman clenched his hand trying to suppress the guilt from dripping in his voice, like the hint of sadness within Hina's own. "No, that doesn't matter anymore. After all, it was my decision that mattered. Saika would've rejected Tobe's request if not for me accepting it. Plus, Yuigahama was the first one who proposed the idea."

"[I see, I'm glad. But... why were you so angry then?]"

Hina had noticed his outburst too? No that'd be impossible, she was talking with Tobe when he accidentally crushed the ballpoint in his hand. No, that was definitely not it...could it be...Miura? But even if Miura wasn't involved Hachiman had ignored Hina for the rest of the day. It would make sense for Hina to misunderstand even if she usually could read him like a book. The situation was so hectic even Hina's perception could be fooled. Just like how he couldn't understand his own turmoil.

"I'm not sure myself why I felt so frustrated... I'm not angry at you, nor Tobe, or even with Yuigahama. Even though I rejected Tobe's initial offer, it's not so much that I hated it and more like I rejected because I'm just lazy." He said clearly, "And above all else..."

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

"[I'm really sorry.]"

Hina was caught of guard when Hachiman suddenly apologized. She quickly dialed down the stove. Miura was waiting in the guest room, door completely shut, to give Hina all the privacy she needed. Even though Yumiko could be very selfish and nagging at times, she always took care of everyone around her. Hina truly felt blessed for having such a great friend.

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Hina soothingly told him.

"[I really do.]" He insisted, "[I'm sorry for ignoring you today. But more than that, I'm sorry for being such a loser that can't even treasure his own girlfriend. I convinced myself you would understand, but you didn't. And it was all my fault.]"

"Hachiman, you're not being yourself today." Hina frowned. Seriously, this strange behavior of his was probably going to exacerbate her already bad mood.

"[I know, that's why I'm taking this chance...]" Hachiman sighed, "[Hina, you're free on Christmas, right?]"

"I..." The bespectacled fujoshi closed her eyes, trying to stay calm. "I'm sorry, I promised my parents I'd come to visit on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day."

It was painful for her to say, but it was something she had to do. Above all else, she wanted to be honest with him, even if the truth hurt. She had to sacrifice her first Christmas with her first boyfriend if that's what it took, but even the independent Hina has obligations to fulfill.

"[I see...what about the 23rd? Want to go somewhere?]"

Hina's spirits returned a little, though she still felt bitter. For someone completely passive like Hachiman just asking about her schedule must be really difficult. "Why? Don't we have Comiket to look forward to?"

"[That plan still has yet to change.]" Hachiman said awkwardly, "[I...just wanted to make up for everything.]"

Hina felt her chest clench; her heart was beating so fast that she might pass out any second. Her face felt like it was burning.

"[...Hina?]"

"I'm really happy to hear that you know." Hina chuckled a bit, trying to hide her embarrassment. "But still, we don't know what will happen twenty days ahead. Things may change. But I'm really, really grateful that you asked me out. How about we go next Sunday instead?"

"[Let's talk about it tomorrow.]" Hachiman said, "[I'm sorry if I'm being forceful.]"

"Like I said, I'm really happy." Hina grinned, and she was getting close to being too excited so she decided to throw out a joke to tone down the unbearable romantic tension. "Anyway... Hachiman, Hayato-kun and Tobecchi ganging up on Sai-chan...that definitely will sell. So, bring me some juicy stories from tonight. Juicy, get it?"

"[I'm hanging up the phone.]" Hachiman growled. Well, he definitely had returned back to his usual self. That made her sigh in relief.

Hina laughed merrily as if all the pent up stress she had felt today had just been released all at once. "See you tomorrow."

"[Yeah.]"

Hina finally tapped the red button on the screen, ending the call. She held her phone tightly to her chest. Truthfully, she had wanted to spend more and more time talking with him, especially considering he was so unusually open today. But at the same time, she didn't want to become addicted to this feeling, and feel guilty for taking advantage of him when he was being vulnerable.

"Someone looks especially happy, eh." Yumiko opened the door and stretched out her hands. She was already dressed in a fancy night dress that would make most boys drool lustfully. It wasn't anything special either. Yumiko was just accustomed to dressing that way at home. And with only Hina as company she didn't feel like being unusually reserved.

"Don't you feel cold in that?" Hina pointed out bluntly.

"Shut it. I just like the texture and feel okay?" Yumiko turned red a little, and then coughed to regain her composure. "So how was it? With Hikio I mean."

"He said it was nothing. Seems like he's not angry at me, Yui, or Tobe...directly, at least."

"I see... so even Hikio can be jealous, eh?" Yumiko nodded sagely, "Yeah, definitely jealous of you and Tobe."

Hina cracked a hysterical laugh, falling to the floor while clutching her sides, "Now you're killing me! Hachiman, jealous of Tobecchi! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm being serious you rotten woman." The queen bee of Soubu stopped Hina from rolling around with her foot, "It can't possibly be anything else."

Now that she had managed to regain some semblance of sanity, Hina stood up and got back to cooking the dishes she hadn't finished yet.

"He's probably unconsciously frustrated about it. I mean, people like him might think it's not within his right to keep you away from us." Yumiko sat near the Kotatsu* and patiently waited for dinner to be served, "But that's just my guess. It's not like I know Hikio well or anything."

"Maybe." Hina said as she began to serve the miso soup into a small bowl. "Yumiko..."

"Ha?"

"Do you think I'm unfair to Yui?"

Yumiko blinked in silence but then responded quickly.

"...What you did behind her back is hardly noble but..." Yumiko responded as she poured down the contents of the kettle, red tea which she prefered supremely over traditional Japanese green tea. "It's nothing damning though. All is fair in love and war after all. Yui took her sweet time instead of aggressively pursuing him so not all the blame lies with you. "

"Yumiko, still trying so hard even now, eh?" Hina smiled as she served Yumiko's share of dinner on a tray. Each of the foods was carefully arranged so that the traditionalness of the whole serving almost made Yumiko cringe. "I think I'm actually being inspired by you."

"Me? As if." Yumiko snorted, "Me, who keeps trying to get into the good graces of Hayato but is too afraid to ask for more..."

And keep every other girl away...even compared to what Hina had done, what Yumiko was doing was even more despicable. And no matter how much Yumiko tried to justify it, it was eating at her from the inside. So close...yet so far. Yumiko was too afraid to lose Hayato, and that was why, even though she wanted to blame Yui for the loss, she couldn't. Because, just like Yui, Yumiko was unable to move forward. In that sense, Hina had beaten them both easily.

"Even still, even though I know it might cause us to split apart...I still asked Hiki-no, I asked Hachiman out. Don't you think it's being unfair with everyone? Meanwhile, you held back your feelings..."

"Hina, you're being stupid again." Yumiko gently smacked the table to made a point, "I won't forgive you if you keep thinking that way. If you want to leave-"

Hina grasped Yumiko's hand to stop her from talking any further, because that would surely destroy any semblance of a fun girl's night. When Yumiko stared at her incredulously Hina nodded reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"If you want me to forgive you, you got to tell me all the juicy details." Yumiko grinned, "So what made you interested in Hikio? He might have some looks on him, but his eyes are disgustingly rotten, just like his personality."

"Yumiko, you're talking with a fujoshi here. Pot belongs together with a kettle, after all." Hina sheepishly responded, "Wait, Yumiko you think Hachiman look handsome?"

"Not as much as Hayato. Now if only he would STOP being a creepy jerk, he might be popular. Might." Yumiko stressed, just as to make sure there's no misunderstanding.

"Trust me I'm trying to do my part about that." Ebina can't help but chuckle, "Anyways, do you remember that one time you and Yukinoshita-san had a tennis match...?"

And so, the two beautiful girls lost themselves in passionate talk about men and romance. They both tried to keep away all sense of doubt and fear for things that may happen in the near future. And even if that didn't work, at least they didn't want their efforts to have been in vain. The fragile bond they shared, they would desperately cling to it until the end.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: As the snow falls, the sky sing a soundless tune in solitude #3**

* * *

"Ungh... Yukinon I can't."

"You can do it, just a little more."

"Yukinon~"

"Do it."

"I CAN'T!"

"Do. It." Yukino said with an ice cold tone, "Or I'll kick you out of my apartment."

"How cruel!" Yui whined, "Ice queen! Tyrant! Maleficent!"

"I shall take that as a compliment." Yukinoshita said, still not in a laughing mood, "Now do it."

Yuigahama's hands trembled in fear as she slowly and surely crept under the table, trying to reach the writing utensil she had dropped. Beads of sweat rolled down constantly as she was faced by the bane of her education career.

Damned history homework!

"Why should I learn what Lord Nobunaga liked to drink from? His enemy's skull**?!" Yuigahama screamed, flipping her sitting cushion hard enough that it flew across the room, hitting the kitchen wall. That's not event remotely correct of course, but then again she's probably referencing something Yukino doesn't familiar with. Even so, this is not the time to think useless thing like that.

"I can't believe you thought ... was actually historical!" Yukino's faith in this friend of her literally hit rock bottom at that moment, "If you think that actually happened historically than you need to do this even more than I thought."

"Of course I know! That was a joke!" Yui laughed hysterically, "It's just like, pointless question to begin with! How can you take that question seriously?!"

Yui felt like she began to lose her sanity, but looks like Yukino won't give her any lenience anyway.

"It can't be helped. You promised me you'd study seriously in exchange for letting you in." Yukino stressed, "Just do it!"

In the end, Yui had to yield and do everything properly. She flipped her textbook again and again to make sure her answers were right. And cross-checked it on the internet just to be sure. The advantage of history homework compared to math was that you just needed to find the right source of information or argue an interpretation of events, and you didn't need to do all the hard work yourself.

 _As long as you use facts and argue with them you usually will be fine. Hikki would probably like history homework for that reason as well._ _Not that I'll argue anything..._

"This is not fun at all." Yui slumped over the table in defeat, shortly after she finished. "Everyone's having fun right now, I bet. Even Hikki."

"Hikigaya-kun could not possibly comprehend what it means to have fun." Yukino joked, "But really, what about him?"

"He's at a sleepover with Hayato and Sai-chan at Tobecchi's." Yui smiled, "Since Yamato and Ooka couldn't go, Tobe complained that it wouldn't be fun if it was just him and Hayato."

Yukino rubbed her temple trying to remember the people she mentioned, "Oh those two."

It was kinda surprising to hear that Hachiman would agree to such an arrangement, especially considering the sheer amount of friction he and Hayato had. Yukino didn't really know how much they disliked each other though, just the fact that they did.

"I'm surprised he accepted." Yukino served Yui a small reward for the completion of her homework, that is, a plastic cup full of ice cream.

"Hikki's changed a lot since we returned from Kyoto." Yui said in a small, but excited voice. "I guess it's mostly thanks to Tobecchi. Even Hikki probably couldn't endure ignoring him everyday. Hikki's become a lot more open to the rest of the class, well, at least compared to how he had been for the past two years."

"I see..." Yukino nodded in understanding. "That's good to hear, since I rarely meet him outside of club and don't know much about what happened with him in the past month."

Yui flushed a bit, realizing that she had suddenly brought him into the conversation again. She frantically tried to change the topic, and decided it was better that way. Since Yukino had always been in a different class it would be unfair. "Even so, do you think we're all changing?"

"I hope so, even if we don't realize how much we are." Yukino said earnestly as she softly put a teaspoons' worth of chocolate ice cream into her mouth, "If you can't change, how can you redeem your mistakes? That is after all, the reason why I made the club in the first place."

"But everyone just came to us and asked for our help in solving inane problems." Yukino raised her voice uncharacteristically, "Who did they think we were?"

"Yukinon, you sounded like Hiratsuka-sensei just now." Yui whimpered.

Realized her sudden outburst, Yukino coughed a little bit to regain her composure."Sorry about that, I blame the chocolate."

"...I'm just glad...we can stay together like this." Yui averted her burning red face away from the embarrassed President, "Even though we're changing I want us to stay together like this. The three of us, that is."

Yukino couldn't help but sadly smile. Unlike Yuigahama, she had no such optimistic outlook for anything. In that sense, she might actually sympathize with Hachiman's point of view. Even so...even if they had to drift apart, Yukino wanted to leave a long lasting impression. That was what made her different from him.

"Well, Yuigahama-san, did you bring that DVD you promised?"

"Well, yeah, this is a really fun movie."

Twilight, the first movie. Dubbed fully in Japanese, to boot. Even just looking at the cover, Yukino could feel her brain cells begin to leak from her ears. "Yuigahama-san, are you trying to devolve me into a prehistoric monkey?"

Yui chuckled and sported a look that could only be described in a single unwholesome expression: _absolutely smug_. "Why, can't the infamous Soubu Ice Queen stand a lighthearted and fun romantic drama?"

"From all the professional reviews I've read Twilight is neither lighthearted or fun." Yukino sharpened her eyes.

"Oh come on!"

Yukino crossed her hands in complete disgust, "No means no."

"Fine then, what do you want to watch?" Yui asked as she puffed her cheek angrily, "And no more cat videos!"

"But cat videos-"

"No means no." Yui's repeated Yukino's previous gesture of rejection, and it was really ironic in Yukino's own opinion. Still, she really didn't have the right to say anything. Everyone had their own personal tastes anyway, and like it or not, Yui was a dog person and she needed to respect that.

"Fine." Yukino slapped the table, admitting her defeat. "What else did you bring?"

"Ahhh I dunno, I haven't watched this, Hina-chan told me to watch it." Yui mumbled as she brought out another DVD from her bag with a title neither of them recognized. It was a Japanese drama movie, that much they understood at least. "She said it was very good, but you know, her tastes are a bit... peculiar."

"Well, if she insisted why don't we at least give it a try?" Yukino said, "You can't just ignore your friend's goodwill, can you?"

About 90 minutes later and they definitely regretted their decision, or at least Yukino definitely did. Everything about the movie was just...bad, but you just couldn't stop watching it. The usually composed Ice queen was pretty much shaken to the point of comical trauma whereas Yui felt like she was being torn between arousal and disgust.

"It's forbidden love... it's forbidden love..." Yukino chanted repeatedly in a monotonic voice.

"Hina really does have peculiar tastes." Yui nodded, furiously wiping the sweat from her face and neck with a tissue.

"We will not speak about this." Yukino said.

"...it's a fun movie though, even if it's... strange." Yui grinned, "The scene where Koyuki and Kazehaya reunited was the best don't you think?"

"We will not speak about this." Yukino stressed.

Yui and Yukino's eyes locked on to the DVD case. There was another disc which was apparently a sequel to the first movie they had watched just now. Against her better judgment, Yukinoshita picked up the second DVD, hands shaking, and put it inside the player.

"Yukinon, are you SURE you want to watch that?" Yui frantically waved her hands, "I mean you look like you've got a fever..."

"There's no turning back now." Yukino muttered, she probably would regret it, but...

* * *

 *** Kotatsu, basically a table with blanket covering the sides and heater unit underneath, often used by Japanese in the winter to conserve energy (compared to portable/room heater).**

 **** Sengoku Basara, in which Oda Nobunaga collect his enemies' skull and use them as sake bowl.**


	17. Chapter 17

Yuigahama Yui twitched.

The first film had already made her hot and bothered as it was, but the second film was a lot more tense. And more than that, it was also surprisingly relatable. It was as if Yui saw her own life unfolding before her eyes. Yui could be the heroine of the second film and no one would notice.

She now could understand why Hina would like these movies. The boys and the girls in the films were...surprisingly close with each other, totally perfect bait for Fujoshi, even in spite of the fact the more explicit relationships were strictly hetero.

And that scene...

Yui couldn't help but imagine herself in that scene, and buried herself under her blanket out of embarrassment.

"The sequel really spiced up the...err...intimacy huh..." Yukino said matter-of-factly, "What surprised me was the plot didn't suffer because of it. If anything, didn't the plot actually get better?"

"Mou, Yukinon are you purposefully teasing me?"

"That much is obvious, yes." Yukino scoffed, "The hero and the heroine certainly remind me of two particular individuals I know."

"The first film was better, obviously." Yui retaliated, "The heroine was more unique and the hero too. He was less passive than the second one. In a sense the first film is much more romantic."

Yukino's lips turned upside down as a mark of her disapproval. "We will not talk about that first movie."

"Damn right we'll talk about it." Yui cemented her position as she popped out from under the blanket, "And we will talk about it now."

"It's not okay to hold a grudge like that, Yuigahama-san." This time around Yukino was the one who actually showed the face of superiority. In fact, she was so smug it was almost unbelievable. "You should just do it like the second heroine."

"It's not that I didn't like it..." Yui said, as her inflated cheeks subsided and were replaced by an enamored smile, "I mean, things like that can only happen in movies right? If it was me, I'd probably run away..."

Yukino had her suspicions, but Yui's reaction to the movie definitely confirmed it. Now that she thought about it, she felt like she had been blind for missing all the clues. Even if romance wasn't her forte it was still rather unforgivable. How could she possibly miss that? And for the entire semester to boot. Yukino couldn't help but be rather distressed though since she didn't know how to approach Yui about the issue.

Feeling bothered, she decided to go to the balcony without a sweater so she could cool down her sweltering hot skin.

"Yukinon, be careful." Yui put a small blanket around the both of them, "I'm sorry if I teased you too much about it."

"Don't worry. Truthfully I liked the first film too." Yukino said, her face still flushed from mild embarrassment, "I guess I'm just projecting myself. How shameful."

"It's not shameful at all." Yui laughed, "I mean, the second heroine is practically me, but with a real backbone. Enough to confess her feelings at least."

Yukino's eyes widened in surprise, "Yuigahama-san..."

"Meanwhile...I'm struck where I am and I don't know what to do." Yui clenched her hands on the railing, "I wasted too much time gathering courage that will probably never come."

It finally dawned on Yukino that Yuigahama Yui really, really loved Hikigaya Hachiman. If she had to be honest, even Yukino herself was attracted to him. However, the feelings of 'like' she felt were entirely different. Yui's feelings for him were a lot more romantic and carnal in nature. Born from raw, unbridled emotion instead of intellectual curiosity and mutual understanding.

Was there a chance that Yukino's own feelings for him would blossom in to something more intense like that? She...couldn't discount the possibility. Maybe somewhere down the line her feelings would change, maybe. And Yukino dreaded that thought. Not because she truly despised Hachiman as a person like she always claimed, but because Yukino was sure she would not know how to express them properly.

Things that happened in her past were the proof of that. And the scars in her heart...scars that were born from her inability to act out her feelings, would never disappear. So it was better to nip that possibility in the bud before it could blossom.

"It would be best to express it in a way you find best for you..." Yukino smiled, "Yui-san...the cookies, they were for Hikigaya-kun right?"

Yui gasped, "N-n-no, wait, what are you talking about?! I..." Yui stopped abruptly and tried to hide her obviously embarrassed face, "...yeah, they were for him."

"I see. I'm glad I was right. If I'm wrong it'll be rather awkward, won't it?"

Yui shook her head, "Mmmh, I'm sorry for hiding it from you." Her eyes became serious and determined, "But Yukinon...I grew to love something else, something that's just as important if not moreso."

"Yuigahama-san, sometimes your feelings are only for you to know. That's called hidden desire." Yukinoshita smiled and patted Yui's shoulder gently, "But if you want to share it, don't be hesitant."

 _Unlike me, Yuigahama-san knows what it means to express her own heart._

"I wish I had that courage..." Yui sadly smiled, "But I don't."

 _Unlike me, Yukinon always carries herself with flawless confidence._

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 **Chapter 17: As the snow falls, the sky sing a soundless tune in solitude #4**

* * *

From the moment he arrived at Tobe's residence, Hachiman began to have a lot of mixed feelings about the whole ordeal. The house was entirely unfamiliar for him in both its design and size. In contrast to the ocean of concrete that the average Chiba settlement usually was, Tobe's family house was a large, traditional wooden home.

Despite it's archaic design, it didn't seem to be old at all. Even with its deceptive appearance, the house incorporated modern engineering and material into its construction. For example, the traditional Shoji* used semi-transparent fiberglass instead of paper. While it didn't look like the house could withstand a small storm or minor earthquake at all it would be a false assumption.

Honestly, Hachiman was really impressed. This was the testament of the Japanese willingness for change, perhaps, even if that change was only limited to certain aspects. A lot of Japanese historical sites would forego this kind of improvement but that was a given. A house where people lived and died should follow modern standards.

"Yahallo, Hachiman!" Saika's voice echoed from behind. Hachiman turned back to see Saika and Hayato arriving at the same time. "Good evening, Hikigaya."

"Yo." He was surprised that he was the first one to get here.

Hayato casually strolled past him and rang the bell. Of course he'd be the one to do that!

After a moment, the door slid open, the one to welcome them being the figure of an orange-haired, androgynous Japanese man in a brown kimono. "Welcome to the Tobe family residence. I hope you will enjoy your stay." He said in a polite tone.

"Sorry to intrude." Hayato casually smiled.

"Literally who?" Hachiman asked aloud. Saika seemed to be equally confused.

On second thought, it was actually none other than Tobe Kakeru. With his hair let down freely and his mannerisms so different it totally threw the two boys who were not Hayato off guard.

"Duh, Hikitani, do I look THAT different? Yumiko-san also looked at me like that." Tobe raised his voice to his usual, bombastic pitch. Now no one would be able to mistake him, even with his appearance. "Sai-chan too?"

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you at first." Saika sheepishly smiled, "You look gorgeous in that."

"Really? I think it's like, super lame! But my mother'd be mad if I wore plebeian clothes here." Tobe whined, "By the way, let's go inside before it gets any colder."

 _Hoh! Who'd have guessed that Tobe belonged to a super orthodox family? Certainly not me._

The entrance room was exactly as expected. The three teenagers removed their shoes and put them on the nearby rack. Tobe guided them straight to the inner section of the house, his bedroom to be exact. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me; the guest room is currently under repair."

"Well it does look like it's large enough for five or six people anyway." Hachiman commented. Besides, it was rather customary that sleepovers meant everyone would share the same room anyway. Kakeru's bedroom in this case. Hachiman, Saika, and Hayato put their bags in different corners of the room. Fortunately, there was also a clothes' rack provided with enough room to hang their thicker clothes.

Saika rubbed his cold hands and shivered. Realizing that his guests might start feeling uncomfortable soon, Tobe cheerily smiled. "You must be cold, let's get some tea while we're at it."

Soon, they all found themselves gathered in the much warmer living room. This too was larger than average in terms of size. Inside, it was the usual items: a rather big kotatsu in the center. Chadansu, butsudan, and kamidana* were also present. If not for the 30 inch widescreen TV and modern lightning it would feel so much more retro. For someone who was accustomed to a western-style modern house and furniture Hachiman felt it was a rather jarring experience. It was almost like he was staying inside a traditional Japanese inn like back in Chiba Village or during the study tour in Kyoto, rather than visiting an acquaintance.

"Authentic Samurai Armor!" Saika shouted in excitement, "This is the first time I've ever seen one this close."

As expected of a large traditional house, the living room sported an absolutely bitchin' tokonoma*. Even Hachiman couldn't help but be lost in admiration and envy for a moment. "Tobe, are these genuine?"

Tobe lifted the sword carefully. He plucked a of leaf from one of the flowers in a nearby vase and threw it into the air. Slowly Tobe unsheathed the sword a little bit, and with a small but sharp movement sliced the leaf in two.

"High grade modern Japanese steel, folded over 1000 times." Tobe smirked.

 _Wait a minute, if it's made of modern steel why would you need to fold it*?_ Hachiman thought.

"Aaanyways." Tobe said as he returned the sword to its proper place. He moved over to a cabinet to skillfully remove and arrange saucers and teacups for the four of them. He then poured down a perfectly brewed green tea into each cup. A plate full of assorted snacks was also served for the guests. "Did you guys already eat dinner?"

"More or less yeah." Saika nodded.

"Me too." Hachiman and Hayato both said.

"Well, putting aside formalities, I won't let you guys sleep well tonight!" Tobe sat near the Kotatsu, cross-legged. "Want to do anything interesting in particular?"

"How about board games?" Saika proposed, "Since there are four of us it'll be fun. Don't you think?"

"Sounds good." Hachiman agreed with a monotonic voice.

"Why not?" Hayato shrugged.

"Yo-kei, what do you want to play, Mahjong? Shogi?"

"I'm under the impression that Shogi was reserved for intellectual people, Tobe." Hachiman responded with thinly-veiled jab, "Besides it's a two player game. And for the record, I don't play Mahjong."

"Same here~!" Hayato and Totsuka chorused.

"Ah screw that, where'd I put that thing..." Tobe stood up and ran outside the room, probably trying to fetch a suitable board game for everyone.

"I'm surprised that Kakeru-san was raised in such a super-traditional house like this." Saika hummed in amazement, "He's really cool."

"Color me surprised too. Like he said, when Yumiko first came here she was really shocked." Hayato chuckled.

Hachiman tilted his head. Though he himself was astonished by Tobe's drastic change, part of him thoughtfully wondered if Tobe's obnoxiousness and lack of tact were deliberate. "Maybe because Tobe hates living like this he lives to the fullest the moment he steps outside." He snorted at the thought.

Saika, with all his innocence and naivety, certainly could not understand what Hachiman meant. Hayato, on the other hand, sagely nodded and smiled. "I guess even Tobe has his problems, huh."

"Sorry for the wait!" Tobe came back, a box full of strange toys with him. Some of which were pretty much alien to Hachiman. However, Saika immediately recognized them all, again with unrestrained excitement. "Wow, these toys! I haven't seen any like them at all since elementary school."

Ever since he was little Hachiman had always been raised by model kits and video games so looking on archaic toys that his father and mother would have played with...he became a little interested.

"Takecopter*!" Saika picked-up a wooden propeller and put it on his head. For some reason, that made both Hayato and Hachiman laugh. Perhaps because they saw their lost childhood innocence in Saika. Rather than a pretty girl, the current Saika would be better described as a youthful boy.

"Since we're here and all..." Tobe pulled out a game sheet and container from inside the box. He slammed them on the table dramatically. "A session of Monopoly is mandatory!"

 _What is this Tobe? Wanting to end your friendships already?_ *

"Ooh, Monopoly!"

Hachiman remembered he used to play this with Komachi. But honestly, fighting a single opponent in a game like this can quickly lead to boredom. Now that there were four of them it should be a lot more interesting than he remembered.

 _Monopoly is a game of intelligence. Even though it relies on a random number generator device called dice, you also need finesse to win. I, who have always been blessed with bad luck since I was born, know that relying on luck alone won't be enough._

"Why so serious, Hikitani? You look scary you know?" Tobe winced, and began to arrange the board on top of the kotatsu, as well as distributing the toy money around to each of the players.

"No, I just rather suck at this game. I still like to play anyway though."

The old him had never been able to beat Komachi. Because of a combination of bad luck and low morale it was not that hard to beat Hachiman in any game if you faced him head on. But this evolved Hachiman; an older, wiser, in high school Hachiman, was different.

(Probably also because he was playing against Komachi and he is a bit of a sis-con.)

"To decide who will roll first let's rock paper scissors!"

Saika won the first turn, so he rolled the dice. And of course, it was a jackpot. Getting the _Community Chest_ in the first turn? Leave it to Saika indeed.

"Anyway, just playing would be boring." Tobe said, because they were playing counterclockwise he was next. "How about we share stories-"

"Rejected." Hachiman cut him off.

"And of course there's this killjoy." Tobe wasn't really surprised by this development. From Chiba Village to Kyoto, Hikitani Hachiman never wanted to be involved in any personal talk. "Whatever, Hayato, Sai-chan, how about you?"

"Whatever is fine." Hayato took the dice and rolled. "Why don't you start with a topic instead?"

He passed the dice to Hachiman, who rolled and immediately landed on the unlucky tile called _Income Tax_. Of course, his bad luck never changed...

"Damn, I'm really bad at this." He paid a couple of notes to the bank.

Tobe rubbed his chin cockily, "So how about this...things that you like the most about girls, maybe? Hayato?"

 _And of course it has to be perverted question. You suck, Tobe._

"So what do YOU like about girls?" Hayato asked with a condescending smile, which did a bad job of hiding his annoyance.

"Me? I like big breasts and big hips of course. Those college onee-chans are the best!" Tobe said aloud, completely oblivious with Hayato's discomfort.

Both Hachiman and Hayato rolled their eyes aside with disbelief. "Really, breasts and hips you say..." Hayato muttered. And while they were busy talking Saika earned himself a pink _Chance Card_ , a _Get Out of Jail Free_ card at that. Bless the Random Numbers God.

"But Tobe, you like Hi-Ebina right?" Hachiman frankly asked, fortunately managing to avoid a slip of the tongue. He was so accustomed to calling her by her first name that he needed to make some effort in calling her by her family name again. "I mean, she's attractive yes, but she's... you know..."

Hina might not be Yukinoshita-level flat, but at best her breasts and hips were about average for a Japanese girl, high-schooler or not. What made her body attractive, if Hachiman had to guess, was her slender waist.

"What was that Hikitani? Of course I like Ebina-chan." Tobe manically cackled, "I mean it's just a fetish. When you like someone you kick all your reason to the curb."

 _This guy's got a point. Damn_. Hachiman swore mentally, "Umm, Saika, what about you?"

"Me? Hmmm..." Saika passed the dice to Tobe again, "Their eyes. Definitely."

 _Such a gentleman of wealthy taste_ , Hachiman nodded. Then he realized it was his turn and froze. Should he answer the question truthfully? Should he reject giving an answer? Overt sexualization of the opposite sex was against his core principles even if sometimes he can't help but admire their features. Even so, he might actually have such a thing.

"What about you, Hachiman?" Saika asked.

Well there went any chance at preserving his dignity, "Legs, girls with long legs. Your turn Hayama." Hachiman totally ignored the fact that Hayato was holding in his laughter.

"Me? Hmm, I wonder what it is." Hayato rolled his dice, and then confidently answered "Their lips, I think. Thin, narrow lips are especially wonderful."

 _Woah, he actually said it._

"Anyway, I'm sure all of you have been rejected, well except maybe Hayato." Tobe chuckled, "My first rejection was, like, you know...in elementary."

 _Hoh, now we come to this interesting conversation_. Hachiman sharpened his eyes. He quietly rolled the dice and moved his token. He definitely wouldn't be missing this topic. Depending on the story involved it would give him more insight about the boys around him.

"I fell in love with my class rep. When I got into a fight with other kids she always came to scold me, but then treated my injuries. We stayed together in the same class for three years I think."

 _A wild Tsundere appears!_ Hachiman shouted mentally. _Oh this is going to be really rich._

Meanwhile, Hayato couldn't help but eagerly listen as well. Especially when it came to Hachiman's story. Not that he wasn't interested in Tobe's past as well. "I see, so the two of you had been rather close."

"Really close! So I confess to her when we're about to graduate. But she rejects me because she was dating her former Senpai in JHS* and had always thought of me as her best friend." Tobe shrugged.

 _That's a powerful rejection right there..._ Hayato winced. He looked around and saw both Hachiman and Saika felt the same pain. Seriously, liking someone for three years only to be rejected. Not that Hayato had the right to say anything about _that._ Considering how he treated Yumiko's subtle advances...he was fully aware of what he did and knew there would be consequences to pay.

But, he was too much of a coward to do anything about it right now. So Hayato decided to move the subject along, "Sai-chan what about you? Have you ever been rejected before?"

"Of course I have!" Saika answered with confidence.

"Whoa, surprising." Tobe and Hachiman echoed.

"I have this friend I've been close with since kindergarten, but when the two of us went into elementary school we started drifting apart, sort of. I always tried to talk with that person but it got worse and worse over the years."

The other three boys only had a single unspoken question in their minds at that moment: _Is this person a boy or a girl*?_

"So I decided to confess to that person in desperation, but then that person yelled at me..."I don't want to date a boy more beautiful and popular with the boys than me!'"

The whole room was caught in an eerie silence to the point that the sound of the gentle wind outside could be heard within. Hayato's face became pale as snow, Tobe's jaw was left agape, and Hachiman's eyes stretched wide in shock. No one would ever guess that Saika had to suffer such a humiliating rejection. The girls in their high school would KILL for a chance to date him, the Soubu's Prince of Tennis. It was well known that Saika received a lot of love letters, mainly from girls though from some boys as well.

"Seriously though, that's a girl right?" Tobe finally regained his composure and asked bluntly.

"Of course it's a girl, what were you thinking Kakeru-san?" Saika innocently answered, completely unaware of the implications. "Hachiman, your turn."

"Ah before that." Hachiman shifted his seating position and faced Saika, and respectfully gave a half-bow gesture. No matter if Saika didn't realize it, Hachiman was one of those who was guilty of the sin of projecting femininity onto Saika. "On behalf of all boys and the human race in general, I'm really sorry."

Saika blinked in confusion, "I'm not sure why you're apologizing, but thank you."

"Now putting that aside." Hachiman returned to his original position, taking a sip of his cup before continuing. "My rejection wasn't that special. I think it was around my first year in JHS. I confessed to her. But now that I think about it, it was rather messed up."

"Why?" Hayato asked.

"I confessed because she was nice to me. I didn't even like her that much or know a lot of things about her. So the rejection itself totally makes sense."

They had never talked with each other since then, and such confession occurrences continued to happen again and again, until the seventh time it happened...with Kaori Orimoto. This time around, it was even worse than before. Instead of keeping her mouth shut, Orimoto Kaori carelessly told her friends about it. And Hachiman's life in JHS became a living hell from that point forward.

Even so, Hachiman couldn't help but admit that Kaori was really the one who had fascinated him the most compared to other girls and the only one that had left an everlasting memory in his mind, both good and bad.

"So that's it. Compared to Tobe or Saika mine's rather anti-climactic."

"Well it's Hikitani so that can't be helped..." Tobe sighed.

"OI!"

"...No one asked about me?" Hayato pointed to himself.

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"HAHAHAHA! This is not the time for joking, Hayato-kun!" Tobe laughed hysterically, to the point that tears had started to leak from his eyes. "Who in their right mind would reject YOU?"

"Hayato-kun is... ehhh?" Saika muttered aloud, then raised his hands and shrugged. "I can't imagine it."

"Apologize to everyone, you normalfag." Hachiman said gravely as he slammed his fist onto the table.

 _Urge to kill rising_. Hayato gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, but thankfully managed to take a deep breath. He couldn't possibly lose his temper right now, that would be awful. Still, Hayato raised his voice with an objection. "Of course I've been rejected before!"

"Wait you're serious?" Tobe balked.

"Now this is absolutely golden." Hachiman sneered, "Spill it."

Hayato clasped his hands. Even though it was subtle, Hachiman could tell he was a bit nervous.

"I have two childhood friends. They're sisters and one of them is older than me. Even though she's rather mischievous and often bullied me and her sister she also always helped us whenever we needed her. So, somewhere down the line, I confessed to the older sister and she rejected me on the spot." Hayato said, "I guess she couldn't see me as anything but a brother figure."

 _Woah, an older childhood friend._ Hachiman totally didn't see that coming. Then again, it would be logical that growing-up together would lessen the chance of mutual attraction. Even anime got this point right more often than not. Still, Hayama Hayato once had a crush. Once a boy, always a boy.

"Must be a super wonderful woman he's talking about, rejecting Hayato-kun without a second thought." Tobe huffed, "You still meet each other?"

"Sometimes yeah." Hayato wryly smiled, "She still teases me about it."

Tobe stretched his arms. "I really want to meet this person sometime."

Hayato mentally screamed, " _No I don't want you to meet, not anytime soon._ " His tormented expression and forced smile totally didn't miss Hachiman's attention span.

After that, the conversation switched to more mundane topics if not entirely at random. And the game concluded with Hachiman being the first one to go bankrupt. In the end, Saika won big time. The night was still young however, and Tobe wasn't letting them fall asleep yet.

* * *

*1 Shoji, Japanese sliding door, traditionally made of wooden frame and thin paper.

*2 All item present in most Japanese housing, even modern ones. Chadansu = originally means tea cabinet but now it also function as general storage for eating utensils, butsudan = Buddhist temple miniature with window-door, usually reserved for deceased family member, kamidana = small temple miniature near the ceiling.

*3 Tokonoma, small alcove for display of decoration and family treasures. Things such as calligraphy, traditionally arranged flowers, samurai armor and sword.

*4 Medieval Japanese was known for producing bad quality iron ores, and they compensated it by refining their steel folding technique to the limit, closer to Viking metallurgy rather than European ones.

*5 Takecopter, a battery powered device that can easily lift average human (or two kids) in the Franchise Doraemon.

*6 It's a running joke in the West that playing RISK and Monopoly is a good way of destroying your friendship.

*7 Junior High School.

* * *

 **Always loved the interpretation that Yukino fell in love in Hachiman after genuine , and the reason why Hachiman didn't realize Hayato's crush being Haruno was because Orimoto encounter happened differently, he never learned that Yukinoshita sisters and Hayato were close.**

 **Not yet anyway... XD  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have the feeling a lot of people dislike where the story is going, nevertheless I'm not going to change anything. The story had been planned from start to end (Pretty much 30-35 chapter at most), and what I want to do is to flesh out that concept. For people who still love to read this story, thank you very much.** **Anyway, let's see the previous review box...**

 **\- 80K: Thank you for the earnest support, I'm very experienced in killing harem because I'm pretty much raised as writer in Infinite Stratos fandom. The best way to kill a harem is to stop beating around the bush and damn the consequences, basically what Hachiman did in the end of Season 2/Novel 11.**

 **Usually, the main hurdle of harem protagonist from moving forward as a person and as love interest, is that they don't want to break the fragile clique and more interested with friendship than romance... which incidentally would describe Hayato more than Hachiman. Lol?**

 **\- MahardikaRBL: It's always 'update fast', whatever that means.**

 **\- weewah: No I'm just a weeaboo with particular fascination to geographic and cultural accuracy in fanfic. Research is easy, just time consuming.**

 **\- Hikigaya: Poor fourth wall... anyway, yeah, I tend to use anything as excuse for character interaction and development. Sleepover is not an exemption to that.**

 **\- FanfictionLeon: I personally think previous chapter dragged a bit too long but glad you like it**

 **\- JudicarDeimos: As usual, what extensive analysis. I pretty much copy pasted most (if not all) your reviews as future chapter reference lol. And yes, while Hachiman may be a good partner (in crime), he's also a terrible boyfriend. For now at least, and he's trying to improve himself.**

 **\- Umami08, bosdicha & dancingtuna: The wild ride has yet to end!**

* * *

"Yeah, I totally remember that tennis match..." Yumiko said in a sour tone, "Though I don't want to remember those bad memories."

Not only had she suffered a major loss against Yukinoshita and Hikio, she and Hayato had also suffered a minor accident in front of a lot of spectators. That was twice the humiliation and Yumiko hadn't liked it in the slightest. But what was more important than that was that she felt something she had never cared about before...the feelings of guilt and shame for her own actions.

Yumiko had to remember how much of a major bitch she was earlier in high school. So much so that she would bully SAI-CHAN of all people to assert her superiority. The current her was ashamed. Not that she would admit it, ever.

"He conquered the field, dominating the match with brains not skill or strength and I was like 'Holy crap that was cool'. He might have still been a class-clown at that point, and he couldn't do anything back when Yukinoshita-san was still at full strength, but still...his actions at the end of the game were what made me look at him for the first time since we had become classmates."

"Yeah, that fat guy...I never cared to remember his name, but he said something like 'Hikio controlling the wind'? How delusional. You didn't believe it right?"

"Of course not, Yumiko. I'm not really a chuuni you know, that would be terrible."

 _Says the horny Fujoshi who pairs her own classmates up on a regular basis_. Yumiko mentally grumbled.

"Have you ever heard the name of Shokatsuryoh Koumei*?" Hina asked as she served a cup of hot chocolate to Yumiko.

"Who?"

"He was a famous strategist of Wu, from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms?"

Yumiko clapped her hands, "Ah that one, I heard about that from Yui. Some kind of fighting game?"

 _That's Dynasty Warrior though, not that I wanted to argue_. Ebina nodded with a wry smile. "Well it's based on both an historical account AND a fantasy retelling of it, and Shokatsuryoh is said to control the battlefield with inhuman precision, including the weather itself."

"In reality, what he actually did was read the patterns of the weather on the battlefield and use it to his troops' advantage." Hina pointed out enthusiastically, "What Hachiman did was exactly that. He used the pattern of the wind to control the movements of his high serve. It's not something an average person would notice."

"That jerk, using a cheap trick like that..." Yumiko clenched her hands angrily. Still, she could admit that it was rather crazy and well outside her logic. Not even Hayato could see through that deception. Yumiko couldn't see why that would be cool, but maybe, nerds like Ebina would understand the underlying charm behind such a trick. "So you fell for him then?"

"Not even close." Hina playfully wiggled her finger, "You remember that volunteer stuff we did back during summer vacation?"

Ah, yes, the tales of Chiba Village. In an effort to gain extra credit in the subject of Japanese, Yumiko and her friends decided to accept the voluntary service of helping with the Elementary Student's summer camp. It was really hard to boot, but at least the extra credit was worth the effort.

Wait a minute...

"Wait, I remember that time..." Yumiko twitched in realization, "You hit on him, didn't you?"

Hina chuckled.

"I guess you only tease guys you're comfortable with, after all." Yumiko pouted a little. Otaku courtship and mating ritual was well beyond her understanding.

When they had all helped with the camp participants orientation in the depths of Chiba Village's forest Hina had suddenly barged into a conversation between Hikio and his sister. Back then, Yumiko thought it was just her fujoshi-self flaring up, trying to pair Hikio with Hayato. But in hindsight, perhaps Hina had already been interested in him by that point and wanted to be closer?

Ebina took a sip of the hot chocolate drink she had made for herself. "Though I can't say I was romantically interested in him then, I could already tell he was a really good guy, maybe we could be friends...that's what I was thinking."

 _"Looks like it could be big trouble alright!" Hina seriously said right to Hachiman's face, "I bet you'd get on your knees in a flash if Hayama-kun ever came on to you."_

Hina could remember how he was very awkward in the proximity of the opposite sex and quickly retreated from her sudden approach. Both of them had come a long way since then.

"And then that girl appeared before us..." Yumiko's eyes sharpened. That girl, the one girl who left a bad taste in her mouth. The elementary school girl called Tsurumi Rumi. The one who got ostracized by everyone else because she stood out and was aloof. She reminded Yumiko too much of the enigma that was Yukinoshita. Yumiko even blamed the little girl for her suffering and unjustified treatment by her peers.

"I said such stupid things too." Yumiko sighed.

Now that she thought about it, Rumi wasn't really like Yukino at all. Rather, Rumi was a mirror image of what Yui could have been had Yumiko never approached her in their first year of high school. And that thought made her feel sick of herself.

"When we all tried to help her in the 'normal' way it just ended up in failure after failure." Hina said, "But then...that person, the lonely loser, showed his true self."

Yumiko shivered a bit trying to remember that.

 _"If you're facing trouble with relationships then you just have to destroy them all. If everyone is a loner then there will be no fights or conflict."_

Even though he was a coward and a liar he was also ruthlessly sharp. And his dead, passionless eyes only made him all the more terrifying. Granted, these days these they weren't that bad looking; perhaps his relationship with Hina had helped a lot. Even so, the vivid images from that day still left a mark in Yumiko's mind. Yumiko and Tobe, and even the flawlessly nice Hayato...Hachiman managed to transform them into ruthless monsters, far and beyond what even Yumiko's own moral constraints would allow.

 _Behind the stage, Hikio played those elementary students like a fiddle._

"That spineless jerk sure got us."

"On the contrary, that was when I began to take special interest in him." Hina smiled, "Mysterious, aloof, and dark...girls like that kind of protagonist don't you think?"

 _You mean lonely, pathetic, and cowardly?_ Yumiko snorted wordlessly.

"Hina, you're super delusional. Also, you really, really have bad taste in men." Yumiko couldn't stress that hard enough. "But maybe the two of you really are just that compatible."

"Thank you." Hina nodded. "But what made me fall for him at last...was because he was the only who can see through the thinly-veiled awkwardness that surrounded us before and during our trip to Kyoto and destroyed it with his blood-stained hands. I guess part of me was like... 'finally I found a man that I could trust with my heart.' I thought it might work out with him...and so, I asked him out. Like, twice."

 _Poor Tobe never had his chance, eh?_ Yumiko thought as she finally felt the sweetness and warmness of the drink Hina had served, _Hina, who has very little faith with men probably feels that she doesn't deserve such feelings from someone she thinks of as a good friend and nothing else._

Well, on the plus side at least Hina was dating someone Yumiko knew, no matter how much she easily misunderstood Hikio Hachiman. He was still far better than most boys and young men who hit on Hina just because she looked nice on the outside, save for her fujoshi streaks. There was something else that made Yumiko worry, but she tried to put that concern aside for now.

The sounds coming from Yumiko's phone interrupted their train of conversation. It was from Yui.

"Moshi-moshi, Yui!"

"[Yumiko, yahallo!]" Yui's voice greeted cheerfully like usual, "[Going to sleep yet?]"

"Not anytime soon, it's a Girls Night after all." Yumiko replied confidently, "How was it? Is that cold fish of a President really fun to hang out with?"

"[Miura-san, hanging out with me is certainly more comfortable than with a bunch of wild animals.]" Yukino's voice, dripping thickly with arrogance, suddenly joined the conversation.

"You want to die that much huh, President?" Yumiko scowled.

"[YUKINON BAD TIMING! Sorry for that, but it's your fault for provoking her like that, Yumiko.]" Yui scolded her, "[Anyway, what do you mean with Girl's Night, you're with someone else there?]"

Yumiko hit the loudspeaker button and put her phone back onto the table, realizing what that meant Hina also greeted Yui. "Yahallo, Yui!"

"[Hi-Hina-chan! So you're with Yumiko?!]" Yui said exasperatedly.

"More like Yumiko is with me. She insisted on spending a night here even though I said that would be ga-"

"Yeah, I'm here of my own volition." Yumiko cut her off, "Anyway, what are you doing right now?"

"[Since Hina's there I want to say something.]" Yui's voice dropped a few octaves, "[Hina, you perverted girl, what kind of movies are you lending me here?]"

"Oh, so you're currently watching it, yes? How did you like it? What did the President think about it? " Hina excitedly asked, hoping that she could drag them into the depths of inescapable hell and heaven that was Fujodom. "Kazehaya and Hachizuki are totally hot together don't you think?"

"[You never told me there would be those kinds of scenes in it!]" Yui shrieked, "[I think Yukinon enjoyed it though...wait Yukinon? YUKINON ?!]"

"[Such debauchery, I couldn't accept it...]" Yukino's voice became monotone, "[How is this allowed in a teenage movie? How? This is pretty much a crime...]"

Yumiko, who totally didn't understand what was happening, could only stare at the laughing Fujoshi and her own phone still transmitting the panicked Yui and a Yukinoshita who sounded like she was totally broken inside. Either way, did Hina just...destroy Yukinoshita through a film?

"Well, I admit the scene with Koyuki, Kazehaya and Mayumi is really good but..." Hina laughed, "No, that scene totally made you hot and bothered, right?"

"[YUKINON DON'T DIE ON ME!]" Yui shrieked.

* * *

 **が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

Yukinoshita Yukino could hold a grudge really well. When someone slandered her name she would make sure to track down the source and destroy them, even if said source was a resentful person and not lifeless object. When she spotted something wrong she would not hesitate to fix it.

In this context, the thing that she saw wrong currently would be Soubu High's student discipline. Even though it was a relatively elite school with high average grades, its discipline was extremely lax. From what she heard from Megurin, even the otherwise ordinary Kaihin Sougou beat them in that regard. Yukino could not have that.

As such, she and Hiratsuka agreed to conduct a sudden inspection of students' belongings on the morning of the next school day.

"So what items will be confiscated?" Yui asked curiously as she showed Yukino and Hachiman the contents of her bag. They were all taking turns showing their own possessions.

"For now, we're going to be very lax. Manga, ordinary DVDs, or games we can give a pass to. However, illicit items such as dangerous weapons, porn, or cigarettes will not be tolerated." Shizuka said to them, "Would that be acceptable?"

"For the time being yes." Yukino nodded, "I believe the existence of wholesome entertainment sources within the school will not greatly effect a student's ability to socialize and learn. However, things that are considered dangerous or indecent should be removed immediately."

"No wonder the students call you the Ice Queen, but us teachers are happy with your diligence, Yukinoshita." Shizuka sagely approved, "Well then you five can continue working! I'll watch you from behind."

As Shizuka and several teachers observed from within the school area, Yui decided it's a good time to start the operation. "[Everyone form a line in an orderly fashion for bag inspections!]" Yui stated while holding a megaphone. "[I repeat! Form a line for bag inspections!]"

"It's been a long time since we held a bag inspection, right?" The Secretary fidgeted a little, showing her usual lack of confidence. "I can see why the students are mad."

"They can all suck it up." Hachiman snorted, skillfully yanking a gravure magazine from the bag of one male student without making a sound. "Gonna confiscate this thanks. Your name and class please?"

The sudden increase in disciplinary enforcement did not bode well for the student body at all. Aside from the fact that their secrets were revealed in a relatively public manner, it was also rather disruptive. Still, with the rows of teachers watching the process they couldn't lift a finger in protest.

"Our new President is really something to behold." The male treasurer said in amazement, "I guess she earned her place in the student council. Ah, but Meguri-Senpai had her own qualities I suppose."

"Oi, oi, you worked with her for half a year didn't you? Give her a little more credit." Hachiman told him.

"Uhu...I'm still here you know?" Meguri faked some tears and opened her bag in front of Yui and Yukino. "Anyway, good job."

"Yeah, I'll leave a long lasting impression in my limited term. What is most important is to build a foundation for my successors, right?"

"You know, though I feel supremely inferior whenever I look at your performance so far I'm glad you succeeded me, Yukinoshita-san." Meguri smiled.

"The honor is mine. Shiromeguri-senpai, you managed to keep the Soubu student council functional even with minimum staff and little assistance from the teachers. That is something you should carry with pride. And you deserve the rest. You can leave everything to us." Yukino politely bowed, "Thank you for all your hard work."

"You can pass~!" Yui told one underclassman happily, which made him blush.

Overall, despite the annoyance they felt, the students all complied with the inspection and the traffic flow stabilized quickly.

"Yahallo!" the high pitched greeting came from Iroha as she reached the student council, "Yui-senpai you need any help?"

"Well, Yukinon, how about it?" Yui asked.

"Seriously though, Isshiki-san, can you try at least to be more consistent?" Yukino frowned, "Your bag please?"

It was completely normal too! How unexpected.

"But, we can use any hands we can obtain so..." Yukino gave Iroha the student council's special armband. "Please help the Secretary, she gets intimidated easily."

"Yo-kai!" Iroha yanked the armband from the President's hand happily and quickly joined the poor Secretary in her struggles against the masses of the student body. "Boys can go through here too! C'mere!"

"Irohasu~!" Tobe and friends finally showed up with both Yamato and Ooka, who looked absolutely, positively sparkling. "Helping with student council?"

"Volunteering, yeah. I'm still not an official member, yet." Iroha winked, "Tobe-senpai, you didn't bring something dangerous in there. Right?"

"Of course not! Who the hell do you think I am?" Tobe confidently pointed to himself and then opened his bag.

"Heh, these two dunces look so happy." Hachiman snorted, then again, he was kind of like that, too...though to a much lesser extent. Getting a girlfriend would boost any boy's confidence no matter who he was. And considering the stories the boys' had shared among themselves yesterday, even Hayato wouldn't be immune. "You two, stop holding things up and get your sorry asses over here."

"Pot don't call the kettle black, Hikiloser." Ooka shoved his bag into Hachiman's hand, "Do it quick."

"Ooka, are you into flatchested girls? Or maybe a Loli?" Hachiman waved a porn magazine he found in Ooka's bag with unrestrained cockiness.

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO REMOVE IT!" Ooka shouted.

"Ooka you suck like a hard vacuum." Tobe yelled as he received his bag back from Iroha's inspection. Yamato passed the inspection perfectly too, by the way. _Not that anyone cares._

"Working hard this early in the morning, eh?" Hayato was the next one in Yukino/Yui's line, "I heard from Yumiko you too were having fun last night."

Yukino froze on the spot, all the memories from the movie coming back to her. Though she was kind of certain that Yumiko probably didn't mention how exactly they were 'having fun'. Probably just the sleepover in general. Still, since last night Yukino couldn't remove the images of Hayato from her mind, and that was disgusting.

"Yeah it was really fun!" Yui nodded furiously, "Yukinon also taught me how to make cookies."

"It's not like I succeeded. You still have a long way to go, but at least they're edible now." Yukino tried hard to regain her composure by throwing out a joke, but she was completely incapable of looking Hayato in the eyes without melting into a gooey mess. Damn that fujoshi and her perverted movies. Anyway, looks like the exact same movies were ALSO really popular with some of the other girls, and they quickly piled up in large numbers over the course of the inspection. Fortunately, confiscation labels helped to make sure they were not all mixed up.

Seriously though, why the hell was this so popular? The homoerotic vibes? The Sex scenes? It was...not a bad film in terms of acting and production values, but the story was just plain atrocious.

"As expected of Yukinoshita-kaichou, so reliable." Hayato carelessly said with so much casualness that it didn't go unnoticed by a lot of people. The fact that Yukino kept fidgeting in front of him did not help at all.

Iroha blinked for a moment and muttered aloud, "Seriously though, I wonder what their relationship is."

Hachiman sort of remembered the conversation she and Yukino had had specifically in Chiba Village after Yukino and Yumiko had torn each other up in an argument.

"Let's see...'We went to the same grade school, and our parents know each other' is what Yukinoshita sai-"

Wait.

The gears that had stopped last night when he went to sleep slowly began to turn again. The missing pieces all began gathering in one place, forming a connection. New and old information fused into one and the realization hit him like a brick.

Could it be that...the one Hayato was talking about was...

"Ara, Yukino-chan? What are you doing?"

 _That voice..._

Yukino straightened herself and sharpened her eyes, "Nee-san."

"Haruno-san...?" Hayato looked at the newcomer, wide eyed.

 _Bingo!_

The intruder that had shown up just now was none other than Yukinoshita Haruno. The college freshman was wearing a long, casual, but stylish dress and clothes which made her stand out among adults as well as students Her beauty and charm captivated almost everyone present, disrupting the inspection flow again.

"What are you two doing, hmm?"

"It's obvious from what you can see right?" Yukino coldly stated as she gave the bag back to its owner, "You're cleared... Haya-ma-san."

"Thank you, Yukino-shita-san... and Haruno-san." Hayato smiled at the Yukinoshita sisters... and decided to bow and leave, because he knew if he say there, it'll be a mess bigger than he can safely deal with. For most people that slip of the tongue might as well have not existed. However, both Hachiman and Haruno totally noticed it. Yukinoshita Yukino's flawless mask was beginning to crumble little by little.

"Haya-ma-san... eh?" Haruno's eyes gleamed, which made both Yukino and Hachiman shiver in terror. Whenever she had that mischievous, ruthless expression nothing good ever came from it. Haruno's eyes locked on the broad figure of the blond school prince who quickly joined Tobe and the rest to avoid trouble.

 _Christ, Buddha almighty. Why did she have to appear at a time like this? In public too!_ Hachiman cursed inwardly. Even if he wanted to help Yukino out of this pinch, he couldn't. Not without creating a needless ruckus. _And even worse, Yuigahama is here too. And she's nowhere good enough to match wits with Yukinoshita Haruno._

"Anyway, I see Yukino-chan has become a student council member, huh. Did Meguri-chan ask you to succeed her?"

"For your information, no, she didn't even say anything before I talked about this with her." Yukino frowned, momentarily stopping to check the next bag, and then continued. "Also, I won fair and square in an election battle."

 _Why would Yukinon say that..._ Yui couldn't help but freeze under such pressure. It was as if Yukino wanted to prove something, like she deserved her position right now.

"I see." Haruno chuckled, "Keep up the good work, Yukino-chan. We'll talk about this. Later." Even though Haruno's voice sounded absolutely lovely and friendly, it was dripping with contempt and provocation.

"You too, Hikigaya-kun, let's talk again sometimes!" Haruno said to the person hiding in plain sight, though with a lot less hostility.

Hachiman coughed aside, looks like it's indeed impossible to hide from her line of sight even with the mass of student around him. At least she didn't pester him in front of public like usual. Though he still afraid she will come to him when he didn't expect it.

Yukino's composed appearance shattered apart and she froze on the spot without being able to do anything. It wasn't until Yui held her hand firmly that Yukino returned back to reality, only to see Haruno was talking with Shizuka right now.

"I don't know what happened just now but Yukinon..." Yui said, "You have us, remember that."

"...ah... thank you." Yukino nodded weakly.

And thus, the bag inspection was completed rather flawlessly despite various setbacks.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18: Under the snow, blossoming spring sing the tune of death and rebirth #1_  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Losing sight of a character is a major problem of mine, likely the result of my past experience as writer. Also, I'm suffering anxiety and fever in the previous update and even still need to do like 9 times chapter replacement and none of them is satisfying. So gotta delete it in one way or another.**

 **I guess a story has to go jump a shark at certain point, and this is my limit. However I'm not going to give up yet.**

 **Chapter 19 v2 now with less drunken post.  
**

* * *

"Bag's clean, unexpectedly." Hachiman said as he gave back the bag to its owner, "I'm surprised you can be so calm."

The bespectacled girlfriend looked aside, reflecting the morning sun off her glasses. An unsavory grin spread across her face causing Hachiman to sigh in realization. Truthfully, he didn't know the operation was supposed to take place this morning. It was originally planned to be done three days from today. Though, when he warned her not to bring her fujo items with her she said it should be alright.

Judging by the rate of tardiness, the operation had immediately been leaked as soon as the earliest students arrived. Such is the advantage of modern social networking.

"There's no such thing as late information." Hina winked, "This is not Amagami*"

"So we solved one discipline issue and caused another." Yukino rubbed her temple, "Either way I'm glad we didn't find any dangerous items such as knives or illegal drugs."

"This is Soubu high, President. We're THE pride of Chiba's education system." The red haired Treasurer said with a ridiculing shrug, "If such people managed to enter they would be left behind or get kicked out rather quickly."

"T-that's true." the Secretary nodded furiously, even though she was still shaken from being in close contact with a large variety of scary boys. "Have more faith in us, President."

"Of course I trusted you two." Yukino patted the two freshman, "Now Hikigaya-kun might be another story. Though, I suppose he's too much of a coward to do anything drastic."

Behind Yukinoshita, Hachiman pointed his thumbs down in disapproval.

"Whatever. Our gloriously muscular PE teacher said he would carry the box of contraband to the Student Council storage room for us, right? We should just go to the class." He said to them.

"Ah that's right! C'mon Hikki!" Yui said, "Yukinon, see you later at lunch."

And with that Yui hurriedly ran toward the school buildings while Hachiman strolled calmly after her. He realized moments later that there were still ten minutes until class started. Still plenty of time to mess around, and maybe even enough to take a short nap.

That was until Ebina Hina yanked him into a secluded space.

"Fufufufu, why don't we talk for a moment."

The way she was breathing creeped Hachiman out. Even in the cold temperature of the school lobby her face seemed to be excessively flushed and she was sweating rather madly. Her coat didn't even look that thick.

"Hina did you get a cold?" He gently rubbed her temples with his hand to feel her temperature.

"No, I'm so hot that I felt like stripping myself bare right now, aaah~!" She said whilst slowly open her coat's buttons one by one. This did not in anyway, shape, or form bode well to Hachiman. He tried to stop her, but she kept going. And, if he increased his effort, it would look like he was the one at fault trying to harass a female student instead. However, the pace of her breath only increased as she became even more erratic. "Ahhh! I can't hold it anymore! Let me do it, Hachiman!"

"Don't do something so drastic!" He scolded her, "What are you a flasher**?"

She yanked her coat away from his grasp and pulled it wide open.

...inside were rows of inner pockets, which were probably custom made. Half-a-dozen yaoi goods lined the pockets with perfect clarity. They weren't that thick but the sheer number of them probably made her coat too hot for her own good.

"Are you kidding me?" Hachiman asked in disbelief.

"Can't survive without yaoi, honey!" She spread her coat with inhuman pride, smiling as wide as she could. Then she pulled a small lunch box from one of the pockets, "Today's rations, my dark knight."

"Rations you say..." Hachiman's lips twitched.

While Hachiman had little doubt that Hina was abnormal, he never managed to understand the sheer depths of her fujo insanity, and this perfectly shown the baffled look he was giving in reaction to her current antics. Of course, for an outside observer it did look like Hina had flashed him and he was reacting with disgust. As Kawasaki Saki could attest, the sight causing her to trip over her own two feet and accidentally smash her face into the wall, all due to misunderstanding what she saw. "...if you want to do that exhibitionism-play please do it in private, damn it!"

Hina lifted her coat without showing her walking library so Saki could see her uniform skirt. "Fufufu, who would have thought SakiSaki could have such a dirty mind. What did you say? Exhibitionism? Then again, you do have such a lewd body. Especially your legs."

"Legs? What about my legs?" Saki furrowed her eyes as she rubbed her injured nose. Truthfully, she was rather tall and buff compared to the average Soubu girl and thus was not very confident about her own body. Especially her legs; always exposed to human vision and environment alike per uniform regulations. And, she couldn't be arsed to wear anything longer than ankle socks to cover them up either.

"Isn't that right Hikitani?" Hina covered her mouth as she looked at him with the same eyes that Yukino would possess whenever she insulted him.

Hachiman tilted his head in confusion because he didn't know the context of Hina's question. "What are you talking about?"

"Hayato said you like girls with long legs. Don't you think SakiSaki's look sexy?" Hina prodded him, thus activating his longtime trauma from all the poking Yukinoshita Haruno put him through. "Cut that out..." He growled, though he didn't feel the need to disprove it. " _Hayama you bastard. I'm going to kill you._ "

Saki's face turned red, steaming hot in response to that information.

* * *

 **俺が いる - 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19: Under the snow, blossoming spring sing the tune of death and rebirth #2_**

* * *

Hachiman hung up his own coat as soon as he, Saki, and Hina arrived in the classroom at the same time. However, it was from different doors, they hadn't come together as a group. The fujoshi didn't seem to be taking any extra care with her secret stash, likely because her treasures were hidden inside a zipped bag sewn into the inner layer of her coat. Seriously, that was really a major loophole. A coat was a convenient mobile storage apparatus for small objects. Hachiman was rather conflicted on whether to inform the rest of the Student Council about this exploit or not.

He assumed Saki stored her cigs in her coat as well because she'd also turned up clean during the inspection. It was either that or her skirt pockets.

Skirt pockets were weird. Even though they were convenient most girls decided to not use them because it was considered unladylike. Usually, girls only used it to store tiny objects like a bike or home key or other similar things, and sometimes forgot to take them out before putting the offending item in the laundry. The last time that had happened at home Komachi had needed to buy new USB drive.

 _Why am I thinking about skirt pockets this early in the morning? Has Hina's perverseness rubbed off on me?_

"Yahallo, Hachiman." Saika called out to him. As usual, he was the first one to greet him in the classroom. Though, due to the activities earlier TOBE had been the first to greet him this morning.

"Yo." Hachiman said confidently, though, this time around he decided he needed to stop fawning over the silver haired boy. He couldn't honestly believe himself. But really, he was surprised by how a single sleepover could change his outlook on people.

Tobe was more childish and naive than he appeared but at the same time less shallow than Hachiman initially thought. Totsuka Saika was as much of a man as Hachiman was. And Hayama Hayato...he was a boy just like everyone else and had experienced his fair share of heartbreak.

Maybe sleepovers weren't that bad after all. Besides, Hachiman took his sweet time taking potshots at Hayato the whole night.

Just like he'd be doing today. He would surely get revenge.

"Saika, what do you think about older women?" He said aloud.

Hachiman had never been the kind of person who talked loudly so whenever he did he sort of drew all attention in a room to himself...even if that was just for five seconds of confusion it was more than enough to serve his needs right now.

"Hmm? I dunno, I guess they're like...mature and beautiful, or something like that..." Saika hummed.

The bait was set. Now he just needed to wait.

"AH, speaking of older women," Tobe yelled from the other side of the class, "the Onee-chan just now was really pretty! She's our senior right? I remember her making an appearance at the Cultural Festival."

 _Hook, line, and sinker._

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Ooka nodded, "Seriously, Yamato's girlfriend was no match for her!"

"SSSHHHH!" Yamato desperately tried to silence Ooka but failed. Hachiman gritted his teeth because his plan had been derailed by that unexpected piece of information. _Yamato dating an older woman? Who fucking cares. Well Tobe and the gang would certainly be interested._

"Well, I'll dig that info out of ya later. But that aside...Hayato-kun, was that the one you were talking about last night, ne?" Tobe inquired loudly.

Hayato coughed aside, his face becoming pale. "Tobe, can we not do this now?"

"So Hikki prefers older women, huh?" Yui winced. She wondered to herself if Hachiman and Sensei's closeness was more than just a platonic inter-generational friendship...and rather than be disgusted at the thought she was rather jealous of it.

"Hell no, they're such a pain in the ass." Hachiman snorted, "Ask them," he pointed in the direction of the boys hanging around Yui, "if they want to date Hiratsuka-sensei."

The three stooges of Hayato's clique crossed their arms synchronously and shook their heads with a disgusted face.

"Maybe if she were younger." Hachiman waved his hand carelessly.

"What a creep." The girls, on the other hand, mustered in dreadful tone. Seems like there's still lingering hate regarding Sagami incident, even though Sagami herself was rather amicable with him now. "As if other girls wanted him, he probably deserved being with Sensei."

"Well whoever had an eye for him confirmed for having shit taste so..."

Yui couldn't help but bury her face into her bag to hide her frustration. _They're so rude it hurts!_ Still, Hachiman didn't exactly deny the possibility. So maybe Sensei really was his type and the age gap was the real problem? _Ahhh, this is confusing!_

"Boys are so immature." Yumiko clenched her fist, "W-what about you, Hayato? D-do you think older woman are bad?"

"Well I don't think the boys are being serious." Hayato regained his composure, though deep down he wanted to take revenge for Hachiman's latest invisible attack. He smiled at Yumiko as he gave a casual answer. "Boys feel insecure if their lovers are more mature and assertive than themselves. So the fault lies on both sides of a couple. If they can't balance each other out maintaining a relationship will be difficult, don't you think?"

"Now that's something I can agree with!" Yui exclaimed, returning from her funk and cheerfully shouting, "Right, Yumiko?"

"Well, yeah you've made a good point." Yumiko couldn't help but relent, even though she felt something odd with how Hayato had reacted.

"What Hayato said." Yamato nodded emphatically, "Being dragged at an adult's pace can honestly be tiring."

"Christ, Yamato, you're a goddamn pussy." Ooka scolded him, "It was just ONE date. We still have a long way to go!"

"About that, Ooka, what about you?" Hayato was glad that Ooka had successfully managed to divert the topic from himself and decided to bet on it as the best way to stay off THAT topic.

"It was really fun. Honestly, I was afraid she'd dislike my ramblings but we hit it off almost perfectly. Or rather, maybe because both of us really like talking about random things." Ooka said with relief, "Yamato, tell them."

"Well, it wasn't really that bad, even if I said it was tiring." Yamato blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment, "I just hope she won't grow bored of me."

"Your lack of confidence is disturbing." Ooka scolded him again, "I guess I gotta get Miria-chan into this. You seriously need help dude."

And so Hachiman's plan to bring Hayato to his knees had been foiled. Because now the group was too busy discussing Yamato and his newly formed love-life to prod Hayato about the appearance of the alluring Alumnus that he seemed to know very well. Still, Hachiman wondered why Haruno had made a visit this early in the morning. From the teachers' reactions she had definitely been invited here on official business.

"Hachiman likes older women?" Saika tilted his head.

"While age doesn't really matter much if it's just one or two years the mental gap between a high school student and a college student is way too big." Hachiman tried his hardest to explain something that didn't involve ridiculously long and spiteful ramblings about the unfairness of society and so on, "We're high school sophomores, dating our Senpai or Kouhai is still workable. Beyond that it's just iffy."

"Well, I hope it works out for Yamato-san." Saika wryly smiled, "Honestly, I'm not really good at this dating stuff. I mean there's like one or two people I have ever had a crush on...and we were completely incompatible."

Hachiman hated nice girls because he used to think he was a veteran at getting his heart broken. That, and he had had enough of pointless teenage attraction.

That is, until he met Hina.

Ebina Hina was not a nice girl. She was a liar and a pretender. Part of Hachiman thought a person like her should earn his merciless hate.

Evidently, that wasn't really the case. Just because Hina didn't say anything didn't mean she lied. She never hesitated to explain their relationship to people who managed to figure it out. The fact that she and Hachiman had a relationship was the truth, it was just that only a select few could figure it out.

He couldn't exactly describe what he felt about her with any certainty because it was neither completely sexual, familial, or platonic.

It was not like Hachiman didn't feel anything intimate whenever they were in close proximity. Or how Hina helped him through the crisis like a friend would. And he certainly did not see her as a family member. Still, all those feelings were overshadowed by something greater, yet completely illogical and alien to him.

Could it be romantic...but was that the truth of it? What did it mean to love someone romantically? Was it like Tobe's feelings for her, where Hina was exactly the opposite of his preferred partner and yet he was pretty much head-over-heels for her?

It was almost unthinkable for her to have that amount of feelings invested in him, it didn't make sense. He had begun to lose touch with his quiet, observant, and loner self. Along with those traits in which he took pride, he also began to feel that his grasp of logic had been dulled greatly ever since he had returned from Kyoto.

Even though his original goal was to understand Hina's motives in wanting to date him; that goal had become less and less important to him as time moved forward.

Losing sight of an objective goal absolutely terrified him. And more than that, part of him - that is, the long gone, illogically smitten part of him - who died the same time as his feelings for Orimoto, had begun to resurface once again.

This feeling of complacency and attachment; he had grown addicted to it. And he knew it would end in tears, but he was too powerless to stop now.

"Same here, really. Even though I've confessed again, again, and again, I've never been accepted." Hachiman chuckled, "So you don't have to worry."

That day, for the first time since their meeting, Hachiman and Totsuka talked with each other like two male friends instead of shy teenage lovers.

...

Lunch time had come and as usual, Yuigahama Yui prepared to go for a lunch break in the service club with Yukino.

"Yumiko, you sure you don't want to join us? We can even bring Hina along too."

"No, looking at Yukinoshita's face will kill my appetite." Yumiko said, half-joking, "Seriously, stop matchmaking us. I want to puke."

"It's just that...I..." Yui hesitated, she wanted to say something but decided not to, the timing just wasn't right. Suddenly, her cellphone started ringing. As Yui flipped open her phone her eyes widened.

"Eh? Nevermind. Yukinon can't make it apparently."

Though regrettable, Yui didn't feel too sad about it. After all, they had spent the entirety of last-night together. Can't be too greedy or possessive, natch.

"Tobe and co. ditched me again." Hayato clicked his tongue, "Seriously, don't they know sneaking out during lunch is actually forbidden?"

"Where were they going?" Yui inquired as she pulled out a chair and sat across from Yumiko.

"Konbini." Hayato said, "The nearby konbini sells really delicious bento for cheap. I told them to buy their lunch in the morning, but they never listen."

"The three stooges are doing stupid things, as expected."Yumiko rummaged through her bag and then pulled out a pair of boxes from within. "Umm...Hayato, if you don't mind..."

Hayato began to sweat a little, "For me?"

"...Well Hina taught me how to cook, but we made way too much yesterday so...there's a lot of leftovers from last night." Yumiko said, truthfully."Hmm...thank you, Yumiko." Hayato nodded and gently accepted her offer, though he was a bit hesitant about it. As he opened it, his first thought was that he would never be able to find any bento cuter than this one. It was too much; he couldn't help but laugh, "...moe~***"

"Moe?" Yumiko twitched. _Geek slang, courtesy of Hayama Hayato...does not compute._

"Sorry, sorry. I mean, it's rather cute." Hayato replied, still chuckling inwardly, and making Yumiko blush hard. Who would have thought the queen bee could make that kind of expression?

"Haya-haya, you're so cruel." Yui crossed her hands in disappointment, "Yumi probably worked her hands to the bone to make this."

"I can guarantee that's true." Hina said as she came back to the class from the toilet, "Though to be fair she's nowhere as bad as Yui."

"Y-yeah, someone who can't even make edible cooking shouldn't say anything, Yui!" Yumiko yelled.

"You're so cruel, Yumi!" Yui faked tears and turned her back, "Too cruel!"

Hachiman looked at the scene with irritation and grunted, "Damn normalfags, so loud." Across from him was Saika, who couldn't be arsed to care about the commotion.

All Hachiman wanted was to have a peaceful lunch at his usual spot. Unfortunately, snow had begun to fall within the hour and though the quantity wasn't that much, it was more than enough to kill his mood.

Still, Saika and Hina were here so it wasn't really that bad.

"Hikitani, want to join?" Hayato waved.

Hachiman wondered if Hayato wanted to launch a counterattack against him. Maybe dropping Axis would work? What was next? " _She could have been a mother to me._ "**** Or something like that? He changed his attention to Saika, "How about it? You want to join?"

"I'm fine either way. What about you, Hachiman?" Saika innocuously smiled.

"C'mon Hikki, come over here and join us!" Yui shouted.

Against his better judgment, Hachiman decided to accept their offer. Unfortunately, the seat placement was a bit...weird. Now he was sandwiched between Hina and Yui, which made things awkward...he had hoped that Saika would be here, not because Hachiman had reignited his homoerotic infatuation again, but because it was really, really awkward to sit with his girlfriend in front of so many people, but especially Yui. Hayato and Yumiko he could accept, because they both knew the truth.

Thankfully his bento today seems to be the usual salted and pickled galore and not the fancy moe monstrosity Miura gave to Hayato.

"So, how about it?"

"It's good." Hayato said earnestly as he munched the octopus-shaped fried sausage.

Not great, not delicious, but good. Somehow Yumiko can't help but feel dissatisfied with the casual praise. She wanted to impress Hayato, and 'good' wouldn't cut it. "Oh well at least it's edible."

"Maa, maa, let's not fuss over tiny things. Lunch break won't stay forever." Saika said to defuse the potential verbal fight.

"Come to think of it, Hikki...this is the first time we've had lunch together, ne?" Yui smiled, "You always refuse to join me and Yukinon no matter what."

"I'm trying to be considerate to myself." He smugly grinned, "Yukinoshita and I crap on each other a lot. Would you want to spend lunchtime watching that?"

"Probably?" Yui grinned. Truthfully, that was exactly the reason why she joined the club in the first place. The earnestness of Yukino and Hachiman's interactions were what made her interested in them. Even so, it seemed like the dynamics in the Hayato/Yumiko clique had already changed a lot. Yui had not noticed it until recently because she was really busy with the election but...

It seemed that Yumiko had become a lot more open minded and considerate to her, which Yui found rather odd.

Could it be that...Yumiko didn't need her anymore?

While it was true that Yui felt awkward with her due to the massive gap of social dominance, she felt the current Yumiko...was not being herself. She neither had the strength or tenacity she usually displayed. The old Yumiko would probably scold Hayato for inviting Hachiman carelessly like that.

And then there was Hayato and the other boys.

Yui might be a little dense academically, but she wasn't really that dumb when it came to human relations. The old Hayato always acted reserved, detached, and above all else considerate to the people around him. Recently though, he seemed to be a lot more proactive and outspoken about his own opinion.

Whether that was the cause or the symptom, the peach haired girl knew it had to do with how the three stooges seemed to be a lot more independent from Hayato now. Yui remembered the conversation she and Yukino had the night before. She felt a little silly now. Yukino was right, it wasn't just Hachiman who had begun to change considerably in the short time-frame of a single month. Rather, everyone around her, and maybe even herself, were changing.

But was that really a good thing?

Hayato's cellphone began ringing when he was halfway into his meal, "Sup, Tobe what it is...your wallet got stolen? Ooka and Yamato didn't have spares? Are you stupid or what?"

Hold on did Hayato just insult someone? That certainly caught the attention of everyone present.

Then again, it did sound like emergency.

"Damn Tobe, I'll punish him later." Yumiko cracked her fingers angrily. "Are you sure you want to go, Hayato? I mean it's Tobe we're talking about."

"Tobe might be clumsy sometimes, but he wouldn't lie about things like this." Hayato wrily smiled, putting his bento into his desk instead of abandoning it, "That was a good meal though, so I won't waste it. Thank you, Yumiko."

Yumiko couldn't help but melt into puddle again wordlessly under Hayato's charming, honest smile.

...

Meanwhile, in the corridor leading to the main entrance of the school building...

"I'm sorry Senpai, because of my mistake I..." the Secretary constantly bowed out of shame. Because of her clumsiness she had misplaced all the relevant documents for the next meeting.

"It's alright. Just be sure to be more careful next time." Yukino smiled and patted the underclassman's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize so much. Your performance as Secretary is already well beyond my expectations. And trust me, many people have failed to accomplish that."

Yukino realized very well that she might appear to be arrogant, but facts were facts. A skilled leader was useless without a skilled workforce, and the members of the student council, despite being formed by people with odd and clashing personalities, were formidable in their own fields.

"Your expectations...eh?"

Yukino could feel her life flash before her eyes as she heard that dreadfully alluring voice. Even so, she decided to fight against the pressure and faced the source.

"Good afternoon, Yukino-chan."

"Good afternoon, Oneesan." Yukino nodded, "Did you just finish with the teacher's meeting?"

"Nah, I just wanted to have lunch with Megurin so I decided to wait." Haruno cheerfully replied, and then taunted Yukino by putting more emphasis on her next words. "Why? Aren't you curious what we're talking about, Kaichou-san?"

"It was very clear that it was a formal invitation. Since the student council wasn't informed of this arrangement it was not within my rights to ask. Senpai." Yukino politely answered, though with decidedly unfriendly tone. The fact that Yukino called her with that honorific out of spite was a testament of her displeasure.

The poor Secretary tried her hardest not to crumble under the tension until she finally gathered enough courage to bow out, "Please excuse me."

"Please be careful on your way." Yukino nodded. And the tiny figure of the Secretary disappeared soon after leaving Yukino and Haruno alone in the corridor leading to the school lobby.

"Speaking of which, this morning you said something about winning the election. I am honestly surprised since you didn't seem to be eager about it before. Isn't that kind of strange? Are you sure Megurin didn't ask you about it?"

Yukino flinched a bit at Haruno's blatant bait. It was true that Yukino wasn't really that interested in the student council in general. Furthermore, she was already busy with the club. In the first place, what she did was purely on impulse because...

 _...Miura and Hayama..._

Their words, though innocent, were the reason why she had become aware of the potential she had, having not realized it until then. If she became a student council president, she had much greater power to change the world around her. Yukino felt like she was a fool for not realizing that fact.

"Well that is that...but Yukino-chan, I'm still curious nonetheless." Haruno mischievously grinned, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes." Yukino said, "Other people had nothing to do with it."

Yukino fully realized that she was lying through her teeth again. But she could not lose against this person. Not today. Because everyone had strong expectations for her and she didn't want to destroy that hope again.

Like what she had done to Hachiman during the summer.

"Ah, but what about Hikigaya-kun and what's her name?"

Yukino couldn't say anything about it, however. No matter what her excuse they had become council members because of her insistence on joining the election herself and she couldn't do anything to stop them.

"As expected of Yukino-chan, you don't even have to lift a finger." Haruno's eyes sharpened, "Others always get their hands dirty for you."

"And what makes you think that's the case, Haruno-san." A grave male voice said from across the almost empty corridor of the first years.

"Ah, Hayato-kun. Fancy meeting you here." Haruno smirked.

"Just passing by." Hayato said, still in his current sour mood. Not only did he have to deal with Tobe's clumsiness, now he had to deal with Yukinoshita's family drama? Not again.

"Hmm-hmm! And why do you say that? Am I wrong?" Haruno taunted him.

"Are you?" Hayato deflected that question with a thinly-veiled condescending smile, which made Haruno frown a bit. "When Haruno-san said that Yukino didn't even lift a finger, are you convinced that's indeed the case?"

"Hayato-kun!" Yukino balked.

Haruno's frown became more visible than before. It was rather unusual for Hayato to talk back like this. And while she found it interesting, it was also disturbing to see in this kind of situation.

"I'm sorry to barge in into your conversation uninvited." Hayato said as he approached Haruno. And when he was only three feet away from her he said with an exceedingly venomous tone, "But what I wanted to say, someone who wasn't there to see everything have no right to judge."

Haruno's eyes widened in shock.

"That's enough Hayato-kun." Yukino hissed, "You're being needlessly rude right now. This is between me and Oneesan."

"The moment she brought Hikigaya and Yuigahama into this, that became MY problem." Hayato replied coldly.

"What the heck? This is really interesting." Haruno burst out laughing, shaking her head in disbelief, "What are you, some kind of hero? You weren't there when Yukino-"

Yukino finally opened her mouth to stop Haruno from reopening that wound from her past, "And using someone else's problem to make your point is better? I expected you to be a better person but I guess I'm wrong, Oneesan."

Hayato did not say anything, but he also refused to budge from his position. From Yukino's face, she was way beyond annoyed...Yukino's glare at Haruno was well beyond what Haruno expected, and hoped...

It was filled with undistilled resentment and hate.

Haruno realized that maybe, maybe she had made a terrible mistake just now...in the end, Haruno relented and backed down when her phone sung a theme tune. "Well, Meguri-chan's calling. It's about time for lunch! Ja-nee~"

As Haruno's footsteps vanished, Yukino took a deep breath. "That was uncalled for. You're not being yourself."

"I'm really sorry, Yukino-chan." Hayato sighed, "You know...I'm just going to say this once. If you want to reward everyone's hard work you gotta give more credit to yourself. If you can't do that much no one is going to respect your efforts. You worked just as hard as Yuigahama and Hikigaya, and I was there to see it myself."

Yukino's mouth was agape. Why was Hayato looking at her with such sad eyes? The same eyes that Hikigaya Hachiman possessed when he met her that night in front of her apartment. The eyes of someone who was desperate to say the truth but couldn't.

"I'll keep that in mind." Yukino nodded somberly, "I'm sorry for what I said before."

 _But can I really do it?_ She thought as they separated, going their own ways. _I put a pretense of pride and ego in front of people, but in the end, I'm still as weak, as powerless as I was in the past. I'm still no match for Haruno-oneesan._

 _And probably, never will be._

* * *

* **Amagami: Dating Sim/Anime/Manga set in the 90s Japan. Since cellphone don't exist, lack of easy communication become important plot point in many routes/storyline.  
**

 **** A very specific type of sexual deviant popular with Japanese media, they randomly show their naked body to unsuspecting people, and blend with public by wearing a long coat and nothing else underneath.**

 ***** Otaku's slang for extreme cuteness**

 ****** The infamous last words of Char Aznable, from Mobile Suit Gundam 0093 - Char's Counterattack movie. Also, Char wanted to drop a giant asteroid called Axis on earth during the course of the film.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**This update take so long, eh, I actually wrote this on a hospital bed. So please pardon the quality.  
**

 **As usual, read and review please!**

* * *

The situation in the school conference room was tense. The room was rarely used except for important meetings, and here, average students had been summoned by official letters from the student council president. The seating arrangement in the conference room, usually reserved for teachers and occasionally meetings with parents, was filled to well over capacity with forty people.

However, this time around, it was packed twice over its capacity, meaning some of the people needed to stand up. Even if there was a lot of breathing room, there weren't enough chairs.

For Yukino to get permission to use this room was a testament to her strong influence with the teachers and how much trust they put in her.

"What the hell is that bitch thinking." Ooka mumbled quietly, "Isn't confiscating our goods enough? What kind of monkey show are those losers planning now."

"Everyone, thank you for attending!" Yui cheerfully waved as she open the meeting with surprising informality, "I believe you guys already know."

"Just get on with it already, Yuigahama." Ooka yelled shamelessly, everyone in the crowd of guilty students following suit.

"Be patient ladies and gentlemen." Yui confidently said without the slightest bit of fear in her expression. Despite the massive crowd of displeased student in front of her she was unperturbed. "We will be returning all the confiscated items; all of them." Yui winked.

"Really?"

"That's bullshit."

"But what if...they do return them to us?"

The murmurs of the confused students echoed within the sealed conference room. Yui clapped her hands together loudly to gain everyone's attention. "No, you heard that right."

Hachiman and the treasurer dragged a trolley with multiple boxes on it, inside of which were the confiscated items seized during the last bag inspection. "All of them are here, completely untouched." Yui presented the boxes.

Indeed the student body seemed to be mixed between happiness and confusion. Meanwhile, Yukino simply stood silently with the Secretary on her right side.

"Whoever wanted to retrieve their goods form a line. No rushing or bumping or there will be consequences." Treasurer shouted. The students decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and instantly formed a perfectly aligned line.

Indeed, Japanese schools are proud of their discipline and order, even the worst hives of scum and villainy have instilled the importance of standing in a line quietly. And one by one, they received the goods they wanted to retrieve.

That included a couple boxes of cigarettes.

Yui returned to the side of Yukino, quietly whispering. "Yukinon, are you sure about this?"

"Just because I returned the goods doesn't mean I will be letting them go scott-free." Yukino said, "We have written records of their violations and the punishment for repeat offenders is not light."

"You know that sounds ideal and all, but bastards are smart." Hachiman said, "They will find a way to fuck things around because they think it's fun and youthful."

"Which is why we will do more and more inspections in the future." Yukino told him, "Beat them until the lesson sticks."

 _Who could have though the Tyranny of the ice queen could also be productive? Well, the teachers certainly did._

"But president, wouldn't everyone hate you if you keep doing this?" The tiny Secretary asked fearfully.

"I'm accustomed to it, don't worry." Yukino gave her a reassuring smile, "I won't let the power granted to me go to waste."

Most people might think that Yukino was drunk with power; Hachiman didn't. Yukino was fully aware of the powerful but still limited strength she possessed as StuCo president and would milk it for all it was worth to achieve her goal of changing the world around her. Yukino was a brilliant, talented individual with incredible drive. Honestly speaking, Hachiman wouldn't be surprised if she got reelected if she wanted to do it again next year too. With competent underlings, Yukino didn't even need to worry about crumbling grades like the average person would.

Frankly speaking, it was like she was too perfect for a human at first glance. Some may call her a devil, others a goddess.

Of course, the key point was 'competent'. Yukino tended to push things beyond her own limits whenever she was struck with a couple of morons who didn't know what they were doing. The previous School Culture festival was one of them. There she had to pretty much take over the duties of a certain idiot with an ego bigger than Atlas and Yukino's frail body couldn't keep up with it.

In the end, while the sheer brilliance of Yukinoshita's talent and mind knew no bounds, she was still confined to the body of a weak mortal, perhaps even weaker than everyone else around her. And because of her stupid pride, she tended to push beyond her body's limits instead of staying down. Thus, for those people who knew her personally, Yukinoshita Yukino wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination.

He might not want to admit it, but even Hachiman was doing his best. After all, he was one of few people who called Yukino out for her suicidal self-reliance. Even though unlike Yukino and Yui, he and Yukino had never made any promises about relying on each other in times of need.

 _Well, it's good and all but consider my position a little bit. I'm really just a glorified muscle here._ He chuckled as he unrolled the sleeve of his shirt after the dirty work. _It's not like there was anything I can do right now. Perhaps when the situation goes messy as usual there is something I can actually accomplish. But with Yukinoshita in this position, that's unlikely._

But to be honest, this sense of complacency wasn't that bad either. Especially after the rigorously hectic past two months. He swore he deserved that rest and so did everyone in the room.

"I just can't understand the President." Treasurer sighed as he flattened the empty cardboard box on the trolley. "I mean, I know she means well, but I'd rather have things in moderation."

"Pffft, right." Hachiman snorted, "You really don't know her. If she wanted to be cruel then not only would the confiscated goods disappear without a trace, but the teachers would be involved with disciplinary enforcement as well."

"Hikigaya-kun, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me behind my back. If you have any complaints, say them to my face." Yukino scowled.

"What I mean is, what you did now is nothing but a prelude to something grand, isn't it?" Hachiman cockily crossed his arms, "What you want to do is to make the student body more accustomed to stricter discipline and adapt to it. When they're more accustomed with new habits they will have absolutely nothing to complain about. To begin with, the collective student body is nothing but a herd of sheep. The next generation of sheep will quickly follow their predecessor's example."

"Elegantly put." Yukino sarcastically smiled, "School exists to enforce uniformity and equality."

"Says the girl who is more equal than others." Hachiman chuckled, but instead of a cocky or creepy grin he would usually throw out to make her feel bad it was an honest and strangely encouraging smile. "But then again, maybe you're really the one who deserves to bear this responsibility, more than anyone else."

"That's right." Yukino couldn't help but to answer that with a slightly awkward but otherwise straightforward smile as well. A smile lacking the pride and arrogance she always usually showed to him. "Since I'm pretty much the perfect model student it would be nice if everyone could follow my high standards." She half-jokingly replied..

"Well, even in the worst case scenario, Yukinoshita just cemented herself as everyone's common enemy. In that case, that's just one more reason why people will want to be involved in the next election." Hachiman pointed out. "Isn't that right? Lulunoshita-san*?"

"Lulu?" Yukino blinked, totally unfamiliar with his reference. "I don't know who you are talking about, but rest assured, that's not my style."

"That sounds suspiciously like what YOU would do, Hikizero-kun.*" Yui said in soft, low tone, trying to mimic how Yukino always talked. Before shortly reverting back to her high pitched shout, "You should have said that, Yukinon!"

Both Yukino and Hachiman took a moment of silence before they laughed at Yui's desperate attempt to join the conversation. The Secretary remained looking concerned but the Treasurer assuredly shook his head. "Let's trust our president. After all, Shiromeguri-senpai and the teachers had great expectations for her."

"Yeah." the Secretary nodded weakly.

It's not that Yukino did not notice anything, but it seemed that as a person Hachiman had changed a whole lot. His eyes no longer had the pale shade of death and lack of passion. He never ever hunched creepily like he always used to in the past. The way he talked and carried himself no longer bared the stench of insane logic and pessimism. Rather, it seemed like the current Hachiman enjoyed his life with a strangely calm and confident demeanor.

Perhaps this time around, they could be fr-

"Ahem, Hikigaya-kun."

"What?"

Yukino put forward her phone, it's infrared active. "Give me your number and mail address."

For a moment, Hachiman was taken aback, wondering why she was asking so suddenly. Still, he pulled out his trusty smartphone and began the number and mail exchange. With both phones put into close proximity the data exchange was completed in seconds.

"It would be fine if it's just service club, but now that you're a member of the student council as well it would be better to be prepared...right?" Yukino looked aside, hiding her slightly flushed face. This, of course, made Hachiman avert his eye out of awkwardness. "...I-I see. That would be nice."

"Now the three of us have each others' numbers." Yui nodded happily, "I'm looking forward to the meeting next week."

* * *

 **俺が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20: Under the snow, blossoming spring sing the tune of death and rebirth #3_**

* * *

It was Saturday, the 12th of December. For most people it was just an ordinary Saturday. Some might have special plans, but otherwise there was nothing that made it different from any other Saturday.

Except for Hikigaya Hachiman.

His foot tapped restlessly on the floor, beads of sweat rolling down his face despite the relatively cool temperature of the classroom (even with the air conditioner on. You can only make it so warm before it becomes an energy sinkhole). His eyes constantly looked left and right in anticipation.

"Hallo-hallo!" Hina entered the class and waved her hand casually, but even just her appearance made Hachiman jump a little. This in turn bothered the girls gathering in front of him.

"Sorry." He quickly scrambled out of his seat and out of the room.

Seriously, he was making himself look like a fool again. Just like back in junior high. He couldn't possibly show his current self to Hina. Because that would be embarrassing. Well, the embarrassing part wasn't even that important. The problem was that it would be impossible for him to ask her out properly.

As he moved around the corridor he bumped into Yui. "Ou."

"My bad." He said quietly when he saw the shorter girl trying to balance herself after the impact.

"Ah, it's okay. Yahallo Hikki!"

"Yo." He nonchalantly raised his hand once and became silent again.

"...you're waiting for someone?" Yui inquired curiously, because it seemed like Hachiman was a lot more serious and restless than usual. In fact, it was so odd that everyone else who knew him personally would be weirded out by it.

"No, it's just...actually I'm just having an anxiety problem, so never mind."

"...Hikki do you have a fever?" Yui touched his head with her muffin-covered hand, "Yikes, so cold and wet. You gotta wipe off the sweat or else you'll catch influenza."

"Don't worry about me, really." He told her as he took some distance from the innocuous girl and wiped the cold sweat from his face. And now he looked absolutely ridiculous. "I think I'm just thirsty, or something. I can buy you something too, if you want. Gotta visit the vending machines."

"Mmh, not really."

Yui wondered why Hachiman would look so jumpy. She was going to ask him at lunch, that was for sure. But for now, going to class was first and foremost.

Lunch time had come and Hachiman's anxiety, which had disappeared during the lesson, hit him again without mercy. Occasionally, he would stare at Hina but quickly switch back and tinker with his poor smartphone instead. Seriously, he really wanted to kill himself out of embarrassment now. He felt like he was experiencing strong flashbacks to his past; the point where he would text a girl and went wild at night waiting for answers that would never come.

 _Pull yourself together you fucking retard._ He chastised himself mentally _. Seriously, that's not some random girl you barely talk with. That is Ebina Hina. Your damn girlfriend_. Hachiman chastised himself mentally, and yet, his courage never surfaced.

"Hachiman!"

Hachiman took a deep breath before he could finally answer the person properly, "What is it, Saika?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have lunch together." Saika sweatdropped, "I guess you already have pl-"

"Not at all. Let's go." Hachiman cut him off.

Hachiman felt a bit guilty for using Saika as an excuse. An excuse for his lack of guts to ask a girl out. Either way, he decided it might be better to ask Hina out after school. Besides, there were far too many risks of someone spotting them together. Again.

"Did you bring a bento?"

"Not really. Gotta buy some bread at the cafeteria."

This morning, Hina told him via message that she hadn't made any bento because she had woken up a little bit late. He replied to her that she didn't need to treat him to homemade bento too often. He already felt indebted and spoiled as a result. He was contemplating whether to offer to treat her outside later, whether it was food or something else, but decided not to.

Though he hated spending money, he hated breaking principles even more. He still hadn't treated Yui like he had promised during the culture festival. He would surely spoil Hina during the upcoming date, that was for sure.

"If... if you don't mind we can share too." Saika fidgeted and blushed as he said that. This made Hachiman squirm a little. Even though Hachiman vowed not to see Saika as a girl-substitute again, it could't be helped. "Please no, I would cry in despair. Besides...you're a boy. You gotta eat a lot too."

"That's true." Saika sheepishly smiled, "But Hachiman always eats so little."

"That's because I save some of my lunch money. Don't worry about it." Hachiman nonchalantly said, "As long as there's enough carbs in it, it doesn't matter. The most important meals are breakfast and dinner."

"I see."

When they arrived at the cafeteria however, about two dozen students were jam-packed in front of the new vendor for some reason. He spotted the three stooges among these people. Hachiman, in his hunger-fueled curiosity, decided to poke and ask Tobe. "Yo, what's with this unusual crowd? Usually they're all gathering around the bread store right?" He pointed to the OTHER crowd near the bread vendor.

"The old auntie decide to sell bento for cheap starting today, seriously man, 130 yen bento with tax." Tobe shouted. "If that ain't crazy I don't know what is, dude."

Ooka slipped in between the crowds with two disposable plastic boxes in hand. Hachiman could see a seriously generous serving of rice in the larger box while the smaller box contained a small serving of fish sausage and steamed vegetables.

"You're shitting me?" Hachiman gawked in disbelief, beginning to contemplate whether he to should join the hungry, savage crowd of students. Thankfully, this being real life, you don't have to beat the shit out of each other for half priced bento!

"Yeah bruh, no more sneaking out of school for cheap lunch, ja!" Tobe clenched his fist in excitement, "Now we can eat with Hayato-kun again!"

 _Oh screw it._

"Saika, wait here." Hachiman said, before using his super sneaking loner skills to slip between students with ease. He got out with a 160 yen bento comprised of one big box of rice and sachet full of seaweed strips with a smaller box containing fried eggs and anchovies. "Okay I'm done. Namu Amida Butsu." Hachiman wasn't an exceptionally religious person, but this kind of miracle could only happen with divine intervention.

"Yep, got mine too." Tobe cackled as he boasted a similar bento set to Hachiman's except his eggs were raw and intact. Other people, especially girls, might think it was gross; but it was Tobe, who would care more about the size and nutritional value than anything else.

Meanwhile, Yamato still struggled to get in because he was too much of a pussy to push through using his greater body mass and strength. Not that Hachiman cared. So he and Saika continued their journey in search of an ideal lunch spot.

But the moment they stepped outside, they both realized it was cold as hell.

Hachiman grunted, "Nope, fuck it."

"Yeah, s-screw this weather." Saika swore mildly.

That was when Saika's phone sang and danced, causing the silver haired boy to jump a little from shock. "Привет!" Saika greeted in a foreign language Hachiman was not familiar with (He was only really good in English and Japanese).

"Eh? You got assaulted by boys in your neighboring class." Saika growled, "I'll be there, wait for me!"

"Hachiman, please, help me." Saika bowed, "Please!"

When these two arrived at the crime scene they spotted what looked like a crowd of boys looming over the tiny figure of a silver haired girl. Hachiman couldn't make heads or tails of her face because of the ruckus, but Saika grabbed the much taller first year boys and shoved them aside effortlessly. Such displays of strength were way beyond Hachiman's expectations.

"Excuse me, could you NOT bother my relative?" Saika said with the smile of an angel, which managed to defuse the horny teenage crowd. Except for one guy who managed to resist the powerful Saika Charm. At 180 cm (5 ft 9 in) or so, the man easily towered over Saika.

"Ahh, Anee-san, would you two join us for lunch?" he shamelessly asked.

 _Nope, he's even worse. Mistaking Saika for a girl._ Hachiman sweatdropped. _Maybe this is a good time to join the fray?_

Saika kept his friendly smile, but as he grabbed the underclassman's hand he CRUSHED it with great force. Hachiman swore he heard cracks even. The tall underclassman cried like a little girl and begged Saika to release him. "NOOOO, NOT MY RIGHT HAND! PLEASE!"

"Saika-nii, please let him go." The silver haired girl begged as well.

Now that Hachiman could see the girl clearly he couldn't help but feel mesmerized as well. No wonder these stupid jackasses gathered around her like cavemen. What he could see in front of him was pretty much Saika, with a skirt, and an even more girly demeanor - if that was even humanly possible. Between the silky smooth silver hair, crystal blue eyes, and their rounded faces, they were pretty much identical except for Saika's sharper and boyish eyes.

"Saika-nii!" The girl shouted.

"Ah, sorry about that." Saika released his grip and let the crying underclassman go. The offending boy immediately ran away with his tail between his legs. The other boys in the crowd quickly submitted to their fear as well, not wanting to deal with the silver angel of death.

"Et-to, your little sister?" Hachiman asked curiously, face still flushed pink.

"She's a cousin from my mother's side." Saika introduced her, "This is Anastasia Romanovskaya, my cousin from Russia. Though, we used to stay together in Hokkaido."

"Hoh, so Saika's a half, I see." Hachiman grinned, _No wonder. His beauty transcended even nationality!_ "Hikigaya Hachiman, umm, err, Saika's classmate..." Hachiman muttered the last part as low as possible. He wasn't sure if he want to call Saika a friend, but if someone deserve to be called that by him, Saika would be one of them.

"Uuu, Saika-nii listen." Anastasia said while crying and hugging Saika, "I was about to have lunch with my classmates but then these boys came and asked me out for some reason!"

"I assume you're in class J?" Hachiman asked.

"Yes." The girl released Saika and nodded.

"On behalf of all boys, I'm really sorry." Hachiman bowed, "You see, even in the international class, actual foreigners are rare. Usually they're just Japanese who have studied aboard before or plan to study aboard after high school."

"And there are very few boys there too." Saika added, "I don't think they can help themselves much."

 _And yet one Saika is more than enough to scare the invading beastmen, his Oniichan power is over 8000***!_ In times like this, Hachiman could not see Saika as anything but a boy, and a high class older brother to boot! Hachiman probably wouldn't mind if Saika courted Komachi, though their father would probably think otherwise...  
 _  
Wait, what am I thinking? Saika and Komachi? Pfft. As if!_

"Well, what are you going to do, Anya? Return to class? If you don't want to you could join us instead." Saika casually offered.

"I, I guess that's nice. I should probably apologize to my classmates though." Anastasia muttered. "I'm going back to my class, Saika-nii."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Hachiman agreed. _Such innocence, it's practically damning._ During the first day of class it is important to make a good impression. Hachiman learned that the hard way. There was still enough time to patch things up though. Hopefully the people in class 1-J were not cruel enough to distance themselves from Anastasia to avoid trouble.

In the event that she did get the short end of the stick, Saika would be there for her, at least.

 _Hmm, that sounds strangely romantic, then again..._ Hachiman stared at how Anastasia had been rather clingy and intimate with her cousin, _What is this, twincest?_

"Romanovskaya, wasn't it?" Hachiman muttered, "If you have any problem you can't solve, feel free to search for the Service Club. You can rely on us for anything."

"That's right, Service Club is really awesome." Saika enthusiastically explained, "They're really full of nice and cool people. Like Hachiman over here!"

"Cool? Me? You must be joking." Hachiman snorted.

"Mmh...not really." Anastasia said awkwardly, her face as red as a ripe tomato. "Saika-nii loves to talk about you, Hikigaya-s-s-senpai. And I guess you do look really cool."

 _God why, today is the best day ever!_ Hachiman had to keep his AT-field at full power so as not to melt into a primordial puddle. Not only did he get to eat rice for lunch his appearance was praised by a Russian little angel too! _Things can only get better, or can they?_ Hachiman knew hope was a road to disappointment, but still!

"Well, lunch time can't last forever, are you fine on your own?" Saika asked frankly. The younger cousin determinedly answered. "Yeah, it should be fine for now. But Saika-nii...if I asked for help again...please don't get mad."

"Of course I won't." Saika brushed her hair gently, which looked a whole lot too caring and intimate for what should be done between cousins. Or maybe that was just Hachiman and his perverted googles doing the work. Hachiman mentally slapped himself back to reality. Like Saika said, lunch time wouldn't last forever.

When he and Saika arrived at class, Yui was the first one to ask where they had been. Hachiman explained that he need to buy his lunch beforehand.

"Are you alright?" Yui questioned. "Seriously Hikki, are you sick?"

"Not really, don't worry." Hachiman throw out a half hearted smile, but that seemed to convince Yui a little.

...

The long awaited end to school had come, and Hachiman finally got his chance. He could see Hina running lightly towards his location. Unfortunately, Miura was right behind her. Hachiman inwardly cursed but he didn't have more time to wait. He needed to do this right now.

"Sorry for the wait." Hina said between her ragged breaths, "You said you wanted to talk, so I came here in a hurry."

"Nah, it's not really that important." Hachiman said, "I... just want to ask...Are you free tomorrow?"

Hina blinked, and then, became pale. "Erm...by any chance are you asking me to go out on a date?"

"Duh."

Silence followed, and then Hina bowed. "Sorry."

Wait, did he just get rejected by his girlfriend? No wait, that didn't make any sense whatsoever. There must be an explanation for this.

"Jeez, you're not being clear to him at all." Yumiko mockingly hugged Hina to add insult to injury, "The fujoshi promised to join me and Yui on a shopping trip. Too bad for you, Hikio."

Hachiman couldn't even make an expression to express his disappointment, so he just flatly replied with a poker face. "Oh."

"Well, now the important part's out in the open." Yumiko gently pushed Hina towards him, "Go sort it out on your own, lovebirds."

Hina and Hachiman waited for a while until Yumiko disappeared from their sight before they finally started to talk.

"Ano, Hachiman..." Hina took a deep breath before continuing, "I can't really say it well, but thank you. I'm really happy that you asked me out for a date. But still, I can't break my promise to Yumiko and Yui."

Ever since they had started going out, it was clear that both of them fully realized that they put their 'friends' above their relationship. Hachiman understood that even more so because above all else Hina hadn't wanted her friendship with Tobe to disintegrate. Since Hina respected his wish to stay close with Yukino and Yui it would be proper for him to do the same for her. At the very least, that much he could do.

"I know that very well." Hachiman smiled, or at least, he tried, "I'm more disappointed with myself. If only I had asked earlier, then probably...I would have been able to ask you first. Sorry for being so unreliable."

Hina's eyes widened for a moment before she lost herself and jumped on him. "OI!" Hachiman shouted in fear and surprise. His romantic comedy went unexpectedly... right?

* * *

 ***** Lelouch/Lulu from Code Geass. **  
**

 ****** Zero is Lelouch's secret identity.

 ******* Over 9000, for dubfag.


	21. Chapter 21

**This was actually written before chapter 20 and before I was bedridden. Turns out that there are (calcite) stones in my urinary tracts. Laser or sonic surgery is impossible for a case like this. Lord be merciful, I have to be bisected in this day and age. I'm told to wait for two weeks to see if drugs alone would work without physical removal of the accursed rocks. And the only thing that prevent me from screaming externally is ocassional dose of opium.  
**

 **Thanks GoukaRyuu for keeping my writing acceptable, man deserves a medal.**

 **Vietanh10e - Normal is good, that means the story didn't went to shit or beyond salvation. I'm never been that decent at writing anything with overarching plot, or building anything resembling a climax or plot twist. If anyone can see the end of this story from chapter 1 or 2, it's fine, the question is whether they enjoy the journey or not. I'll keep writing as long as I have the drive and time to write it. And it's thanks to people like you that I can keep doing it, because critical review is important for me to do my best.**

* * *

"Today is the meeting, huh." Hachiman slung his scarf around his neck as soon as the lesson ended and everyone began to scramble for their coats, "I wonder what kind of people we'll meet today."

"Ahaha beats me." Yui sheepishly nodded, "Meguri-senpai only said that they're full of eccentric boys."

"Boys?"

"Kaihin-Sougou Student council are all boys or so she said." Yui explained with a low tone, clearly uncomfortable with this fact for some reason Hachiman couldn't comprehend. Then again, Yui IS the student council's PR manager, so having to deal with so many boys she was not close with might disturb her. After all, beneath that unspeakably cheerful appearance Yui had her own issues with people.

"ALL BOYS?!" Ebina shrieked and stood abruptly, and dramatically ran around the windows to look outside. "WHERE?! WHERE?! LET ME TAKE SOME PICTURES! NO WAIT, JUST ONE IS FINE!"

"Restraining order!" Yumiko pointed, she and Yui then scrambled to calm down the rampaging fujoshi.

"Hikki, I'll be there soon so you don't have to wait!" Yui said as she held the unusually excited brunette, "Stop struggling, Hina!"

 _She can hear from such distance? No, I shouldn't have been surprised. Homo radars are frighteningly dangerous and inaccurate! Besides, what's it matter if they're all boys? Che._

"Damn fujo." Hachiman grumbled as he walked outside with a sour mood.

"What's with the long face, Hikitani-kun." Hayato asked is his usual friendly manner, though with exceptionally disturbing undertone. "Ebina-chan has always been like that; you don't have to feel jealous."

"As if I would be jealous of second rate school savages." Hachiman sneered. Seriously, he was getting on his nerves right now. Also, Hikigaya Hachiman? Jealous? As if! "Also, I'm still holding my trump card, so don't mess with me."

"Trump card, eh?" Hayato chuckled, "It doesn't matter."

"Not important you say, and yet everything you do screams otherwise."

The old Hachiman would have just submitted to Hayato's carefree smile and the influence of his 'normalfag zone'. However, Hachiman's entire outlook had changed a whole lot. In fact, Hayama Hayato was no more flawless than the average boy. The school prince had his own share of dilemmas and dark secrets.

Though some part of Hachiman totally laughed at his crumbling facade, part of him could also understand. Or hell, if Hachiman could feel sympathy, he might feel that way about Hayato. Being infatuated with someone with far superior social prowess would do that to any boy.

"I'm not saying it's not important." Hayato refuted him, "But you can't let what happened in the past influence you in the present."

"How optimistic." _And full of lie_ , not that Hachiman would say it. "Are you telling me you're no longer interested in that person?"

"The me in the past, and that person in the past, they're all gone." Hayato said with a defeated smile, "But I believe the core of our relationship has yet to change. She still the same domineering big sister figure to me."

 _As if_. As people began to change so did their relationships. It wasn't like Hachiman had become blind ever since he and Hina had started going out, and he noticed how things had changed in Hayato's group ever since their dirty little secret began to leak.

Then again, just because the core of a relationship stay the same, doesn't mean it looks and feel similarly just like in the past. In that sense, Hachiman probably could compare it to his relationship with Komachi.

"Looks like you misunderstood, but that's alright..." Hayato chuckled again, "I don't think I can explain it properly anyway."

"You don't need to explain." Hachiman said, "It's not like we're friends or anything. You have no obligation to say anything and I don't have any obligation to listen."

"That's true." Hayato nodded, "I don't think we could be friends either."

 _Then why are you following me? Is this some kind of harassment? Or is he just bored because Tobe ditched you AGAIN? Seriously now you remind me of that person, and that's an awful thought to behold. Seriously, stop following me!_

"So, where are the three stooges?"

Hayato pointed at the intersection ahead. It seemed like the three idiots had quickly bailed out of the classroom before Hayato could even grab his coat because they were thirsty and wanted to get some drinks from the vending machines in the lobby. They were only now just returning. Now it all made sense. Why? Because the location of the student council room was in exactly the same direction only separated by two sets of stairs. Walking in this direction was super convenient.

"I see." Hachiman said in a deadpan tone. That was logical and all, but why did Hayato need to be so friendly with him?

"Well, either way thanks for the company." Hayato patted him on the shoulder, which made Hachiman shiver. Seriously, when did Hayato start to act like freaking Yukinoshita Haruno? That was simply way beyond awful, that was absolutely terrible and disturbing. "What the hell is wrong with you-"

"OH, HIKIGAYA!"

 _That voice._

Hachiman turned to see the silhouette of a curly-haired girl emerge from the stairs just behind Tobe, Yamato, and Ooka. Sporting a confident and shameless grin, she quickly passed the three stooges, barely even sparing them a glance, and stopped two feet away from Hachiman.

 _This is why I hate normalfags._

He could at least let Hina get this close, first...because she was his girlfriend. And second...well she was hardly normal.

"Long time no see!" She raised her hand, "I didn't recognize you at first glance because you look kinda cool now. But I guess that's to be expected since, you know...you're with someone really beautiful."

 _Oi, oi, what's with that?! I'm always cool! That said, Orimoto are you trying to spark a rumor?_ Hachiman began to feel uncomfortable and sweating profusely as he gripped his bag's strap tighter than ever. And while he wanted to scold her or something, it seemed that even with the boost of confidence he got from having a girlfriend he was still no match for the bundle of friendliness called Orimoto Kaori.

"WOAH HIKITANI! YOU KNOW A GIRL THAT CUTE? INTRODUCE US PLEASE!" Tobe shouted in disbelief.

 _Thank you Tobe! Can't shut his mouth to save your life!_

"Well she was my classmate in junior high, Orimoto Kaori." Hachiman said, trying to act calm as much as he could. "This is Tobe, this is Yamato, and that's Ooka. We're classmates."

Feeling that Hachiman purposefully left him out, Hayato grinned and poked him. "Hikitani."

"Oh, and that sparkly prince over here too, is my classmate." Hachiman sarcastically presented the blond classmate, "Oh and he's not into girls, by the way."

"Oi!" Hayato frowned.

"Well that's true though." Tobe grinned, "Hayato is drowning in girls but he can't be arsed to even look at them."

"Tobe, can I punch you now." Hayato muttered, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Again. "Hayama Hayato, nice to meet you."

"What? The real one?!" Orimoto shouted excitedly, as if she didn't care that she was in someone else's school and not her own. Orimoto Kaori's ability to break through any barrier sure was frightening. Perhaps that was the reason why Hachiman fell for her in the past and misunderstood her friendliness for some kind of affection.

"I don't even want to be involved." Hachiman sighed, moving to leave only to find the Secretary and the Treasurer escorting a couple of guys with similar uniforms to what Orimoto was wearing. Or at least, a semblance of a uniform...

 _Seriously does Kaihin-Sougou even HAVE a dress code? What am I looking at? A cosplaying boy band?_

When Meguri said eccentric Hachiman didn't expect a group of unruly, handsome boys dressed like a couple of delinquents. They made Tobe look like a prime example of a model student. The Secretary, being a shy girl, looked overwhelmed by the presence of this testosterone brigade even with the Treasurer taking the burden to protect her like her personal knight in shining armor.

"Hikigaya-senpai, good evening." the Treasurer said, "This is..."

"Let's save the introductions for later." Hachiman told him, "Yuigahama and President will be here soon."

"Ah, I understand."

And so, Hachiman and the group climbed the stairs, leaving Orimoto behind because the girl was too immersed talking with the elite Soubu boys to pay attention to him or her school mates for that matter. _Seriously for what reason was she here? Was she a part of the student council as well? But according to Yuigahama they were supposed to be all boys. And it looked like what Shiromeguri-senpai said to Yuigahama was true._

Nevermind, stop thinking about Orimoto, Hachiman. Focus.

* * *

 **俺が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21: Under the snow, blossoming spring sing the tune of death and rebirth #4_**

* * *

"I apologize for making you wait." Yukino bowed slightly as she arrived to the meeting room. "My name is Yukinoshita Yukino, the President of the Soubu High student council."

If it was any other situation, Hachiman would take a cheap shot at Yukino for being late. However, he was not stupid enough to jeopardize an important meeting by cracking jokes, especially at the expense of his superior.

"That's fine with us, really." The man with curly bangs said with absolute confidence. He stood up and offered his hand, "My name is Tamanawa, President of the Kaihin High student council. Nice to meet you."

Yukino looked at the friendly big hand he offered, and though she hesitated, she decided it would be highly impolite not to exchange a simple handshake. She did not want to make a bad impression in their first meeting. "Nice to meet you." She quickly grabbed and released it, barely even touching the proffered hand.

"I expect the emerging synergy from our partnership, based on mutual respect, will be a game changer for our future projects."

 _Just how thick did he want to lay it on?_ Hachiman twitched. _Also, future projects? What the heck was he talking about?_

One by one, the people present introduced themselves. Hachiman thought it was a waste of time but otherwise complied. After all, it was his job to stay silent and observe carefully, aside from handling all the student council's property that is. Let Yukino and Yui do the talking instead.

That aside, it was rather awkward since he had to sit right to the side of Yui and an empty chair. He'd rather sit with the treasurer if he had the right to choose. Alas, Secretary and Treasurer were essential positions, thus they sat to the right of Yukino, leaving the vice president chair completely vacant. _Seriously if no one's gonna take that chair, I'll grab the vice president position myself._

"My name is Orimoto Kaori, though I'm not an official member, I was requested as a volunteering helper." Orimoto loudly introduced herself.

 _You can't be a volunteer if you were asked to do it_. Yukino and Hachiman both rolled their eyes while Yui just wrily smiled. "Volunteer, eh, that reminds me of someone else..."

Yui was cut off by the sound of the door sliding open. Everyone's eyes locked on the petite figure of a blond underclassman sporting the Student Council's armband. Judging from her unruly appearance and heavy breathing, she might have actually just run here.

"My apologies for intruding." Iroha bowed three times, "I'm sorry for being late as well, my name is Isshiki Iroha, Soubu High student council's Vice President. Nice to meet you!"

Before Yukino could say anything Iroha sat in the reserved chair and whispered to Yukino. Hachiman just happened to be close enough to overhear it. "I've submitted all the paperwork to Hiratsuka-sensei and she approved it!"

"I see. Then let us continue with the meeting." Yukino sighed. "Once again, I apologize for the circumstances, Tamanawa-san."

"No worries, the more the merrier." Tamanawa smiled and raised his strangely expressive hands. Seriously, his hands just kept moving and moving and it was like people were drawn into him just by him doing that. Almost like it was hypnotic even. "Usually, we would discuss the usual activity of the student councils. But today, I've decided to bring forth a proposal."

Tamanawa handed them a pile of papers. Because there wasn't enough of them, Hachiman had to share one with Yui. The proximity between them made them both blush, but they needed to keep their composure or else it would be even more embarrassing.

"A Christmas Event for the elderly and children in the community center?" Yukino muttered.

The 24th of the December. That was about ten days away, but considering the scale of the event, that was quite a short amount of time with this small number of people. Or at least, Hachiman thought so. He looked at Yui and the strained face she showed meant that she was probably thinking the same. Iroha, the Secretary, and Treasurer didn't seem to look any better. In fact, it looked like Yukino was the only one who responded to the brief skimming of the proposal with an amicable mood.

"I believe working together would be the best for both of us." Tamanawa said.

 _What an ambitious ma_ n. Yui gulped. She looked at Hachiman, who seemed annoyed. "What do you think, Hikki?"

"Why do you ask me? I'm not even in the cabinet." He whispered with an irritated tone.

"Eh, I guess." Then Yui looked at Iroha, who seemed to absolutely regret her decision to become a permanent member of the Student Council. " _...Waah, poor Iroha-chan..._ "

"I believe it would be best if we could read the proposal more thoroughly before making a decision." Yukino clasped her hands, "Would that be fine with you, Tamanawa-san?"

"ABSOLUTELY." Tamanawa spread his hand with excitement, constantly sprinkling his subsequent talk with vaguely correct but inappropriately used English terms. "It would be LOGICAL for you to consider it. The SCHEDULING should fit with your programs as well. You should take our proposal with CONSIDERATION, because of the GRAND SCALE of the event we're talking about and the AMBITIOUS GOAL our committee wants to achieve."

 _Japanese, you homo-hand*, can't you speak it?!_ Yui screamed inside. In fact, it seemed that Hachiman and Yukino were the only ones who even understood what Tamanawa was talking about. Though, Yui's inner angel quickly kicked the angry devil in her mind for being so restless. Ebina Hina truly rubbed off on her, if not in the best of ways.

"I believe it would be best for us to move to the usual topics of conversation instead." Yukino smiled so wide it almost scared Hachiman and others. She must be super annoyed with Tamanawa's grandstanding was and pretty much snapping in the politest way possible.

 _Good job Yukinon._ Yui sighed. _I don't think I could survive the meeting with Tamanawa-san at the lead._

 _..._

The monthly meeting ended with a surprisingly smooth note, especially with Yukino keeping herself in the lead position. In the end, Tamanawa and others were escorted to the front gate by all the members.

"We'll begin the student council meeting shortly after quarter-hour break; so make sure you're well hydrated and fed." Yukino neatly sorted the pile of proposal copies in her hands, "I'm going to borrow the school xerox for document duplication. I'm sure Hiratsuka-sensei will want to look over it as well."

"Let me help you, President." the Secretary raised her hands.

"Thank you. Let's gather in the StuCo room as soon as possible. If you want you can bring snacks or the like." Yukino nodded.

"That's a good idea." Yui clapped her hands and smiled, "I'll go to the konbini*. Anyone want to buy anything? Let me do it instead."

"Senpai, you don't have to do that." Treasurer said in concern, even though he felt touched by her kindness. The man in him couldn't accept such a proposal. "In fact, since I'm the treasurer, I should be the one who does it."

"If you are considering the use of the StuCo budget to buy snacks, than logically Hikigaya-kun would be the one responsible for it. After all, he also manages the StuCo assets." Yukino jokingly pointed.

"NOT Liquid assets thank you very much. I can manage strategic snack reserves if you wish. However, acquiring them is not my business." Hachiman snorted. Besides, looking at the StuCo budget would make him salivate and Yukino would probably castrate him if he did so much as inappropriately use the budget. "Also, it's rather unbecoming for a President to come late to the meeting, don't you think."

"Unlike you Hikigaya-kun, I have a lot of things to take care off. But of course, a lackey like you wouldn't understand the hardships of a leader figure such as myself." Yukino swooped her hair aside with pride.

"Lackey eh, I shall submit to the rule of the perfect model student. What's best for her Majesty is what's best for us all." Hachiman bowed and moved his hand gentlemanly out of spite. "Your orders, milady?"

"Guys, really, don't fight..." Yui sweatdropped.

"Mou. What the heck were you doing!" Iroha crossed her hands with annoyance. "If you're all so opposed to someone going why don't we all go?!"

"Well, I guess me and Yuigahama-senpai should go." The Treasurer sighed. Everyone decided not to disagree.

"Today's snack budget is 1000 yen, could you add that to the usage account and strap the bills on it? I would like a small-sized melon pan." Yukino said.

"Max Coffee-" Hachiman raised his hand. "Rejected." Yukino and Yui said in sync. But OF COURSE Hachiman would ask for a tiny can of the 210 yen recipe for diabetes...

"Fine, salted fish Onigiri then." He pouted, today's lunch wasn't as fulfilling because Ebina hadn't made bento, even for herself. He missed her bento so much that he actually craved for _more_ salt; his blood pressure be damned. He was practically drinking his own saliva right now, much to his disgust.

After gathering all the snack requests, the PR Manager and Treasurer went on their journey of acquiring the goods with a single 1000 yen note in hand.

"Well then, I'm going back to the meeting room." Hachiman said, "Best to do my job early."

"I'm going to pick some flowers first***" Iroha nodded and ran lightly down the corridor.

Just before Hachiman walked away Orimoto called him again from the school gate. "Yo, Hikigaya."

"I thought you had already gone home." He said without the slightest bit of care. He was saying it merely out of courtesy.

"I just kind of forgot to ask something." Orimoto nonchalantly said, "Are you still going out with Ebina-san?"

"Yeah, more or less." Hachiman answered.

"Hmm, I guess Ebina-san really knows what she's doing." Orimoto replied thoughtfully, "Seriously though, I almost didn't recognize you at first."

Had he changed that much in the last 2 months? Seriously though, he didn't really think about it. He knew his mindset had changed a lot, but a simple haircut wouldn't change anyone's impression that quickly either. Then again, it wasn't like he and Orimoto met everyday. Perhaps she could see what others could not. Even things that he didn't pay attention to.

"Yuigahama-san, Yukinoshita-san, and Isshiki-san too. Plus, you even know Hayama-kun personally. And seriously, his friends weren't that bad looking either. Tobe Kakeru-san looked especially beautiful." Orimoto teasingly winked, "Ebina-san was right; you're surrounded by good looking people."

"It can't be helped." Hachiman said coldly. Seriously, ever since the Kyoto incident those people kept gathering around him. People he liked and people he disliked. And he didn't have the strength to say no either. The kind of rejections he could do would result in disastrous consequences. As long as he only felt a little annoyed and nothing more then that was fine. There were too many things in this world that annoyed him already.

"Why are you talking as if it's a bad thing." Orimoto laughed, holding her stomach, "Seriously, even when you look cool you're still hilarious as usual."

"Good if you find it funny." He snorted.

"Well you've lied to me that you're not close with Hayama-kun before. So as a punishment, give me your number."

 _Seriously?_

"C'mon, everyone else already gave me theirs!" Orimoto begged, "It's not like you have anything to lose!"

Ah, so it was. Orimoto's ability to reach others in the speed of light. Hachiman almost mistaking it for something else, again. Since it was very likely that she already got Hayato's and Tobe's numbers should Hachiman gave his own as well? Would the tragedy of the past repeat? Texting her and then getting no appropriate response, or any response at all?

Had he changed enough to avoid that painful fate this time around?

Besides, he had already gotten four-wait, no...three girls that would surely reply to his messages. So why would he want Orimoto in that list?

"A proposal for a Christmas event?" Hiratsuka accepted the bundle of papers from Yukino and the Secretary.

"Yes. The student council of Kaihin-Sougou asked us to participate in the event they are holding." Yukino nodded.

"Interesting bunch." Hiratsuka said as she immediately skimmed through the proposal with a burning cigarette between her lips, "You know, Tamanawa hasn't been in that position long, only since October. So in terms of experience he's not really that much better off than you."

"It's irrelevant." Yukino said. But even though she said that, this new-found information gave her a new insight as to why Tamanawa looked very awkward when someone else dominated the conversation or even kept up with his pace. He tried to cover his lack of competence by dragging everyone into his tempo. "But this proposal is really a joke. It's written rather messily, and loaded with random English words that weren't even needed or context appropriate. Never mind the content itself is rather aimless and lacking in important points. To put it simply, even at first glance I can tell this proposal is nothing but trash."

It was not any better than the shitty light novel drafts a certain delusional friend of Hikigaya Hachiman wrote, in terms of general quality that is.

"Ouchie." Hiratsuka chuckled, while the Secretary simply winced. "President, Sensei, I'll go first." Secretary bowed out, again.

"Be careful on your way." Hiratsuka waved, "And what do you think about Isshiki joining the council?"

"I can't put any sort of judgment on her performance as VP yet." Yukino held her chin thoughtfully, "If I had to be honest, Soubu High Student Council is filled with exceptional individuals, and their performance frightens me sometimes."

"Even Hikigaya the slacker?" Hiratsuka raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"He would complete his job early so he could slack off later. As for the issue of job quality, he has it covered with his wicked intelligence. It's not like he is actually doing much, but he has accomplished his work flawlessly." Yukino said in a no nonsense tone. "As for our new member, Isshiki-san's performance as manager is nothing short of exemplary. So, at the very least she has the talent and the drive to accomplish her duties."

"So you find her acceptable." Hiratsuka took a draw from her tobacco.

"If she really wanted to do it I have no reason to forbid her." Yukino closed her eyes, "But why the sudden interest? A month has passed since the election, if she was interested I figured she would ask for it much earlier."

"I don't know." Hiratsuka smiled, "Maybe she found something interesting in the council that she couldn't in the Soccer club? Or something happened in the club that made her come here?"

"So she didn't say anything to you?" Yukino inquired.

"Not really. And like you I don't see any reason to reject her request." Hiratsuka pushed her cigarette into the tray until it stopped burning. "Speaking of requests, anything happen in the Service Club?"

"Aside from general consultation through e-mail we haven't received any live requests in the past month." Yukino answered straightforwardly.

"Then it's been decided." Hiratsuka stood up and took the proposal with a wide grin plastered on her beautiful face, "Soubu High will accept this proposal and join the event."

"Wa-wa-wait...Sensei?" Yukino was too shocked to quickly react. And when she finally managed to move her feet Hiratsuka was already out of the teacher's lounge. "Sigh. There's really no way to stop her if it comes to this."

Well it's not like they had much to do either. So Yukino decided to go back to the room, expecting to find a disgruntled Hikigaya and a panicked Yuigahama when Hiratsuka told them of her decision. At the very least, as both leader of the service club and the student council president, she would have to lead them in the right direction.

 _It will be alright._ She tried to convince herself. _I can do this on my own._

Regarding Iroha, it was possible that Yukino could ask Hayato for his opinion. As the Soccer Club ace and de-facto Club president, Hayato would know about Iroha more than anyone else short of her boyfriend, perhaps. So Yukino stopped walking and took a moment to stare at her phone screen, Hayato's number on speed dial.

At the same time Yukino didn't want to intrude into Iroha's privacy. So she decided to pocket her phone and continue her way to the student council office.

 _There's no need to ask what I don't rightfully need to know. As long as Isshiki-san is performing well her own motive to join does not matter._

* * *

* **It's been a running joke in manga/anime fandom that large yet delicate hands on a man are very common in yaoi media. Thus the term yaoi hand(s).**

** **As explained in previous chapters, konbini is convenience store, aka, mini-market.**

*** **Japanese women's euphemism for going to the toilet.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yo I'm back and most of all, my Kidneys are getting better. No surgery needed, though the medicine is both expensive and bothersome to take. Still, no surgery needed. Did I already mention no surgery needed?  
**

 **But that's not what important.**

 **Being so distant from Yahari fandom for well over half a year made me lose touch on both story character and narrative tone, as such, please be as critical as possible with your comments so I can see where I made mistakes and how to fix it properly. (I honestly believe there will be a shit ton more than usual chapters.)**

 **UPDATE: Just to clarify, my dear readers. You can use this rule of thumb:**  
 **1\. Do they act the same as canon? If yes, then I did something wrong, if not see 2**  
 **2\. Do they act consistent with previous chapter? If not then I did something wrong and I want to know before I write chapter 23.**

 **I'm under impression that people still compare the characters in the fic to canon as opposed to 21 chapters behind the update. But maybe that's just me, because not writing this fanfic for nine months made me lose my touch. So for that, I apologize.**

 **But I really need your help.**

 **As usual, credits to GoukaRyuu, his effort keep my fics readable to mortals without driving them insane. Thank you, my bro.**

 **So now I'm done with that needless notes, please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

It was another cold day of winter in Chiba. Morning sunshine well hidden behind the thin but endless cloud on the sky. Sounds of animals were scarce to nonexistent, for bird prefer to wait until the weather a little bit less cold.

However, that did not stop three people from their morning exercise.

"Sorry you have to slow down for me, Saika." Hachiman apologized, "It's impossible for me to run 10 km everyday."

"You don't have to apologize. I barely can run over a kilometer at the start of this year." Saika told him, "Plus this is winter you ought to be more careful during exercise."

"That's true." Hachiman nodded, "I'm more worried with your sister though."

"I lived in Russia, Hikigaya-senpai." Anya said as she rode a bike alongside them, "Japan in winter has nothing compared to weather there."

"Well damn." Hachiman could only imagine how cold it would be to live so far in the North it's almost within the climate of the pole itself.

It was somewhere in early December that Hachiman began this routine with Saika, and Hachiman don't really see the need to reject the offer. His first excuse was because he could spend a lot more time with the silver haired half, but after the sleepover at Tobe, he felt that he need to reevaluate that reasoning. Still, the whole habit began to grow on him and there's no point stopping unless the weather become a whole lot worse than usual.

It was funny thing to consider: all these training route did not make his body grow bigger. If anything, he felt his body shrunk a little, because the fat he gained from bad diet and laziness had been burned from previous exercise, and the few muscle he had solidified a lot. All in all, in the past few weeks he had lost a pound or two.

This is the key point behind Saika's change, or lack there off. Saika still look very slim and almost girly when he wear his clothes, but when you see beneath his shirt, you will see a well toned muscle with very little fat under his pale skin, courtesy of several months worth of physical regime. Hachiman has the luxury finding out about Saika's body during the PE class, which gave him a mixed feelings.

"This exercise will make your body leaner but faster. Sure, it wouldn't help much in body building, however in sports such as soccer, tennis and basketball, this exercise will result in miracle, since strength is not an important feat." Saika said as they stopped in a park to do a pull-up exercise, "Furthermore, your body will use energy more efficiently, and thus result in greater endurance."

Since Hachiman wasn't that interested in sport, general fitness does sound a lot more desirable.

"Just be careful not to get a cold." Anya told them as she took the little reprise to enjoy some warm tea.

Ah yeah, Japanese cold, the bane of merry school life. Not that Hachiman enjoy merry school life, does he?

"Yeah..." Hachiman dropped himself from the bar whilst Saika continued his own extended training, "Must be careful."

* * *

 **俺が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22: Under the snow, blossoming spring sing the tune of death and rebirth #5_**

* * *

Hachiman hurriedly fixed his hair shortly before he got out of the washroom, fully dressed in his school uniform. His thoughts were filled with nothing but the weather... Well it was very unusual for him to be so absentminded. He fully realized that. And yet, all he could think about was how chilly it was outside. He clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to skip using his bike today...except there was also the problem that his house was nowhere close to the train station.

"Shit."

"What's the matter, Oniichan?" Komachi asked lightly as she served his portion of breakfast.

"Nah, nothing." He replied, which technically was not a lie because thinking about weather is completely pointless even by his standards. "Anyway, Student council will participate in preparation for a Christmas event."

"HUH?! EVENT?! WHERE! WHERE?!" Komachi excitedly yelled like a tiny lioness. Hachiman twitched in response to her overt enthusiasm, "Its just an event for the elderly. At the Community hall."

"Eh, such a bother..." Komachi slumped as she heard it. The brother couldn't help but be the voice of reason on the topic. "Oy, you're the responsible sibling, aren't we supposed to respect our elders."

"Ha... my Gomii-chan is saying something so mature, the world is coming to an end. Is this the magic of Student Council? I guess not everything went wrong as expected."

The squint-eyed boy couldn't help but wonder if the weather did effect Komachi too, despite the house being well-heated.

"No matter how you spin it I'm nothing but a slave." He pointed with his chopsticks, "Me being in Student council doesn't change anything."

Komachi cheekily snapped her fingers and gleefully moved closer to him than her original position. "Au contrarie, Onii-chan. Until recently you wore your uniform so sloppily. And that haircut suits you really well too."

"That's because Yukinoshita will badger me about the clothes, and Yuigahama would pester me whenever I had bed hair."

"What about Kano-san?"

Hachiman stopped eating for the moment, and then gulped. "What about her?"

"Heh, you're still innocent as always. So, how far have you gone with her?" Komachi winked.

Hachiman twitched again, veins popping around his temples as he reached for her cheek and pulled it. "Such questions coming from the mouth of a junior high school student. Onii-chan is disappointed."

"Etsy gomiitan, ma askin if y've gone t'date yet."

"Depends, does eating dinner outdoors count? Actually that's the problem." He sighed, "I'm going to ask her again later. But I'm not too hopeful, for hope is the road to disappointment. I've learned that the hard way."

"And here I thought you had changed for the better inside." Komachi pouted as she rubbed her aching face, "Seriously I pity her for sticking with you."

"Aa, I know." He gently smiled before quietly finishing his breakfast in five minutes flat. He then went and stood outside the house waiting for Komachi to finish her business while he acclimated himself with the coldness of the outside world once more. He looked down at his cold, pale hands. His mind began to wander somewhere he didn't really want to.

He imagined himself holding the small, frail looking hands of his girlfriend.

"Shit, the weather is messing with my mind." He huffed, embarrassed even though no one relevant was around. "Get a grip Hachiman. Don't get yourself deluded by the earthly temptation. Get. A. Freaking. Grip."

"Huuh, Onii-chan, why you looked so red? Maybe a fever?"

"No, I don't think so." Hachiman took a deep breath, "Let's go."

And so, he pedaled away to school through the snowy path.

"Morning Hikitani."

Surprisingly enough, it was Tobe who first came to greet him.

"Osu." Hachiman lazily answered without so much as batting an eye, "Have you always been this early?"

"Haa? To be honest, not really." Tobe chuckled, indeed, most of the students had yet to arrive, even the top rank student like Hayato. Not even half the class was there yet. "Just happened to wake up early this morning, must be the weather."

"Don't remind me."

 _Talking about weather?_ How quaint. Hachiman snorted inwardly, It's not like they were friends or anything. Or were they?

"Ha, in times like this, I wish I already had a girlfriend."

"I don't want to hear this conversation." Hachiman chided, and yet his eyes and face betrayed him, for they were still aimed at Tobe's laid back figure. "No really, can we not talk about this in the morning?"

The orange-haired delinquent-lite yelled. "What the hell Hikitani, the least you could to is to listen to your bro's despair."

"I see no despair and I see no brother. I have one and only sister that I would never give for the world."

Tobe blinked and gawked, "What the hell is with that sudden confession? Do you have a little sister fetish? Ah I mean no offense, I know it's really hard for a loner like you to get a girlfriend, but I mean, you got to treasure your family. I mean, hell you know cute girls like Orimoto-chan, you gotta act quickly. At least she doesn't look like she's smitten with Hayato...I think."

"Get your filthy mind out of the gutter, sick bastard. Also stop saying I mean, I mean." Hachiman frowned, "And if you want her, go ahead and try."

Tobe giggled, "Orimoto-chan, huh. Perhaps I really should ask her on a date."

"I think you two would hit it off well." Hachiman's lips began to twitch. He wasn't really the type to prank. No, this was not a prank. This was punishment. Tobe shall suffer what it means to deal with the enigma of Orimoto fault*. W _ait that's not it_.

"Really? Hmm, I see."

Well, it looked like Tobe had gotten distracted enough to leave him alone at least. And if Tobe being a dumbass was enough to get him to confess that was not Hachiman's problem. Not at all. Just the thought alone made him smile and not in a wholesome either.

"Ya-haro, Hiki, Tobecchi!" The bundle of peach and citrus named Yuigahama Yui had always been the loudest one when it came to morning greetings, and Hachiman almost couldn't believe he had became immune to the whole ridiculous routine.

"Osu."

"Yosh!"

In times like this, Hachiman would usually hear someone replying with a friendly 'halo-halo!' but that voice seemed to be missing for some reason. The next one to come was Hayato and Yumiko, who seemed to be very gloomy today.

And finally, his little angel, Saika...or so he thought, "Morning again." The silver haired boy raised his hand friendlily.

 _Hmm, Saika seems to grow manlier and manlier everyday. Or maybe I'm just biased, watching him do such harsh training must be the cause._ Hachiman rubbed his eyes and then raised his hand wordlessly.

Hachiman put a pair of headphones on and drowned out the noise of the crowded classroom with his favorite music. His eyes then rolled aside, observing the scene. Yumiko and Hayato were talking with Yui about...something. For some reason, Yumiko stole a glance at him with a dead serious look before resuming her talk with the two, Tobe finally joining them.

Tobe's face looked concerned.

And then it was replaced with relief.

It made him curious, so he slipped down his earphones to listen.

"Yeah, she should be okay... I think, I mean there's a house doctor so at the very least she's going to get herself checked."

Hachiman's eyes widened in realization.

 _Could it be... Ebina..._

...

The duo from class 2-F stood out in front of the school gates, their starkly contrasted hair made an impression on the white snow, as his dark blue hair blended with the shadows as opposed to her peach toned hair. Likewise, his unenthusiastic expression opposed strongly to her giddy, almost childlike, behavior.

Yui rubbed her gloved hands aside, to the point of crossing her wrists, as if she held an invisible cylindrical object. _Who are you, Ellen Baker**?_ "Our first meeting with the Kaihin-Sougou will be held today. I'm so excited."

"I hope you keep that excitement once we decide the amount of workload to be carried." Hachiman snidely remarked.

"Don't say that Hikki, you buzzkill."

"Well, with our tyrannical President, I think it will go well." His eyes sharpened, ominously covered by the shade of his side bang, "No matter how much you think about it, Tamana isn't a match for her sharp tongue and verbal strength."

"What the heck are you talking about Hikki?" Yui took a step back and puffed her cheek angrily, "You're treating this as if this were a fight or something."

"Au contrarie! It's a match that Yukinoshita has already won. Now it's just a matter of what we're going to do."

"You're confusing! I don't want to talk about this anymore." Yui closed her eyes for the moment, savoring the cold touch of the snowflakes as they fell down. And then, when she opened her eyes, she felt a tinge of warmness when he saw him.

Hachiman gazed longingly at the cloudy, winter sky.

And yet, as of recently, sometimes Yui could spot him showing that gentle, almost normal expression. It was so rare for Hachiman to truly open up that it didn't even matter whether it was happiness or sadness he was showing now. Seeing this side of him...

And the sight of it made her heart thump harder. Yui tried to look away and covered her cheeks so as to hide her embarrassment, and more than that, her feelings for him.

If he decided to ask then she would reply that it was the cold that made her like this. He would understand and accept the explanation, because he was a monster of logic like that.

Still, what made Hachiman show such a degree of emotion...?

Yui was curious.

"Why is Yukinon taking so long I wonder?"

"The Secretary and Treasurer sure take their sweet time together." Hachiman chuckled, "I wonder if they're going out or something."

Did...Hachiman just try to spark some gossip talk? Yui rubbed her eyes in disbelief. No, that was very much unlike Hachiman. Before talking, Hachiman would analyze the situation thoroughly so as to gather enough evidence through his creepy approach-err, observation, before making an inappropriately objective conclusion in the twisted moment of a shocking reveal.

For him to spout such baseless nonsense about people's relationships was...

"Hikki you're being weird today. Are you sure you're not sick?"

He blinked, and then scratched his head. "...It must be the cold... yeah. I've been running outside for this entire morning."

"Well, they are certainly close but... I dunno, it'd be just weird." Yui tilted her head again, wondering. The red haired treasurer and bespectacled secretary always had been seemingly closer to each other, but then again, one had to consider that they had worked together with Meguri and Nakai for months.

As such, it would be natural if there was a gap between them and the members of the Service Club. A gap that hopefully would lessen overtime. With no one but each other to completely trust in being mistaken for dating wouldn't be anything strange.

"As long as it doesn't effect their work it doesn't really matter, does it?" A soft spoken, yet stiff and frigid voice joined, courtesy of the student council president. "There's no rule in this school that forbids romantic relationships, even with people of the same organization."

Hachiman grinned soundlessly in response.

"Yukinon, you're late! Where is everyone else?" Yui asked wide eyed, ignoring Hachiman's uncanny ramblings again.

"Fetching our vice president, I believe. It should be fine for us to go ahead" Yukino smiled softly as she leered aside, "I didn't know Hikigaya-kun was interested in such pointless talk."

The trip to the community center was relatively short, about 1 km worth of roundabout walking through the main road, or a little under 15 minutes. Even the lazy Hachiman couldn't really whine through the trip considering he had run almost five kilometers daily in the past half month. The location of the meeting itself was in Chiba City's Mihama Library, where the community center resided.

The event would be held here as well. What a convenient building!

"From my point of view it wasn't pointless. After all, we're already late." He pointed to his smartphone screen, indicating the time and that they were already ten minutes behind schedule. "The caveat of fraternization is all about power and schedule balancing. If you can't balance personal and professional relationships then the bond you share with him will fall apart like a house of cards."

"Oh my, now you're a love guru too. I'm shocked, shocked I say." Yukino sarcastically responded, "Thank you for the sound advice, Hikigaya-sensei."

"You are most welcome, my fair lady." Hachiman mocked a gentleman's bow, "Hopefully, you can use my advice for the greater good."

Yui sighed. It looked like Hachiman wasn't the only one being weird.

 _...Maybe, I'm the one being weird. Hikki and Yukinon have always been able to regularly have these kinds of conversations, though not this often. Hikki talks more often these days. To everyone in class even! Yukinon has never completely been the silent type and will speak her mind if she thinks it's appropriate so..._

 _It would make sense for them to talk with each other like this openly now._

 _Must be my imagination._

"Yeah, looks like I'M the one being weird today." Yui muttered to herself as she grinned, watching as the sarcasm battle between them turned into an increasingly creative insult match. "Looks like I don't have to worry about anything."

"Well then, while we're waiting for the others we might as well buy some snacks." Yukino pulled out a single 1000 yen bill, "I'll deduct it from the StuCo budget later."

"Oi oi oi, just how large is our council's budget anyway? I'm looking at the expenses and I find it terrifying." Hachiman raised his hands, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Compared to typical clubs, the StuCo budget is nothing, even after accounting the vast expenses required for documenting and archiving our activities. Of course, there's only one club with even less budget than that; Service club, which gets barely anything."

That really would be the Service Club, of course. Their budget was mostly spent on _monthly_ _internet fees and tea_ , just to cement how small it was.

"...there's a Service club budget?" Yui and Hachiman asked simultaneously.

Yukino rubbed her aching head in response, though it was understandable that they wouldn't know that there WAS a budget. After all, Service Club was the only exception to the five-person club rule of Soubu High. Of course their budget was infinitely smaller in comparison.

"Anyway, about who will buy it..." Yui grinned and raised her fist, "Rock-paper-scissors!"

Hachiman lazily shoved his hand late.

"I'll be quick." He grabbed the yen note from Yukino's hands and left.

"...Hikigaya-kun... purposefully lost?" Yukino muttered as his narrow back disappeared at the intersection, _Why would he do that?_

"Hey, Yukinon, did Hikki just..."

"Yes. I wonder..." Yukino tilted her head, uncharacteristic of her.

Hachiman pulled his phone out as soon as he made sure he was nowhere close to the sight of his friends. And immediately enough he punched the button to call his girlfriend. To say he was anxious is an understatement. It was bad enough that both of his companions could see it in plain sight. That was bad enough. Best to deal with it before it was too late.

A hoarse voice answered in between gasps and chuckles, "[Hello, this is Ebina Hina. Please leave a message after the next tune.]"

Hachiman could hear giggling. It was faint, but in the empty street devoid of noise he could heard everything that transpired across the signal. "You're laughing, Hina."

"[Sorry I can't help it.]"

"So how are you doing? Is anyone with you right now?"

"[Hmm, why? Is my boyfriend concerned?]"

"Of course I'm worried."

Hachiman regretted his decision for a moment, but, it seemed that he wasn't the only one surprised by his own frankness. Hina was quiet for ten seconds flat before she took a heavy breath. "[I'm alright. It's not even a cold, just a sore throat and exhaustion, and there's a house doctor in my apartment so you don't have to worry.]"

"I see. No wonder you sound like my grandma."

"[But I'll get better if you come here and visit, Darling~!]" Hina jokingly replied with sultry voice, or at least, a decent imitation of one. However, Hachiman quickly replied with the straightest tone he could deliver, "Sure, I'll be there when the meeting is finished."

"[Wait what, Hachiman?!]" Hina shouted, and then threw a coughing fit. "[Ahhh... I thought you knew that was a joke.]"

"Am I not welcome there? That hurts." Hachiman asked, uncharacteristically flirty in nature.

"[No, that's not it! I mean, is it really okay?]" Hina clarified again, her voice was shaky as if she had just encountered wild gay porn somewhere nearby. "I'll see you soon." Hachiman hung-up the phone. He really didn't expect Hina to get flustered so much.

Hina wasn't the type to get embarrassed so easily. Things that made most girls stutter Hina would say aloud without shame. Deep down, he knew Hina had really strong mental walls that she had built in defiance to Man's approach. Hachiman had never broken through that wall; he was only sometimes invited. Just like she invited him to her apartment multiple times. Maybe... just maybe... he can answer that invitation?

...

"That was quick." Yukino jabbed him subtly as he came back with a bag of snacks five minutes later. He gave the receipt and the change of several coins to the red haired Treasurer. It seemed that the younger trio managed to catch up in the five minutes he had spent in the Seven-Eleven nearby.

"It's not like our meeting needs to be delayed even more." Hachiman glared at the strawberry-blond Vice President. One may wonder if Hachiman hated her something fierce, judging from her reaction. Truthfully, he didn't.

He was actually afraid of her.

A clever, younger girl who acts innocent like that was the greatest threat to his mental defenses and would drive him into a corner. Then again, people often said a cornered rat was the most dangerous animal on earth.

"Eugh, Senpai are you planning something bad for me?" Iroha glared back in disgust, or perhaps, fake disgust. Hachiman was not sure which was which but he pretended not to care. He chuckled and quietly left with the plastic bag in tow, entering the building right away.

"What's wrong with Hikigaya-senpai?" Secretary asked Yui, half whispering as the rest of the student council followed Hachiman inside.

"Sorry. His mood is a little sour. Perhaps he had something to do after the meeting and he's annoyed with the delay." Yui smiled wryly, "He's not usually this bad. Really."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm pulling double duty as Soccer manager as well." Iroha pouted aloud. That was a good excuse, really. Even though Vice President had no functional duties besides as substitute and complement to the president, the task of being a sports club manager was no joke. And recently, Hachiman learned to be a little more...tolerant, perhaps, to the shortcomings of people around him.

"Well, I actually admire that dedication of yours, Isshiki. Don't mind me really. I'm just a lowly servant of the ice queen after all." Hachiman joked, "Isn't that right, Queenoshita-san?

"My, I'm really proud to have such proactive and intelligent personnel in my team. Thank you for your contribution Hikiservant-kun." Yukino smiled in response. If sarcasm could kill then Yukinoshita's words would've killed him nine times over.

"Where are we going again, next Holy Grail War***?" Yui gritted her teeth in frustration. Seriously, she couldn't even bear to be jealous of their secret bond and special conversation anymore! It was simply embarrassing by nature now. Not that she hated it or anything.

"Oh, Hikigaya!"

"...Oh."

The sight of the brown, curly hair of Kaori Orimoto, waiting with her own schoolmates, caught him off balance. He didn't expect to meet her right in the front entrance like this. Her casual and friendly smile, as usual, made everyone within her proximity feel comfortable.

Or at least, that used to be the case.

Even now, her very presence still reminded Hachiman of the painful past he had experienced in his last year of middle school. It was easy to say that deep down he bared a grudge because of Orimoto's complete ignorance of the circumstances he had suffered after the confession.

 _She could hurt anyone without even trying, malice born from kindness, that's a 'Nice Girl' for you._

"You're late! I was about to text you." She waved her cellphone recklessly. Hachiman could just feel all the stares from everyone, particularly Yui and Yukino, who looked at the scene in great disbelief. Hachiman chuckled and passed her, pretending to be calm despite his stomach churning like crazy from the stress.

"I see. Thank you for the concern."

The curly brunette caught up to walk beside him and continued talking about trivial topics, completely unaware of the strange, suspicious stares from the other students in the vicinity. Hachiman especially noticed the resentful glare from Tamanawa when the boy had realized who was walking right beside Hachiman.

 _Ooh, Orimoto snared yet another victim._ Hachiman winced.

"Orimoto."

For a moment, Kaori stopped talking. And then responded, "Yes?"

"We're already late for the meeting." Hachiman coldly said.

"Ah... okay."

Orimoto was seemingly taken aback by his firm rejection to her friendly approach. She had never seen him like this before. In her two years knowing him in Junior High Hachiman always looked uncomfortable and shy, and yet he always seemed to pay full attention when people talked to him.

The Hikigaya Hachiman that she knew NEVER interrupted people when they were talking let alone brushing it off like that.

It was not that she was annoyed or frightened by the shattering reveal of his current attitude. But it still made Orimoto wonder. Is he mad because she kept treating him like she did two years ago?

Eh, whatever. She could talk to him later.

Hachiman expected the meeting to go smoothly. Indeed, as much as he still felt bumpy about Yukino's usual authoritarian attitude, it would be useful to squash whatever absurd proposal Tamanawa was going to propose.

And he was right.

Tamanawa sure did not waste his time to waste everyone else's time.

Hachiman had his suspicions when he first got the copy of the proposal, but Tamanawa was completely clueless about what they were going to do. They were going into the meeting with a metaphorical blank sheet of paper for ideas and scheduling.

 _This is awful._ Even the lazy Hachiman could make a better plan than this.

"I suppose we need to began with BRAINSTORMING for the EVENT that will be done at the Christmas celebration."

"Excuse me, but I thought your team had prepared the outline?" Yukino sharpened her eyes.

 _Strike one._ Iroha winced. Iroha didn't know much about the student council president, but if there was anything she did know it was that Yukino hated someone who went in half-assed to pursue their objective. Well, Iroha was really just guessing wildly, but it seemed like her hunch was right.

 _I'm glad I'm not the president. I wouldn't be able to stand against this guy._

However, much to her surprise, Yukino didn't seem to press on. If anything, she was much more quiet than usual. Tamanawa's ramblings continued to fill the entire meeting uninterrupted, setting the tone and pace of the discussion to the crawl of a snail going through a labyrinth.

None of the representatives from Soubu High understood why Yukino let Tamanawa take control of the meeting without even the slightest bit of intervention.

"Instead of proposing ideas immediately we should incorporate all of them them into a single solution we can agree on." Said by the older student council president.

Hachiman was about to say something but Tamanawa intercepted. "Some of these ideas are SYSTEMATICALLY similar so we're perfectly able to COLLABORATE on this."

"How about we fuse the music ideas with the show of various genres?"

"Logically, music and musical drama should go hand in hand."

"We can incorporate them all into something more plausible, a movie perhaps?"

"Preach it!"

Hachiman get increasingly restless every time someone uttered even more impossible concepts as opposed to concrete plans and ideas. And this happened for the entire duration of the meeting. It was the longest hour he had _ever_ wasted. The sky had turned into a dark shade of orange and, for what it was worth, it was already 05:30 PM. Hachiman sighed.

The escalation of their delusion, to put it frankly, was bullshit.

By the end of the meeting nothing remotely useful had been achieved. It was to the point that Hachiman proposed to erase the video record in the handicam he held because that meeting had been a complete waste. In fact, Iroha and the treasurer seemed to agree with his proposal; but only jokingly so.

Except Hachiman wasn't joking. Then the three underclassmen's collective faces turned into surprise.

"We can't do that, senpai." Secretary said strongly, in contrast to her usual meek and oppressed attitude. The bespectacled secretary sure took offense to it the most. Of course, this was because she always did her job seriously. And while Hachiman was responsible for the safety of the camera, she was responsible for the safety of the content.

"Even if I agree with you, I have the feeling destruction of evidence is something unacceptable." Yukino faintly smiled, "Besides, I want to apologize that I can't steer the discussion in the right direction...Not yet."

Hachiman widened his constantly twitching eyes for a moment. _What does she mean with "Not yet?" Does Yukinoshita have a plan?_

"Well, I've talked with Tamanawa-san. Their schedule means we can not meet tomorrow. We agreed that we should hold the next meeting the day after tomorrow and instead we'll have a student council meeting to discuss the next step we should take. Anyone have objections?"

"Mmmh, I'll tell Hayato-senpai about it." Iroha grinned, seemingly all too happy she didn't have to deal with the Kaihin students. Yui just winced. Today everyone has been quite weird.

"...you're planning something aren't you, Yukinon?" The pink-bleached girl asked quietly. For Yukino to be ominously quiet; it was jarring to say the least.

The silky-haired president curtly smiled, almost mischievously and out of character even. Yui froze on the spot in response to that and Hachiman would have been the same if not for the fact that he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He paid no attention to his club members at all beyond the barest minimum. "Well I need to return back to school to fetch my bike, you mind if I go on ahead?"

"Sure, let's meet again tomorrow, Hikki." Yui waved her hand.

"See you later, senpai." Treasurer grinned.

Hachiman nodded and quickly made his exit.

"I wonder if he has an errand or something. He's been uneasy ever since we arrived here." Treasurer mumbled, "Like, I haven't known him for long but he's usually always composed." _Or rather, Hikigaya-senpai always looked bored._ But the treasurer respected him too much to say that and Hachiman did help him a lot, what with being the only other guy in student council.

"Yeah, he always quietly helps us without problem." Secretary nodded, seemingly worried.

"Well, if it was important, wouldn't he have asked permission to leave earlier?" Iroha shrugged, seemingly the only one who didn't care. Yui wouldn't really say that, but maybe Iroha was right. At least she hoped so.

"Ah, please excuse me a bit." Yui said as her phone began ringing. After making some distance from the group she pushed the answer button. "Tobecchi, good evening."

"[Ah, Yuigahama-chan, thank you for answering. I need a favor. If you have free time that is?]" Tobe's voice pleaded across the speaker. "[I'll pay you back later, but I really need your help.]"

"Well, I don't mind, but I can't promise anything. So, what is it?" Yui asked casually.

"[You see, I want to-]"

* * *

* **Enigma of Amigara Fault - a horror manga about cliff side hypnotic punishment tunnels, by Junji Ito.  
**

** **A certain memetic teacher from English picture book "New Horizon"  
**

*** **Mystical tournament that shape the plot of Fate Series**


	23. Chapter 23

**Such magnificent reviews, I'm glad people still like it despite the hiccup in the previous chapter.**

 **So far, the main flaws of the previous chapter came in two flavors. So I'd try to explain it:**

 **The first being pacing, the chapter seemingly rushed and had awkward transition everywhere. This... unfortunately cannot be fixed, because I'm not good enough writer to do that. In fact it might be better to split them into tiny chapters, but heh, I'd just leave the chapter as my mark of shame.**

 **The second part is that everyone seemingly out of character. People probably biased by their perception canon characters, and with the story being in hiatus for so long people might forget the development that occurs in the previous chapters. But no need to worry, everyone's emotion has been strung as high as possible, which is why they lose what it means to 'act', in the confusion their true nature began to resurface.**

 **I'll tell you something: someone in the cast has been acting out of character on purpose, I'll let you guess who. **

**Special Thanks for my beta/editor GoukaRyuu for his usual great work keeping things tidier and easier to read!  
**

* * *

 **俺が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 ** _Chapter 23: Under the snow, blossoming spring sing the tune of death and rebirth #6_**

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman disliked working his body out. That is, unless he had very specific reason to do so. In the morning, he usually jogged around the area with Totsuka, the male classmate who also happened to be the closest to him. During the jogs, Hachiman could see sides of Totsuka Saika he usually didn't show in the classroom.

And what's more, they were not often alone anymore now that Saika's little cousin came along. She was very fond of riding a bike, even in the cold winter of Japan, and always joined their morning workouts. Hachiman had his suspicions but... he couldn't really be sure if she saw Saika as a cousin, brother, or something else. Saying she was really cute would be understatement. Indeed, the half-Russian girl was absolutely angelic, not only in appearance but also behavior.

...the odd part was that Hachiman didn't feel anything... well, passionate about her. Ever since he and Saika slept at Tobe's place Hachiman had had a hard time thinking of Saika as the 'safe because not-a-real-girl' option to ogle on anymore. And this weird sentiment also seemed to extend to Anya, who was, well, a real girl with an almost identical appearance to her older Saika-nii.

Sure, he felt flustered whenever she was being kind, but... seriously though, almost every other guy seemed to fall for her in a heartbeat; the same way they fell for the boy version even! At first he was conflicted but... it had been two weeks since he had started, and now it had turned into a bothersome habit that he didn't want to quit.

Sometimes he wondered... in the past two months that he had dated Ebina Hina he seemed to be incapable of recognizing himself anymore. His relationship with everyone had changed. Hina's little proposal had become a ripple that had torn his cold hard logic asunder.

 _Hina..._

Even now, as he ran his way back to school to fetch his bike he was still thinking about her.

No.

He ran nonstop exactly because he was thinking of her.

And yet, his mind was so clouded that he had stopped thinking about how foolish he looked right now. Or how it would draw suspicion from people around him, such as Yui and Yukino, especially.

But again, he paid just a passing glance to such trivialities because at the moment the leftover ten percent of his brain was focused on the fact that Hina was sick and alone in her own apartment.

Hina was sick.

Hina was alone.

Need to get there. Soon.

And so, Hachiman finally arrived back at school in record time. He quickly fetched his bike only for a voice to greet him in a oh-so-friendly manner.

"What's the hurry, Hikitani?"

 _Sigh, not this guy... at times like this._

Hachiman wordlessly looked at the blond Soccer club captain, then simply switched to a polite greeting. "Good evening."

"Evening." Hayato nodded, "Are you going to visit Ebina-chan?"

...has he always been this frank? Last time it made Hachiman really, really uncomfortable. After all, Hayama Hayato was the cruelest of the cruel boys.

 _A nice guy._

"...Should I be worried?" The black-haired, self-proclaimed, loner asked rhetorically. Hayato suddenly muttered in an exceedingly serious tone, "Yumiko went to visit on behalf of everyone. You don't have to be worried."

"I see." Hachiman said in a flat tone. This information wouldn't stop him.

"No, I think you misunderstand." Hayato waved his hands, and then, calmly smiled as he left. "I mean you don't have to worry about being spotted. But... you'd better chill a little. You're too obvious, Hikigaya."

 _It's chill enough around here, thank you._ Hachiman thought as his eyes kept twitching in disbelief. _Are we some kind of criminal accomplices now?_

Still, the fact that Hayato instantly knew his intentions only showed how low he had currently fallen thanks to his turbulent feelings. Hachiman took a deep breath to calm himself. That's right. He just wanted to visit his girlfriend, nothing problematic. He just needed to keep his distance and act normal.

Or else, it would be really disastrous for him and everyone around him. But especially himself.

 _That's right. Breathe, slowly, breathe..._

 _Calm down._

Abruptly, his phone beeped. And that was yet another oddity that was happening more and more as of late. Before, it was only Komachi or his parents that would text him. Then, his oh so reliable (not) homeroom teacher, Hiratsuka. Then came Saika. Zaimokuza. Yui. Hina...

Come to think of it, his phone-book seemed awfully full even though there was only about like ten numbers recorded. He wondered who would send his a message at a time like this.

Oh, it was... Orimoto.

 _"[Sorry about what happened in the Town Hall. I'm not sure if I can help with anything, but feel free to chat. Something about your girlfriend perhaps? Hahaha, joking! But really, if I made you mad please forgive me. Also, delete this just in case Ebina-san will feel jealous.]"_

Hachiman sighed heavily. Compared to the other girls Orimoto's emails tended to be... what could one say? Shallow? Irresponsible? No wait, thoughtless! That was more like it.

Thinking about it again, he seemed to remember this kind of turmoil before.

Ah yes. When Kaori Orimoto was sick.

It was kind of embarrassing. Digging up the slightly less painful past he had with the socially active brunette. While the feeling itself was vaguely similar... his worry for Hina was so much worse. At this rate he was going to think about Hina more than Komachi, and that was treasonous.

...okay not really. Maybe this was just that kind of irrational baggage he needed to deal with when he got attached to someone. And since he was going steady with Hina he needed to accept feelings like these and put them under wrap. If even someone like Orimoto could see it maybe he really did need to chill out.

Hachiman combed his slightly messy bangs aside and gripped his bike's handlebar tightly. "I have control,"* he said to no one but himself.

And with that, he pedaled away leisurely toward his next destination.

...

Ebina Hina was content.

Really. Her friend, well, closest friend had come to visit, extremely distraught even for her standards. Hina didn't really knew whether it was genuine worry or just pure obligation. Regardless, the fact that Yumiko was here made her kind of glad.

See... Ebina Hina had a secret. So she needed to keep herself in control.

No, it wasn't the porn magazines scattered all over the living room. Or the DVDs. Or... none of those other things pertaining to that subject because all things considered Ebina Hina was a proud pervert.

No. The secret was much, much more embarrassing than that.

As such, she was trying to act normal now that her boyfriend was about to visit.

But it was such a hassle, so she just stayed in her bed all day. She had laid around so much that if she continued she'd probably grow mold by tomorrow!

Maybe it was better, to be honest.

Their relationship. A relationship built on a mountain of lies, always contained some grains of truth.

The brunette fujoshi didn't really have expectations for this relationship. She only had had two and only two rational objectives.

First, to improve Hikigaya Hachiman as a person. And so far, his growth seemed to exceed her expectations. She didn't do much, just a little nudge here, a little hinting there... and Hachiman trusted her and followed her advice. He didn't trust other girls. But he had trusted her. That much was enough for her.

Because they were equally rotten like that.

Her second objective was that she wanted to have fun. Feeling the excitement of a romantic relationship without the needless baggage. Dealing with Hachiman's rotten mind and behavior could be such a chore, and yet, she never regretted every second of it. In all the time they spent time together she always found new things to laugh about, to think about, to remember as she closed her eyes in her solitude. And sometimes, their time together even gave her sweet dreams.

Their relationship, no matter how playful it looked, was nothing but mind games. And she loved every moment of it.

And third...

No. There was no third reason. Really, what else was needed? She liked him, alright. Maybe not _like_ like, but still, she liked him as he was. And the changes brought by their relationship, she enjoyed those experiences too.

Maybe she had changed a little, not that she aware of it.

Her phone vibrated and showed a message immediately as she opened it. Hachiman was downstairs and was on his own way to her apartment.

She decided to tidy up the absolutely messy living room, if only just a little.

And then there was knocking on the door.

"It's me." Hachiman's voice came faintly.

"Okay." Hina stole a glance on a hand mirror to make sure she didn't look too messy, even though she had been in her pajamas all day. As she opened the door she saw his taller figure looking down at her somewhat perplexed.

"...Welcome home." Hina greeted teasingly, "Would you rather have dinner, a bath, or me?"

"You." Hachiman replied with snark, though it was obvious he was amused.

Hina giggled as he entered the house, seemingly no longer awkward as he was the first time he had come here. Then again, she had pretty much kidnapped him with a haircut as an excuse. At this point, Hachiman had learned to ignore Hina's peculiar tastes in fiction.

But he definitely noticed that the house wasn't as tidy as usual.

"Did a typhoon pass through here when I wasn't looking?" He asked jokingly. The brunette girlfriend jabbed him in the side as a response.

"No, I'm just super lazy whenever I'm sick."

"I see." He said as he handed her a plastic bag, "Not sure if it's to your liking, but here's a little gift."

The bespectacled fujoshi widened her eyes in anticipation as she picked up the metal object from inside, a canned honey lemon. Now that was almost entirely unexpected. "Hahaha you're so hilarious, Hachiman. Honey lemon, really?"

"You sound like someone I know. In a bad way." Hachiman twitched, why did Hina laugh like Orimoto, and why did that make him uncomfortable? They weren't even remotely similar beyond hair color!

"But really, thank you for being so thoughtful. Please sit down while I'll make tea."

"Don't worry, I won't be here long. You should rest."

"And who said I'd be happy if you're going to leave so soon?" Ebina squeezed her eyes half shut and pouted to express her disapproval. Hachiman raised his eyebrows. This was the first time he ever saw her showing her emotions so bare like this. Usually she always laid it under her thickly contemptuous smile.

"...Sure." Hachiman nodded without protest, clearly somewhat perturbed by the ordeal. "Did you eat well at least? I know a sore throat can be annoying."

"Well, I did eat something nutritious at least." Ebina rolled her eyes aside, only for Hachiman to look elsewhere.

A couple of dirty bowls in the sink, and what looked like boxes and boxes of baby food.

 _Baby food.**_

Hachiman looked at her with disbelief, almost angrily even. Hina pretended to be shy and looked away from him with her hands on her mouth, "Like I said I'm super lazy when I'm sick so... I didn't even bother cooking anything."

Yumiko had been pretty miffed with her behavior as well, but as expected she didn't even bother helping! Not that Hina expected her to. There was the old proverb; do as I say, not as I do. That proverb fit so well with the queen bee.

Besides, baby food are nutritious!

"...And there's nothing in the fridge." Hina shrunk down. That meant there wouldn't be a bento for him tomorrow.

Not that he cared.

"...how do you even survive living alone?" Hachiman sighed, "Nevermind, I know the answer. Let me see what you have, if you don't mind that is."

"Just some leftovers and rice grains." Hina said, "Are you going to cook for me?"

"Don't underestimate this future house husband." He grinned cockily as he removed his blazer and tied on an apron on top of his uniform, as if it was something really natural for him. He rolled up his shirt's sleeves and washed his hands thoroughly and quickly before he went for the rice bag within the kitchen's cabinet. It looked like there was at least two or three liters left.

So Hachiman got a measuring cup and fetched a blender. Then a pot, which was quickly filled with water was put on the stove with the flames on.

The whiny sound of the electrical kitchen tools filled the otherwise silent room. At the same time, Hachiman picked grabbed the leftover vegetables from the otherwise empty fridge. He cut them somewhat slowly, but the results weren't half bad at all.

Hina patiently sat there watching though part of her was embarrassed having someone else cook in her home. But, she was also kind of curious.

Hachiman put the now coarsely ground rice inside the pot just when the water was almost at a boil.

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere." Hachiman said as he put untied his apron and put it aside before simply leaving her aprtment.

 _What just happened?_

 _..._

Ten minutes. In just ten minutes he had managed to finish it handily. Whatever it was he was making. Hina was so speechless she froze on her spot, unmoving. Her thought processes still focused on the clear images of Hachiman in an apron cooking there in her kitchen even though he wasn't there anymore.

 _What-_

 _Just-_

 _Happened?!_

"Looks like I felt a different kind of sickness." Hina held her chest and smiled in defeat. A surge of desire erupted within her and it took some effort to calm her rapidly beating heart.

This little visit of his might be exceedingly dangerous.

It had not even been fifteen minutes and he was already back with a grocery bag in hand and he then began to refill her fridge with the result of his shopping trip.

"Wha... what are you doing Hachiman?" Hina said in a panicked manner. For the first time, no, second time, she felt so flustered with his sudden shift in attitude. She ran around to find her wallet and raised it, "Where's the bill? I'll pay you back right away!"

"You're not surviving tonight with an empty fridge." Hachiman said, matter-of-factly. "Just think of it as my thanks for the bento you've made in the last two months. In fact, I might not have bought enough, but-"

"Hachiman you're being weird, it's making me afraid." Hina muttered quietly, almost as if she felt shocked and was showing her disapproval of his unexpected behavior. Hachiman finished and closed the fridge.

Seriously, the sheer lengths he was going to repay her... it was frightening.

"I am. Today I've been entirely confused about what to do." Hachiman said, "In the past few days I've been thinking... you've always been there, and you've always spoiled me everyday. Indulging such an unequal relationship, it's kind of disgusting."

He admitted mentally to himself, though he wouldn't say it aloud, it was probably his fault for not trying harder. Lost in his thoughts, he was surprised when she reached for his hand gently. It made him jumpy, but... he let her trace his somewhat muscular hands, a product of his morning regiment with Saika.

"...you know, even though you didn't have to do all of this, I'm content with what we have right now." Hina said as she looked at the table, her fingers rubbing the back of his hand. "You always appear cold and uncaring, and yet, actions speak louder than words. You helped to save my friendship with Tobecchi, you saved him from heartbreak, you saved me from my own cowardice, you helped Hayato and our friends to get closer to each other, you helped everyone in the election despite your complaints, and as a Student Council member, you've worked hard as well. Hachiman, you've always done so many things for all of us. All of us, not just me."

"...not enough." Hachiman bit his lips in refusal.

He hurt them, he hurt everyone around him. Even though he pretended not to care he just lied to himself more than anyone else.

"And yet, you tried to change." Hina pulled his hand to her and rubbed it on her cheek in a caress. The warmth they shared, it made her at ease. "Yui couldn't possibly be happier than now. It's all because of you. And because you and Yui feel happy; I feel happy."

"Yuigahama worked hard despite her failure to understand what lies underneath the underneath. In a sense, that kind of strength came from herself." He told her in defiance. "It's not just Yukinoshita that won the election. Yuigahama won because she found the best solution, for all of us."

"And that's because you gave her a chance to do what she did." Hina said as she put his palm on her head, "Would the old you give her that chance? Would you trust her with such a risky approach and not stop her even in spite of the cost?"

...admittedly, Hina had a point. The old him would try his hardest to take all the blame on to himself, keeping Yui locked out of the loop and making Yukino disappointed in him again.

And yet, he hadn't.

He might have made them hate him enough to leave him alone. So many worst case scenarios filled his mind. And yet, somehow, none of them had happened. If there was a God, then miraculous things did happen from time to time. The entire election happened without a problem that couldn't be solved.

Hina continued, "It might be foolish of us, but all of us have changed since what happened in Kyoto. All because of you."

What changed? When did things begin to change?

Is there even anything left of him that he recognized as Hikigaya Hachiman anymore?

He didn't even understand himself anymore.

 _No, stop thinking about it. Focus._

Hachiman stood and turned off the stove, he picked up the clean bowl and poured two ladles worth of con-gee in it. The scent filled the apartment with the faint scent of fresh leeks and other herbs, all of which Hina had been familiar with.

And he presented her with a con-gee decorated with red spinach leaves, barely cooked yet heated enough to soften and latch to the white surface of the porridge smoothly. Finely cut colorful mix of leeks, fired onion and grated chicken meat could be seen mixed in as well.

All of this from the leftover food in the fridge?

 _Amazing._

"Here you go." He served the bowl in front of her, "Be careful, it's really hot."

"Never seen something like this before." Hina grinned, "It smells and looks really good."

"I can guarantee it tastes good as well." Hachiman assured her.

"Itadakimasu!"

Hina took a spoonful of it and blew it shyly to cool it down before took a small sip. Then, she swallowed it whole.

It was amazing.

Exactly as good as he boasted.

"You made this from leftover KFC, of all things?" Hina asked in disbelief, "You could sell this in a restaurant!"

"The road of house husbandry is long and difficult path." Hachiman joked, "Don't underestimate my ability in the kitchen."

Not that he actually was THAT good with everything else, such as baking confectioneries for starters. But his pride wouldn't allow him to be humble, not even in front of his girlfriend. No, only the best Hachiman could show, especially for her.

"I could eat two more bowl of this." Hina happily said without shame, "How could be I feel so hungry now?"

"Red spinach is one of secret ingredients used to reduce appetite, but at the same time help digestion." Hachiman explained, "A little bit of leeks also makes your nose more sensitive. And finally, the fiber of the grated chicken blend with the mild broth as you chew them in your mouth; it's a combination of Chinese and Southeast Asian style porridge."

"... did you make it yourself?"

"On accident."

"...Funny."

"Honest."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Hina looked at him and then smiled brightly.

Looks like the elusive self-described loner Hachiman had returned.

"Thank you, Hachiman." Hina closed her eyes as she savored the taste solely with her tongue and sense of smell. "This is the best porridge I've had in my life, and I can't get enough of it."

"Don't say such sweet nothings." Hachiman teased, "I might even fall for you."

"And if you keep doing such sweet things for me I will fall for you." Hina replied nonchalantly.

Yes.

Such was the nature of their relationship.

It was not a real game of dominance. It was a constant game of wit. Trying to guess each others' intentions, trying to decipher cryptic statements, being there for each other in the moment of weakness, and showing affection through jokes and small lies.

Everything would soon return back to normal. Everything would be alright.

"Hachiman, if you would... fulfill just one of my requests... would you do it?"

Would her actions once again tear the status quo asunder?

 _Let's try to find out, Hina._ She mentally told herself.

"I can't promise anything." Hachiman nodded with utter seriousness, "But if it's something I can do right away..."

"Can you spend the night here?"

. _..what?_

Hachiman blinked, and then awkwardly looked away. "Please don't joke around."

"I'm not joking, Hachiman." Hina grinned widely, it was pretty clear that she did it on purpose. "My apartment won't survive a lonely me."

"...Seriously?" Hachiman looked at the untidy living room around him. She... might have a point. But still, no, he couldn't just give in. Sure, he promised himself to fulfill her wish but...

...there might be a way to do just that, safely.

Hina was testing his convictions. Now that he slipped by showing his intention to be more proactive in this relationship, Hina showed yet another daring approach that she would never ever do to anyone else. She set the bait and was waiting to see how he would steal it without being caught in her trap.

 _What a rotten girl. But I am much more rotten than she is._

"Let's see..." Hachiman wickedly chuckled as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

 _Hook... pull the bait... set free._

"Hello, Komachi, you home yet? No, it's not important where I am. Kaa-san and Tou-san not coming home tonight? Alright, what about sleepover at Kano-san's place?"

Hina's eyes widened in shock as she realized what his intentions were. And then, she laughed. Laughed merrily in response to his answer to her little challenge.

He had won this round.

...No, just the fact that he won didn't mean Hina had lost either.

"Still want me to stay overnight?" Hachiman asked. So earnest it was almost disgustingly sweet of him.

"Of course! Our meeting is very much overdue anyway." Hina nodded, Hachiman was sure full of surprises. "I'm not even mad, believe me. Tell her I'm waiting no matter how late."

"Yo, Komachi, she said she wants you to come no matter what." Hachiman said aloud, "No, I'm not jok-please don't say that, I can't just leave my little sister alone at home irresponsibly. Alright, I'll fetch you."

He grabbed his blazer and coat, donning them quickly. "I'll be quick. I'll take a bath and come back here with Komachi in tow. Just... try not to leave your porn out where she can see it."

"Deal." Hina said as she followed him outside the door, "Be careful on your way home."

Even though it was a bizarre relationship they shared, they had grown just a little closer. Hachiman looked so much taller than he actually was, only because he regained his loss. Or maybe, he found something new to replace what he had lost. Either way, she might not be able to hold back anymore.

"Hey Hachiman, lower your head a bit, there's something stuck."

"Huh? What was it?" He said as he bent down a little, innocuous to the scheme she just baked.

And then, she reached for his collar and got closer.

A profound sense of warmth crept across their bodies as their lips touched. It was such a chaste and awkward contact, and yet at the same time, more than enough to show a little glimpse of the passion she hid behind her seemingly carefree expression.

"Thank you..." Hina whispered as she slowly backed away, "Hachiman."

Before Hachiman could say anything, Hina ran away into her apartment. "Be quick and bring Komachi-chan here, before I change my mind." She stated, locking the door behind her.

Hachiman took a few seconds until the gears in his brain began to move again, and then, he leaned on the door behind him. His face completely beet red. Beads of sweat falling down his cheeks like it was raining.

At this point there was no turning back for him.

He might actually fall in love with that devious, rotten girl. Hina Ebina.

His first-no, his girlfriend.

* * *

* Catchphrase of Alllelujah Haptism, Gundam 00.

** Not sure why but my beta didn't get it, yes it's literal baby food. You know, nestle etc.


	24. Chapter 24

**I was originally going to wrap this arc before Christmas... then got hit by dengue fever and got hospitalized for two weeks, and it was bad enough that I can barely browse internet without having major headache, and then there's the stupid 100 days of new president (please don't talk about it on review, I'll report it), to the point that writing fanfic is pretty much impossible. So yeah, I'm really mad, but well, 2016 hasn't been kind to everyone.**

 **Sage the Mystic Maven** \- Hahaha trust me, that cooking scene has been planned long time ago. I almost felt anti-climatic when I finally wrote it.

 **UnderwearCaptain** \- Glad if you feel that way, now that he came to visit he should go back to normal... AS IF!

 **Restrain** \- She's not having cold, lol. Sore throat.

 **Umami08** \- I was about to wrap this arc by the end of Christmas... then got my health took a nosedive. Sad!

 **TheLaughingStalkIsHeterosexual** \- Wait for next few chapters before you say that. *wink*

 **HarimaHige** \- Thanks, and yes, they're going to stop lying... when the time comes.

 **lanceamida09 & Ryuuuuga** \- Part of the reason why I use third person POV is because it gives me more flexibility in portraying the characters, their interaction and personal development. The limitation of canon is that everything in in was limited to Hachiman POV, which is incredibly biased. We can never see people interact without Hachiman present.

Hayato and Tobe, in particular, I love them as characters. They have so much potential to develop, but Hachiman too busy dealing with his harem to give a damn in canon. It might sounds ambitious, but I want to give them chance to shine.

I hope I can fully develop almost everyone by the end of the fanfic but we'll see.

 **Skyfish104 & GrimmPandaMan **\- Congrats for the new OTP

 **jam99chgo** \- Wat.

* * *

 **俺が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 ** _Chapter 24: Under the snow, blossoming spring sing the tune of death and rebirth #7  
_**

* * *

Hikigaya Komachi was panicking.

She knew she was curious. And yet at the same time, she dreaded the idea; she feared the unknown.

There was literally a 100% chance that the girlfriend in question wasn't someone she was closely familiar with. Neither Yuigahama Yui nor Yukinoshita Yukino came to mind.

Honestly, she felt bad for Yui. Above everything else it was crystal clear that Yui saw Hachiman as someone more than a friend, classmate, or club-mate. But, between his inherent density and persistent denial Hachiman completely messed up Yui's every effort to get closer. Komachi's efforts to push them together never bared fruit either.

And yet, this mysterious kano-san had somehow blindsided Komachi so hard that she found herself completely clueless.

It was not like Komachi remembered the perfumed scent of every girl she met either.

 _...What if it's some delinquent girl?_

 _Why does Taichi-kun's sister come to mind?_ Komachi tilted her head in confusion. Komachi was well aware that Kawasaki Saki liked Hachiman, but she didn't seem to be actively pursuing him like Yui. So...exactly how did the confession scene play out?

But, if it was really Kawasaki, would Hachiman dare to have a sleepover? Saki had a lot of siblings. And in particular Hachiman really, really disliked Taichi and would use every chance he could get to keep him and Komachi apart. It wasn't like they were dating or anything either. Though, Taichi sometimes dropped hints that he might want to do something on that line, but he never acted on it. Annoyingly, he had never even flat out asked her much less gone beyond hinting. Hachiman was just being a silly overprotective brother in this case.

So that ruled out Kawasaki Saki. So, who else?

Hachiman once told her that she was, to put it simply, a fujoshi. A girl obsessed with homosexual relationships between boys and/or men. But, she was also good at traditionally domestic activities such as cooking and sewing. Komachi was well aware of how unlikely it was to be Yui or Yukino? She didn't know enough to make a judgment either way in their case, but she thought it unlikely for either of them to be a fujoshi.

...Honesty, no one came to mind. As much as Komachi often teased him about his unpopularity, he probably was not so pathetic to only interact with like, three girls in the entire school. Plus, he was getting increasingly better as a person.

It felt like Komachi had forgotten something; seemingly irrelevant but holding an important answer to her mental questions.

Oh well. All would be revealed soon enough. She had already packed the things she needed to bring, now was just the waiting for Hachiman to fetch her.

"I'm home."

Komachi stormed the entrance as soon as she heard her brother's voice. "ONII-CHAN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"...?" Hachiman looked at her quietly, dumbfounded.

"It's a sleepover at your girlfriend's place. With me? How could you miss this chance for just the two of you?" Komachi pointed accusingly.

"...My, Komachi has grown up to be such a perverted girl. Onii-chan is disappointed." Hachiman removed his uniform, which even at her distance from her brother was pungent with the odor of sweat, and pitched it all into the laundry basket as he walked to the kitchen. "It's precisely because I wanted to avoid that situation that I want to take you along."

Komachi scoffed aside, "Guh! What a coward."

"Besides, what kind of brother would leave his younger sister alone?" He snorted as he passed her on his way to the bathroom.

"Ahh, Onii-chan you'll need new water for the ofuro*."

"Just taking a quick shower, don't worry." Hachiman waved his hand.

Komachi then noticed for the first time that he had grown some...stuff. Maybe not quite muscles. But, Hachiman looked both leaner and denser than before. Was all that coming from his daily jogs with Saika-chan? Still, if things went as scheduled, Hachiman's body might grow much more...attractive, to say the least.

 _What am I thinking,! He's just gomii-chan._ Komachi shook her head and reddened face.

It didn't take too long for Hachiman to finish his shower, and when he came out of his room he was dressed somewhat modestly. Just his tracksuit, nothing glamorous. "Why are you wearing your sleeping clothes, Onii-chan?"

"Well it IS a sleepover and I won't bother bringing a change of clothes." Hachiman said flatly, "It's not like we're going on a date or anything."

"Unacceptable! Wear something casual. And that's not a request." Komachi pushed him back upstairs, much to his chagrin.

In the end, Hachiman settled with just a long sleeved shirt and an old pair of jeans. Really, Komachi was just being a pain in the ass. Since he would have to wear his winter coat no matter what, his upper clothes didn't really matter.

And so, after he ate his share of a cold dinner, Hachiman locked the door and let Komachi hop on the backseat of his bike. He rode casually and let the momentum take care of most of the trip. The momentum allowed him to feel the cold wind across his face. Komachi, however, preferred to hide behind his sizable but narrow back. Even at such a pace, it didn't take him too long to reach Hina's apartment.

"We're here." Hachiman said.

Now Komachi understood why he would agree to a sleepover but with her also present. Maybe the girlfriend actually lived alone? It would make sense really.

"She lives alone?" She asked to confirm her deduction.

"She does." Hachiman quietly answered, "If she didn't I'd never have agreed to this idea."

Komachi raised her index finger, "Ah... but have I met her before?"

"You have." Hachiman chuckled, "Doubt you remember it though."

"I have?" Now she was getting confused again.

Someone she had met before. Hmm...Chiba Village came to mind. Since that was about the only time where Komachi had met and talked with other students of Soubu, aside from Sai-chan and Saki. If Hachiman said that she had met kano-san before, then it must be one of the girls she had met there.

But to be honest, Komachi couldn't be arsed to remember. She furrowed her eyebrows. It looks like she had forgotten something even more important than that.

 _Chiba Village... Chiba Village._

It was like there was a blank spot that needed to be filled. She actually forgot which, but there were two other girls in the Chiba Village when a couple of people from Hachiman's class and the Service Club got roped into helping with the Elementary Student's Summer Camp

Yes! Two girls. Let's see if Komachi could be arsed to remember them...but it definitely has to be one of them.

 _Hmm, a girl with a really bad temper and gaudy hair. Apparently Yukino-san's arch-nemesis or some such. Well, can't judge a book by it's cover, but it was just weird. Maybe Onii-chan's just a masochist and delinquent girls attracted him. Poor Saki-san_. Komachi wondered as she remembered at least one of them, physically that is.

Also a fujoshi?

That memory seemed to bring more questions than answers, but at least Komachi was now sure it was the other girl.

 _The other girl..._

"I'm here." Hachiman said aloud as he knocked on the door.

"Welcome back." A faint voice replied and then, the door was unlocked.

Huh?! Did Hachiman get married when Komachi wasn't looking?

"You're still saying that." Hachiman grumbled in annoyance, "We're sorry to intrude."

"Nah, I'm glad you two made it. Long time no see, Komachi-chan."

The figure of a bespectacled girl with a slender body greeted Komachi as soon as the junior high school student walked in rather carefully. Her brown hair looked a little disheveled, she was dressed in pajamas, and she seemed a little tired. But, Komachi could see she was really happy that Hachiman had come tonight.

And then Komachi remembered.

It was the other girl in the Chiba village, Yui and the violent, blonde girl's friend. What was her name again?

"...I think she forgot about you, Hina." Hachiman said casually as he put his bag somewhere in the living room and returned back awkwardly to the entrance. His arms were crossed to hide his heavy breathing.

"He..." Hina furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment, "Am I really that generic-looking?"

"I remember! It was Chiba Village wasn't it?" Komachi panicked and immediately blurted out a response to save her dignity, "I just...forgot your name that's all."

"Ebina Hina." The older girl kindly reintroduced herself, "My name is Ebina Hina."

"Ah. I'm sure you're already aware, but my name is Hikigaya Komachi." Komachi bowed and then winked, "Thank you so much for taking care of my useless brother."

"Not really. Your brother is taking care of me as we speak now." Hina smiled, "Besides, being with your brother is so much fun. I feel guilty for taking such an interesting person away from you, the little sister he loves so much."

Komachi frantically waved her hands in defiance, while at the same time expressing her delight at the whole idea. "No, no, please have him as much as you want. Actually could you take him in? I'm worried about his future if he keeps clinging to me like this."

"Well then, I could ask you to help pack his belongings. Maybe even ask your parent's permission too..." Hina said, half-seriously even, as she bent down a little and whispered in Komachi's ear. Komachi's grin couldn't have possibly grown wider and her face flushed red from embarrassment.

"Hmm, hmm. I'll see if there's anything I can do about it." Komachi said and gave a double thumbs-up in assurance.

Hachiman couldn't bear to watch anymore and intervened, the joke had gone on for far too long and was becoming too explicit for him to ignore. He decided it really had overstayed its welcome. "I'm still here. Oi!"

Komachi and Hina looked at each other...and burst into laughter as Hina guided them deeper into her apartment to the living room.

"Please sit and make yourselves comfortable." Hina said, "I'll make some tea."

"The sick one should just sit down." Hachiman sighed and instead of immediately sitting down continued to the kitchen. Seriously, it had not even been ten minutes and he was already overwhelmed by all sorts of teasing and awkwardness. Still...

He returned with a tray filled with three western-styled teacups and one half-filled glass pot. On the dark surface of the red tea in each of the cups floated a single slice of lemon doused with honey.

"...you know, I never knew Hachiman was so into the culinary arts." Hina muttered in amazement, "Shocking I say."

"...it's just honey lemon tea. Just how bad do you think I am at chores?" Hachiman said and frowned, were their expectations of him so low that they couldn't even rely on him to serve something like this? "Someone incapable of serving tea should be ashamed of themselves, unless they're children or something."

"Ara, now you're sounding like the Student Council President." The brunette jokingly commented, much to Hachiman's ire.

Personally, Hachiman disagreed. Yukino would be a lot less merciful in her insults.

Hina took a sip of the honey lemon tea and felt her sore throat slightly relieved. Whether it was because lemon honey was actually great for a sore throat or it was just because it was made by Hachiman, she didn't know... and really didn't care either. "So, Komachi, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"I-"

"She doesn't." Hachiman interrupted before the person in question could even answer, which earned him an annoyed look from his sister.

"Yeah, I'm just nooot interested. Middle school boys are just bothersome." Komachi sighed incredulously, then looked at her brother with a teasing grin. "Taichi-kun is alright though."

If Hachiman could show what looked like a murderous face, then it would be the one that he was showing in response to his cunning little sister's little remark. Komachi knew Hachiman disliked that innocent little brat. Really disliked him. And, she must've done it on purpose, as a joke. _Most definitely joking! Yeah!_

"Careful Hachiman, your siscon is showing." Hina chuckled heartily.

"Can we please move away from the topic of my sister's potential romantic partner? As a big brother, I find that's an uncomfortable topic." Hachiman said with emphasis.

"Oh my, you don't even bother hiding it?!" Hina gawked, pretending surprise despite the thick flavor of sarcasm in her voice. Hachiman put a palm to his face in embarrassment. He just hit a rock bottom and keep digging, hadn't he! Then again, this girlfriend of his was crafty too! It was like having a second Komachi, except legal.

Wait.

"Anyway, Komachi, you've planned to go to Soubu High, if I'm not remembering wrong?"

"Yes, well, that...was the plan." Komachi said, as her grin disappeared she dropped her chin to the table gently. Her eyes seemed to droop down so much that... she became dead-fish eyed in response to the depression she felt right now. "I'm not entirely confident I can pass, so everyday has been tiring. I've gotten into fights with my friends and Taichi-kun on a regular basis too. Such misfortune."

"Whoa. You really ARE brother and sister." Hina covered her mouth in shock when she saw Komachi's expression and heard her lamentations.

Hachiman looked at his sister...and couldn't help but agree. If his younger self looked at Komachi right now, he might think he was looking into an alternate universe where Hikigaya Hachiman had been born a girl.

"You know, while Soubu's standard is high, it's not Tokyo-U." Hachiman dropped some sweat in response to that remark, "After all, if your brother here can get in so can you."

Komachi looked up to see her brother, his eyes...they were much bigger, brighter, and, while not exactly full of energy, at least showed signs of living. It was like...was this person even her brother anymore? Long gone was the Hachiman who would slouch, looking at people with beady, dead fish eyes and a creepily accusative expression.

Komachi then looked at the bespectacled fujoshi and saw a Goddess there.

This beautiful-looking otaku had changed her brother so much that he was practically indistinguishable from a normal person.

People who didn't know him might not think it was a big deal, but if Komachi and their mother couldn't do it, the fact that his girlfriend could only showed how sly and cunning she was. Ah, but that wasn't a bad thing. Komachi loved sly girls too. For a girl to endure being Hachiman's girlfriend it meant she would need to deal with his idiotic sophistry on a daily basis and be able to hit back, while at the same time doing the hard work of rehabilitating him back into society.

This realization gave Komachi back the vigor she had lost.

"Oh well, I'm just going to have fun tonight."

"Speaking of which, don't you two have a cat? Is it alright to leave him alone?"

Oh, she even knew about Kamakura. Hachiman must have told her.

"Oh Kamakura-kun is having a sleepover at our neighbor's house." Komachi grinned, "I guess pets really do reflect the habits of their masters."

"Haha, more like I'm his faithful servant." Hachiman snorted, "So, what do you guys want to do. Just talking would probably be boring, not that I really mind."

"How about we watch the new Pretty Cure movie?" Komachi raised the relevant DVD box.

"Hmm? Komachi-chan likes Pretty Cure too?" Ebina's eyes grew wider.

"Too? Liking Pretty Cure is common among young girls in general. Why do you look surprised." Hachiman commented, "Hell, some of our classmates still watch it."

"My brother likes them too!" Komachi exclaimed.

Hachiman wanted to deny it, but there was no use lying to his girlfriend now. He could just see it, he would lie about liking it and then Hina would shit talk him about being a creepy otaku who watched animation aimed at preteen girls. Much better to just be honest.

"It's more like an acquired taste, if you have something with you for a long time, you'll grow to like it. That's just psychology." He said in the defense of his manly dignity.

"Is that it? Just because you've been watching it often, hmm?" Hina's brown irises stared right through him. Such a lust for knowledge; his girlfriend surely was dangerously sharp!

"It's just natural, if you spend time with something you grow to be familiar with it's merits and flaws."

"That's true, you just begin to notice the finer details." Hina nodded sagely in agreement.

The epiphany hit them supremely.

 _...Huh._

Hachiman had felt rather anxious recently, mostly because he was not being a good boyfriend. But, that was just one part of his daily distress. The other part was perhaps worry that he had grown too attached.

They had begun this relationship as casual play where one side already knew the other well and tried to play it off as some mindless flirting. But, in the end, Hachiman had begun to know the sides of herself that she didn't show normally, even parts that he couldn't find through his personal analysis.

And she also found a side of him that she never thought he would have.

And yet, they had started to appreciate each other's company, more than as a simple partner in crime. She had helped him through arduous tensions with the Service Club, which somehow had ended up with them all also in the Student Council. He had helped her to normalize her relationships with her clique, though some hiccups had happened on the way, everything had still worked out well for them both.

He had grown attached to her presence. And with how clingy Hina had been recently, perhaps...she felt the same too.

Should they commit?

That question have been pushed aside time and again, but...maybe he should stop running away and face reality. They were not just some casual flirty company, they WERE girlfriend and boyfriend.

And because of this train of thought, both of them turned red from their own embarrassing introspections.

Komachi just giggled. She surely had her brother's sharp observation skills too! There was no way she'd squeeze herself into this situation and ruin the great atmosphere.

"I'm going to call my friend for ten minutes or so, be back soon." She said as she waved her phone happily and left out to the hall.

It was quiet for about ten seconds, until Hachiman opened his mouth.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"For bringing Komachi here."

"Why?"

It was originally just a joke, or at least a half-joke, on Hina's part, because she did actually want him to stay, and she also loved to watch him squirm in embarrassment to her invitations. Hachiman responding to her invitation seriously was also a half-joke, partly because he was concerned with her health and wanted to stay and partly because he wanted to play along with her as usual, over-the-line seductions with a straight face.

In the end, they both got played by their own innocent delights and pushed this game of a relationship beyond their comfort zones.

Then they laughed in mutual defeat.

"It's alright. Besides, I like Komachi-chan. It would be nice if she came over to play more often." Hina said as she took a sip of her tea to calm herself.

"Well, in hindsight, you two have similar personalities." Hachiman smiled, "But just different enough that your personalities don't clash."

"That's true."

He grinned teasingly, "What? You pretend you know her better despite only directly talking with her just now? You and Komachi didn't talk much in Chiba village right?"

"Womens' secrets know no bounds, honey." Hina winked excitedly.

And before they knew it, warm sensations engulfed their hands as they held each other across the table. Such innocent, yet comforting gestures. Surely, they deserved that much at least?

...

If this had been a point of time in the past Yukinoshita Yukino would have considered it unlikely to happen, but as it was, the unlikely things had happened, because nothing was impossible, no matter how often she convinced herself otherwise.

She trusted her own judgment, and yet, these days, her rational thoughts seemed to be floating away on an ocean of uncertainty, washed away by desire to know...something.

She didn't know where or when it had begun. Perhaps it was during Kyoto field trip; perhaps before or during the election or perhaps, when she had yet another sleepover? No, wait, that was unrelated. Completely, utterly, unimportant. Yes.

She was spending more and more time with Hayama Hayato.

Oh sure, there was always some distance, a gap that they kept between each other. Wounds might heal, but scars never disappeared completely. That would be the case with their friendship, a broken relationship that would never be the same. Still, the fact that they could still amicably talk with each other might make others wonder.

What was the nature of their past relationship and why did it matter?

Well it was not important anymore. In fact, one couldn't even call the two of them friends anymore. Despite meeting much more often in the past two months than they had in the last two years they were still far too distant to call each other friends.

If one considered social contact and interactions alone as indicators, even the rotten Hikigaya-kun qualified more, and she refused to consider him a friend. Not even close. The thought alone felt like bile in her mouth.

In other words, Yukinoshita Yukino and Hayama Hayato were...no...ARE childhood acquaintances. Such a simple description for an otherwise complex relationship.

Whether it was due to the relationship between the student council and the soccer club, the frequent meetings between their parents, or even Haruno doing her own thing again. They met too often for their own comfort.

And yet, when these meetings did happen, it was as if their personal insecurities and awkwardness were blown away, replaced by an eerily familiar sensation that seemingly came from ten years ago.

But perhaps, everything was just an excuse.

Because, today they happened to meet each other on the road home and decided to spend time together. Not out of school duty, family obligation, nor a certain big sister's pranks, but because they could. It was just a thing that happened well outside their control.

Especially when it happened because Yukinoshita Yukino lost her direction and took the wrong road. _Again._

It was really awkward, particularly because Hayato couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. The most talented student of Soubu actually got lost on her way home? That's just...

"Hayato-kun, it's okay to laugh." She twitched, most definitely suppressing her anger at his reaction.

"I also want to cry." He answered weakly, the mixture of noises that came from his lips sounded like pity and mockery both, two things that Yukino hated.

"I know. I want to cry form embarrassment too." Yukino said, though she was being sarcastic. The fact that Yukinoshita Yukino had always been bad with directions was an open secret among the student council members, and people who knew her outside of school as well.

"Just... let's forget this for a moment." Hayato waved his hand, "How are things in the student council?"

"To put it into perspective, we're holding together at the moment, though the current project is a rather big one and difficult too, since we have to work together with our partner school."

"Kaihin-sougou, right?"

The relationship between the two schools couldn't possibly be stranger. Soubu was an elite private school with a significant, nation-wide reputation, Kaihin-sougou was just another mediocre educational body in comparison. And, they were owned by entirely different people and managed by a different financial foundation. Yet, for some reason, their ties went a long way back. Sure, neither school had decades of history, but it had always been like that from the beginning.

"Both I and Tamanawa-san, the student council president of Kaihin-sougou, are relatively inexperienced since neither of us were originally involved."

For the usually prideful and confident Yukinoshita to say that, it must be tough.

Yukino's solemn expression disappeared as soon as she continued. "Though, I could say I'm certain I have more familiarity with the job."

 _...There it is._ He was actually worried for a moment.

Recently, Hayato wasn't the only one who noticed an oddity with her behavior, but she too had begun to unravel the mask he had constructed since the beginning of his high school experience.

Hayato Hayama could be surprisingly straightforward, rude, and critical, especially when he was angry.

Of course, Yukino referred to the little confrontation between him and Haruno at Soubu High when Haruno was invited to school by the teacher's body.

It was kind of off-putting, if not downright disgusting. And yet, all Yukino could feel at that...

Perhaps that was the real Hayama Hayato all along, and she preferred that side of him more.

He was always restrained and going along with the flow, but even his appearance wasn't flawless. Between what happened during the cultural festival and recent conversations, Hayato might be slipping a little bit.

This type of person was the kind that Yukino despised the most. Someone who wasn't being true to themselves. This is why, as much as she despised Hikigaya Hachiman's poor habits and attitude as a person, she still looked upon him somewhat positively because he at least had the dignity of being honest and true to himself. Certainly, if one considered lies as a black mark, Yukino had a big one stamped on her own face.

Recently, his bad habits seemed to be disappearing, yet, his honest, straightforward, and to the point personality seemed to persist. What had changed? When? It had all begun with the Kyoto field trip.

Hikigaya Hachiman had changed.

And that was also when she and Yui Yuigahama had started to change as well.

And when Hayama Hayato had also tried to change, it made Yukino startled.

It might be a little conceited of her, but Yukino considered Yuigahama Yui to be a friend now.

Was that her own impression? An impression that Yuigahama Yui didn't share? Yukino didn't know. She didn't want to think about it too much. Regardless, Yukino still helped her in the ways she could. Yuigahama Yui's awful grades and cooking had been tremendously improved, now it was almost on at an acceptable level.

It was indeed a little confusing, and Yukino was just as distraught by the various changes in Hachiman and Yui. Yukino just didn't show it well, or perhaps, because she didn't know how to show it at all.

Her behavior today during the meeting stemmed from that feeling of insecurity, traveling to territories unknown. One might say, she and Hayato seemed to be sitting outside their comfort zones now.

And it was a bit awkward.

And yet, Yukinoshita Yukino couldn't help but just go along with it.

Going along with the flow...such a disgusting phrase. Yukino was well aware of how rotten society could be, and she sought to change it. Going along with the flow implied that she had given up, and she didn't like that. Rather, she tried to consciously find what drove the changes in her and sought to control it.

And for that reason, she could boldly go along with these little meetings she had with Hayato. Once was happenstance, twice was a coincidence, but after three times it became a patterned habit.

What drove Yukinoshita Yukino forward? She was trying to find out.

"How has Iroha-chan been holding up?" He suddenly asked. Of course, he always asked about her condition whenever he got the chance. Surely, Hayama Hayato valued his beloved junior so much, perhaps, more than normal.

Yukino always wondered, was there anything special between them? It was something of pure curiosity, nothing more than that.

"She's holding up well. She's helped to smooth the situation between the two schools, seeing as a vast majority of the Soubu High Student Council members are newcomers."

"...is that so?" Hayato suddenly asked, rhetorically. If he was like this, usually he knew she was being too lenient.

The silky, black haired girl then continued, this time with the answer he expected. "...But even for the standards of a Vice President, Isshiki-san lacks initiative. She seems to be unsure of herself, like whether she belongs to the position and is too afraid to ask what to do with it."

"...you know, she hasn't been around to the Soccer Club recently." He sighed again, "I wonder if something happened. But, if she's had no problem with the Student Council, then..."

"She hasn't?" Yukino expressed her surprise at this revelation. As awkward as Iroha could be when it came to formally doing her job, she was always diligent. "Though, if one considers the current workload, it's not that surprising." Yukino thoughtfully held her chin, much to his confusion.

"Yukino-chan?"

"Ah, tomorrow we won't be going to the community center, instead we'll just be having a short meeting. I'm pretty sure Isshiki-san should have a lot of time available and she would have time to visit as club manager." She smiled.

"I see, thank you for informing me." Hayato sighed for a third time, but this time in relief. Hopefully, he was right and Iroha was just being busy with her new position.

Not only was he concerned personally as her senior, the other players were starting to bitch about her lack of presence. It was bad for the club's morale standing when one considered how seemingly pathetic the single guys at the soccer club were. They saw Iroha like a goddess and worshiped the ground she walked on. Those with girlfriends at least tried to maintain their dignity and stay affable.

Of course, Hayato belonged to neither group. No matter how many people thought he was dating Yumiko.

"Speaking of Soccer Club..." Hayato spoke again, "Some of the more senior players are unusually ambitious. They want to aim a little higher in next year's summer competition."

"They do?"

Despite being the president for a short time, Yukino was already well aware of the Soccer Club. Soubu's current soccer club were what they called a bucket of wasted opportunity. It had many promising, talented individuals who had decided that going for a sport scholarship was too much hassle, so they just played casually. As such, the club never went far in competitions, but never lost badly either. Hayama himself being one, as he was extremely well known in Chiba, not just for his handsome face, but also for his skill as a soccer player. He had been scouted several times by certain universities for such scholarships but had declined every time.

Yukino knew the reasoning. Hayama Hayato was already being prepared to be the successor to his family's business. As long as it didn't consume his time when it came to learning the ways of the company any university wouldn't matter. Enrolling with a sport scholarship was bad for that, he wouldl commit too much time to sports and that was unacceptable.

It was entirely different for Yukino, who had been pressed to prepare for an elite university. That said, she honestly didn't really mind. She already had an above average educational background going back to kindergarten and it wouldn't change much. And, if there was anything Yukinoshita Yukino prized the most about herself it would be her intelligence.

The one who received similar treatment to Hayato was her older sister, Yukinoshita Haruno. In comparison to her, Yukino was nothing but a wallflower, an accessory to the Yukinoshita group. Whereas Haruno would succeed their mother as the corporation's face. Haruno got a lot of leeway going to the super-ordinary Chiba university. It was not a bad university by any standard, but nothing outstanding either.

Anyway, despite being far away from a sport-centered school, Soubu's soccer team also managed to reach significant places in regional tournaments. They even won the Chiba Spring Cup this year. Hayato hadn't been a team captain then, but he was already one of their aces.

In other words, Soubu High School's Soccer team was a team full of half-assed prodigies!

"If I have to be honest...it's a bit too late to prepare now right?"

"Beats me. Perhaps...perhaps they think it's their last chance?" Hayato chuckled, "I honestly don't know. If this had happened earlier in the year we might even have gotten a chance to go to the Nationals. But starting in winter?"

Could it be...this sudden change in attitude put pressure on Iroha as a manager? While Yukino applauded her hard working tendencies, Iroha could be surprisingly fragile. She had seen the sheer distress Iroha felt just by being volunteered into a StuCo position by her 'friends', and Yukino still remembered the sheer terror Iroha faced when they fought each other in the election.

To put it simply, she was too accustomed to having control of a situation and broke down when it was not even possible to lose with dignity.

For that matter, Yukino could actually sympathize with her. Outside context problems tended to make Yukino freeze up, sometimes literally.

Maybe their method differed, but the essence was the same. Hence why, despite the stark difference in their personalities, Yukino felt like she could connect to her better.

Maybe she should do just that. Iroha's talents were wasted too much on messing around. She could make great presidential material if guided well...

Yukino twitched, ashamed that she was already thinking of picking a successor. Then again, her reign would be a short one. Where an average president would serve one year or more, Yukino's term was only going to be four months, not counting winter vacation. So she strove to make her term a perfect and memorable one. And thus was born Yukinoshita the Tyrannical Ice Queen of Soubu.

...she blamed Hachiman for the weird nickname.

There was nothing stopping Yukino from taking a second term. It was just that the opposition from her family would be a little too much to bear.

"Perhaps...it would be better to try it out?" Yukino hesitantly said. She couldn't help it. She was not idiotic enough to give them false hope, like saying it was possible for them to win at Nationals. However, Yukino was a true believer of change, and if people strove to change, there was no reason why she would be against it. "There's no illusion of glory, and to say winning the championship was possible would be deluding yourself. However, working hard to improve yourself is a noble goal, no?"

"If you put it like that, it sounds true." Hayato smiled, feeling nothing negative from the harsh truth Yukino had just told him. "Thank you, Yukino-chan. I think I'll support their efforts as team captain."

"You're welcome." She replied with an equal lack of malice, "Hayato-kun."

Like always, their meetings seemed to be productive ones.

However, their talk was interrupted with the sight of orange and pink streaks waving under the setting sun. Tobe Kakeru and Yuigahama Yui walked side by side and went heading in their direction. Sooner or later they'd be found out, and this made Hayato and Yukino reflexively take some distance from each other.

They didn't understand the way they acted was suspicious, as if they were having a love affair of some sort.

The closer their friends approach the more Yukino and Hayato could read their expressions. Tobe was loud and talkative as usual, however he seemed to be at a loss for what to do. The reason for that was because Yui's face was facing downward so low to the road that she almost unknowingly bumped into an electric pole, had it not been for Tobe pulling her closer. He tried to talk with her, maybe because it was something important or because he was trying to cheer her up, maybe even both.

Tobe looked like he was in dire need of help, but, so did Yui.

As such, Hayato decided to take initiative.

"Tobe, Yuigahama?"

"Ah..." Tobe looked like he almost cried out, but stopped at the last second, his smile growing brighter. Hayato truly was his God and savior. "HAYATO!"

Despite her initial hesitation, Yukino decided to continue to walk and approached her...friend as Tobe ignored Yukino's presence and hurriedly grabbed the prince of Soubu. Yukino decided to get closer to Yui, her friend from the same club and from the student council.

"Yuigahama-san? What's wrong?" Yukino asked, "Please...talk to me."

Yui raised her face, a face which looked like she was holding in so much pain it could kill.

And then Yui hugged her tightly and quietly let out her tears out.

"What just happened?" Hayato hurriedly asked. But, strangely, Tobe was the one who stopped him. Unusually, Tobe looked much too calm, and Hayato was damned to admit it, but he looked unusually mature at that moment.

Tobe shook his head, "Could you listen to me for a moment?"

The last time he had looked like that was when he had been heartbroken after the Kyoto Incident.

 _Could it be..._

* * *

 **つづく**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, time to wrap things up as we gear for the extremely late climax.  
**

 **I'm not saying I blame Watari, but lack of new, fresh inspiration for the fic has been the single most damning part and why it wasn't updated in the past half year, as I got distracted with countless other fandom. I hope we can finally see the story conclusion within the next few years because holy crap.**

 **Time to check review like narcistic little shit I am.**

 **ImaNukeYourFace** \- Stop, I'm going to explode from arrogance at this rate! I don't think my story worth such praise, however, the fact that it made you praised it at all already made me happy. I'm very accustomed with lack of reviews in my fic and seeing the enthusiasm displayed for this fic in particular always surprised me.

 **HarimaHige** \- Yukino likes Hachiman as friend and her equal, she just don't want to admit it.

 **DorkofaUser111** \- I'll be honest, I just don't know how to write Haruno without needlessly vilify or glorify her, and Hiratsuka has been absent mostly because the teens took care of their own problem whereas she had been great support in canon. That said, Haruno will be very relevant once the story focus more on Yukino and her career choice. yes that's a spoiler too.

 **GoukaRyuu did a quick job on editing, props to him so I can post this earlier than planned.**

* * *

The air grew colder as more and more snow fell to the ground. Even so, it was still relatively mild weather compared to everywhere else. Chiba's proximity to the sea meant its inland temperature rarely hit rock bottom.

Regardless of that fact, Yuigahama Yui's emotions continued to grow steadily colder as she finally stopped crying.

"Have you calmed down yet, Yui-san?"

"...yeah." Yui weakly replied. The shine and brilliance she usually displayed, even in times of turmoil, was all but gone. Normally, even when she was crying, Yui would never be that gloomy. And yet...

If Yukinoshita Yukino hadn't know better she would've thought the world was about to end.

"That's good." Yukino said awkwardly, not entirely sure how to approach the distressed girl in front of her. "If there's anything I can do to help..."

"It's fine, Yukinon." This statement was followed by the fakest smile Yukino had ever seen Yui produce. "Would you like to go to my place? Hayama and Tobecchi too."

"Are you sure it's alright?" Hayato questioned, but Tobe patted his shoulder, signaling for his attention. Hayato looked at his two-year classmate to see a dead serious expression on the usually laid back and cheerful, air-headed delinquent. "Alright then."

The Yuigahama residence was rather modest. While not at all a luxury apartment, it was clean, modern, and had a lot of room for its price-tag. Its strategic location made it so that it was neither too close nor too far from the train station.

"This is the first time everyone's come to visit. I'm sorry the circumstances are kind of awful."

"Na-ha-ha. Don't worry about it, Gahama-chan." Tobe twitched and grinned. It was really awkward to see. In fact, Hayato could almost feel physical pain from seeing him like this. It was disgustingly fake; and coming from Hayama Hayato that said something. "Your room is rather nice, I was expecting something... girly."

Yui's room was colorful, but strangely enough wasn't at all girly or vain. The furniture was simple, with a single western-style bed in one corner, a small amount of posters covering the walls along side hangers for clothes and other miscellaneous odds and ends. A single beige book rack, filled with various books, toys, stuffed animals, a small TV, and what looked like a game console took up considerable space in the room. Her bed sheets were a dark shade of pink and the window curtains a dark red. All in all, her room certainly was a lot more humble than her usual behavior and style would indicate.

If it had been any other, more peaceful day the three guests would be a lot more shocked with this revelation. If a stranger had looked at a photo of this room they wouldn't know if it was a girl's or boy's room at all.

"Well, decorating everything would be a hassle and expensive so I just made it with what I could get. Easier to clean too." Yui said, her voice seemed to regaining slightly more emotion than before.

As part of a household with a single income earner, that being her salaryman father, Yui had always been surprisingly modest like that. Yukino had learned much about it in the past months she had known her, and it was also part of the reason why Yukino acknowledged her presence at all.

Yui was a strong girl who didn't let her weaknesses get in her way, and even when people badmouthed her Yui would take it in stride.

"It is indeed a nice room." Yukino repeated. Beads of sweat began to drip from her pale chin, even though the temperature in the room itself was rather cool.

She was caught in a state of panic.

When Hayato glanced at her in her current state he was reminded of her past self, the little Yukino. A girl who was quiet, awkward, and easily cried.

Yukino, who always remained calm and composed and faced any problem with deathly cold dignity, could look so vulnerable because she simply didn't know what to do to help her closest high school friend.

The atmosphere in the room was deathly quiet.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to let you guys see such horrible behavior." Yui coughed, "I'm okay now."

"You're obviously not." Yukino sharpened her eyes in concern.

Yui's voice trembled, and she averted her eyes aside. "Really... I just need a good night's sleep is all."

It was plain to see Yui was lying. Not even the densest of people could miss that cue. Hayato's expression hardened, enough that Tobe was positively shocked when he saw it.

"Assuming you can sleep at all."

"What the hell, Hayato-kun?!" Tobe hissed, obviously feeling that that was out of the line. However, Hayato's grim, determined face didn't even budge in response to Tobe's obvious discomfort.

"If nothing else, don't let yourself carry that burden alone." Yukino begged, "Please."

Yui bit her lip so as to prevent her tears from coming out again, but this time Tobe patted her shoulder to stop her. Yui looked at him and the young man gently shook his head, "I'll do it."

"It might actually be my fault, honestly." Tobe sheepishly laughed, "I was impatient, and despite Yumiko-chan's warning I decided to ask if she wanted to visit Ebina-chan together, since I hadn't known her new address. Plus, visiting a girl alone when it's almost sunset might be somewhat inappropriate."

Hayato had an inkling on what the problem was, and pinched his forehead in response. Yukino, on the other hand, didn't have Hayato's inside knowledge and therefore didn't catch on immediately. She kept listening.

Was there a fight occurring? That seems to be the most likely scenario. Yukino thought.

"So, me and Gahama-chan went to visit Ebina-chan's apartment, but... that guy was there." Tobe lowered his head, enough that his bangs covered his eyes, "Hikitani was there with her."

Hayato swore inwardly. Of all the situations that could reveal their secret relationship this had to be one of the most obvious and worst possibilities.

"Hikitani..." Yukino held her chin, thinking. "You mean..."

"Hikki was there." Yui said between sobs, "They were... They were... Kissing."

Yukino's face, already pale by Japanese standards, seemingly grew three shades whiter still. Her eyes darkened from the sheer surprise she experienced. Since when? Where did it all begin? Was it Kyoto? Or did the root of the relationship begin even earlier than that? Yukino's mind was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information she needed to process to comprehend this revelation.

Hikigaya Hachiman.

Kissing.

A girl.

"To put it simply... they're obviously dating." Tobe muttered weakly, "Man, I don't even know how to respond to THAT."

"Can't say I disagree." Yukino said.

"See, even the President doesn't get it!" Tobe pointed exaggeratedly.

Yui stopped her weeping upon noticing her friend's distress and got distracted herself. "Yu-yukinon, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just..."

"Yukino-chan got confused because she's in a different class so there are a lot of things that she doesn't know." Hayato said coldly, "No one can blame you for getting confused. Even their classmates are confused."

Yui was agape for a moment, only for her to clutch her face as she tried to hold her laugh. "Ahahaha, so there are things even Yukinon doesn't understand."

Yukino wanted to argue, but, somehow, her tragic incapability of swallowing the situation made Yui actually, genuinely laugh? That... that was fine, things were fine. Anything to make Yui smile again...

"Of course I don't understand." Yukino said with a shameless smile, "I don't really have that kind of experience, not that I have to be embarrassed about it or anything."

Hayato was shocked to see how the normally reserved Yukino could so willingly put herself in such a damning situation by revealing something so private. She... must like Yui so much that she would put herself on the line to stop her crying.

That only proved how much stronger she had become compared to her past self.

"Seriously?" Tobe blinked, "I'd have thought you'd be surrounded by cool guys like Iroha-chan."

"Not the time, Tobe!" Hayato scolded.

"Ah, sorry, I'm being rude, huh?" Tobe gasped, he hadn't expected Hayato to be so angry. However, Tobe also realized he was at fault this time. "Regardless, that was really unexpected. I mean, they don't even talk much in class."

"I think..." Yui solemnly smiled, "It's precisely because they have a relationship that they don't need to talk much in class."

Tobe raised his finger to point out something odd in her statement, but then lowered it down again. What Yui said was true. While most high school couples publicly showcased their relationships, not everyone did. Especially when the relationship involved two people who had no prior history of closeness with others.

"Hikitani, you dumbass." Tobe shook his head, "Is he trying to be considerate?

"I don't think that's the only reason." Hayato looked aside, "I think he's just uncomfortable about showing any relationship, period. You know how he behaves in class."

Tobe lamented the situation as he looked at Yui, who grimaced in response to Hayato's blunt statement of fact. "...Yeah, that sounds like him alright. But Hayato, you don't look at all surprised."

Though he had only been paying attention to him recently, Tobe had always seen Hikigaya Hachiman as someone who remained passive, quiet, and estranged from everyone else. It was not until second year that Tobe learned how ruthless Hachiman could be as a person, and that had interested him somewhat. Sure, there were moments that Tobe actually wanted to hit him for being a jerk, however, from that moment onward Tobe had learned that for Hachiman being good didn't mean being nice.

Kyoto was when things start getting even more interesting.

Hachiman had seemed to open up more and more over the past few months, culminating with having an actually fun sleepover at Tobe's house.

He wasn't at all as boring as he appeared to be. Sure, Hachiman seemed to be a little grumpy and blunt, but not as much as he was the year before.

Could be that...

"I had my suspicions before." Hayato said, telling Tobe and the others the half-truth that they needed right now even though Hayato himself was more than well aware of the full story. "I've seen them meet sometimes. I thought Ebina was just being thankful to him but I was wrong..."

"Yui-san... you..."

Yukino was more than well aware of Yui's feelings for the self-declared loner. It wasn't until recently that they actually had a little talk about it for the sake of confirmation and Yukino crushed the small seed of attraction she herself had for him because she had made a decision to move past that strange uncertainty. Although she had decided to support Yui in her pursuit, she didn't know how to help at all.

It was too late.

Someone have claimed him already and there was nothing Yui could do about it.

"This is fine." Yui said as she held her phone tightly, almost as if she wanted to crush it.

"It's obviously not fine." Yukino grit her teeth, "Besides, this timing doesn't make sense."

Hachiman wasn't really the type to get touchy-feely. One time, Yukino had actually wondered if he was allergic to girls. But, after getting to know him better, she had determined he was pretty much just like any other normal, high school boy of average nature when it came to THAT kind of interest.

Hikigaya Hachiman avoided intimacy in general because he despised empty gestures.

If he went as far as to kiss a girl then that relationship couldn't have started recently. It was damn near illogical. So, their relationship must be at least a few weeks, if not months, old.

"I honestly don't know anymore!" Tobe exasperatedly slumped forward, "I mean, Ebina hates people who flirt with her, that's why I'm kind of hesitant to confess. Is she being nice to him or what?"

"That's just not possible." Yui stood up and smiled, "After all, Hikki hates false pretenses and would never go out with a girl just because she's being nice to him."

* * *

 **俺が いる** **\- 嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 ** _Chapter 25: Under the snow, blossoming spring sing the tune of death and rebirth_ #8**

* * *

"That was awesome." Hina said as she stretched her arms out, "Neither Yumiko nor Yui are into Pretty Cure so it can be lonely to watch it sometimes."

"Having someone to watch a movie with is fun, isn't it?" Komachi agreed, "That's why I always drag Onii-chan along."

"How envious! Did Komachi-chan want to kill me from jealously?" Hina mocked a pout, "I haven't even gone out to the cinema with him you know."

Komachi looked at Hachiman with an unhealthy mix of disappointment and disgust, "Ehh? Onii-chan you fiend. You dare to call yourself a man?"

"You know, it's not as if she spends all of her weekends with her girl clique or something. But sure, blame me." Hachiman scowled in response. After all, he had been rejected at least twice already when inviting her on a date because Hina already had other plans. If there were boyfriends worth less than shit that didn't want to bring their girlfriends on a date Hachiman sure wasn't one of them.

But, fact of the matter was, Hina was actually a rather busy person. Between the fact that she was living alone, cram school, otaku activities, and her girl clique, there were very few occasions she could afford to spend time together with Hachiman. That was why they often had secret meetings during lunch and after school.

"Oh, he's sulking." Komachi cackled manically as she rolled down off the couch so smoothly that one might've mistaken her for an overgrown kitty. Komachi then rubbed her chin on Hachiman's lap teasingly. "He's sulking."

"Of course he's sulking." Hina herself get closer and leaned on his shoulder, "It is actually my fault anyway."

Hachiman sighed as he pushed both of them aside. Seriously, he really felt like he had two lovely annoyances with these two working together like this, and it took all of his willpower to fight back against the slaughter of his manly pride. "Well you still haven't answered my question, are you free on the 23rd?"

The 23rd is the birthday of the current Emperor. As such, it is considered one of Japan's National holidays. The date of the holiday changes according to the currently reigning Emperor in question. As such, it was very proper for Hachiman to use that chance to ask her for a proper date.

Like it or not, even with their grand Comiket plan, Hachiman felt like it wasn't enough compensation. No, he wasn't in hurry or anything, it was just that...

He felt like he had to confirm something.

And only a real, honest to God date could do that; not that Hachiman was particularly religious or anything...

"I'm super free." Hina smiled brightly, "You really want to go on a date, huh?"

"Yeah, sure, do you have any place you don't want to visit?"

"I think I'd prefer if we go somewhere quiet." Hina said, "I dislike crowds. I mean it's one thing to go with friends to crowded places, but I just want to spend my time relaxing if it's just two of us. We're going to get our share of crowds in Comiket anyway."

"I see." Hachiman nodded confidently, "Leave it to me then."

Komachi blinked, looking at the two older people around her, then gasped.

"Comiket?! Oniichan you want to go to Comiket?!" Komachi asked, "The holy festival of Otaku culture?!"

Hina pointed at herself without the slightest bit of shame in expression and with the smile of a Goddess she thus declared, as she raised a photoshopped picture of Hayato and Hachiman in very close proximity, "I'm a proud fujoshi who ships my own boyfriend with his male classmates."

Hachiman let out a sigh of ridiculing acceptance as he presented the excited brunette to Komachi, "My girlfriend truly is rotten to the core. You see? Oh, and this photo is real, it's just that she added some touch ups to make it, and I quote, "super gay."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha." Komachi felt like she needed to laugh, and as a matter of fact, she forced herself to. But, all she could feel was fear and uncertainty. However, seeing as Hachiman seemed content with it, Komachi could only let her do as she wished.

Fujoshi or not, Ebina Hina seemed to be a perfect match for Hachiman. Even now, after all of two hours, Komachi already felt a sense of familiarity. It did explain how intimate Hachiman and Hina looked based on their compatible personalities. But that only made Komachi all the more worried.

She sincerely doubted that easy and simple relationships were the thing that Hachiman was actually seeking.

There must be more to the story of this relationship than simple dating.

"By the way do your friends know the two of you are dating?"

"Does this look like the face of a person who has friends?" Hina bluntly insulted Hachiman as she pointed at him.

The young man lightly deflected that, as his confidence had received a several hundred percent boost since they had begun dating. If it had been the him in the past, then Hachiman would have squirmed painfully like he always did whenever Yukino mocked him. As of today, Hachiman took it all in stride. "I resemble that remark."

"I'm joking, I'm joking." Hina said as she hugged Hachiman from behind, "Hachiman has Sai-chan and Zaimchuuni, after all. And recently Yui and Tobe seem to be insistent on getting closer to him as well. He has a lot of good friends."

"Eh, but I never said they were my friends?"

"Don't be stupid, Hachiman!"

Why the hell are you flirting at a time like this, Komachi pulled at her hair in frustration.

Truthfully, she was extremely happy to find a girl as beautiful and independent as Hina actually seemed to have no problem being intimate with her brother. But still, she was super clingy and it made her a little worried too, because Hachiman looked somewhat uncomfortable and embarrassed by it.

So Komachi took a deep breath, and then asked properly. "Fine, what about classmates? Or people in your usual cliques? Do they know?"

"Well, not all of them." Hina finally clarified as she folded her fingers one by one, "There's Hayato, Yumiko..."

"Kawawho and Zaimokuza know as well. So that makes four... we think." Hachiman finished, somewhat uncertain.

"Eh? Sai-chan doesn't know?"

"Well, we did try to keep it a secret." Hachiman said with utter seriousness, "Though my reasoning is probably different from Hina's."

"Well, I did it because I don't want to make everyone uncomfortable." Hina said as she awkwardly looked aside as if she regretted something. "Though, as for Hachiman, it's probably because them knowing would make him uncomfortable."

"I mean, if Saika did ask, then I would just tell him." Hachiman said in his defense, "But at the moment, there's absolutely no reason to. Saika had a bad experience with love and is a bit shy, so it's understandable that he never talks about the subject much."

"Sai-chan did?"

Komachi's eyes brightly lit as she heard that factoid, and she was extremely curious. Of all the boys that Komachi could remember, Saika probably was the one Hachiman fancied the most. Originally, it was because Saika was girly enough that Hachiman could endlessly fawn on him.

"Ah, the boys did share stories during their sleepover." Hina clapped her hands, "Though I didn't hear any details. So, what happened?"

"Well, you already know my story so..." Hachiman scratched his head, slightly embarrassed as he mused. "It's nothing important, but point is we don't really talk about romance, so I never felt like bringing up the issue and he's never asked."

"Well that's logical. Sounds perfectly like you." Komachi hummed, clearly thinking something else in the meanwhile as the younger girl averted her eyes. "Are you going for another run tomorrow?"

"Yeah, all the more reason for me to wake up early." Hachiman nodded.

"Eh, Hachiman does morning exercise?"

"Well, his sleeping habits have improved, so he wakes up early and has nothing to do in the mornings. He's gone jogging everyday." Komachi said, "You didn't know, Hina-san?"

"I might've heard about it in passing, but probably missed it." Hina sheepishly said.

"I been jogging with Saika since the start of December."

Despite being unable to hide her amusement, the bespectacled Fujoshi couldn't pass up the chance to tease her boyfriend again. "Ehhhh, cheating on me already? I mean I don't mind if you do it in front of me, but please don't do that behind my back."

In response, he pinched her nose with tissues to prevent her usual antics, "Look, you're sick and if you get a nosebleed again I'll be worried."

"Hokay." She waved in acknowledgement before grabbing the tissue from Hachiman with her other hand.

"I'm going to sleep now." Hachiman smiled, "...where should I sleep again?"

"Well depends." Hina mischievously licked her lips, "Would you like to sleep in the guest room or in mine?"

"The sofa is fine too. Komachi can use the guest room instead." He sarcastically replied.

"Waaaah, Onii-chan really is shameless." Komachi became red seeing how... blunt and vulgar their banter was.

"Why are you blaming me? I'm innocent, okay?" Hachiman protested.

Normally, Hachiman would get flustered if he were to be forced to confront such embarrassing topics, but at this very minute, he wasn't yielding an inch. Instead, his almost Zen-like confidence and composure was... uncanny. It was almost like Hachiman had undergone enlightenment. No longer the awkward virgin he had been in middle school, or the cold and edgy loner of his first year of high school.

"Hi-Hina-san! Please don't tease him too much. After all, we don't know if he'll get serious. You might regret it." Komachi warned.

"Oh, but I am serious." Hina replied without the slightest bit of guilt showing on her face.

In all honesty, Komachi wasn't sure if Hina was teasing him or not. It must take him a lot of willpower to resist her invitations, seeing as even Komachi was flustered by her barrage of seduction. If there was something that made Komachi and Hina different it was that Ebina Hina was shamelessly clingy and had no reservations to showing her affections.

Normally, Komachi would feel weird, perhaps even disturbed, by such brazen displays of interest. However, Komachi had the feeling that no, Ebina Hina wasn't that shallow of a person.

There must be something about her that made Hachiman get so attached. Something that Yuigahama Yui couldn't provide.

...

Yui still vividly remembered the small argument they had had during the field trip. Hachiman mistook Yui's attempts to be friendly for pity, because she had felt indebted to him and so on.

Hachiman had massive trust issues. People who acted nice to him he deemed untrustworthy.

In fact, this issue had almost broken the only bond they shared, that of being in the service club.

Hearing Yui's words, Tobe himself was instead reminded of their sleepover. When the four boys had gathered together, playing Monopoly, they had all shared the story of their first love and rejection.

"My rejection wasn't that special. I think it was around my first year in JHS. I confessed to her. But now that I think about it, it was rather messed up."

"I confessed because she was nice to me. I didn't even like her that much or know a lot of things about her. So the rejection itself totally made sense."

Looking back, Tobe knew Hachiman was not dumb enough to fall into that sort of situation multiple times. Tobe couldn't say he knew him well, but if nothing else...

...He trusted Hachiman. He was way smarter than that.

"That's right." Tobe said in agreement, "Hikitani does have that kind of experience, so Gahama-chan has a point. They couldn't be dating just because she's being nice. Besides... you all know Ebina-chan hates empty flirting. She always looks terrified whenever boys hit on her just because she's cute. I... I'm not happy to say this, but... I think she was being serious with him."

Hayato sighed. Did Tobe have selective awareness, or what? Tobe's feelings for Ebina were painfully superficial and it made Hina uncomfortable, and yet he still had gone through with all the shenanigans in Kyoto. Tobe of all people had no right to talk about Hina's feelings like that.

However, he was too tired to call him out on it and decided to put it aside. After all, Yui wasn't the only heartbroken person in this room. As much as Tobe tried to lighten the mood, it was clear that he was pained by this reveal as well.

"Can't argue with that."

"I must look like a mess. I'm going to wash my face. I'll be right back." Yui smiled and stood up, "You know, gossiping like this isn't bad in the slightest. I felt a bit relieved."

It didn't mean Yui wasn't feeling sad, but... it seemed that the burden on her heart had been eased slightly by their presence. With that in mind, Yui the departed, leaving three baffled teenagers in her bedroom.

"I'm sorry I can't help much." Yukino said, "After all, I'm in a different class than everyone else. So I can't say I even know the slightest bit about the situation between all of you..."

"You don't have to be like that, President." Tobe halfheartedly cheered her up, "After all, I'm at a loss about what to say too. If it was just me alone, I couldn't cheer her up like this."

"Tobe, you don't have to act so cheerful either." Hayato told him frankly, "Aren't you mad?"

"I'm not mad..." Tobe smiled, "Or rather, I'm not just angry. I'm just confused. And sad, happy, and relieved too. Weird right?"

"I..."

Yukino was about to say something, but decided not to, until her eyes meet with Tobe's curious, almost innocent gaze. Looking at him like this was like looking at a distressed puppy, and Yukino couldn't help but yield and said it anyway.

"I don't think that's weird." She said with a cold, dignified tone. If nothing else, she wouldn't show weakness anymore than she already had. "Complicated feelings occur when you have a conflict of interest in you. You're angry and sad because of your feelings for her, and you're happy and relieved because you've found some closure for your feelings."

"Conflict of interest, huh?" Tobe raised his eyebrows, "I don't really understand, but okay..."

"Please, excuse me!"

A beautiful woman entered the bedroom carrying a tray full of teacups. Her face possessed a strong resemblance to Yui, but was much more mature and refined. For someone who supposedly had a seventeen year old daughter, she looked far too young, almost like a sister to her own daughter in appearance. If they had been just ordinary schoolboys, Tobe and Hayato could have easily been rendered lovestruck. Instead, Hayato charmingly smiled while Tobe grinned shamelessly.

This housewife was none other than Yuigahama Yui's mother.

"We're sorry to intrude." They said simultaneously, while Yukino simply bowed politely.

"Ara-ara, it's strange for Yui to bring home handsome boys." The woman smiled, "And you must be Yukinon."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Yukinoshita Yukino."

The woman inspected Yukino closely and then rubbed the younger girl's cheek gently, "You really are beautiful. Thanks for helping my daughter with her cooking."

"It's alright. Besides, I owe Yui-san as well." Yukino smiled slightly and slid away from the extremely cheerful mother, with tinge of red on her cheeks. This really was uncomfortable, if not an outright alien situation for Yukino.

"Hayama Hayato."

"Tobe Kakeru."

The two boys introduced themselves confidently, without at all stuttering in front of such a beauty.

"Ah, so it's Tobecchi and Hayato, Yui talks a lot about you two as well. Thank you for being her friends these past two years." The woman told them, "Yui can be a little stubborn sometimes, and refuses to say anything unless you prod her so-"

That sounds like her, alright. The three schoolmates thought.

"Mama! What are you doing?!" Yui yelped as soon as she returned, refreshed and cleaned. "Please don't badmouth me in front of them!"

"Ahh, but Mama wanted to talk with them so-"

"Just get out for now, pretty please?" Yui said as she pushed the woman out in embarrassment.

The ruckus died down as soon as Yui slammed the door closed. "I'm sorry. My mother is a bit..."

Yukino could only smile as she earnestly told him, "You two look very close. I'm somewhat jealous."

"Ah..." Yui grimaced in response, not knowing what to say. Tobe was about to ask but Hayato slapped his back to stop him from saying what he wanted to say.

"The hell is wrong with you today?!" Tobe pouted.

Yukino realized that she was making everyone uncomfortable and decided to pull the conversation back on track, "Putting that aside... Yui-san, what are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know what to do myself." Yui sat on her bed, "I mean, I don't think I can face them with a straight face."

"Do we really need to?" Tobe asked, "I think it would be best to simply show up and see what happens." He continued with a hesitant tone, "There's no use beating around the bush. You know... I think my biggest regret wasn't that my feelings would be ignored or I'd be rejected, it was the fact that my feelings have remained unsaid. Someday, I'll confess to Ebina-chan for real, but until then, I won't change. After all, I still wanted to be friends with her."

"Tobe... you..." Hayato grit his teeth.

If he were to say anything more, then things would never go back to as it was before.

But even so, that was just Hayato clinging to a status quo that was long gone.

The Past Hayato would love to encourage Tobe with that decision, if not discouraging him from confessing at all. After all, nobody would be hurt if everyone pretended things were the same right? Tobe would not have to suffer a rejection either.

But he couldn't lie any longer.

The truth was out and things had already changed without him being able to do anything. Hayato alone couldn't maintain this facade of camaraderie; if everyone decided to change, then there was no helping it.

It might be rather hyperbolic for him to say he wanted to watch the world burn, but this whole situation felt like that to him.

His dream of having a peaceful and stable high school life for three years straight, it had been shattered to pieces.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Hayato glared at him, "Holding to those unrequited feelings without telling her?"

"I'm a simple man with simple needs. Haha!" Tobe grinned, "After all, my feelings for her are only a tiny fraction of what Yui's are for Hikitani. There's no comparison at all. Besides, weren't you the one trying to convince me to stop back then?"

"This time is different." Hayato's face turned grim, "Don't you think you're being unfair to yourself? Yui too... you don't need to be considerate anymore."

Yui and Tobe could only look at him incredulously. Never once had they seen Hayato look so pissed. In fact, it was so alien, they didn't even recognize him anymore. Was this really Hayama Hayato? Or, had a demon just taken over his body?

It was almost frightening for them.

"I... I think it will be best to give it some more thought myself." Yui said awkwardly, "I mean, it is true, Hikki and Hina are dating but even so... I still need to think about how to deal with it first, so... I think I'll also wait until my mind becomes clearer."

"Yui-san..."

Yui looked at Yukino, seemingly having regained her spirit as the pink-dyed girl continued to speak. "It's true that I liked Hikki for a long time. But... don't you think it's all the more important to consider whether I should keep holding on to that small hope or whether I should let it go."

Yui wasn't a clueless little girl anymore. She was more than well aware that the concept of eternal love did not exist, even so...

That didn't make her feelings worth any less. The fact that love itself didn't last forever made it all the more precious.

And so, she decided to cling to that feeling for a little bit more.

Yui scratched her head in disgust and embarrassment, "You know, it sounds horrible. It's like I'm wishing for their breakup or something when I should congratulate them. But..."

Yukino held Yui's shoulder and rubbed it gently, "If that's what you feel, then it's fine. However, please promise me one thing? Don't ever lie to yourself. And don't lie to me."

Yui reached for Yukino and embraced her tightly. At first, Yukino tried to reflexively push her away, but she pushed that sense of discomfort aside and lowered her hands.

"...I won't, Yukinon." Yui whispered, "I promise."

* * *

 _When you're here with me, when everyone is here  
I'm happy, but it's just a little painful too  
Right beside a happy ending, teetering back and forth  
Look over here! It doesn't matter when you do_


	26. Chapter 26

As the sky grew even darker than before, the three young guests walked out of the apartment to the street. Each sported different expressions. Under the faint streetlights the three of them stood together.

"Haaah, today was really awful." Tobe sighed, "You think Gahama-chan will be okay?"

"I don't think so." Hayato pondered, "However, I think it's best for her to sort her feelings out alone. It isn't something for any of us to decide."

Tobe snorted and then punched Hayato's chest, which made him wince. The blond soccer ace glared at his friend and teammate with ire.

"You've changed too. You're kind of annoying, you know that?" Tobe laughed, "But I'm fine with that."

"Tobe, you..."

"Sometimes it's really hard to understand what you want; this kind of Hayato-kun isn't bad at all. I love it," Tobe said confidently as he poked Hayato's chest.

Hayato sighed and pushed Tobe's hand away. Tobe laughed again in response to that, "What are you going to do, escort the President home? Or will you take the train with me?"

"I'll walk her home."

"Hayato-kun, you don't need to-" Yukino balked, but Hayato cut her off.

"If you don't get home safely I'll feel responsible too." Hayato smiled. Even though his entire body was emitting a disgustingly wicked, condescending aura, he smiled. "Especially with your sense of direction, Yukino-chan."

Yukino could not hold in her anger, her eyes grew cold as she retorted with an equally humiliating smile. "My sense of direction is more than good enough, thank you for being so considerate, Hayato-kun."

"Nevermind, you should go with him, President." Tobe waved his hand dismissively, "It's bad for girls to walk alone around this hour."

Yukino honestly wanted to argue, however, in the first place, she had already been helped by Hayato to find her way back once today. There was no point in rejecting him now, especially since Yukino was new to this neighborhood. She had yet to remember all the twist and turns of the roads. And Tobe wasn't wrong either, Yukino was so accustomed to going home on time that she felt a bit worried traveling through an unknown neighborhood alone, even with the low crime rates of Japan.

"See you tomorrow then." Tobe ran away through the cold, frozen wind.

 _What was that vibe? Have they always been that close? It's not like Hayato is a stranger to calling girls by their first names, but it felt a little weird over there._ Tobe thought as he ran, _It doesn't look like they're dating though. More like, squabbling divorced couple?  
_

He might have to ask Hayato later. However, Tobe would be lying to say his feelings were composed. So it would be pointless trying to understand people's relationship when his own situation wasn't remotely close to ideal.

He needed alone time to think.

"...that person really has no self awareness." Yukino commented after holding it in in for the past hour or so, "He was the one making Ebina-san uncomfortable the most."

Cognitive dissonance was really terrifying concept that sometimes even Yukinoshita Yukino fell into. The human brain's capability to store two conflicting pieces of information together and use them according to that individuals feelings as well as convenience, it was frightening.

"I feel like I'm obligated to defend my friend even if you are right. But you're absolutely right." Hayato smiled bitterly, "If nothing else, there's no one among us whose feelings are more pure and honest than him."

"That's..." Yukino was trying to find a suitable word to describe that. Idiotic? No, not really. Dense? Perhaps, but that didn't fit either. So what could be used to describe Tobe's positive qualities?

"Earnestly naive?" Hayato decided to complete her statement firsthand. Much to her surprise, it wasn't praise. "Tobe lives in a very traditional and restrictive family so his idea of love is a bit... off."

"...is it really alright for you to talk about him that way?" Yukino asked incredulously. It was strange to hear Hayama Hayato of all people talk so poorly about his own friends.

"In all honesty, I wanted to support him back there in Kyoto." Hayato said, "But I couldn't because I just wanted us to hang together in peace. Even so, things have changed, the die is cast, and this cannot be left to drag on longer than necessary."

Hayama Hayato, to call him selfish would be an understatement. However, it was strange for him to show it in full, as if...

Yukino rubbed her eyes at that moment because she swore she saw a glimpse of the old Hachiman in him. The grouchy, quiet, and rude Hachiman that always spoke out loud what he thought.

No, she was wrong.

It was much, much worse.

Hikigaya Hachiman was weak; he didn't quite have the strength and influence needed to get his point across peoples' boundless sea of prejudices, so Hachiman would always strike where it was the weakest by making use of his cunning and rotten intelligence. Hayama Hayato had no such weakness or restrictions. He had all the charisma needed to make and destroy relationships at his whim. However, at the end of the day, the only thing that had held him back was fear of the unknown. Even back when they were both weak and powerless, it was fear of the unknown that held him back.

Yukino saw no fear in Hayato's eyes. Not anymore.

With a steely, cold gaze in his blue eyes, Hayama Hayato had decided that things would change from now on. And he would push aside all those who dared to stand in his way.

As Hayato stepped forward to guide her Yukino could feel the metaphorical trail of destruction he left in his wake. His anger. His frustration. His desperation. Everything was carnally displayed with how he brought and presented himself. The way he walked, the way he gazed, the way he smiled at her...

What kind of emotional monster had just awakened right in front of her?

She... was afraid to find out.

However, Yukino strengthened her resolve and followed his footsteps without stumbling.

If she couldn't stand that kind of pressure, then it would be impossible for Yukino to return to the path she paved for herself. To change the corrupted and twisted world around her, that had always been her goal all along.

"You decided to support him in the end?" Yukino asked bluntly, "Isn't it rather late?"

"Things will get worse if he didn't make initiative." Hayato said, "The sooner the truth revealed, the better. That means more time for everyone to sort their feelings."

"While I am in the opinion that this twisted world need to change, pushing changes toward people who were unwilling to change, that's a recipe for disaster. The changes, after all, has to come from within."

Yukinoshita used to argue against this very argument, because this argument originally came from none other than Hikigaya Hachiman. Hikigaya Hachiman was miserable loser who was unwilling to change, or rather, he was unwilling to accept the changes that people forced on him.

And now, he changed, on his own volition. Sure, having a girlfriend might have to do something with it. But even so, no one forced him to do it.

Yukino acknowledged that, after all these times passed, perhaps Hikigaya was right. Changes has to come naturally from within. And after all these months passed since they have argument, Yukino acknowledged that he won that one.

Yukino was wrong, thinking that pushing people to change was the right thing to do.

"Do you believe that's possible?"

"The proof is right in front of me." Yukino, for some reason, smiled. It wasn't quite mischievous like that of Yukinoshita Haruno's, but still mysteriously enchanting.

For a moment, Hayato was mesmerized, and then turned away his reddened face when he realized she was talking about HIM.

After all, in the past few months, Hayato had changed too. He's no longer as amicable and friendly to everyone, but he's much more outspoken about his own opinion and bias. Those changes might be caused by the fact that Hachiman and Hina managed to nurture an impossible relationship, but at the end of the day, it was Hayato's own subconscious that made him change.

"You're right... I'm sorry for being so selfish." Hayato sighed, "I should talk with Tobe again, but not today, Tobe... he would recover from it quickly, so he will be fine, whether he was determined to go through or changed his mind and decided to keep quiet. As for Yui, it would be harder for her to act like nothing happened. However, I believe she can surpass this hurdle."

The feelings of Yuigahama Yui, it was much stronger and deeper than that of Tobe Kakeru. It's not just a matter of principle, but it's also a matter of rationale and investment.

In the first place, what Tobe had for Ebina was just a simple crush. Even Tobe himself acknowledge that.

The same cannot be said for Yui.

He looked to her with pleading eye, and then bowed slightly. "Until then, please take care of Yui."

Yukino did not say anything in response, but her look was full of conviction, and Hayato felt at ease to see her expression like that.

* * *

 **俺が** **いる** **-** **嘘の山で**

 **I Exist - On the Mountain of Lies**

Disclaimer:

Original Story by Watari Wataru

* * *

 ** _Chapter 26: Under the snow, blossoming spring sing the tune of death and rebirth #9_**

* * *

"Is it common for you and your brother to use tracksuits as pajamas?" Hina asked as she turned off the main lights and then switched on the desk lamp.

Komachi laid herself on top of the comfy futon. She sported a set of light green tracksuit with dark green patches on top. Looking at her like this she looked extremely comfortable.

"Yes, everyone in our family did. Sometimes we all spend wearing tracksuit all day. Outside hot and moist summer, full cotton tracksuit is perfect for any weather."

"Eeeh, I would like to try that too." Hina said, pouting. However, she only have one set of tracksuit, that is, her school sports uniform. And wearing it on the bed might be a bit wasteful. She decided she will acquire one soon enough.

"Well you can do that once you marry Onii-chan." Komachi jokingly stuck her tongue out, "Just joking, kya~!"

However, she grimaced to see Hina's unchanging, content expression. Almost as if she seriously considering it.

"Err, Hina-san, that was a joke." Komachi repeated with doubtful tone.

"Eh, but I am seriously thinking about it." Hina said lightly, much to the younger girl's horror.

"E... err, you do?"

"Of course, even I and Hachiman have talked about it." Hina said, her sight locked on the photo she took with Hachiman with her phone and printed out afterwards. "I'm fine if he decided to be house husband."

"Please don't let him indulge his laziness." Komachi waved her hand dismissively, "At home he actually did chores and enthusiastically learn to cook something other than porridge or curry, it almost scared me. But there's big difference between his rotten fantasy and bitter reality and I'm worried about both of you."

"...You really are brother and sister." Hina cheerfully laughed, "Even your reply also similar."

Komachi was surprised, "Huh? Really?"

"I don't think Hachiman wanted to be a burden to anyone, he did say that reality won't be as good as a dream." Hina spoke in proud tone as she told the little sister, "Hachiman... can be a bit lazy and spineless at times, but once he made his resolve, then he will do it. I mean, if he really did his chore and learn to cook better, that only means he wanted to put some effort in it, right?"

It might just be Hina's wishful thinking, but she had the feeling that...

Hachiman wanted this relationship to work out, somehow.

"... You really love Onii-chan, huh." Komachi was speechless to see Hina spoke so highly of her brother.

No one ever do that so openly.

"I can't say if it's really love, or just my greed and selfishness speaking." Hina said as she hid her slightly reddened face, "But for the moment, I'm happy just being with him."

"Nah, I think it is love." Komachi said, "I'm not sure what kind of love, but I'm glad you're with him, Hina-san."

"Thank you, Komachi-chan."

Outside the guest room, Hachiman sat alone in the living room, with the only source of visibility being the light from his PEP game console.

He was frankly restless and unable to sleep.

No, it wasn't because Hina teased him and told him that the futon he's going to use was used by Miura Yumiko, and the other one was used by Yui. Either way, it's not like Hachiman can help it. So he decided that not swapping the futon might be the better option!

No, it wasn't that that caused him to stay wide awake even though it was this close to midnight.

Now that he took care of his worries regarding his girlfriend, the vivid image from what happened today came rushing back, his mind, previously in slumber,were now working at full speed.

And then, when Hina invited him to stay overnight, he chickened out and called Komachi. Even though he could perfectly rationalize it, part of him still felt guilty over the whole thing.

He admit though, his guilt of leaving his little sister alone at home would be tremendously higher. The best of bad options, he could say.

The meeting... turns out to be better than expected. It seems that he was right that Komachi would immediately fit well with his girlfriend, perhaps too well and he dreaded for the future where they will join hands to take a dump on his dignity.

But to be honest, things weren't that bad.

If anything, he was content. And that makes him all the more worried. Hachiman was so accustomed with things getting worse for him that he was worried if, or rather, when the other shoe will drop.

As much as he wanted to deny it rationally, Hachiman had feelings too. He didn't want this relationship to end just like that.

At first, he decided to date Hina to find it out her objective.

But now, Hina's objective, it wasn't quite concrete yet, but not even remotely vague either.

Hina wanted someone who can be with her, someone who she can share her secret with, more than just friend. Someone she can have fun with, no matter the time and place. Hina wanted a boyfriend, a _lover._

It was something that Tobe Kakeru will never be able to provide. It has to be someone outside her circle, but at the same time, it has to be someone she know she can trust.

But that's just that, her objective.

What about her feelings?

What did he feel about her?

True, after spending just over two months with her, he had grown fond of her. But...

Was it really love? Or just false sense of attachment? Or God forbid… was that merely a sense of mutual dependence?

He... was frankly afraid. Is it really alright for him to ponder, no, is it really alright for him to wish that would be the case. He didn't know which one was the real truth. But he was determined to find out.

With that in mind, he decided that starting tomorrow; he will bring back his focus to the people around him. Especially service club and student council. Being with Hina made him suffers a tunnel vision, and that's why he felt like losing himself.

The longer he's awake, his brain which rest in slumber began to accelerate.

He's been acting like an ass, well, more an ass than he was usually. Because he was worried about Hina, he was being extremely irritable, to the point that Hayama Hayato managed to get it with just a glance. Then he began to talk about romance, in fact, gossiping about the relationship between Secretary and Treasurer. Something he wouldn't have done before.

Then, because he wanted to privately call Hina, he purposely lost in a game of rock paper scissor.

Then he rebuff Orimoto with such force that he actually felt a little guilty now.

 _Embarrassing._

"Wait, wait, wait. What the hell was that again?" He muttered to himself.

He blinked, there was something amiss with the meeting.

He had vague feel that Orimoto has been... unusually close to him lately, between sending him messages, not even hiding their past relationship in front of new people, and in general, seemingly like to talk with him whenever she got the chance.

...did Orimoto just...

Did she just _hit_ on him?

Hachiman's face became pale as he decided to walk to the bathroom and washed his face to erase the disgusting and probably impossible thought. Orimoto the enigma, hitting on the class clown loner, seemingly impossible.

But as he rubbed the fog that obscured the mirror, he saw an unfamiliar face.

Gone the beady eyed, pale faced, constantly slouching self that he always been since eons uncounted. It was replaced by someone so uncanny it hurts, sure, he could recognize that handsome face everywhere. But the details, it was different. The skin have a shade of healthy color to them, the eyes radiated vigor and actually looks alive, and the bangs were kept neat to one side, gone the distinct facial expression and unkempt appearance that people always mock him with.

"Who are you?" He asked the reflection of the mirror, even though deep down he's well aware that it was HIS reflection.

It sounds narcissistic to others, but to him, it feels like seeing a stranger.

Was this the reason why Orimoto began to hit on him?

But Hachiman wasn't always a careless slob, he wasn't one until that accident changed his outlook on teenage life, so physical appearance has nothing to do with it. But what exactly changed about him?

His attitude? His personality remains the same, rotten and critical as always. So what about the current that Orimoto find attractive?

With a deep sigh, he let the thought go. It's not as if the current him find her attractive either. He admit that, in comparison to the girls he have contact with in the class, club, and student council... Orimoto wasn't really that pretty.

"How could you judge people so shallowly?" He asked himself angrily.

And yet, it was as if his past self came back to haunt him, he heard a voice.

" _What part of your attraction to Orimoto WASN'T shallow?"_

Hachiman looked aside him to see no one was there. It was crystal clear, echoed within his mind, it was his own voice. The voice in his mind, the rebellious voice that scream against the rotting and unjust world.

Someone like Orimoto, who have no brain to mouth filter, someone completely deaf and blind to the social undertones around her, someone like her who was blessed with natural beauty yet made no effort to change or improve herself, someone like her who set no boundary between herself and all the men around her...

What part of Orimoto Kaori isn't shallow again?

Even if she began interested with him, it couldn't be some deep philosophical true love bullshit. Orimoto simply look at this unknown person who call himself Hikigaya Hachiman and decided she took an interest, even knowing that he already have a girlfriend.

It was merely shallow attraction and nothing more.

That's right.

As Hachiman see changes in himself, he also noticed the changes in the people around him.

Now that he wasn't blinded and confused by his feelings, he could see everything rationally once again.

Today's memories, at school and the meeting, played once again like a film reel, everything was clear and intact, and he began to compose himself once again, all the response and countermeasures that he need to do. Everything is well within his grasp.

Yukino.

Yui.

Orimoto.

The Student Council.

Even Hayato.

Hachiman finally see the light once again. He found his true self once more and grinned.

"Welcome back, Me." He said.

...

"Morning."

It was Wednesday, 16th of December when Hikigaya Siblings finished to get home early, get some breakfast and groom themselves, before quickly walked out to go to school.

Today's morning was chiller than usual, the snow piled up quickly enough that Hachiman could not use his bike, but slow enough that the school, offices and trains were not put on hold.

"Man this weather is annoying. It'd be better if the school was closed completely." Hachiman grumbled as he and Komachi walked side by side. It's such a long time since he walked to school, and he almost forgot how bothersome it was.

It's not like Soubu was particularly distant from his home, rather, it's because other schools were so close that he could almost feel envious.

"Onii-chan you just ran eight kilometer this morning, what's the problem with walking a little bit more?" Komachi snarled, "Or was it because you're with Sai-chan?"

"No, that beside the point." Hachiman quickly denied it.

Though to be honest, it was fun to run alongside the person that he could honestly call a friend. If only his and Saika's home weren't on the opposite side from Soubu, they might've walked to school together every day.

Komachi elbowed him jokingly, "While at it, why don't you walk with Hina-san, nee?"

"Don't even joke about that." He hissed.

"Well then let's split up here." Komachi waved her hand as she ran straight to the southern direction while Hachiman took a right turn.

Come to think of it, he never took a hard look at this road. However, he faintly remembered what happened here.

It was where he suffered an accident, on his very first day of school.

Standing there was the pink-bleached girl, her gaze locked on the crossroad where that tragedy happened.

Their eyes meet.

"Morning, Hikki." She greeted him, unlike usual, her voice seem to be restrained and wavered.

Not knowing how to react, he simple said. "Morning."

She was quiet before shortly approached him, "You don't go with a bike today?"

"Well, it'll be a hassle with this kind of snow." He replied, "Even walking is bothersome, I'm surprised the train still operating."

"Hahaha, I know right?" She wryly smiled, "You don't usually pass through here right?"

"Yeah, Komachi's school is over that intersection, to the south." He pointed behind him, "We usually go together on my bike."

"I see, I must be lucky then. My house is around here so I always take this road." Yui rolled her eyes aside, "Shall we go together?"

"Sure."

Hachiman couldn't understand why she behaved like that; it was as if she was guilty of something. However, she was different from yesterday. It was clear that something happened between the end of the meeting and this morning.

Besides, Yui looked like she cried, not much, but the signs was there.

However, he decided he won't ask out of the blue. Instead he will try to observe it and only talk when it's necessary.

After all, even he didn't want to see her in pain even if he sometimes hurt her through his cold cruelty in the past.

And he still owe her a treat.

He might feel a bit guilty to Hina, but it's not like he was cheating or anything.

"Something good happened recently?" Yui asked suddenly, "You look like you have fun."

"Probably." He cryptically said, eyeing her reaction. However, she doesn't seems at all surprised and instead grinned.

"A lot of things happened since the election ended, it's a bit hectic at times." She told him.

"Ah."

Between the inauguration of the new president and the whole Service Club being absorbed to the new student council, there were plenty of things to deal with in the backlog, especially with perfectionist president like that of Yukinohita Yukino, even minor flaws that persist less out of incompetence and more because the old Student Council was short of hands, was to be quickly rectified.

Even a technically jobless General Affairs manager like Hachiman had a pile of work handed to him because the position previously unoccupied.

"That's true." Hachiman nodded.

"You know, I'm more concerned with Yukinon than anything else." Yui sighed, "She behaved really strange yesterday."

"Mmh." Hachiman agreed, "Normally, she wouldn't let such a thing slide. She's letting Tamanawa controlling the pace of the meeting to suit his own twisted delusion."

"You noticed." Yui chuckled.

"I did." Hachiman scratched his head, "It's just hard to bring it up yesterday."

"Yeah, you did act weirdly too." Yui looked away in pain, and Hachiman noticed that as well, Yui quickly returned to her usual self and smiled. "But I'm glad you didn't change at all."

That was when Hachiman stopped walking.

Yui just lied through her teeth, pretending that Hachiman didn't change at all.

If it was Hachiman in the past, he would just let that one slide. That Hachiman too, would prefer things doesn't change at all. He's the arrogant asshole that would claim that relationship can always be reset to nonexistence.

This Hachiman wouldn't.

"...Yuigahama, is everything alright?"

"I lied." Yui also stopped walking for a moment and looked at the sky, "I lied, Hikki. Everyone is changing and I find it's hard to keep up."

She looked at him with a sad smile.

"...You changed too." Hachiman sighed, "Everyone is changing, at the same time."

"I know that." Yui closed her eyes, and rubbed them "It's just that... I'm wondering, if the three of us keep changing, could we stay together like this? Just thinking about it made me wanted to cry."

Hachiman only looked at her with hint of sadness on his eyes, they were no longer dead, or lacked sense of emotion. That was just how much he had changed since he dated Hina.

"Humans always finds excuse to stay together." Hachiman told her, "But at the end of the day, we're all selfish creatures. I couldn't even imagine it, I'm trying not to imagine it. But then, I'd be just fooling myself if I say I don't care."

The reason why he accepted Yukino and Yui's solution, the reason why they sacrificed Service Club for the sake of Student Council, was because he wanted to be with them.

No more lies, even if the full scope of truth remain hidden.

"I'm here because I want to. And that's why, Yuigahama too, just need to do what you want to do."

Yui sniffed a little bit, but her tears won't come out. She refused to let it out. She was both sad, and happy to hear that from Hachiman of all people. Happy because she could still be with him, sad because she will never have him for herself.

Yui realized that as much.

But she couldn't bear to bring the truth out, yet.

Hachiman had shown as much honesty as he could, even if he didn't say anything about his relationship with Hina, it's alright with Yui.

Everyone has secret. And secret will leak out. It's just a matter of time.

But for now, Yui is trying to live herself in this dreamy fairy tale.

"You know, we really need to meet like this more often." Yui laughed, "Maybe someday, both of us and Yukinon can go to school together."

Hachiman just calmly smiled in response.

That has to be the most honest and pure smile she ever seen out of him since their first meeting, two years ago.

"Yeah, and next time we'll see pigs flying."

Yui threw a snowball on his face in response.

* * *

 _"A number of porcupines huddled together for warmth on a cold day in winter; but, as they began to prick one another with their quills, they were obliged to disperse. However the cold drove them together again, when just the same thing happened. In the same way the need of society drives the human porcupines together, only to be mutually repelled by the many prickly and disagreeable qualities of their nature."_

 **\- Arthur Schopenhauer**


End file.
